The Psychics Wish
by Shinn Tsukishiro
Summary: Akiza is a troubled young woman with a painful past and a mark of a dragon's claw on her arm. When she meets a young mechanic with a dragon mark as well who tries to help her see past her pain can she open up and find a true life to live?
1. The meeting

**The Psychics Wish**

**I am trying a yuseixakiza story that came to me in my sleep don't you just love the dream world.**

_Chapter 1 the meeting_

_The morning had just ended in Domino city with the spring season just starting to come into bloom. when a black spike haired mechanic working on his duel runner stood up after five hours of work._

"_I think I'll go out for some air." He thought to himself. He got himself up dressed in a light blue jean jacket with a white undershirt and matching blue jeans and headed out. He walked around for a few minutes until he reached a hot dog and decided to grab one for himself. He sat down and began to eat his hot dog when his arm was bumped from behind. He turned to see a crimson princess like woman with long _

_red hair and matching outfit. _

"Sorry." She said sharply.

"No problem. It happens." He replied softly. _As he looked at her his arm started to burn as did hers._

"_What is this pain?" they both thought. They both looked at their arms and then each other._

"So you have one too?" She snapped.

"What? This? What is this to you?" He asked standing up.

"Just back off! I want nothing to do with that mark!" She said bolting off.

"Wait!" He said calling out to her. _She continued to run down the street and ran around a corner. He finished the last bite of his hot dog and chased after her. "Who was that woman? She had the same type of mark I do" He ran until he reached the same corner and saw no sight of her. _

"_Where did she go?" He thought to himself. He looked around a couple of blocks trying to find that Crimson princess as he thought of her. He walked for ten minutes until he heard a familiar voice in a screaming tone._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he heard. _He ran down the road until he came to a different street corner only to see a familiar jester like man and two guys in security uniforms in front of her. The jester then got close to her and spoke._

"Now young lady we just want to talk. There is no harm in that is there? He said with a evil smile.

"I doubt that! Now go away I have no business with any of you!" She screamed turning on her duel disk.

"Oh and what are you going to do with that?" the jester asked sarcastically.

"I'll-" _Before she could finish a familiar man stepped in front of her._

"That's enough jeagar. She said leave her alone." _She turned around to see the same man she just ran from standing behind her. _

"OH. Since when do I take orders from MARKED punks like you?" he said pointing to Yusei's cheek.

"_Great. Now what can I do? I got this security idiot in front of me and this marked criminal behind me." The woman thought as she began to draw a monster card._

"That doesn't mean I can't help someone when are being harassed. I didn't realize security had fallen so low as to harass women on the street." He snapped back.

"Why are you getting involved in this? This doesn't concern u!" she said harshly.

"That's true but I can't turn a blind eye to someone in trouble." he said turning to her face to face .

_She blushed at the comment. A complete stranger is trying to help her even though it was only going to cause him trouble too._

"Well aren't you a prince?" Jeagar laughed.

"Maybe. But I could use some entertainment in my castle and you would fit perfectly." He smirked.

"You have a big mouth. I think I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners." He said signalling his guards. _The man then got in between the woman and security and put up his fists. "I don't why he's so interested in this woman but I can't let them do anything to her!" He thought with his hands up. As he was standing in front of her the woman behind him was slowly backing off._

"Hey now. Don't think you can slip anyway!" Jeagar said pointing his guards to her. _When the Young man saw the opening created he then pushed the security guards down and grabbed the ladies arm._

"Hey! What are you…?" She tried to say with him pulling her.

"I'm getting us away from him. Trust me for a second." He said running with her to a open park area close by. _They then stopped to catch their breath when they turned to see Jeagar and his guards right behind them._

"They are persistent ." She huffed.

"Indeed. But now he won't do anything to us now."

"And what makes you say that?" Jeagar said walking up to them.

"Because I doubt that you would want all these people walking around to see their beloved security harassing two young people in broad daylight." He replied pointing around to everyone. _Jeagar gave a slight frown knowing that the man was true. He then turned to see people watching them on the street._

"Fine let's go but this isn't over." he said walking away with his two guards.

"Glad that's over." Yusei said.

"Yeah they never learn." She said back.

"So are u ok?" he asked her nicely.

"Yeah I guess I'll say thanks." she said turning her head.

"It's ok don't worry about it. Your welcome…"

"It's Akiza."

"I'm Yusei Fudo. So u duel?" He said pointing to her duel disk.

"I guess." she said unenthusiastically.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine. It would be best if u didn't concern yourself with me though." She said turning away.

"Why is that?" He asked with a concerned look.

"I'm dangerous to you people. I don't belong around those who aren't like me." She said with a serious yet sad expression.

"I don't understand what you mean. You don't look any different from any one else. U shouldn't be so negative on yourself." _She looked back at him and frowned._

"It's not looks. "It's my psychic power." She said bluntly.

"Psychic power?" He said tilting his head.

"_Why am I telling him all this? I don't know why but I feel calm talking to him." _" Yes. When I duel everything becomes real. The monsters, spells, traps and everything else too. I have hurt many people and done many things I'm not proud of. _She then squeezed her right arm and gave an angry glare. _And it is all because of this WRETCHED MARK!"

"Then we have one thing in common." He said with his head down. _She froze and looked up to see him holding his arm too._

"We both have had troublesome lives thanks to these marks. Mine hasn't been all great either because everyone wanted to know about this mark, It was also a reason I got this marker on my cheek. I know that you want to hate it and get rid of it. However Akiza, that mark must have a reason for being here and I want to try and find out."

"Yusei…"

"I don't know what troubles you had thanks to these marks but I do know that if there's a way we can help each other then I would try and do so." _Akiza heard this and smirked._

"So are you always like this?" She glared.

"Excuse me?" He tilted his head sideways.

"You see a woman in trouble and decide to play prince charming? You think that if you play the hero she will just open up to you like a book?" She spoke like she had daggers in her voice.

"I didn't save you because I wanted something in return. I did it because I know what security is like. I know that they were harassing you because of that mark on your arm and it isn't fair to you or anyone else to be treated that way just cause we are different." He said calmly not turning away.

"You can say whatever you want Yusei. But the fact is you and I are too different to understand each other. If this mark is the only thing we have in common than you are just wasting your breath. I'm going to go and look for Sawyer now so good-bye." She said starting to walk away.

"Who's Sawyer?" Yusei asked making Akiza stop.

"He is the one who truly saved me and he is one who also truly understands me. He also is a psychic and he knows what it means to have a hard life because of it."

"I see. He sounds-" Yusei was cut off by someone calling to them.

"Akiza? So this is where you were." _They turned to see a tall man with two guards beside him. _

"Sawyer. I'm sorry. I was interrupted by security. They were annoying me so I ran from them."

"That's fine, so who is this?" He asked pointing to Yusei.

"He helped me escape security. I already thanked him for it."

"Well I sure am grateful to you stranger. I'm Sawyer. I run the Arcadia Movement. What's your name?" He asked extending his hand.

"It's Yusei Fudo." He said accepting the handshake.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway Akiza. It is going to be dark soon so we best head back."

"Yes that's fine. Let's get back. Thank you Yusei." She said as she walks away.

"Yeah later." he says quietly behind her. _As Akiza left wit the two guards Sawyer stayed behind standing in front of Yusei._

"So you helped our Akiza escape those annoying security wannabes?"

"Yes. They seemed quite interested in her but I know what they are really like so I decided to help her when I saw what was happening."

"Well I thank you for it. You also possess a mark like hers so it makes sense that they would be interested in you."

"Do you know anything about these marks?" Yusei asked.

"No. I'm afraid I don't. But I must be getting back now. I hope we meet again." He said turning around with a smirk on his face.

"_So now I know of four bearers of the mark. I will have to find out more about this Yusei fellow." Sawyer thought. As Yusei watched them walk away he decided that it was time to return home_.

"_She seems to be in pain. I hope everything will turn out." He thought as he went back to his home. He had just gotten to the front door when he heard a familiar voice calling from behind. _

"HEY! Yusei your back!" _Yusei spun around to see A man with spike orange hair dressed in a brown vest with a blue t-shirt and ragged jeans running up to him._

"Crow! Why are you here?" He asked with a surprised tone.

"I brought a few new parts for the duel runners. Plus I got something for Martha." He said rummaging through the bags.

"How did u afford all this?" Yusei asked annoyed.

"Hey I bought all this with MY money from my JOB!" Crow spat at Yusei.

"YOU? Have a JOB? Yusei said stunned.

"Yeah I just deliver mostly on my runner."

"I see. I did not know you got one." Yusei said putting the stuff in bags away.

"Yeah last month. Martha found it for me." Crow said grabbing a drink of water. "Ahhh, I needed that. So where were u?"

"I was just getting some fresh air outside." _Yusei thought telling him about what happened would not bode well._

"Nice. So when u going to get someone else in here to fill this shack?" Crow said with a smirk.

"Crow, I have told u before I don't care about having a girlfriend." Yusei said annoyed.

"I don't know why your always like that Yusei. You should at least try and find someone so that your not always doing the same thing over and over in life."

"I appreciate your worry Crow. But think about it. All I know is how to be a mechanic. I know nothing about women or anything about dating as well. What good would it do me to get involved with something I doubt I would understand?"

"You could ask me or Jack for advice." He smirked.

"Uh no." Yusei replied bluntly.

"Well can't say I did not try." Crow sighed shaking his head.

"You seem to have a lot to say about women for someone who also does not have a girlfriend." Yusei smirked back

"Yeah, yeah. But if you always bring up the fact that you have had no experience with women, how will you ever GAIN the experience?" Crow asked with a smirk.

"When the time is right, I will know." Yusei said without looking at Crow as he continued to look through the bags.

"Yeah sure, you will keep saying that and then you will be in your 50's and realized that you should have listened to dear old uncle Crow." He laughed at his last part.

"Maybe. But I know that I would rather have one love for life than go through girls like paper towel like you and Jack probably will." Yusei burned Crow.

"Ouch. Dude that was uncalled for." Crow pouted. "But I can't stick around to continue this chat since I do have to work tomorrow. So I'll see you later alright Yusei!" Crow said going out the door. When Crow was out of sight Yusei went and made himself a drink of water.

"_He's always thinking about girls." Yusei thought and sighed. "I know that what he says makes sense and all but I don't want to rush into anything just cause someone else says so." As the night came overhead Yusei went to bed wondering about the woman he had met on the street with the mark. "I have to admit that she was quite pretty. But I wonder what's going to happen to her if security does someone get a hold of her. I would if I will even see her again." He thought falling asleep. Meanwhile at the Arcadia Movement Akiza was thinking Yusei and how he helped her. A complete stranger just appeared and tried to help her. "No one but sawyer has ever tried to help me the way he did. Was it only because we share this stupid mark? Or did he want to save me to get something out of me? Why am I even bothering to care about this? He seemed nice enough, but he would just be like everyone else if he knew everything." She thought sadly as she fell asleep._

_A/n: So that is the meeting of the two. I really am not sure how long to make my chapters to make them worthwhile I hope that I can make a good fanfic that will get a lot of positive reviews so please R&R __J_


	2. The decision

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Appreciate it!

Chapter 2 the decision

_The morning sun had risen and Yusei was looking through his deck when his door bell rang repeatedly. _

"Yusei! It's us!" _As he walked over to the door he saw two young children with ponytails and duel disks on their arms._

"Hey Leo. Hey Luna." He greeted them happily.

"Hey Yusei! How are you?" Luna asked happily back.

"I'm good. You guys are early, I said to come at noon."

"Sorry about that Yusei. Leo wanted to see u as soon as he was up." Luna apologized sitting on the couch.

"It's ok you two. I was checking out my deck to change it up anyway." Yusei chuckled grabbing a drink a water.

"Great. I ain't losing this time Yusei!" Leo announced sitting with Luna.

"Well no offence Leo. But didn't you say that last time?" Yusei asked laughing slightly.

"Yeah I know. But this time will be different. I got some new cards and have a whole new strategy that will win it for me." He said pointing to Yusei.

"You know Leo, a true duellist never reveals his secrets before a duel." Yusei bluntly pointed out. _Leo blushed as Luna laughed on the couch which made Leo pout._

"Very funny Luna. You haven't changed your deck at all!" He shouted turning his attention to Luna.

"Because my deck fits me and it's special to me. I have no intention of changing it."

"That's good Luna." Yusei smiled. "If you believe in your deck that much then you will be just fine regardless if you win or lose." He then got up to get the twins some water and handed them each a glass.

"Thanks Yusei." Luna thanked him and took her glass.

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"So Yusei, can we ask you something?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." He answered sitting beside her.

"Do you know anything about a place called The Arcadia Movement?"_ Yusei jumped for a quick second. A flash of yesterday came through his mind. The thought of Akiza and Sawyer burst from his head._

"Why do you ask?" He asked sternly.

"Well I have gotten numerous letters from them asking me to join them. They keep on stating that I would be better off living there instead of being around all these normal people as they put it. She told Yusei calmly."

"Why did they ask you? Did they ask Leo too?"He asked turning to Leo.

"No they didn't! Leo shouted angrily. "They just want my sister for her mark that's all!"

"LEO!" She screamed as he covered his mouth.

'_Mark?' Yusei thought . _"What mark are you talking about? Yusei asked turning serious.

"I have had this mark that looks like a claw on my arm since I was very young." She sighed rolling up her right sleeve. _She showed him a dragon like claw that glowed red like his and the young ladies mark that he saw._

"I don't believe it." Yusei said looking stunned. He had now found another mark that he has known for months now.

"So did they bring up your mark at all?" Yusei asked calmly.

"No."

"Then how do you know that's what they are after?" Yusei asked again nicely while now with a confused look.

"Because it seems that they did research on us and they found something about my sister that shows that she is special." Leo pouted.

"I see. I'm not going to ask why your special but I do know that you guys should be careful." He warned in still a serious tone.

"Why is that?" Leo asked.

"Because yesterday when I was walking through downtown I bumped into this woman being harassed by security. She had the same mark on her arm that you do Luna and they were trying to take her by force because of it."

"NO way!" Luna freaked out covering her mouth.

"Those punks!" Leo fumed angrily.

"Calm down you two." He waved is hands to settle them down. "I jumped in and helped her get away from them. When we got away she told me that she was from the Arcadia Movement and that is where she lived."

"Wow. That's weird." Luna commented.

"I know it sounds weird, but it is the truth."

"We believe you Yusei." The twins smiled.

'_So they are also after Luna as well? Both Security and this Movement seem to be interested in these marks. Could it be they are keeping Akiza there just for her mark?' He thought._

"Luna, Leo, can you both do something for me? Yusei asked.

"Sure Yusei. What do you need? Asked Leo back.

"This is hard for me to ask but I want u too to go to the Arcadia Movement and find a girl named Akiza. It seems she also has a mark of a dragon on her arm just like u and me."

"U too Yusei?" Leo asked bewildered. _Yusei lifted his sleeve to show a dragon's tail on his arm._

"I don't believe it. YOU have the same mark?" Asked Luna.

"Yes and I felt a great surge when I was near that girl yesterday from my arm. I think that these marks are connected somehow. I want to meet this girl again and find out what I can." He said with a determined look.

"I understand but I really don't want to go there." Luna turned away from Yusei still sitting down now shaking a bit.

"Luna…" Yusei sighed. _Yusei then got up close to her and put his arm around her._

"I know and I'm sorry to ask this. But we need to find out what that place is and we need to find out about these marks we have been given."

"It's ok Luna, I'll always protect u!" Shouted Leo. _Luna slightly cracked a smile. She knew her brother meant what she said. But she was still worried about what was to come._

"But why? Why can't people just leave those who are special alone? It's not like we asked for these marks or anything!" She screamed softly while starting to tear up.

"I agree with you completely on that Luna. That's exactly why I want to know as much as I can about them."

"Alright. I'll do what I can. I will go check it out." Luna sighed standing up.

"If anything happens or if you don't come back soon, I'll head over there and deal with them." Yusei promised.

"Alright! Let's go Luna! Don't worry Yusei, we will be fine." Leo said giving Yusei the thumbs up.

"Ok." Said Yusei laughing. "But be careful. You don't know what or who is in there."

"We know! But don't worry. I promise as a big brother to protect that which is special to me." Leo announced looking right at Luna with a goofy yet determined smile. '_Leo…Thank you.' Luna thought to herself smiling on the inside and out. Hearing all this from Yusei and Leo filled her with new found strength and courage. She then put on a big smile and turned to Yusei._

"Thanks Yusei. I will do my best to help u and find my answers!" She declared happily.

"Good!" He smiled. _As they left Yusei grabbed his deck and got his duel runner and began to drive off._

'_I know I said all those things to the twins and I also know I might regret this but I'm going to need help to deal with the Arcadia Movement. I'll go and see if I can Crow or Jack and see what they know about the Movement.' He thought to himself. As he drove for about ten minutes he found Crow sitting outside a diner eating a hamburger and drinking some tea. He slowed down and called out to get his attention._

"Hey Crow!" He yelled. _Crow turned with his mouth full to see Yusei walking up to him. He swallowed his burger and ran up to him._

"Yo Yusei! So what's up?" Crow asked patting his friends shoulder.

"Nothing really. Well actually, I need your help with something Crow." Yusei said sitting down in a chair at the same table as Crow.

"Wow must be big to ask me." Crow joked while sipping some tea.

"Crow, It sounds like you think I wouldn't come to you unless I needed something period."

"Relax Yusei. I was just having fun. So is it a big deal?"

"It is. I want to know if you know anything about a group called The Arcadia Movement?"

"Hmm. Well I know that they are gathering psychic duellists and special gifted kids from around the world. They keep to themselves and don't really mingle with the outside world."

"Really? So do you know anyone there?"

"No I don't know anyone personally that I can think of. I am afraid that I can't give you much more than that."

"Alright. I was just asking." Yusei sighed.

"Yeah I'm sorry I couldn't be more help. Did you try asking Jack?" Crow said finishing his tea.

"No actually. I was going to try him next to be honest."

"Hey, let me ask you something." Crow said taking another bite from his burger.

"What is it Crow?" _Crow then swallowed what was in his mouth and asked the question._

"Why are you so interested in the Arcadia Movement? What's up with it that you who normally tries to be neutral is asking about it?" Crow asked directly. _Yusei thought about how to answer that question. He knew that if Crow found out it was because of Akiza he would never leave Yusei alone._

"There are two young children that I know and one was asked to go and live there. But she doesn't want to be separated from her brother and it seems thy want her alone." Yusei answered more or less the truth.

"Oh I see. So your just concerned about these kids. You always did have a soft spot for kids." Crow smiled.

"And you don't? Remember how you watched over the orphans with Martha when we were younger?" Yusei asked recalling the past.

"That's true." Crow laughed.

"Can you come with me? I could probably use your help."

"I would, but I have to get to my job now. It's a pain because I would love to help you trust me. But I have to keep this job, so I'll be seeing u buddy!" Crow got up with a big smile.

"Yeah ok. Thanks anyway for listening Crow. You're a good friend." Yusei smiled giving Crow a fist pound before heading back to his runner.

"No problem. I hope you can get whatever you need done." Crow then got on his runner and drove off.

'_So they are gathering powerful people and keeping them locked in their own little world. They have that Akiza girl there and they want Luna as well? I won't allow it!' He thought leaving the café on his runner and headed back to the garage. Little did Yusei know that across town at the Arcadia Movement Leo and Luna were meeting with the leader or the group Sawyer. They were lead into a massive dining hall where Sawyer was waiting for them both with a gentle yet sadistic smile. _

"So you have decided to join us then young lady?" He asked offering the twins a seat.

"I will join only if my brother comes with me." Luna said with a firm voice sitting down with Leo beside her. _Sawyer then tried to hide a annoyed look that crossed his face._

"I am sure you know that you have a special power that we can show and teach you how to use over time here. If your brother who has no power whatsoever stays as well he will just be a distraction for you." He stated calmly.

"Distraction?" Leo bellowed jumping out of his chair. "I am NOT a distraction! I am her brother and I know for a fact that there is no way she is staying with people like you!" He yelled pointing right in Sawyer's face.

"Calm down boy." Sawyer glared. "You may not like it but the truth is you don't possess anything special nor can you do anything by yourself. If you are going to continue to be a hassle like this I will be forced to remove you." He explained with a evil smirk across his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Leo stated more calmly yet just as serious.

"Sorry Sawyer. But this place isn't right for me at all." Luna said sincerely trying to keep herself calm.

"I have a feeling that you would change your mind once you actually see for yourself."

"I do have one question for you though." She brought up.

"Oh, what is that?" Sawyer asked leaning back in his chair.

"Is it true that there is a woman named Akiza who lives here?" _Sawyer's eyes finally flew open. 'How does she know that? Akiza should have never spoken to anyone outside of the movement. Wait, could it have been…?'_

"Who or where did you hear that from?" He asked trying to keep his composure.

"A friend of ours. He asked us to check on that for him and I can tell that it is true." She stared at him with convincing eyes.

"Well I'm not sure how you know that but she does not concern you." He said sighing.

"Your wrong! She-" Leo started before being cut off by Sawyer.

"Enough!" He glared furiously at Leo. _Leo froze at the feel of the aura coming from Sawyer. He felt something like pure anger and malice emanating from him. Sawyer quickly calmed down and turned back to Luna_

"If that is what u want then how about we duel for it then?" He asked her directly.

"Duel?" The twins said together.

"Yes I will duel you Luna. If I win your brother can't stay and you must stay no matter what. If I lose then he and u can do whatever u want."

"Forget it!" Leo shouted. "I'll never put my sister through that! I will face you with the same conditions!"

"Leo! I won't let you do that!" Luna screamed back at him.

"This ain't your concern boy. Haven't you interfered enough?" Sawyer spoke with a annoyed tone.

"I think that your just scared of losing to a kid." He smirked.

"Alright then. If that's how you want it then follow me, however the sister stays here." Sawyer said getting up and walking away.

"Leo, please don't do this." Luna cried holding his sleeve.

"I have to. I promise that I'll protect you as your big brother." He declared smiling which made her smile back.

"But Leo…I'm scared." She spoke softly started to tear up.

"I promise I'll be fine. You just watch me!' He said proudly.

"Alright then. Just be careful." She warned as she watched him go after Sawyer. _Once they had left a familiar face came into the room and walked up to Luna._

"You want to watch the duel?" Asked the stranger behind her. _She turned around and saw Akiza standing over her._

"Yes. I have to be with my brother." She said with her eyes tearing up.

"Then come with me." Akiza turned to the door. _They left the room and walked up to an upper level in the building to a wall that opened like a window to reveal a duel stadium beneath it. Sawyer and Leo were already there._

"You ready child?" Sawyer asked activating his disk.

"Of course." Leo said doing the same.

"I warn you that I won't go easy on you child."

"I'll show u what this child can do!"

"Very well. But like I said it won't be easy."

_A/n: It seems a heated duel will be in the next chapter! I will try and write a great duel but I warn you know that in this stories future there will be cards that I created for the story so if you see any you don't know… you have be told :P And again if anything needs work Please R&R._


	3. the despair of loneliness

Chapter 3 The despair of loneliness

**This will be the first of many duels in this story. I hope that they are to your liking my readers. I will also try and more to this chapter as some have asked me to do so.**

"You ready?" Sawyer asked activating his disk.

"Yes! I ain't losing!" Leo replied doing the same.

"DUEL!" Sawyer/4000 Leo/4000

"I'll go first" Leo drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode: Lv 4 Att: 1000 def: 900. While its in attack mode all morphtronic monster gain 800 attack points! att: 1800 def: 900. I then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Not bad kid. For a amateur." Sawyer smirked making Leo angry again.

"Just shut up and duel!" Leo snapped shaking his fist violently. _Leo was more angry at being treated like a child than he was at Sawyer not taking him seriously in this duel._

"Very well, my draw!" Sawyer then drew his card. "I Summon Krebons in attack mode: lv 2 att: 1200 def: 400. I then set a card and end turn." He said with a smile.

"Why summon a monster weaker than mine?" Leo pondered out loud.

"You will find out. That is if you ever make your move." He smirked while waving is finger and shaking his head at Leo.

"Your really ticking me off! It's my turn! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode! Lv4 Att1200 def400. And thanks to Radion's effect it also gains 800 points. (1200-2000) Now I attack with Radion!"

"I activate my monsters effect! When chosen as an attack target I pay 800 life points to negate it."

sawyer:3200

"Well then I will attack again with my Boomboxen and thanks to it's ability it can attack twice in the same battle!"

"I negate them both with Krebons effect."

Sawyer:3200-1600

"Fine then I end my turn." He said with a somewhat angry look. _'Why is he so calm? I got him below half his life on that one move and he acts like I did nothing!" Leo thought to himself trying to figure Sawyer out._

"Good job Leo!" Luna called out from the window.

"Your brother cant hear us you know?" Akiza mentioned looking down at her.

"I know. But I still feel that I must give him all my support since he is duelling for me." _Akiza looked at the girl and couldn't help feel bad about what was happening. 'What is this guilt in my heart? Why am I suddenly feeling this?' Akiza thought to herself. She then put her hand on Luna's shoulder causing Luna to look up._

"Are you and your brother really that close?"

"Yeah it has always been just the two of us since we were very young. Our parents were always away on business and never come home. So we learned at a very young age how to take care of ourselves." Luna explained honestly.

"I know the feeling. I know what it's like to have parents who don't pay attention. A family without love is not a family at all. I was rejected because of these powers and this mark. To see you two go through what I did…" Akiza stuttered and paused. _Remembering all these past events caused the psychic signer to tear up._

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see me like this." Akiza slightly cried wiping tears from her eyes. _Luna saw her tears and realized that Akiza was truly a good person deep down unlike Sawyer. She truly wanted to help the twins and give them a true home. However Luna knew that this was not the place. She knew that Akiza didn't truly belong here either and now Luna knew that Yusei was right about everything. 'I have to do something. For Leo and Akiza!' She decided strongly in her mind They then looked back at the duel to continue watching._

"Its my draw! Sawyer drew. I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode. lv 4 att1900 def1200. Then I activate my equip spell: Synchro Boost. With this card I increase the attack of one monster by 500 and increase its level by 1. I choose Krebons: Lv 3 att1700 def400 and now I tune my lv3 krebons with lv4 psychic snail to Synchro summon…Psychic Lifetrancer! Lv7 att2400 def2000. Now I attack your Radion."

"Not so fast! Leo smiled showing a big grin. I activate the trap card: Waboku! Now I take no damage and my monster is safe!"

"No trouble. I set a card and activate my monsters effect. When I remove a psychic monster from my grave I get 1200 life points. So I will remove Krebons to activate the effect. "

Sawyer:2800

"I end my turn." Sawyer then gave Leo his evil look and slightly laughed

"What's so funny?" Leo demanded.

"I told you this would not be easy. You haven't even made me worry yet. If you wish to save your sister, you will have to do much better than this."

"I'll show u! I haven't even begun to duel yet!" Leo announced.

"Cool. Then show me." _Back with Akiza and Luna._

"Wow this is a pretty even duel." Luna watched in awe.

"Not even close. Sawyer hasn't even begin to duel yet." Akiza brought up.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked somewhat worried.

"I mean that I have seen Sawyer duel many times and this is nothing compared to what I have seen. Your brother is not out of danger yet." Akiza stated. _Luna looked at her then looked back to see Sawyer smiling and realized Akiza was right._

"My draw!" Leo looked at his drawn card and smiled.

"I summon Morphtronic Remoten! Lv3 300att 1200def. Now I tune my lv 4 radion with my lv3 remoten to synchro summon… Power Tool Dragon!" Lv 7 att2300 def2500.

"Very impressive monster." Sawyer said smiling.

"You ain't seen anything yet. Now I activate its effect! It will add one random equip spell card to my hand once per turn and it choose: Double tool C and D! Now my monster gains 1000 att points when it attacks and it negates the effects of the monster it attacks! Now attack his monster!" _As Power Tool Dragon flew at Lifetrancer Sawyer looked right at Leo's eyes and smiled with a smile saying gotcha._

"Sorry boy, but I activate: Mirror Force! This trap destroys all of your attack mode monsters."

"What?" Leo froze.

"Leo!" Luna screamed. _All of Leo's monsters were destroyed._

"What's wrong? You look down." Sawyer grinned.

"Darn you!" Leo screamed.

"I said it before. You can't win like that. Your strategy is so obvious." Sawyer sighed putting his arms to his side.

"What- What do you mean?" Leo stuttered.

"Simple. You go all out to show off like an idiot and take no care in trying to come up with a strategy or looking at your opponent's strengths and weaknesses. You can never become a true duelist with your way of duelling child." Sawyer explained bluntly. _Leo heard all this and felt his heart drop. Was he really that predictable? Was that the reason he couldn't win? He dropped his head and shook it back and forth hard to try and erase those thoughts._

"There's no way that's true! I'm not a weak duelist! Leo stood rising his head back up. I am going to be a great duelist some day! I will be as good as all the champions who have come before!"

"Leo…" Luna smiled at her brother. She knew that he meant what he said._ 'I know you can do it someday Leo. You WILL become a great duelist.' Akiza looked at Leo and couldn't help but crack a small smile. She was surprised that Leo could be so strong at such a young age. 'If I was that strong back then, could my life have turned out different? She thought to herself. Could I have found the strength to keep going without away from my problems?'_

"Its my turn." Sawyer drew his card and gave a evil chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Leo demanded.

"The end of this duel. I activate: Pot of greed! That lets me draw two cards. Then I summon psychic commander in attack mode. Lv3 1400att 800def. Now I play emergency teleport! This allows me to summon another monster and I choose: Mind Master! Lv1 att100 def200. Now I tune my Mind Master to my psychic Lifetrancer to synchro summon: Thought Ruler Archfiend! Lv8 2700att 2300def. Now I activate Mega Morph to double my monsters attack points!" 5400att 2300def."

"What the?" Leo freaked out seeing the monster hovering over him.

"Now I attack you directly with my archfiend." _As the monster attacked him he felt incredible pain throughout his entire body._

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" _Leo screamed as if the force of a nuclear bomb fell right on his chest. He fell forwards and started to cry and cringe in pain from the attack. 'What the heck IS this?' He yelled in his mind._

Leo:0 points

"LEO!" Luna screamed banging on the glass as hard as she could.

'_Sawyer… You didn't need to go that far.' Akiza thought._

"This is psychic duelling. This is the truth and pain of those like us who possess these cursed powers." Sawyer explained closing his eyes and sighing.

"Is that true, Akiza?" Luna shook Akiza's arm begging for a answer. Akiza looked down with her hand on Lunas shoulder. "All battle and effect damage we do becomes real and the players very life is in danger. Yes, it is true. I'm sorry Luna, but there is nothing I can do about it." _Luna and Akiza looked back at Leo who was still in pain rolling on the ground and started to cry. Akiza looked back at Luna and realized that she was in more pain than her brother was right now._

'_I'm sorry Luna. I'll make sure that you aren't treated badly while you are here.' Akiza promised herself._

"Well that's the end of that. Sawyer said with a smile. Now just like we agreed, u are gone and your sister stays here."

"No, I wont l-let yo-you." Leo let out weakly before fainting.

"LEOOOOOOO!" Luna painfully screamed causing her mark as well as Yusei's to react.

'_What is this pain? What has happened to the twins?' He thought. 'I have no choice… I must go to the Movement!' He then quickly turned around and headed back towards the Movement. Across town another familiar face with a mark of dragon's wings on his arm started to burn._

'_What is this? My arm is on fire. I can feel something from that Arcadia building. I better go and check it out.' The young man then went to his garage wearing his white jacket and sharp black pants with a dim yellow undershirt. He jumped into his white Wheel of Fortune duel runner and headed off as well to the Movement. Back at the movement Sawyer was dealing with the twins. _

"Now take this boy away and go get the sister and take her to a room." Sawyer told the two guards who were watching on the field.

"Yes sir." They nodded as one went towards Leo and the other left the room heading back to Luna.

'_Sawyer. I think you might have gone a little too far. Why do that much to such a small child? What's happening?' Akiza thought looking down with Luna who was crying at the sight of she had seen._

"I'm going to my brother!" Luna cried running out the door.

"Luna! Wait!" Akiza called out. _She ran out and passed right by the guard that was heading for the room and made her way down to the duel field and ran beside her brother._

"Leo! Leo!" She called out panicking. _She tried to lightly shake him awake but to no avail. He was to weak and drained from the duel and simply slept._

"It seems she won't listen as long as he is like this. Let the boy rest in her room until he recovers." Sawyer ordered leaving the field.

"Yes sir." The guard then guided Luna to a room with Leo on the other guard's back. _They were then led to a small room with a bed and a desk along with a couch and a small connecting bathroom. The two were then put inside with the guar laying Leo on the bed and leaving while locking the door behind him._

"Stay in there and be quiet for now." The guard said through the door before walking away. _Luna then looked around and then at her unconscious brother on the bed and began to cry again._

'_Why is this happening? What do they want with me? I just want to go home!' She cried to herself' As she cried beside Leo Yusei was racing as fast as he could to the Movement on his runner.' I know something is wrong. This mark is burning. it's telling me that I have to save the twins, and Akiza!' A few minutes later Akiza knocked at Sawyer's door._

"Come in." He called out. _Akiza then went inside and walked up until she stood at the edge of Sawyer's desk. _

"Sawyer? May I ask something?" Akiza asked him calmly.

"Of course. What's wrong Akiza?" He answered looking right at her eyes.

"What exactly do you plan to do with those two?" She asked with a pinch of worry in her voice.

"Why do you wish to know? Does it matter that much to you?" He shot back getting out of his desk and walking to up to her.

"I just don't want to see those two go through anyone pain and suffering. What you did to Leo was over the top and I was with Luna the whole time watching." She admitted.

"So you were watching us?" He turned serious.

"Yes. Luna and I watched from the window upstairs and saw the whole thing. You went to far with that last attack. To use your strongest monster, and a direct attack no less. He didn't deserve that much." She pointed out with her head slightly hanging down.

"So your saying that I should have dishonoured his love for duelling and gone easy on him?" He smirked knowing that he had a point.

"No I just-" She was cut off by Sawyer's hands on her shoulders.

"Akiza." He interrupted. "I understand that you are worried about them. I assure you that I won't put that boy through anymore pain. I will release him when he wakes up." He smiled sincerely moving Akiza's chin up to look at her eye to eye.

"But I thought they were both staying here."

"Akiza. I can't allow that boy who has no power to stay here. He will not be welcomed by everyone else nor will he be of any use for our causes."

"But Sawyer…" She pleaded.

"Enough Akiza." He frowned taking his hand off her. "Now leave and get some rest in your room." He said turning around and sitting back in his desk.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry to be a bother." She bowed sadly and walked out. As soon she left Sawyer drew a angry face and slammed his fists against his desk in anger.

"Damn it! Those brats are nothing but trouble! I need to find out the secret behind that Luna girl and get my plans moving faster. Guard!" He called outside.

"Yes sir?" The guard asked running inside.

"Watch those two kids and make sure nothing goes wrong." He ordered seriously.

"Yes sir. Nothing will happen." The guard promised before leaving the room.

"Soon I will possess something that not even security will be able to stop. The power of the Crimson Dragon!" He stated before laughing hysterically. _Akiza headed back for her room with even more mixed emotions This was not the way things were before. Her whole world was spinning out of control. She wanted to help the twins but didn't want to go against the man who saved her from her loneliness. 'What can I do? What would happen if I went against Sawyer? I can't risk losing the only home I have left. I'm so sorry Luna. But I can't help u after all." She started tearing up again. Her mark began to slightly glow sending her pain through Luna's mark._

'_Akiza. I can feel your sadness. I know you want to help us. I truly do thank you for it and I also understand your reasons for not being able to. I don't want to lose my home either. But my home is with my brother.' She looked at Leo who was still sleeping and smiled. 'I at least know now that you truly are a good person just like Yusei told us and I am happy to have met you.' She thought before putting her head on her brother's bed and drifted to sleep._

_A/n: It seems that many things are about to unfold. Yusei and Jack are headed for the movement while Akiza try to figure out there feelings. What will happen? As the story gets further in the chapters will get longer since I have had a few give me some good pointers on making it better. If you want to know what happens… Please R&R. _


	4. The rescue and the reunion

Chapter 4 The rescue and the reunion

**Just so we are clear the Arcadia Movement building is the same as it is in the anime.**

_As Yusei raced over to the Movement as fast as he could, he noticed his friend and Duel King Jack Atlas turn around the corner of the street and drive ahead of him._

"Jack!" Yusei called out. _Jack turned and saw Yusei trying to catch up to him._

"Yusei?" Jack let out surprised while slowing down to let Yusei get beside him.

"Where are you going?" Yusei spoke over the sound of the engines.

"The Arcadia Movement building." He let out directly.

"Why are you going there?"

"Because of this!" Jack called back rolling up his right sleeve showing a mark of dragon wings on his arm.

"You as well?" Yusei's eyes widened with shock. _Jack then suddenly stopped his runner in place which made Yusei stop as well._

"What do you mean? You know something about this?" He asked somewhat angry.

"Yeah I do." Yusei answered calmly rolling up his sleeve to show his friend his mark.

"How come I never noticed that on you before? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack yelled right in Yusei's face.

"I could say the same about u. I didn't know about yours either. This mark appeared years ago and I had no idea what is was. So I decided to just keep quiet about it. Although I can't say I have had a pleasant life because of it." Yusei explained with a frown.

"Was it the reason you had that problem with security a few months back?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah. It seems that they saw my mark one day while I was walking back home and decided to take me for no reason to the Facility and locked me up." He frowned trying not to get worked up by remembering these painful past events.

"That makes sense. I remember that we couldn't find you for a while and Martha was frantic worrying about u." Jack sighed remembering how scary Martha could be when she was angry or worried.(A/n: Martha you will all meet later in the story)

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Yusei hung his head.

"So after that?" Jack asked wanting to hear the rest.

"Well after the week was over they I challenged the head guard to a duel for my freedom and won. So I was released and I went straight to Martha's and told her what happened. They haven't bothered me since then.

"Of course not. They wouldn't want to have people find out their head guard was beaten by a common criminal." Jack sarcastically laughed.

"Very funny Jack. Yusei shook his head annoyed. What about you? When did yours appear? I told u mine." Yusei pointed at him.

"Mine appeared two years ago at a duel tournament. I didn't know what was going on but I know I have enough to worry about without people knowing about it so I too kept quiet." Jack explained back."

"Makes sense. So where are you going?"

"This mark has been burning for a while now and it showed me a vision of that Arcadia building so I am going there to find out about this mark." Jack answered pulling his sleeve down.

"Well that's a coincidence. I am headed there too. But I am going for a different reason." Yusei explained seriously

"Oh and what would that be?" Jack asked curiously.

"I know of two other who have similar marks to us that are in that building." _Hearing this made Jack eyes widen._

"Is this true?" Jack grabbed Yusei's collar then immediately let go.

"Yes. It is. Yusei coughed trying to catch his breath back. I saw them both for myself."

"Well then, I see now why this mark was burning so badly then. Then I must meet these two and find out what I can."

"Jack, they are both females and one is a little girl who is a good friend to me. The other I met when the assistant director was harassing her. So be nice to them both since I know how you are when meeting new people." Yusei warned.

"Very well. Though that doesn't change anything. I still plan to talk to them myself." Jack said back before starting his runner again.

"That's fine. I'm just asking for you to be nice to them. They have both had enough trouble." Yusei sighed also getting back on his runner.

"Relax Yusei. A true king is always courteous to women of all ages." He smirked back making Yusei groan.

"I sometimes wonder about you." Yusei muttered under his breath. _The two of them then ended their talk and proceeded to the Movement. Back in Luna's room Luna who was still slightly torn up about what happened heard someone knock at her door._

"Who is it?" Her voice cracking.

"It's just me. Akiza's voice came through the door gently. May I come in?"

"Y-yes." Luna let out. _Akiza then tried to open the door and found that it was locked. Akiza stood still for a moment and pondered. 'What's going on? Why did they lock them both in? Haven't these two been through enough?'_

"How come your door is locked?"

"I don't know. I thought I heard them lock the door when they left but I don't know why they did. I'm not leaving without my brother." _As she said this Leo slowly and weakly opened his eyes and slightly turned his head to see himself in a unfamiliar room with Luna sitting right in front of him with slight tears in her eyes._

"Lu-Luna?" _Luna spun around like a bullet and ran to her brother's side._

"Leo! Your awake! She cried hugging him hard.

"Luna… that hurts." He flinched as his wounds from the duel still hurt him.

"I'm sorry! Luna noticed quickly jumping off her brother. I'm just so happy your alright. I have been so worried about you!" _Akiza was listening on the other side of the door. She was relieved that Leo woke up and that he was alright. But still she wondered why Sawyer was acting so different than he used to. She has never seen him so angry, secretive and at the same time so agitated. 'Please let this all be a bad dream that will just go away! I just want this anger and pain to end without anyone else suffering as well.' Akiza cried in her head sitting down behind the door with her head in between her knees. _

"So where are we?" Leo asked looking around slowly sitting up.

"This is the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Remember what happened between you and Sawyer?" Luna questioned sitting beside him with her hands on his shoulders with a concerned look.

"Yeah I remember. Leo stated holding his head. I remember I was duelling that Sawyer guy until he summoned this big monster and blasted me. I felt like I just got run over by ten trucks. It was crazy what happened!" He screamed until he flinched and held his ribs.

"Easy Leo. Take it easy please?" Luna pleaded trying to calm him down.

"Alright. I will. But what can we do now? We are stuck here and…" He stopped and looked down with a disgusted look on his face.

"Leo?"

"I failed you. I couldn't protect you after all! I totally failed!" He screamed throwing his pillow against the wall.

"Your wrong Leo! You tried your best and that is what matters. Your never gave up, not even when you were backed into a corner. You proved to me that you can truly be a great brother." She smiled holding his hands.

"Thanks Luna!" He happily hugged her with her hugging back softly.

"Don't worry Leo. Yusei is coming for us just like he said he would." _Akiza's head shot up as she heard his name. 'Yusei? Is coming here?' She thought standing up. She then turned around and headed back for her room. 'If he is coming here then I must find out for myself what kind of person he truly is!'_ _At this moment in time Yusei and Jack were just pulling up into the Arcadia Movement's parking lot. _

"We are here!" _Yusei then turned to see two guards standing at the front door. They got off their runners and stood out front of the building._

"Why are you two here?" the two guards asked covering the doors.

"Not your business!" Jack answered running up and punching them both out.

"Jack was that necessary?" Yusei asked shaking his head.

"Of course they need to show more respect to the king!" Jack declared as he ran inside.

"Oh boy." Yusei sighed shaking his head as he chased after him. _As Yusei got inside he found Jack standing like a statue with his head looking up._

"What's wrong Jack?" He asked confused walking behind him.

"I sure hope you know where you are going Yusei." Jack then pointed up making Yusei lifting his head to see what Jack meant. _Every room looked identical on the outside and there were a good 30 or more floors and only one elevator that needed a code._

"This could be a problem. Yusei groaned realizing that this was going to be a royal pain.

"Well then I'll catch up with you later Yusei." Jack spoke as he was headed for a flight of stairs.

"I thought you were going to help me!" Yusei argued angrily.

"I am, you go and find those friends of yours while I find the ringleader of this circus."

"Fine just be careful." Yusei told him in thankful tone.

"I always am!" He shot back as he began to run up the stairs. _Yusei then went to the other flight of stairs at the back of the entrance and proceeded up each floor while trying to avoid all the guards on the way._ '_This is going to be a problem. I don't know where I'm going and I can't find Akiza or the twins! DAMN IT!' He screamed in his head. As he hid behind a corner to avoid a passing guard he remembered something important. 'That's right! These marks are connected. If I concentrate hard enough I might be able to find them!' Yusei then closed his eyes and held his arm causing the mark to react and glow. 'Please Luna, where are you? Akiza?' At this moment both Luna and Akiza were feeling the burn in their marks._

"It's Yusei!" Luna called out happily.

"How can you tell?" Leo asked confused with his head tilted.

"I can feel it! This mark is saying that he is coming and is here in the building!" Luna smiled in delight.

"Awesome! We are out of here!" Leo tried to jump but suddenly stopped knowing that it would hurt to much. _Meanwhile in her room Akiza was getting the exact same feeling in her arm and grabbed it tightly. 'Yusei? He came after all. Are you here to try and take me away from my only true home? I won't allow you too!' She glared grabbing her duel disk and going off to find him. Yusei continued to climb the floors with each floor making his mark burn brighter. 'I'm getting closer! They should be around here somewhere.' He thought. He ran until a sharp pain crossed his arm stopping him in front of Luna and Leo's room. He then knocked on the door._

"Luna? You in there?" He called out.

"YUSEI!" The twins screamed together. _Yusei sighed in relief at the fact that they were together and that he found them._

"Are you both alright? Are any of you hurt?" He asked loudly with his hands on the door.

"We are fine. Leo's in a little pain from a duel earlier but we are ok." Luna told him honestly while tears of happiness built up in her eyes.

"I'm going to get you two out of here alright?" _Yusei assured them as he tried to open the door._

"It's locked Yusei! You can't open it!" Leo confirmed.

"Damn it! I'll be right back, I'm going to look for something to help me with this door!" Yusei promised them before he ran off. _As Yusei was searching for a way to set the twins free Jack was heading for Sayer's office. 'If this Sayer person is the head of this building then he should damn well have some answers for me. I'm sure I will get more from him than the ones Yusei told me about.' He climbed more and more stairs not knowing that Sayer was watching him trough the security cameras._

"Well well, we got a royal pain in the ass about to get a royal beat down. He sneered pushing his intercom button. Stop him and make it painful." He ordered with a serious tone. _As Jack made his way to the final floor he saw a room that had different doors on it and figured it was Sayer's room. He was about to reach the door handle when two guards called to him from the elevator they came off of._

"Stop right there! You are not wanted here!" They commanded together holding there hands out. _Jack stopped and turned around glaring._

"You think YOU can tell ME what to do?" He shot back.

"We will do whatever it takes to protect Sayer." They stated activating their duel disks.

"Very well. Then I will teach you a lesson about duelling the best." Jack smiled activating his.

"We will even share our life points to prove we can beat you!" One of them boasted.

"Fine then let's do this."

"DUEL!" Jack/4000 guards/4000

"I'll go first! My name is Liquid and I won't go easy on you. I summon Big Shield Guardna in defence mode: lv4 100att 2600def. I also set a card and end my turn."

"And now I follow up. I draw! The other guard drew his card and smiled. My name is Okina and I won't let you bring trouble to Sayer. I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode: lv3 1200att 400def. Thanks to his special ability I can summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose another Marauding Captain! I know set two cards and end my turn." _They both smiled as they knew they had an advantage with the captains on the field because of it's special ability. Jack looked at them and huffed._

"You really think that strategy will work on me? I am being seriously underestimated." He groaned annoyed.

"Then prove it, your highness." Liquid laughed sarcastically.

"Very well. I draw! I play Vice dragon in attack mode" Lv5 2000att 2400def. When you have a monster on the field and I don't I can special summon this monster from my hand with half it's original attack and defence points. Att2000-1000 def2400-1200. I now summon Dark resonator in attack mode. Lv3 1300att 300def. Now I tune my monster together to synchro summon: Red Dragon Archfiend! Lv8 3000att def2500. I also play a spell card known as Sealing Fire! When I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my field I can cancel the effects of one monster on the field and I choose your Marauding Captain!"

"That's not fair!" Liquid and Okina protested together.

"Oh it's fair. Jack snickered. Now my dragon, attack the captain! _Marauding Captain was destroyed._

Guards:4000-2200 Jack-4000.

"I now play one face down card and end my turn."

"You'll pay for that! I draw. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode! Lv4 1400att 1200def. I end my turn with that." Liquid was angry that he couldn't counterattack.

"And now I will end you Jack Atlas! I draw! I play the spell: Fissure! It destroys your dragon!"

"Or so you think. Jack sighed. I activate Magic Jammer! Now I discard a card to negate and destroy your card."

"Damn it! Fine I set two more card face down and end my turn." Okina stated no happier than his partner.

"Two opponents and this is all you can do… What a waste! Jack announced as he drew. I play the spell: Heavy Storm! Now all trap and spells are destroyed."

"We are in trouble now." The guards said simultaneously.

"You bet you are. I play the spell: Earthquake! Now all monsters on you side are shifted to defence mode! I now also summon the monster known as Twin Sword Marauder! Lv4 1600att 1000def. Now I play my final spell card: Shield and Sword! Now all monsters att and def are switched!"

"Oh…" Liquid started to say.

"Crap!" Okina finished the sentence.

"I attack with Twin Sword Marauder! _Big Shield Guardna was destroyed._

Guards:2200-1300

"When this monster destroys a defence monster it can attack again!" Jack stated. _Twin Sword Marauder attacks and destroys Marauding Captain._

Guards:1300-700

"Now Red Dragon… Finish them!" Jack commanded as the Dragon set the whole field ablaze.

Guards:600-0

"We will stop u no matter what!" Liquid yelled charging at Jack. _Jack dodged and stuck him behind the neck and ran up and punched Okina right in the gut knocking them both out cold._

"I admire your courage but your 100 years to early to take me on." He smirked smacking his hands together. _At the time the duel was going on Yusei who had grabbed a fire extinguisher. He ran to the door and called to the twins._

"Back away from the door!" He warned them. _Luna and Leo stood at the far end as Yusei began to smash at the door wit the extinguisher. After a few its it finally cracked open. He then set it down and pulled the door open by force. Once it was fully open the twins jumped out and into his arms._

"Yusei!" Leo screamed while crying in Yusei's arms.

"We missed you!" Luna sniffed out through her tears.

"It's ok you two. Yusei stated calmly. I promised I would protect didn't I?" He lifted their heads so they could see the smile across his face which made tem stop crying and smile back.

"Can we go home now?" Leo mentioned breaking up their little moment.

"Yes, let's get going." Yusei agreed. _They began to run down the stairs when Yusei and Luna's Marks started burning again. They held their arms and continued to head for the stairs only to be blocked by a familiar face._

"Akiza?" Yusei froze in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came here to save my friends and I also came to find you as well." _She slightly blushed at his last comment but hid it from him by slightly turning her head._

"Why did you come to find me?" She asked bluntly with a displeased look on her face.

"I wanted to ask you a few things that I didn't before. Akiza, why are u living here? What are you trying to do by staying here?" He asked politely with a honest face.

"This is my home! I was left with no home or friends or family! Sawyer then found me and told me that I had a place right here. I can do as I please and I can feel safe knowing that these people know my cursed powers." She angrily shot back.

"But you don't have to live like this! Your powers are only a curse if you believe they are. You have to see the light and truth as to why you have that mark and why you were born with these powers instead of running away from them!" He tried to convince her while still holding his calm demeanour.

"You don't know anything about me! How can u stand there and lecture me on things you can't understand! Now leave or I will remove u by force!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I came here not to hurt you but to help u and save my friends!"

"Then I will force u out!" She screamed activating her duel disk.

"Very well. I'll get through to you through this duel! Leo, Luna get back! Get downstairs and I will meet you later once I have sorted this out." he told them without looking away from Akiza.

"Ok Yusei. We are going to hold you to that! Come on Luna, let's bolt!" Leo told her grabbing her arm and heading for the stairs.

_As Yusei was about to duel Akiza Jack kicked the door down to Sawyer's room. Sawyer looked up and saw Jack panting in front of him._

"Oh my. Who let the royal trash in?" He said with a smug smile.

"I let myself in. You really should beef up your security." Jack said catching his breath.

"So it seems. So why have u come all the way here?" Sayer said getting up from his desk.

"I Jack Atlas don't need to give u an answer. However u can give me an answer."

"Oh. About what may I ask?"

"What's the REAL reason you are gathering these kids and students? U can't just be giving them a home out of the goodness of your heart. Since u don't have one!" He accused pointing his finger in Sayers face.

"Wow. Those are harsh words your highness." He said mockingly.

"They are true words. Now tell me! And also, tell me all you know about the Crimson dragon and this mark."

"And why would I do that?" Sayer asked walking closer to him.

"Because I can have this entire place ransacked by security in less than a hour if u don't. You want everyone here being harassed by them." Jack asked with his own evil smile.

"I have no problem with that. They can't do anything to me or this place. I am untouchable!" He laughed right in jacks face.

"Oh you really think so? I bet everyone else would say different." Jack Warned shaking his finger.

"Who cares what everyone thinks. I am the leader! These people are just my pawns. The psychic duellists I have gathered will take on the world showing our supreme power. When that happens I will be the true ruler of this city and the whole stinking world!"

"So u admit that your just using these people? You heartless scumbag!" Jack threw a punch which Sayer ducked.

"And what if I am? U can't do ANYTHING!' Sayer said turning on his duel disk that he got from his desk.

"What the?" Jack jumped back. _Sayer then played Hinotama which flew right at Jack causing a slight explosion._

"How did that happen?" Jack said just barely dodging the ball.

"Didn't u know? Psychics can bring their cards to life!" Sayer laughed summoning his psychic sword. _He swung but missed jack as he rolled out of the way._

"So how u going to explain this if I were to die here from all this?" Jack said getting back to his feet.

"Simple I'll just make up a story that u broke in and tried to overtake the building in which I defended myself. But u wouldn't stop so I attacked with a card and u fell from it."

"You really think they will believe that?" Jack spat back at him.

"Why wouldn't they? Even if they don't I'll just use my connections to make it go away." _As he started laughing Jack cracked a weird smile._

"Why are YOU smiling?"

"Cause you are finished. This whole time I have been recording everything we have said since I first walked in."

"YOU WHAT?" _Jack lifted his jacket and showed him a mini transmitter on the back part._

"Now not only has security heard all this but so has my old friend Yusei and whoever was close enough to him to hear it. Your finished!"

"How is that possible? Tell me! " Sayer demanded in anger.

"Simple. My friend Yusei built both our duel disks and both have a transmitter in them. We used them to keep in touch in case of emergencies when we were younger. _Sayer then dropped his head and laughed hard with his hand on his forehead. He then raised back up with his face giving off a deranged look._

"It doesn't matter…Since YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Sawyer roared charging at Jack with his sword again.

"I don't think so!" Jack snapped back blocking the sword with his duel disk.

"You can't escape! So why bother trying to stay alive fool?" _At that moment Sayer heard the sound of a helicopter outside the window. He rushed to the window and saw a Security chopper right in front of him._

"_Oh shit!" He thought. Two guards then broke through the window and grabbed Sawyer and took his disk away and handcuffed him._

"You are under arrest! This is the end for you and this organization. We are shutting you down once and for all. One guard stated taking him back to the chopper.

"You and this movement are finished. And as for the information I wanted, I think I will get it from someone who I know will tell me the truth." Jack smirked getting right in Sayer's face and sitting in it.

"But how did they know?" Sayer Roared.

"While I was running towards your office I knew I would need back up so I called them before I reached your office and told them to be ready." Jack explained with a smile.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WILL RULE ALL!" He screamed as they threw him on the helicopter.

"Now it's all yours Yusei. I have done my part. Though I better make sure he is alright just in case. If anything happens to him, Martha will have my head." Jack then began walking downstairs and proceeded to find Yusei.

_A/N: Wow what a chapter. So it seems some questions have been answered but not the ones we all wanted answered. Next time Akiza breaks down and duels Yusei! What will happen? R&R_


	5. The Opened Heart

Chapter 5

The opened heart

_After hearing all that Sayer had said Akiza began to cry and fell to her knees. Her whole world once again had just shattered. She had finally found a place to call home and a place she could always return to and now it was gone! She shook her head violently back and forth trying to shake the reality that had happened. Everything she had thought she had and hoped to keep was now far from her reach._

"It's not TRUE! Sawyer would never do that to me! This is just a bad dream!" She cried out is denial. _Yusei couldn't bear to see Akiza like this and decided to try and get closer to her one foot at a time. He dropped his duel disk and proceeded to walk up slowly to where Akiza was on her knees in tears. The twins who were with him were feeling the same as he was but they were to scared to move._

"Yusei? Leo whispered. What are you doing?"

"Just stay behind me you two and don't move." He turned showing a serious expression.

"Alright. Just be careful." Leo warned him with nothing but fear coming from his voice.

"Akiza. I'm sorry that you had to hear it that way. But there is nothing to we can do about it now." He spoke softly trying to keep her from crying.

"NO! I won't believe it!" She stood up and her power erupted sending Yusei ten feet back. _The twins froze behind Yusei with Luna's mark burning in pain. Luna then looked at Akiza with a pained expression. 'Akiza… You are in such pain right now. I can feel it through this mark. Please let us help you. Let Yusei help you.' Luna kneeled in a praying position with Leo's arms wrapped around her tightly to protect her from the wind._

"Akiza! Please calm down! U have to control yourself!." Yusei said loudly over the sound of the wind.

"Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE! You are just making my pain worse! You and that girl who bear this wretched mark! I want you all gone from here and my life!" She roared as the wind grew stronger shaking the building to its foundation.

"I can't do that! I won't leave you when your in pain!" _Yusei then continued to try and get closer to Akiza with her powers only growing stronger._

"If you won't listen…I'll remove you by force!"

"I don't want to duel you Akiza! I'm just trying to be a friend to you. Please let us help you." He told her calmly while trying to keep his balance.

"Lies! You are just like everyone else Yusei. You think you can understand someone until they show you their true selves, and then you abandon them like old clothes!"

"I have never nor will I ever do that! I know what's it's like to have nothing. I know what it means to be without family and friends and I know it's a hard and painful feeling. But if you shut yourself in your own world and don't let anyone in then you truly will be all alone!" Yusei explained as clear as he could. _Akiza slowly stopped crying and lowered her head. The wind was dying down with the twins sighing slightly in relief. Yusei then stopped and stared at her trying to figure out what she was doing when she suddenly began talking._

"I don't care anymore about anything in this world. My home and family are gone, my parents are gone and now my place in this world is gone as well. I have nothing, and you are still torturing me with these lectures? How dare you?" She then clenched her fists tightly and shook slightly.

"Akiza! Please, just let us help you like you tried to help us!" Luna called out from behind Yusei.

"Forget it Luna. She sobbed. There is nothing any of you can do for me now!"

"Akiza, if duelling you is the only way to open your eyes… Yusei then grabbed his disk and put it back on his arm. Then so be it!"

"Then show me how far you will go for those around you Yusei! She said turning on her disk.

"Very well." He replied doing the same.

"DUEL!"

Akiza:4000lps Yusei:4000lps

"Ladies first! I summon Evil Thorn in defence mode! Lv1 att300 def300 And now its effect activates! I can tribute this monster to deal 300 points of damage to you!" _Thorns burst from the plant which hit yusei in the chest._

Yusei:3700pts

"I felt that." He said putting his hand on his chest.

"Your about to feel a lot more. When Evil Thorn uses its effect it summons two more to the field with their effects negated! I set two cards face down and end my turn." _The twins who were watched in the background were not sure about what to do._

"Luna? Leo asked still frightened. Shouldn't we be getting out of here while she is distracted?" Leo questioned his sister while looking at the elevator.

"No Leo. I can't just run and abandon her like this. If I do that then I will truly be no better than anyone from her past. I to know the pain about being different and I can understand some of her pain. That's why I'm going to stay and support both Yusei and Akiza." She spoke her words firmly and proudly. _'I know there is good and kindness in you Akiza. I felt it when you tried to comfort me when Leo was unconscious. I know that Yusei will get through to you!' Luna then continued to watch with Leo who was at a loss for words at his sister's determination decided to stay as well._

"I draw! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! Lv2 900att 400def. I activate its effect when this monster is summoned its attack doubles during the battle phase! (900att-1800att) Now attack her Evil Thorn!"

"I activate Negate Attack! Now your battle phase ends." Akiza smirked back at him. _Yusei grunted in disappointment but he knew full well that this duel was going to be much harder than that._

"Very well. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"So this is all u have to offer Yusei? I thought you were going to help me in this duel!" Akiza said with an evil tone.

"Akiza…"

"Shut up! She snapped sharply. I draw! I summon Twilight Rose Knight! Lv3 1000att 1000def. I also activate its effect! It can summon a level four or lower plant monster from my deck and I choose Dark Vergure! Lv2 0att 1000def.

"_It's coming!" _Yusei screamed in his head.

"This ain't good! Be careful Yusei!" Leo called out covering his head with Luna giving a frightened look.

"I tune my level three Twilight Knight with my three monsters to synchro summon: BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Lv7 2400att 1800def. _The dragon appeared in a pillar of green light and let out a mighty roar which shook the building and caused the marks on all the nearby signers to react, Jack who was searching for the twins felt his arm burning._

'_Yusei is fighting. It seems that that Akiza person is fighting him with all her might. U better win Yusei, because I am the one who should beat u.' He than began to proceed faster down the stairs until he ended up behind Leo and Luna. Leo then turned around and saw Jack panting behind them._

"Hey! Your that guy Jack Atlas! The King of turbo duels!" Leo shouted in happiness till a piece of wall fell ten feet beside him caused him to jump and kneel down covering his head. _Yusei and Akiza both also noticed Jack as well._

"Yusei…" He let out still panting from running.

"Stay back Jack. I have to do this alone. Get the twins out of here and somewhere safe alright." _Yusei didn't even look at Jack and continued to watch Akiza and her dragon. Jack noticed the serious tone in Yusei's voice and decided to let it be._

"Fine. I'll give you what you want this time but you owe me for this Yusei." Jack warned as he walked up to the twins. "Let's go. I don't need him telling me a second time." He then extended his hand to Luna. _She took his hand and smiled at him. She knew that she could trust him since Yusei trusts him._

"Thanks Jack. But I want to try and stay near Akiza and help her." Luna explained calmly to Jack.

"Are you kidding Luna? Leo asked completely shocked. We have to go now or we might get hurt and I can't let that happen to you!"

"But Leo-" She was then cut off by Jack picking her from behind and holding her under his shoulder.

"Trust me on this one kid. We can help from the OUTSIDE of the building." Jack told Luna somewhat annoyed at the fact that he had to somewhat force her to leave. _Jack then proceeded down the stairs with Luna praying hard for Yusei and Akiza_ '_Please everyone! Stop all this fighting! I don't want anymore pain or suffering for anyone! I just want us all to be happy as friends together!' Meanwhile back at the duel…_

"Now that they are out of the way, I can go all out at teaching you a lesson in pain Yusei." Akiza glared with a evil aura of emptiness surrounding her.

"I won't run from you Akiza. I will stand and fight until I get through to you. I will open your closed off heart regardless of what you do to me! _He stood up tall and prepared for the rest of Akiza's turn._

"I activate Black Rose Dragons effect! I remove my evil thorn from play to reduce your monster's attack points to zero! (Speed Warrior 900att-0att) Now my dragon attacks!"

"I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It will negate your attack and re-set itself!"

"So you saved yourself this time Yusei. But I won't let it last for long. I end my turn!"

"Akiza. Why are you so angry? I can tell your mad at something and its not just me. Your anger comes from something deep within you. Please tell me what's hurting u!" He begged her honestly.

"Your all talk Yusei! You can't help me! U don't have the power to help me!" She said as she started to cry again.

"Then I am just going to have to prove u wrong! My draw! I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two. I send Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick to the grave. Now I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! Lv3 1300att 500def. With its effect I bring back Sonic Chick from the grave! Then I revive Quillbolt Hedgehog through its effect. I now tune my level 3 junk synchron with my level two Speed Warrior and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and level 1 Sonic Chick! I synchro summon: STARDUST DRAGON!" lv8 2500att 2000def. _As the dragon descended onto the field the marks of all four signers burned even brighter than before. Jack and Luna who were watching with Leo both noticed the burning growing stronger as the two signers dragons roared at each other._

"Akiza, I will remove all your pain and sorrow from your heart with mine! Stardust dragon attacks!" _In a flash of light Black Rose Dragon was gone._

Akiza:4000-3900

"I activate my face down" Call of The Haunted to bring my dragon back! _Black Rose Dragon reappeared and roared greatly causing the wind to rage out of control. Akiza and Yusei were too focused on the duel to notice the cracks forming in the walls around them._ And now with my dragon's effect I can destroy all cards on the field Yusei!" _The dragon then beagn to create a twister that covered the field. Yusei braced himself hard and decided to make sure this wind didn't get worse._

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! By sacrificing itself it can negate your dragon and destroy it!" _Stardust wrapped itself around Black Rose and Both vanished from the field along with the wind._

"Yusei, I knew you were predictable. I play a spell card known as Synchro's Backlash! When a synchro monster is removed through a card effect I can deal half its attack points as damage to you!" _A beam of light hit Yusei dead on causing to fly backwards and landing hard. Luna and Jack who had just gotten outside along with Leo felt the surge of pain that Yusei experienced through their marks. 'Yusei. Are you ok?' Luna worried starting to tear up at the thought of Yusei being hurt. 'You had better be ok Yusei. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news for these kids or Martha!' Jack thought looking up at the building from outside._

Yusei 3700-2500

"I set a card and end my turn!" Yusei stated shaking as he struggled to get up and saw Akiza crack a smile.

"Something funny?" He asked on one knee cringing in a bit in pain.

"Yes… YOU." She bluntly let out while pointing right at him with a glare.

"How so?" He asked back on both of his feet.

"Because you say one thing but your eyes say another. You say you will help me but your eyes say u hate me. You are looking at me like everyone else used too. You truly are no different from any of them!"

"Your wrong Akiza. That's how you see us looking at you. U can't see anything past your anger and hatred. Your heart is still closed and I still fully intend to stay by u until it has opened again!"

"Yusei…"_ Her eyes shot open at those words. Was he right? Was she just seeing things how she wanted to see them? 'NO! My parents abandoned me! I was alone and had nothing! That was REAL!' She thought angerly_

"Yusei…I'm going to silence you!" She shouted angrily. _Her hair brace fell off whic caused her powers to strengthen_ _causing the wind to pick up again even stronger._ _Yusei struggled to keep his balance as the wounds from the duel were starting to take there toll on him. He then looked around and noticed the buliding was starting to creak and crack around him and knew he had to finish this quickly for both their sakes. _

"When Stardust uses its effect it returns at the end phase!" _In a flash stardust reappeared on Yusei's field. He then dropped his head making Akiza tilt her head wondering what he was doing._

"Your right Akiza." He let out directly.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't help you as you are now because you don't WANT me to help you, do you?" He asked raising his head to see her eye to eye.

"I what?" She froze in bewilderment.

"You don't want to open up your heart because your afraid to be hurt or be used again by others. SO you figure that as long as you have those powers which you call a curse helping you hurt others you will be fine because you know that you will be able to use those powers as an excuse as to why your alone."

"That's not true!" She snapped back.

"It IS true Akiza. It is your fear that is keeping you from seeing the truth, not your pain. I don't know what has happened to you Akiza. Yusei then put his hand to his chest and stood up proud. but I promise that if you give me and my friends the chance we will make sure to not make the same mistake as those who hurt you in the past did!" _Akiza couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't understand why Yusei was so determined to help someone like her. As she stood and looked at him she saw that he truly had no intention of leaving her or turning away from her. _

"Yusei? What am I to you?" she asked with her head down.

"What do you mean Akiza?" He replied back confusion.

"Am I just someone you pity? Some little girl who can't be helped so your trying to be the big hero by helping her? Or am I just another duelist for you to beat to add to your victories?" She turned serious again as she asked the latter questions.

"You are none of those." He responded bluntly Which made Akiza gasp. "You are someone who I want to be friends with. You like me have had a rough life and I understand that to a point. That loneliness, despair, and pain. And I know what it is like to have nothing and to be alone. That's why I will NEVER abandon a friend in need who is crying for help from the heart!"

"Yusei…"

"I will save you Akiza… from yourself! My draw! I activate the equip spell Megamorph to Stardust Dragon! When my life points are lower than my opponents the equipped monsters attack points double!" (2500-5000)

"What the…?"

"Now my Stardust Dragon Attacks you directly!"

"I discard Hedge Guard from my hand to cut the damage in half!"

Akiza: 3900-1400.

"Akiza I won't ever abandon u. I will always be there for a friend when they need me. I promise that on my soul!" _Akiza couldn't understand Yusei at all now. She couldn't understand anything now but something from her heart was saying that Yusei was telling the truth. She had never felt this confusion before in her heart and as she held her hand to heart and looked at Yusei._

"Why? " She asked crying. "Why do this all for me?"

"Because you are worth it." _She gasped as she heard this and her mark glowed a bright red. However the pain was gone. This feeling was warm and soothing. She sensed Yusei feelings flowing into her from the mark and the duel. She then realized he wasn't lying at all. She now knew that she could have friends if she just let go of her past and start fresh with Yusei and Luna who was still praying outside. 'That's right Akiza. We will be here for you if you ever need friends' Luna smiled feeling Akiza's heart soften._

"Yusei?"

"Yes?" he asked as he saw her drop her arms to her side.

"End this duel and my pain." She said with a smile and tears of happiness in her eyes.

"I shall. I activate the spell card: Synchro Detonator! By removing a synchro monster from my field and giving up 1000 points I deal its attack points as damage!"

Akiza:1400-0 _With the final blast played the two marks vanished and Stardust smiled before leaving the field. Akiza then began to fall forward exhausted from the duel with her powers completely subsiding. Yusei then ran over to catch Akiza gently in his arms. The marks on Jack's and Luna's calmed down as well which told them the duel was over._

"It seems that Yusei has finished what he came here to do." Jack mentioned with a smile.

"So then he won?" Leo asked happily.

"Yes Leo. Yusei truly is a great duelist and friend." Luna smiled._ Back in the buliding Yusei had Akiza in his arms as she slowly opened her eyes to see him over her._

"Yusei..?" She weakly spoke out exhausted from her powers being used so much at once.

"Yes? I'm here Akiza." He said laying her head down on his lap. _She smiled up at him which caused him to blush a little as he smiled back as well._

"Thank you." She smiled gently before fainting.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. _Yusei then gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs and out the front where the twins and Jack were waiting, Leo jumped ecstatically and ran straight for Yusei with Luna right behind him. Jack stood and smiled watching them run. _

"Yusei! You won?" Leo asked with a scream.

"Yeah Leo, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." He replied sarcastically.

"Very funny. I knew you would be fine."

"Sure you did kid. That's why you were latched to your sister like a leech." Jack teased in the background.

"I was not! I was just looking out for Luna." Leo retorted trying to change the subject

"Is Akiza alright?" Luna asked looking worried.

"She is fine. She just wore herself out from everything."

"Well if your not too comfortable with her being in your arms, we should really get somewhere safer." Jack joked with a smirk.

"Very funny Jack. She was tired and I let her rest on my lap for a bit that's all." He sighed annoyed at Jack's remark.

"Sure whatever. Then can we go?"

"Yeah I don't want to stay here a minute longer!" Leo shouted beside Luna.

"We can hear you fine WITHOUT the shouting Leo." Luna sighed with her ears covered.

"Sorry." He apologized rubbing his head.

"Well lets go then." Said Yusei lifting Akiza up.

"Where are you taking her?" Jack asked as they went towards their duel runners.

"To Martha's. She can rest there for now."

"Who is Martha?" Akiza asked waking up slightly.

"Oh your awake." Yusei said looking down at her sleeping face.

"Yes but I'm still tired. I would like to rest up some more." She yawned half asleep.

"Well when we get to Martha's you can have all the rest you need. Martha is the woman who raised me and Jack as children growing up. She is a good person." He smiled reassuring her. _Akiza looked at Yusei's smile. She felt the warmth and honestly from his voice which was what saved her in the first place. She knew that if he could say that about Martha with that smile she must be a good person._

"If you say that Yusei then I believe u." _Yusei slightly blushed at her honest words. He didn't know why but she seemed prettier and more womanly than before. He shook the feeling form his head when Jack spoke._

"Well then I'll take these twins back home and give you two lovebirds your time together." Jack said smirking which caused Yusei and Akiza to blush bright red.

"Jack!" Yusei screamed with Jack laughing lightly.

"Thanks again for everything Yusei!" Luna thanked him waving goodbye as she got on Jack's runner with Leo.

"You still owe me a duel!" Leo shouted as they drove off. _As Jack left with the twins hanging off him as he slowly drove of Akiza looked back at Yusei with a confused look._

"Umm, Is Jack always like that? Akiza wondered as Yusei let her get on her own feet.

"No. it's just because I've never been close to a girl before that he thinks now he can be funny about me being close to one. He just wants to give me a hard time." Yusei sighed as he got on his runner.

"Oh I see. Has he ever been close to one?"

"Do his adoring fan girls count?"

"Uh, no." Akiza gave a slight chuckle.

"Then nope, not at all." He smiled and laughed back.

"So how am I getting to this Martha persons house?" Akiza asked confused.

"I'll take you there on my runner." Yusei bluntly let out not realizing what that implied. _Akiza blushed as she heard him say that. She could tell just by looking that she would have to hold onto him to stay on the runner._

"I can't go on that with u! There is no where to sit for me." she pointed out.

"Just hang on tight to my waist then." He directed her.

"Can I at least catch my breath first. I've just gone through a lot in case you forgot." _Yusei froze at her words and remembered that she was right. She had just lost her home and adopted family in one day. He frowned to himself for not thinking about Akiza's feelings about all this._

"Your right. I'm sorry. I was just thinking that you would want to just want to get some rest as soon as possible." He apologized sincerely.

"That's ok. I'm happy to hear your concern." She thanked him politely while still nervous about getting on his runner.

"So then, are you ready to go?"

"Alright. But nothing better happen to me on the way!" She warned him as she was slightly shaking while averting her eyes to his runner. _Yusei cocked his head in confusion looking at Akiza and back to his runner and suddenly realized what she was truly worried about._

"Akiza, are you scared of being on a duel runner?"

"Yes, ok I admit it. She freaked out. I have never been on one and I haven't exactly ever really wanted to be on one either." She huffed at him blushing hard. _Yusei laughed at Akiza's outburst with Akiza crossing her arms with a pout realizing what an embarrassing moment she just had._

"That's fine. I'm not about to let anything happen to u. I promise" He assured her and throwing her a spare helmet.

"Alright I'm going to hold you to that. But I better be ok when we get there." _Yusei just chuckled at her demanding tone making Akiza turn away annoyed._ _As they started to drive off Yusei felt Akiza's chest press against him which caused him to blush badly himself._

"_Maybe this WASN'T such a good idea after all." He thought to himself. Akiza stayed quiet the whole ride thinking about what had happened to her today. The man she thought was her friend was only using her and the man who she thought she hated became the man who helped her. Her mind was spinning out of control as she tried to just block it all out. After riding for about 15 mins came to a stop in front of a larger white house with two stories. It was in great condition with a huge flower bed in the front of it._

"This is Martha's house?" Akiza asked all around at the house.

"Yep. This is it." He replied getting off the runner. _He then helped Akiza off the runner and remove his helmet and shook his hair loose. Akiza did the same which made a slight blush come from Yusei's face. 'She's pretty cute when she does that.' He quickly tried to erase the thought from his head and got back on topic._

"It's nice looking. So this is where you grew up as well Yusei?"

"Yeah for a while. I still visit every now and then. Martha was always good to me so I try and be there if she needs me." _Akiza looked at Yusei as he stood in front of Martha's house and saw a smile run across his face of happiness and calmness. She still wasn't sure how to take everything that happened today but something inside was telling her that she was in good hands._

'_Yusei. You truly do care about others more than you do yourself. I wonder how you can be so kind to those you hardly know so easily. I want to know more about u Yusei.'_

_A/n:Well that is the end of the Arcadia Movement arc of my story. Now it starts to get interesting. I will continue to make the chapters longer for everyone. If anyone has any ideas for what they might want to see... R&R. Though no promises as to what i will acually put ;)_


	6. A night at Martha's

Chapter 6 A Night at Martha's.

_As Akiza was thinking to herself Yusei went to the door and knocked._

"Hey Martha! Anyone Home?" _The door opened to reveal a older woman with braided dark hair and a red type cloak dress combo. Her face lit up in pure joy and happiness to see who she saw at her doorstep. _

"Yusei! It's been a long time! I'm so happy to see u!" She ran up hugged him hard. _While Yusei was happy seeing Martha again and in such a happy mood he wasn't enjoying being crushed like a grape in her arms._

"Ok Martha! Your crushing me!" Yusei gasped for air.

"Oh sorry!" She said letting him go while Akiza gave a slight chuckle in the back which at that point Martha noticed her behind Yusei.

"Oh I didn't notice you brought a girl with you. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. My name is Martha." She introduced herself bowing in respect.

"Oh uh h-hello, my name is Akiza. The p-pleasure is all mine." She stuttered bowing back with a blush.

"So Yusei, where did you find a pretty girl like this?" She asked with a shrewd voice.

"Martha… I already had to tell Jack not to jump to any weird conclusions." Yusei brought up annoyed. _He slightly cringed at the pain from is duel and held his ribs._

"Sounds like Jack alright. What's wrong? You look sore. " She noticed him rubbing his ribs. _Akiza looked at Yusei as guilt ran through her. She knew that those wounds were from the duel and she was worried about what he was going to say._

"Oh yeah. I was riding my runner and this guy cut the corner too short. So when I turning to avoid him I lost control and slid into a corner landing on my ribs. Jack was riding by and saw me crash and rushed over to help me out."

'_Yusei…Thank you so much.' Akiza thought._

"Well you should also be more careful with other people on the road. I know how good you are but not everyone is as good behind a wheel as you are. I worry about you sometimes too you know." She lectured.

"I know. I'm sorry Martha. He apologized. But you know that I could never give up turbo duelling for any reason. It's been a part of my life since I can remember and it will always be too big a part of my life to just quit. Plus Jack and Crow would kill me if I did." He chuckled at his last comment.

"That's true." Martha agreed and laughed back. _Akiza was watching Martha and Yusei talk and couldn't help but feel some jealously as well as happiness from her heart. They were having a normal and happy conversation which Akiza had never had with anyone before. All she knew was anger and sadness even with most people at the Movement. She would never have had such a conversation with them even if she tried._

"Well let's not stand out here all night. Come on in and let's get settled." Martha mentioned inviting Yusei and Akiza inside. _When Akiza got inside she saw a nice house wit a wooden finish on the walls wit a nice fireplace and big kitchen on the far side of the house and stairs leading up to the bath and bedrooms. 'Wow this is quite beautiful.' Akiza thought looking around. Yusei noticed Akiza's stunned look and couldn't help but smile as he tapped her on the shoulder causing her to break from her trance._

"Shall we sit down?' He asked offering her a spot on the couch.

"Thanks Yusei." _She sat down and laid along the couch with Yusei right beside her sighing in happiness at being able to stretch out and just relax. It felt great to just not worry or think about anything for a while. Martha came from the kitchen with glasses of water for everyone and sat in the recliner opposite from Yusei and Akiza._

"Now then Yusei, you still haven't answered my question about your new friend. I don't mean to sound anxious or pushy but I wouldn't mind knowing." Martha pointed out.

"I-I will tell you actually." Akiza spoke up slightly shaky. _Akiza wanted to try and speak for herself and have a real talk for once. She knew that this was the first step to becoming the better person that she wanted be._

"Akiza?" Yusei turned to look at her.

"Yusei. Please let me explain for myself." She pleaded nicely. _Yusei smiled and nodded gently and gave Akiza the floor. Akiza then sighed and looked directly at Martha and began to explain everything._

"I was living at the Arcadia Movement up until now. I was born with a great amount of psychic power and the people there noticed this and asked me to live with them. I lived with them for a few years up until what happened earlier today."

"Well I would like to know what happened earlier today. But I would also like to know something else first. How did you and Yusei meet?" Martha asked kindly smiling.

"I was walking downtown when I was being bugged by some guys on the street. That's when Yusei showed up and tried to help me get away from them. After we ran away and got away from them Yusei and I talked for a while and then I left."

"When did this happen?" Martha was now confused.

"It happened yesterday and then it was the accident that happened today that allowed us to meet again today. The Movement building collapsed and I was inside when it was happening."

"Oh my!" Martha said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yusei and Jack were riding by and saw what was happening and rushed over to help me. They came inside and tried to help me out of there. I am just hoping everyone else got out too." She worried sadly.

"You and Jack went into a collapsed building?" Martha screamed at Yusei in horror.

"I know that it does sound crazy but we felt that we had to go inside and make sure that people weren't hurt. If we hadn't have helped who knows what might have happened to Akiza." Yusei explained trying to keep his voice calm. _Martha looked at them both with a stern look knowing that there was much more than what they were saying. She could always sense a lie no matter how convincing it sounded._

"Yusei. Martha sighed. I am relieved that you are just ok and I'm happy that you are trying to help others like Akiza here, but answer me this honestly. Did you hurt yourself saving her, our was it really a duel runner accident? I think there is more than what you both have said." _Yusei and Akiza looked at Martha knowing they weren't getting out of this one. They knew now that they couldn't lie about what happened anymore. Yusei was just hoping that this would end peacefully without Akiza going through anymore pain._

"Your right Martha, there is much more than what I said. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I just didn't know how you would react." He stated with a guilty face.

"I'm not angry Yusei. I'm just curious about something."

"What's that?"

"Why are you hiding the truth from me?" She asked directly. _Yusei and Akiza both froze stiff at her question. They weren't sure how she was going to take this but it was now or never. Akiza though broke down from the pressure and started to cry out._

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" Akiza cried out breaking down on the couch with her hands over her face.

"Akiza.." Yusei sighed turning to her.

"The truth is Yusei came because he had heard some bad rumours about the Movement which turned out to be true. He came because some of his friends were being held there and he was trying to save them." _Martha just sat there speechless as Akiza continued her story. _"When he got there he tried to help me and his friends but I was so angry that I wouldn't listen to him and so we began to duel."

"Duel? Like that Duel monsters game?" Martha asked to confirm what Akiza meant.

"Yes. While we were duelling Jack showed up and helped the twins who were Yusei's friends out of the building as we continued. I was the one who hurt Yusei and the one who brought the building down!"

"But how? How could you do that much?" Martha asked still in shock.

"Because of my psychic powers. I have the power to bring my monsters to life and cause real damage to people. I was so angry and confused that I released to much of it and it is what caused all the trouble." _Akiza was now fully crying while Martha was looking right at her with sad and sorry eyes. She now fully understood why she was trying so hard to hide it. Martha was now feeling even more sorry for the poor woman. Yusei then put his arm around her as she raised her head and looked right at him._

"Akiza. I'm not going to blame you for what happened. You don't have to worry about what happened to me because I am fine with it. I am happy to be your friend regardless if you have powers or not." He smiled honestly. _Akiza looked back at Yusei and couldn't help but still feel guilty. She knew that he wasn't lying but the fact that he wasn't was something she wasn't used to in life which made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. She though gathered her courage to give him a honest response._

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." She sobbed.

"Your welcome. Yusei then turned to Martha. The rest that happened was I was able to get her to calm down and then Jack took the twins home and I brought Akiza here to rest. But neither of us are badly hurt or anything.

"Well that's good to hear." Martha sighed in relief.

" I'm still sorry for all I did. I truly don't want to harm anyone anymore with my powers. I just want to get a fresh start and try and move on from my past."

"Well I sure don't mind helping you. If you are truly sorry then that's all that matters." She smiled at Akiza.

"Thanks Martha." Akiza finally cracked a smile back.

"Now that that's taken care of shall we have something to eat? I have enough for everyone."

"Thanks for all this Martha." Yusei thanked her smiling happily that everything worked out.

"Alright then, Yusei come help me in the kitchen. I'll need help preparing dinner then since there are a few more people here than I thought."

"Ok." He got up and headed for the kitchen.

"I can help too." Akiza offered getting up when Martha held her hand out to signal Akiza to stop.

"No that's ok. You just sit and relax Akiza. Yusei and I got this." She smiled.

"But-"

"But nothing. Yusei jumped in. You just rest and leave this to Martha and me." _Akiza sighed and sat back down while Yusei headed for the kitchen with Martha. While Yusei got some pork chops out of the fridge Martha grabbed some potatoes and began to peel them. As she peeled them she knew that this was a good time to tease Yusei a bit_

"Sooo? You always going to be bringing girls here now or just this one? Martha asked laughing

"Martha!"

"Awww, but Yusei. I just noticed that you and her look nice together." _Hearing this made Yusei blush slightly. He couldn't help but agree that Akiza was a cute girl when she smiled and he had noticed that he was sometimes nervous when he got too close to her but never thought anything of it. A flash of her pressing against of him when he was bringing her to the house flew through his mind which made the blush deepen. Martha noticed this and got in Yusei's face snapping him out of his fantasy._

"Well Yusei, It seems I struck a chord." She giggled.

"Martha. Akiza is just a friend that I wanted to help. There isn't anything else between us." He explained bluntly while oiling the pan for pork chops.

"Oh Yusei my boy, you have much to learn." She sighed shaking her head while she finished peeling the potatoes.

"I just want to help her get her life back in order so she can be happy about herself. I believe that she would be a great person to be friends with and I must admit, she has a pretty smile." He slowly let out the last part of that sentence.

"So you DO have some feelings for her, and don't say you don't cause I can tell." She laughed softly. _This is exactly what_ _Yusei didn't want to happen with Jack and know it was happening with Martha. He also knew that she wasn't going to let up on the subject anytime soon. _

"Martha, you know sometimes your even worse than Jack is." He sighed as Martha kept smiling.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious Yusei. Jack and Crow would do the same if they were here too you know. I have a feeling that you are happy that they aren't here hearing me saying this anyway." She pointed out again frying up the pork chops with Yusei grabbing some carrots fro the fridge.

"Yeah, you got me there. If it was them I was saying all this to then it would go on all night."

"SO, do you or do you not like her Yusei? Do you not feel anything at all for her besides what you have told me?" _Yusei wasn't sure himself on that question. He knew that Akiza was a good person deep down and she was quite pretty and honest when she wanted to be as well. He just didn't know if he could see himself as anything more than a friend to her._

"I honestly don't know Martha. Not right now anyway. I think what she really needs right now is just a friend who wants to help her get her life back together."

"Well I won't argue with you on that one Yusei. But I believe that you and Akiza could become more than that if you gave her the chance." Martha explained at as she began plating dinner.

"Once everything has calmed down I might do just that. I don't want to jeopardize what we have right now."

"That's very wise and kind of you Yusei. I'm happy I raised such a kind and understanding young man." _Yusei blushed lightly at the last comment and turned around quickly to hide it._

"Thanks Martha. You're the reason I became this way." He smiled back at her. _They then finished plating dinner and walked back out into the living room where Akiza had slightly fallen asleep from waiting. Martha elbowed Yusei gently as a sign to wake her up._

"Why me?" He whispered so she wouldn't hear.

"Because you're the one she trusts." She winked.

"OH boy." He sighed. _Yusei then gently shook Akiza up which caused a slight jump from her._

"Oh sorry, I must have dozed off for a minute." She apologized sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"That's ok. We don't blame you for being tired at all considering what happened today." Martha assured her that they weren't upset.

"Why do I smell meat?" Akiza asked sniffing the air.

"That's dinner. SO you hungry?" Yusei asked kindly. _Akiza turned away as if to say no but her growling stomach which caused a great blush on her suggested otherwise._

"It sounds like your stomach and you don't agree with each other." Yusei teased with a chuckle. _Akiza then gave him a strong pout which made him slightly flinch._

"Well sorry for being a glutton when I smell a good home cooked meal." She spat at him. _Martha saw this and just laughed hard causing Akiza and Yusei too stare at her._

"That's the first time I have seen you put on a strong side Akiza. Way to go!" Martha applauded. _Yusei chuckled and did the same._

"Well he DID ask for it." Akiza admitted.

"I guess I did. Sorry about that. Yusei apologized. So shall we all go and eat now?" He questioned the ladies pointing to the dining room. _Akiza nodded and followed them both into the dining room where she sat down and began to eat her portion._

"This is great. It's been a long time since I have had a great meal like this."

"I know what you mean. Martha's cooking is always first class." Yusei smiled after swallowing some potato.

"You both are spoiling this old lady with those comments" Martha mentioned with a slight blush across her face now. _Yusei and Akiza looked back at each other and couldn't help but feel happy eating together with Martha like a family. Akiza hadn't felt this happiness in years and she didn't want to let it go. 'I'm starting to see why you are such a nice person Yusei. You grew up with such a great woman and you also had your friends beside you. You might not have had the best life but at least you had people with you through it all.' Akiza thought to herself slowly chewing her pork chops._

"So Yusei, How is Jack doing nowadays? I haven't seen him in what feels like forever." Martha asked out of the blue.

"He's doing just fine. He was one of the major reasons that I was able to help Akiza and the twins Luna and Leo today. He always does come around when you give him the chance." Yusei explained finishing up his dinner.

"That definitely is Jack all right. I'm glad that the fame hasn't completely changed him from the way he was before."

"But how did Jack get so big in the duelling world and get all that he has?" Akiza asked also finishing up.

"It would be better to ask him that directly. He would want to tell you himself how he 'reached the top of the world' As he puts it." Yusei imitated that last part making everyone laugh. _Martha soon finished as well and took everyone's plates to the kitchen._

"Anyone want tea?" She called from the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Yusei called back. _Marta then began making the tea which left Yusei and Akiza alone at the table. Akiza for some reason was nervous about being this close to Yusei. Even though she knew they weren't technically alone she still felt awkward about it. She tried to work up the courage to speak while she fidgeted with her hands under the table so Yusei would not notice. Unfortunately Yusei noticed the look of worry on her face and decided to break the silence._

"Are you feeling any better now Akiza? I hope that we have been of some help to you." _Hearing those words from Yusei caused_ _Akiza to break down with her head falling closely to her knees._

"Yusei…I'm so sorry!" She said crying.

"For what?" He asked looking at her bewildered.

"For all the pain I gave you during that duel. You were just trying to help me and I wouldn't listen! You even made up that lie just so I wouldn't feel bad, or so Martha would accept me. And now you both have given me such a great and happy night for someone like me who has only caused pain and trouble for everyone around her!" She said crying with her hands covering her face. _Yusei felt her pain filled emotions and got up from his chair and went over to where she was sitting._

"Akiza. I don't blame you for any of that. You were angry and hurt and devastated. I can't put in all on u and I don't plan on it either. As for that lie, I was just trying to take some of the stress of you that's all. You're my friend Akiza, and I promise I'll be here if you ever need to talk." He assured her while he put his arm around her.

"Yusei." She turned to him and without warning gave him a big hug which forced a blush out of him.

"Umm Akiza?" He asked confused. _Realizing what she did she quickly jumped back with a cherry red face._

"I-I'm sorry! I just reacted!" She spoke out quickly turning away blushing redder than ever.

"It's ok. It's just you're the first girl that's ever hugged me so I wasn't prepared for it. Sorry about that." He replied with a slight blush of his own.

"It's ok. I'm the one who shouldn't have done that." She said fidgeting with her hands.

"Shouldn't have done what?" Asked Martha slyly coming into the living room with a pot of tea and a platter with tea cups on it.

"How long have you been listening?" asked Yusei with a serious tone.

"Long enough to know you two really are cute together." She said with a chuckle._ Yusei and Akiza couldn't help but blush at the comment. Then Akiza looked up at a wall clock and saw how late it had gotten._

"I didn't realize it was so late." She said looking up which made Yusei look at the clock as well.

"It is getting pretty dark outside. Yusei noticed looking outside. We should try and get some sleep soon._ Akiza aw that her time with them was up. There was no way she could ask them to let her stay after the great night they had already given her._

"Well thank you for giving me a great night Yusei. And thanks to you too Martha." She said getting up.

"Well what do you mean by that? You aren't planning on leaving are u?" Asked Martha taking the tea away noticing that no one was going to have any.

"Well I don't want to be a burden to any of you anymore than I have already. You have both done so much for me today already and I can't thank you both enough for it all. I'll just stay at a cheap hotel or something for the night."

"That is out of the question! You are certainly no burden to me or Yusei. I haven't had a night like this in years and I for one enjoy your company. You are staying here tonight with me. In fact you can live here with me until you get your own place." _Akiza's heart jumped hearing this. She couldn't believe that Martha would even suggest something like that. Deep down she didn't want to leave but she didn't want this if it would cause them trouble in any way._

"What? I can't do that! I've been blessed enough tonight by you guys!" She panicked.

"Why not? There is plenty of room here. I don't have any other kids or anyone else living here right now so it's big enough and pretty quiet." _Akiza looked and saw Martha giving her a please like puppy dog look and knew she wasn't going to get out of this._

"Alright. I'll stay for a while until I find my own place. Thank you for this." She thanked Yusei and Martha bowing to them both.

"Your very welcome. Yusei, are you going to stay the night or are you leaving?" Martha asked him heading back into the kitchen.

"I don't have anything to do tonight so yeah I can stay the night. I'll just sleep in one of the spare bedrooms."

"Thank you both for staying tonight. I'm one happy lady tonight. But this lady is also not as young as she used to be so I'm heading to bed. You two get some rest too. Oh and try to not get too loud." She teased them.

"Ma-Martha!" Yusei stammered. _Akiza just flushed red unable to say anything._

"Gotcha! Martha laughed. Good night you two." She stated before heading upstairs to the bedroom. _Akiza tried to shake off what Martha said by starting a conversation_

"You were right Yusei. Martha truly is a very nice lady and I'm happy that she is the one who raised you."

"I know. She raised me since I was a baby so I knew she would help u. I didn't know that she was going to let you stay here but I guess that's a added bonus." He smiled. _She smiled back and slowly felt her worries and concerns fade away as she sat right beside Yusei with no stutter or worry in her voice._

"Yusei, Did you ever know your real parents?"

"No they died years ago when I was a baby. That's why Martha has been taking care of me. I don't know any family." _Akiza heard this and saw a sad expression stream across Yusei's face. _

'_So that's why friends and family are so important to you. You never had a true bond with one growing up.' She thought to herself sadly._

"What about your parents Akiza?"

"They didn't want me. After they found out about my powers they treated me like an outcast or a monster. After a while I finally just ran away and then I met Sawyer who gave me a home. I know now it was just cause of these powers but I am still grateful to him."

"That's not a bad thing. If he truly gave you all that then it is worth thanking." He assured her.

"Thanks Yusei." She smiled back.

"No problem. But we should get some sleep now. It's getting late."

"Yeah it is." She replied getting up.

"I'll show you to your room and then I'll got to my old one and sleep there."

"Alright." _After walking upstairs he showed her to a room with a double bed and a white dresser with a small lamp on it and a desk in the corner with clock on it._

"Wow this is quite nice."

"Yeah Martha wanted the kids who stayed here to feel comfortable."

"I see that." She said sitting on her new bed.

"Well I'm off to bed myself. Good night Akiza."

"Night Yusei." _As he closed the door behind him she fell onto the bed thinking about everything that happened today, She didn't know if she was lucky or just pitiful. She lost one home but gained another. She had no friends and now had some. _

'_I'm happy I found a new home and friends. Yusei really is a nice guy. But could he really be happy with someone like me?' She thought as she drifted to sleep. Two rooms down Yusei was also thinking about the days events and Akiza_

'_I'm glad Akiza seems to be happy again. She really is a nice girl when you give her a chance. But am I the type she would be happy with?' He thought to himself as he went to sleep._

_A/n: Well the Arcadia Movement arc of the story is over. Now it focuses on Yusei and Akiza's relationship together. I will try and keep the chapters long and also I will bring in more duels as well since they are fun to write._


	7. Getting closer

Chapter 7 Getting Closer

_It had been a week since Akiza moved in with Martha and things were pretty happy in the house. Yusei would come over and visit every now and then just to make sure everything was good. Akiza had gotten used to living at Martha's and was truly enjoying her new life with them. Akiza knew that over the pat week her feeling for yusei had become greater than just wanting to be friends. However she didn't want to pursue the idea of having him as a boyfriend out of fear that it would ruin what they had going right now. She woke up early with the morning sun shining through her window. She then got dressed in her normal attire and headed for the shower. While Akiza was showering Martha was beginning to make pancakes downstairs and also some scrambled eggs. As Martha was getting everything plated the phone went off in the living room. She answered it to find Yusei on the other line. _

"Hello?"

"Hey Martha, it's me. How are you doing this morning?" He asked sincerely.

"Good morning Yusei. I'm doing just fine over here and so is Akiza. I was just making breakfast when you called." Martha answered happily at the sound of Yusei's kind voice.

"That's good to hear. Too bad I can't have any of it." He joked.

"Well what's stopping you from coming over and having breakfast with us?" Martha questioned him hoping for him to make that joke reality.

"Unfortunately Martha I have some errands to do around the city today so I can't get there this morning." He regretted.

"That's ok. I know that you are a hard working man and that is one reason I can only imagine how happy your future wife will be." She teased and then laughed.

"You can't give me one day off from the teasing." He muttered to her softly.

"Not really since I always have fun doing it. But anyway, why have you called exactly?"

"I was actually calling u to ask if you could help me with something."

"Help you with what dear?"

"Well I was thinking about taking Akiza out to a movie today as well as take her around the city today so I was just making sure that you wouldn't mind if she and I went out for the day?" _He heard no response from Martha as well as nothing on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. Suddenly Martha's voice boomed from the other line._

"That's great to hear Yusei! I'm so happy to hear that your asking me this!" She spoke back ecstatic.

"Martha, you trying to blow my ear drums off or something? He asked back with his ear well away from the phone.

"I'm sorry Yusei. She apologized realizing that she might have shouted too hard. I'm just overwhelmed with happiness that you are finally asking her out."

"Martha! Please don't put it like that or I will become too nervous." He complained to her slightly shaking at the thought of being on a date with Akiza.

"Alright, I will only tell Akiza that you are coming by later. You will have to do the rest yourself."

"That's fine. But that's all I was calling to tell you. I just thought I should just give you a heads up." _Martha was more than happy to hear that what she had believed was true was indeed true. Yusei did like Akiza after all and he was finally going to open up to her. She knew that they both liked each other but agreed to herself not to push the issue for a while since Akiza was still recovering a bit._

"Well regardless Yusei, I'm happy to hear that you are interested in Akiza and I have no problem with you taking her out whatsoever. Just make sure you guys keep it simple for the first night." She teased causing him to laugh sarcastically on the other end.

"Alright Martha very funny, you got your joke in. I'm going to go now and I'll be by later today."

"Ok Yusei, take care. She said hanging up. This is great."

"What's great Martha?" Akiza asked coming downstairs freshly showered.

"That was Yusei. Martha explained turning to Akiza. He was planning to come over later today so I told him it was ok." _Akiza inside her heart and mind was jumping at the knowledge that she was going to see Yusei again however she didn't want Martha knowing and decided to play it cool._

"Oh ok. I'm looking forward to seeing him." Akiza mentioned sitting down to start her breakfast.

"Akiza. You don't sound too happy about it." Martha sounded worried since she knew that Akiza was usually up in arms when Yusei was coming over.

"NO of course I'm happy about him coming over later, I'm just still a little tired is all." Akiza lied now regretting her decision to play it cool.

"Well either way, let's eat breakfast so we will be ready for when he comes over." Martha smiled heading for the table. _Akiza smiled back and sat down and proceeded to eat her breakfast._ _She was happily eating her pancakes when Martha started asking her questions._

"Akiza, How would u like to go shopping for some new clothes today after your done eating? We can go to the Gala store since it seems to have great deals on women clothes." _Akiza stopped eating and looked up at Martha with a confused look._

"Why would I need to get more clothes? I like my current ones anyway Martha." _Akiza had gone back to the Arcadia Movement building a few days earlier and recovered some of her things such as her clothes and toiletries. She knew that she would need some things that she had kept with her while she was going to be living with Martha. _

"But they are all pretty much the same style. Don't you want a better variety for going out and stuff like that? It would be nice to see you wear something lighter or more open."

"Why would I need to something like that? I have no reason to wear clothes like that. Besides I'm not a big shopper. I don't like wandering around shops all day." _Martha laughed as she heard that which confused Akiza_

"What's so funny?"

"Yusei was the same way when he was growing up. He would hate it whenever I would take him shopping cause he said that he was bored too."

_Flashback 7 years ago : _"Yusei, what do you like better? The plaid Black t-shirt or cotton blue one?" Martha asked holding the two shirts up.

"I don't really care what we get Martha. I already like everything I do have back at home. Can we not just leave and forget about this?" He asked her sighing with his arms crossed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but you need some new clothes Yusei. I know that you don't enjoy shopping like this but someday when you meet someone special you are going to have to look good for them." She explained very clearly.

"Why is that? Does appearance really matter that much in the world?"

"In certain situations, yes it does Yusei dear." She confirmed. _He sighed and shook his head._

"Well I don't understand why. I believe that people should be accepted for who they are not what they wear. Clothes don't make the person after all."

"Yusei, you are starting to sound like a grownup." She giggled causing him to blush slightly.

"I'm just bored that's all. This shopping around all day just isn't my thing." He complained.

"Well ok, how about this? We will check out one more thing and then we will head back. Sound fair?" She asked him honestly.

"Alright. Thanks Martha." He finally smiled back.

_End flashback_

"It just feels funny hearing that from someone else after all these years." she chuckled.

"Oh I see." Akiza replied with a small laugh of her own.

"Tell me the truth Akiza, you like Yusei don't you?" _Hearing this made Akiza freeze and drop the fork that she was eating with._

"Martha! Why would you say something like that so suddenly?!" She asked nervously.

"Because I can tell just by looking. Every time he is over here you show a smile you never do otherwise. Plus you always try and stay close to him as long as he is here. Anyone could tell by looking." She said with a wink. _Akiza couldn't believe she made it that easy to notice. She knew that it was true that every time Yusei came over she would try and be as close as possible to him but she didn't think Martha had been watching so closely._

"Do I really show it like that?" She asked finishing up her pancakes and eggs.

"Yup and I'll bet that if you stopped and looked at him, you would see that he likes you too." _Hearing this caused Akiza to blush deep red._

"I'm sure his feelings for me aren't the same as mine are for him. He just likes me as a friend and nothing more. He is a very nice and sweet person and I'm sure he could find plenty better girls than me that wouldn't be a risk to his health."

"Akiza. You shouldn't think that way about yourself just because of what has happened in the past. I know Yusei is a little slow with all this romance and dating stuff himself. But he is a great man and he would make a great boyfriend for any girl. What would you do if someone else DID take him because you were to shy to ask him first? Could you handle something like that happening" Martha asked getting some fruit from the fridge.

_Akiza couldn't help but think about those last words. What WOULD she do? She did like Yusei and she did know that but could she really be a girlfriend to him? Could she and him be happy together? All these thought started to put pressure on her. But she just couldn't bring herself to ask him anything like going out on a date. She began to feel light headed and stood up from the table. _

"That's why I thought we could go out and get you some new clothes. I bet Yusei would love to see you in a different and more OPEN style of clothing." She snickered like a evil cartoon villain.

"Martha!" Akiza screamed in complete shock at what she just heard.

"Relax Akiza, I was only kidding around. All I'm saying is that you should try something different that shows off who you truly are." Martha explained much nicer this time.

"But, I wouldn't feel comfortable showing off myself like that in front of others. I just don't have the courage to do something like that yet."

"Ok then. I won't force you if you truly don't want to do so. If you ever change your mind though I'll be right here waiting."

"Thanks Martha, But I'm going to get some fresh air outside for a few minutes." She said walking to the outside door. _She then walked over and sat outside on a small bench near the house wondering about Martha's words. Would she always be like this? Afraid and scared of herself. 'I really do want to look good for Yusei and I wish I could be more open with him about how I feel. But is it right for me to ask for friendship or even love with everything I have done? Can I truly never find someone to love or care for because of my past? Will I always be this way, afraid and scared of moving on?' She started to cry on the bench as Martha saw her from the kitchen window._

'_I hope u do find your happiness. You are truly a great person deep down and I hope that in time you will see that for yourself. I hope that what Yusei has planned helps you open up a bit because you deserve it.' She thought inside washing the dishes. Meanwhile Yusei was heading over to Martha's with two movie tickets in his pocket._

'_I hope she doesn't mind me asking her out. She is nice and everything and I want to know more about her. I just hope this isn't rushing things considering all that has happened. But if nothing else I just hope this will cheer her up some more.' He then pulled up in front of Martha's about 10 mins later and noticed Akiza sitting on the bench by herself. He then turned off the runner and called out to her. _

"Akiza!" He called out. She looked up and saw Yusei walking up to her.

"Yusei? What are you doing here this early? She asked surprised. Martha told me you were coming but I thought she meant in the afternoon."

"Well I just figured that if I came early since I had no jobs planned for today I could spend more time with you and Martha. He explained scratching his head. Were you crying?" He asked noticing the marks under her eyes from tears.

"N-no! I was just… forget it it's nothing!" She stammered then clammed up. '_What is wrong with me?! I can't even be honest with him!' Yusei knew that Akiza was crying about something and decided not to dig any deeper into it. Instead he thought that maybe now was a good time to bring out his gift._

"Well changing the subject, I actually came here because I wanted to ask u something." He said nervously. _Akiza looked up and was stumped. She noticed that he was slightly shaky as if he was very nervous about something. 'What could he want to ask that's making him like this?' She was getting nervous herself just waiting to hear what he wanted to say._

"What is it?"

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I saw a movie at the Domino Theatre that looked interesting and I got two tickets for it. So I thought you and I could go to it together if that's ok?" _Akiza froze in place and blushed crimson. She couldn't believe what she heard. He asked her out on a date!_

"Me and you? Together?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I guess so. He scratched his head trying to get his wording right. Unless you have other plans today already. If you and Martha do then that's just fine as well." He told her to assure her that he wouldn't be angry if she did. _Yusei didn't want Akiza to know what he and Martha had talked about earlier in the morning so he acted like he didn't know anything._

"Umm… Well the truth is-" _Before she could say anything Martha came out and walked to them both._

"NO, she already told me that she had nothing planned today so why not go together? Why not go out and have fun on this nice day outside?"

'_Martha…your trying to help me?' _Akiza thought to herself. _Martha then smiled at Akiza as if to say this is your chance. 'Go for it Akiza. Now's your chance to have fun. Give Yusei a date that you both will enjoy. I will be hoping for your happiness.' Martha thought happily knowing that this was the moment that Akiza had been waiting for. Akiza smiled at Martha's kindness and turned to Yusei._

"Yusei I would love to go with u." She answered with a big smile. _Yusei blushed at how cute she was with her smile. He was happy beyond compare that Akiza agreed to go out with him for the day and was now himself worried at the fact that he himself had never gone out with anyone before and worried to himself how it was going to go through wit it. 'I hope I don't mess this up for her. I want her to be happy but I have no real idea what I am doing.' _

"So, did you want to eat something before you guys head out?" Martha asked snapping him back to reality.

"Well I actually thought we could grab something to eat downtown and then head to the movies after that."

"Well Martha and I just had pancakes so I'm not hungry right now." She told him feeling somewhat bad that they couldn't go out for breakfast.

"Alright that's ok then. I'll just hang out for a while inside and then we can leave. How does that sound?" He asked parking his runner and heading inside.

"Sounds great." Akiza answered right behind him with Martha smiling at the two. _They all went inside with Yusei and Akiza sitting on the living room couch and Martha making tea in the kitchen. Akiza couldn't get over the fact that Yusei asked her out. She had never been asked out before and she was worried she was going to do something stupid She wasn't even sure why Yusei had asked her out. _

"Um, Yusei? Can I ask you something?" She blushed.

"Sure. What's wrong?" he replied concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just curious about why you asked me out. I don't think I'm someone you would want to be seen with. After all, so many people still know me as the monster psychic girl and I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me." She explained sadly.

"Well I feel sorry for those people who judge others for reasons like that because I know that you are truly a kind and gentle person deep down and I don't care if people see us together because I truly do want to get to know the real you better Akiza." He smiled. _Akiza's heart began to race. Never has anyone in her life said these words to her, not even Sayer. Small tears of joy began flowing from her eyes._

"Thank you so much Yusei." She sniffled.

"Your welcome." _He lightly embraced her which made Akiza slightly shake. She was surprised that Yusei already cared this much about her and didn't really know if she could repay his kindness. They soon broke their embrace and smiled at each other wit Akiza whipping her eyes dry. A minute later Martha came back inside the living room. _

"So Yusei, What movie you going too?" Asked Martha bringing the tea.

"It's called The Changing Winds. It seems to be a romance/adventure movie about a turbo duelist who loses someone he loved and searches for her all around the world while learning how to duel as well."

"That sounds interesting. Are you into romance movies Yusei?" Akiza asked trying to find out more about him.

"It depends on if the storyline is good but yeah, I don't mind romance movies." He smiled.

"Well I have never been to a theatre before so I hope I don't embarrass you at all."

"You won't I promise." He assured her.

"Just so you guys know, I have to do some running around town today so I won't be back till later in the day." Martha mentioned.

"Alright." Yusei and Akiza said together.

"I hope its as good as it sounds." Yusei brought up hoping that it would be good for both of them.

"Me too. But I'm just happy to be going with u." Akiza smiled. _Yusei blushed at her remark. His heart started to increase in rhythm. He knew that he was the one who asked Akiza out but now he was the nervous one. He quickly brushed it off and gave her a happy remark._

"And I am happy you agreed to come with me." He smiled back at her.

"Now why don't you two just kiss each other now?" Martha said jokingly.

"Martha!" They screamed together which made Martha laugh hard.

"Oh you two are so easy to tease. Anyway go and have fun on your date." She smiled.

"Thanks Martha." They said together again. After cleaning everything up they got ready and headed outside.

"So you looking forward to this?" Yusei asked Akiza.

"Yes I am. I have never done anything like this before and I'm happy that I get to do it with someone as nice as you." She blushed at her own comment. _Yusei couldn't help but think about how cute she was when she got like this. 'Akiza, you have no idea how cute you look right now._

_**A/n: They are wearing their normal clothes in this chapter. The clothes will change as the story progresses.**_

"So, shall we get going?" Yusei asked inviting her on his runner.

"Yes, thank you." She jumped on behind him with her helmet on and they proceeded to drive to the theatre. _A few minutes later Akiza decided to try and be the strong one by making a bold suggestion._

"Yusei?" Akiza called over the roar of the engine.

"Yes?" He called back.

"Do you have anything else planned today?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if we could spend the whole day together? I would really like to spend time with you." She asked with a slight blush.

"I was hoping we could anyway. I want to learn more about you two Akiza. Let's watch the movie first and then we can decide on the rest of the day ok?" He turned back and smiled.

"Thank you Yusei."

"Your welcome. I am hoping that I can find something that you like."

"I don't want you to go to far for me Yusei. You don't have to try to hard to make me happy." She tried to explain to him.

"It's no trouble at all. I am trying to learn more about you after all. So I need to find out what you like and don't like. You might find some new things to like yourself you know." He pointed out to her.

"I suppose that's true. After all I was told sometime ago that no one knows themselves 100%." She pointed out bluntly.

"I believe that as well. We are always learning more and ore about ourselves and others every day. That is one reason life is worth living. You never know what your going to learn tomorrow.

_While Yusei was giving Akiza a ride downtown Martha was having fun thinking about the two of them together. 'I know that those two really are good for one another. I just hope that Yusei's lack of experience with women or Akiza's jumpiness doesn't cause the whole thing to come crashing down.' She worried to herself before she heard her phone ring. She went over and found Jack on the other side._

"Morning Martha."

"Well Morning Jack! It's a rare treat to have you call. So how have things been as the king?"

"Same as always around here. I go out, I duel my opponent, I win the duel, then I got fan girl chasing me all the way back to my front gate. He sighs in annoyance. It would be nice to get an actual opponent who can give me a challenge."

"What about Yusei or Crow? They always gave you a run for your money. Not to mention that Yusei and Crow HAVE both beaten you before." she told him honestly.

"Well maybe if they entered the tournaments and actually participated in these events, then I could duel them. But Yusei does not like crowds that much and Crow thinks that becoming a king if he were to beat me would not be any fun."

"Well Crow is someone who likes to be free and spread his wings just like a true bird of the sky. I'm sure that someday all three of you will spread your wings and see the world."

"Someday Martha. I will leave this city and expand my horizons as a true king of duel monsters." He stated proudly which made Martha lightly smile and laugh.

"Well if anyone can reach the top of the world, it's you Jack." She encouraged.

"Of course I will! I will become the best in the world someday! I promise that to you and all those that look up to me. He declared. So where is Yusei? I want to talk to him now if he's around."

"I'm afraid that Yusei has gone out with Akiza for the day." Martha smiled at her own words as she was happy to be able to say them.

"So they finally decided to admit their feelings for each other?"

"No Jack, Yusei and Akiza are jut going out for a day in the city. Those two have a ways to go before they are comfortable admitting that." Martha snickered.

"Well whatever. Jack sighed annoyed. If Yusei isn't there they I'm going to go then."

"Then I wish you the best day today Jack."

"Thanks Martha, good day to you too." Jack smiled before hanging up. _Martha then hung up and thought about Jack leaving the city. 'I must admit I miss the days that you guys were growing up here. She began to tear up thinking about the past. I must admit that I'm feeling old watching you guys grow up and leaving me before my very eyes.' Back with Yusei and Akiza they were just reaching the outskirts of the business district of the city where the theatre was when Akiza started to wonder out of th blue something important. She then tapped Yusei on his shoulder which made him pull over and turn to her._

"What's wrong Akiza? Are you doing ok back there?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"Yes I'm just fine. I was just wondering about these marks?" She mentioned rolling up her sleeve.

"What about them?" He cocked his head.

"I was just curious about the fact that these marks haven't glowed or reacted to anything at all lately. Even though we are close together they haven't reacted at all like they used too." _Yusei thought about her words and realized that she did have a very strong point. The marks of the Crimson Dragon that they shared had not glowed recently at all since the events at the Movement. 'She does make sense. Luna and Jack as well had not mentioned anything about the marks at all since then either. He thought with a concerned look. I just hope that means that maybe we can relax and just live our lives freely now without worry.'_

"I agree with you that it does make you wonder what's going on. But I think we should just be happy that they are lying dormant and letting us be this close to each other without the added burning effect." He smiled._ Akiza smiled back knowing that Yusei was trying to change the subject to keep her mind off the pain of the past._

"Your right Yusei. I'm sorry for bringing this up so suddenly, I was just curious and I guess it got the better of my judgement. She apologized sadly for making him stop for such a stupid reason in her mind. _'Great now I have gone and made a total fool of myself. Why can't I just forget about this mark and just be happy with myself?!' She screamed angrily at herself in her mind. Yusei saw the twitch in her eyes and put his hand to her cheek causing Akiza to snap out of it._

"Akiza? You ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes. I'm sorry to worry u with stupid things like this. I thought I was over everything but it seems I have a long way to go." She admitted.

"Well I will be by your side if you ever need consoling just like I said I would be." He assured her starting his runner up again.

"I trust u Yusei." She smiled happily making Yusei blush at the sight.

"Th-Thanks. So um, sh-shall we head to the movie now? He stuttered trying to regain himself.

"Yes please." She happily agreed. _Akiza couldn't wait as she happily rode of to her first date with a great man by her side._

A/n: And so begins the first date of Yusei and Akiza. What will happen between the two of them as they try and sort out their feelings? R&R


	8. the day out

Chapter 8 The day out

_The afternoon was quiet without anyone around as Martha was busy washing the dishes thinking about Yusei and Akiza's date. 'I hope those two are having fun together right now. I'll bet they just needed a little push to admit they liked each other.' She smiled. She had just finished putting the dishes is the dishwasher when a knock came to her door. She went over and opened it to find a familiar face with orange hair and a brown vest appear in front of her._

"Hey Martha! Been a while!" He shouted.

"Crow! It's great to see u!" She shouted back giving him a big hug.

"How have you been?" He asked still in her arms. _Martha then let Crow go and stood in front of him still in the doorway._

"I have been doing just fine Crow. Please come inside and make yourself comfortable while I make us something to drink." _He came inside and sat down on the couch and looked around at the familiar house. He smiled and sat down on the couch._

"I see things haven't changed around here since I left."

"That's right. I like the way things are because it keeps up the memories of old." She smiled offering him some sweets.

"Thanks. So have you seen Yusei lately?" He asked taking a cookie and eating.

"Yeah he was here last night with Akiza. They just left this morning to go into town for the day and they should be back by tonight."

"Akiza?" Crow asked confused.

"A new orphan I'm taking care of. Yusei found her and brought her here and I offered to let her stay here for a while until she I ready to leave."

"Ahhh. So you got another kid running around? Must be great having some company around here again." He smiled at the thought of Martha not being alone.

"Well I do agree with you that it is nice to have someone around the house again. However Akiza is actually the same age as you and Yusei."

"What?! He spat in disbelief. Your kidding me?! You mean he is on a date right now with this Akiza person?!" He asked in a disbelief tone of voice with his eyes wide open from the shock.

"Yep. I think he likes her to tell you the truth. But she has been here for a week and this is the first time they have done something together." She giggled.

"Wow, this is big! He got himself a girlfriend! Well then I'm going to stay until they come back if that's ok?!" Crow pretty much begged as he asked her this as he was determined to meet Akiza.

"That's fine. You can help me clean up and tell me what you have been up to lately." She smirked.

"Alright." He sighed. _'But if it means I get to tease Yusei about a girl it will be all worth it.' He snickered to himself. Meanwhile downtown Yusei and Akiza just got in front of the theatre._

"We are here Akiza." Yusei said cutting the engine.

"Thanks for bringing me with u." She replied sweetly.

"Isn't that the whole point of a date?" He asked. _Akiza froze and blushed at the comment. She had not thought of this as a date at all. But hearing Yusei say those words made her heart race. She had never seen herself being on a date._

"Your calling this a date? I honestly thought you would not see it that way." She admitted with her blush fading.

"I admit that I wasn't going to at first. But I have to admit that I really do like u Akiza. So I wanted to try and make this a real date because I have never had one before." He admitted nervously with a blush while slightly shaking. _Akiza became overjoyed at hearing those words and couldn't help but feel immensely happy at this very moment._

"Oh Yusei! I'm so happy! I would love to make this a date with you." She hugged him hard and smiled. _Yusei smiled at the fact that he now knew that Akiza and gently hugged her back._

"I'm truly sorry I didn't make myself more clear earlier. I was just scared about asking you on a date so soon after all that's happened." He admitted with a frown.

"No, it's ok! I like u too Yusei so I don't mind. I'm just happy to have the day with you." She promised still smiling

"Thanks Akiza. Well then shall we get inside and see the show?" He asked holding out his hand like a gentleman

"Yes." She replied and gladly accepted his hand. _As the two went into the movie both became very nervous. Neither had ever been on a date before since neither had a real friend before._

"So, do you want any popcorn or drinks?" Asked Yusei pointing to the concession stand.

"I wouldn't mind to be honest. But I don't want you to spend to much either." Akiza pointed out.

"It's ok. I want to make sure you are well taken care of." He smiled. _Akiza smiled at the words knowing that this was the way he is._

"Alright, Yusei. Then you pick out the drinks just to make it fair. I like all the ones they have so I don't care what you get me." She smiled.

"Alright then." _Yusei then went and got the provisions and carried them into the movie. After two hours the movie had ended and the two stepped outside._

"That was a good movie." Akiza happily stated while stretching out from sitting in the seats.

"Yeah it was. I liked the part where the guy beat three duelists at once in two turns so easily."

"Of course u liked that part." She said sarcastically giving him a light elbow to the ribs.

"Hey! I was just saying." Yusei defended himself rubbing his ribs.

"I know, just having a little fun." She giggled with a funny smirk.

"Alright then missy, what was YOUR favourite scene?" He asked pointing his finger.

"The ending when they had kissed on the runner on the beach." She sighed happily while finishing off her cola that she was drinking.

"Of course." He replied in the same manner as she did minus the elbow. _She then turned to him wit a annoyed look which quickly made his lips close._

"So what's next on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Well since neither of us are probably hungry since we had enough popcorn, how about we go somewhere to walk it off? I'll just leave my runner here."

"That sounds nice, where to though?"

"Let's make it ladies choice." He smiled to her.

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" She smirked.

"I try to be when I can." He playfully stated back.

"Well then, how about we go to the arcade that's closest by? We can try and play some of the games together?" _Yusei was a little surprised at her request as she didn't seem the type to like loud places._

"Sure. I thought u wouldn't like those loud type places though."

"Well the truth is that I never really got the chance to check them out when I was younger or growing up. So I wouldn't mind checking one out now that I have the chance. Please Yusei?" She begged which caused Yusei to laugh slightly .

"Ok then. If you REALLY want to that badly then let's go." He teased holding his hand out again. _She smiled and took his hand again. She was happy that Yusei and her could walk hand in hand without being so jumpy or nervous. To her their hands fit perfectly together. When they got to the arcade it was a sight Akiza had never seen before. So many light flashing and bells ringing and people laughing._

"Wow! This is amazing!" She said in awe at the sight of it all.

"I was hoping you would say that. So shall we see what games they got inside?" He brought up heading inside.

"Yes indeed." She went in after him. _They first tried and found a whack a mole game which Akiza thought looked fun._

"How does this game work Yusei?" She asked examining it closely._ He then went over and grabbed the hammer on the side of the machine and handed it to Akiza._

"You take this hammer here and when the moles pop up out of the holes you have to whack them fast or they will drop again. The more you hit the higher your score." He explained in a kind manner.

"Sounds fun. I'll give it a whirl." She smiled happily as Yusei started the game. _Akiza began to whack at the moles and got really into the game. As she played her mind began to unknowingly sow her where they were going to appear before they did. She hammered away at the game so well that Yusei's jaw dropped at the sight of her game play. 'Wow Akiza, you're a natural!' He applauded in is mind. The game soon ended with Akiza getting a very high score at which Yusei clapped in respect._

"Wow, your good." Yusei stated smiled at his girlfriend's skill.

"I think its because of my psychic powers that I was able to do so good. I could tell where they were going to pop up and I just went with it. I'm sorry if that was cheating on my part." She apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. Let's try something where that can't happen. He turned pointing to a air hockey table. I bet that's something you won't be able to do that with." He smirked.

"Sure thing. Though don't cry when I kick your butt TOO bad." She winked at him.

"Oh it's on now!" He lightly roared under his breath which made Akiza laugh. _As they started the game Akiza was having trouble keeping up with Yusei's quick reflexes shots and realized that this game was much different than simply whacking moles. 'Damn it! I can't get anywhere with this game. He's making me look like a little girl.' Yusei didn't let up and ultimately beat her 7-2. One she got in because Yusei unbeknownst to her did it on purpose and the other was because he had sneezed and she capitalized on the opening._

"I guess you got your revenge." She panted out of breath.

"Yeah, but you were packing a bit of heat in the beginning." He mentioned trying to cheer her up.

"Well, maybe just a little." She smiled back.

"There you go! So what's next on the agenda? Anything else you want to do?" He asked looking around trying to find something they could do together.

"Well actually Yusei, can I ask you something?" She muttered fidgeting her hands.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" He asked quietly as he could she that she was nervous about it.

"Can we, can we go to that photo booth together over there?" _A slight blush crossed her face as she spoke and pointed over to where a photo booth stand was standing_

"O-ohh. Y-Yeah. Sure we can." _Yusei was caught off guard by the question but could tell she really wanted to._

"Thanks so much. I just want to have something to remember this day." She whispered with a hug.

"Well I know that I will never forget this day no matter what happens. He smiled at her gently. So shall we try and find a good frame?"

"Me neither Yusei. And yes let's do so." She replied with a big smile. _They searched and found a frame with a beach background which made them both think about the movie._

"How about this one?" He asked.

"I love it." She replied. _They took four pictures of each other in different fashions. _1) Yusei and Akiza smiling normally beside each other. 2) Akiza putting rabbit ears over Yusei's head with him looking up at them. 3) Yusei tickling Akiza ribs which made her jump. 4) Akiza looking like she was going to punch Yusei with him smiling at the gesture. _They then left the boot with Akiza pouting in annoyance._

"That was mean you tickler." She pouted waiting for the photos.

"Hey, you are the one started it miss rabbit ears." He laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." She sighed with a smile knowing he was right.

"So anymore stops before we head back to the theatre?" He asked her.

"Well are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah. All that playing worked up my appetite."

"Then can we grab a bite somewhere and then we can head back?"

"Sure. Let's go there." He pointing to a Italian restaurant.

"But Yusei! That's too expensive! She gasped loudly. We don't have to go to a fancy restaurant like that! I am fine with just a ramen place or something."

"If Martha found out I took a beautiful girl like you to a ramen place, she would KILL me." He shuddered at his own words. _Akiza paused and then giggled at seeing Yusei's reaction._

"But it still doesn't have to be this place." She persuaded.

"No it's ok. I want to give you a nice dinner Akiza. I promise it's fine with me." He smiled warmly.

"Oh Yusei…thank you." She blushed as she heard his words. _As they held hands and walked into the restaurant Akiza saw someone she knew walking down the road. A nerdy girl with round glasses and long black hair._

"Akiza, what's wrong?"

"I thought I saw that young reporter lady. You know, the one who was following Jack around?"

"Ohh. Well I don't see her now." He pointed out looking in the same direction.

"Yeah it's ok. Let's eat." She walked inside. _They then sat down and waited to be served._

"So what you going to have Yusei?" Akiza asked looking at the menu.

"I'm going to have this alfredo surprise. It looks good on this picture. What about u?"

"Just plain Spaghetti and meatballs. I'm not feeling very explorative."

"That works. As long as you like it." _When the waiter came up they ordered their food and drinks and started talking._

"So, Yusei? Have you always been into duel runner and mechanics?" She brought up first sipping her iced tea.

"Yeah. I have always liked it ever since I was little. It just feels so natural for me to be around them. It's like it's become a part of me and I can't even begin to imagine what my life would have been like without it."_Akiza was very happy to see Yusei like this and to hear him talk about something he loved so strongly and happily. She had never been able to talk about anything like he just did and it made her think about finding something that made her happy as well. The waiter then came and served them their drinks which were Cola for Yusei and Iced tea for Akiza._

"That sound great Yusei. I'm happy you had something like that growing up." She replied smiling while sipping her drink.

"How about you? What did you like to do in your free time? Did you have any hobbies growing up?" He asked nicely doing the same with his

"Well, I have always liked flowers as well as nature based stuff. I would really love it if I could run my own flower shop someday. To become a botanist and give plants a home in the city." She sighed happily at the thought.

"That definitely does sounds like something that would be perfect for you. Akiza. I am sure that you would make a great and not to mention beautiful store clerk." He giggled with a wink while taking some more alfredo. _Akiza was in awe at what just occurred. Yusei just flirted with her! She decided that it was truly time to try and do something completely out of character. Fight flirt wit flirt._

"Well I'm very happy to hear that from such a caring and not to mention HANDSOME man." She spoke seductively which made Yusei choke a bit. _He himself wasn't expecting Akiza to go that far and was quite taken but how much she had opened up in the last little bit. He drank the rest of his cola while giving off a funny smile._

"Wow Akiza. I must admit, I'm very happy right now."

"Why is that?" She pondered with her head tilted.

"Because I have now seen a new side of you that I have never seen before. You have become much more happy and outgoing since the incident and I am liking the new you that you are showing me."

"Oh Yusei…" Akiza said in shock with her eyes getting watery at his honest words.

"I am truly happy that you can be yourself and be happy with who you are and also that you are able to experience a life you never knew existed. Just remember that I will always be here if you ever want to do this again when I can." He assured her finishing his meal.

"Thank you so much for those kind words. Your so supportive of me Yusei. I couldn't be happier with anyone else right now if I tried" She smiled back. _At that moment their order arrived and they began to eat. Yusei and Akiza were both happily eating thinking about how much they had learned about the other throughout the day. 'I'm truly happy that Akiza is able to open up and be herself more cause she truly is cute when he smiles happily.' Yusei thought to himself slowly eating his alfredo. Akiza who was lightly slurping her spaghetti was thinking along the same lines. 'I can't believe the day I have been able to spend with Yusei. I feel as though I have become so much stronger just from being with him and going out with him today. I hope that we can do this again soon.' She blushed at her own thought about dating Yusei. They soon finished what felt like a heavenly dinner._

"That was delicious. I can't eat anymore." Akiza moaned from being stuffed.

"I agree. It was well worth it to come and eat here." He sighed happily leaning back in his chair.

"I doubt that I could do anything else today with a full stomach." Akiza mentioned to Yusei which made him sit back up straight up.

"Well once we let out food go down, how about we just head back to Martha's and just rest for the night. I'll head back to my place tomorrow."

"Alright. That I can agree on. Akiza sighed before lightly burping which made Yusei giggle. Excuse me and you shut up." She said playfully kicking him in his shin.

"Ouch. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist, it was just to funny pass up." Yusei admitted rubbing his leg.

"Yeah yeah, whatever mister mechanic. You shouldn't tease a lady, it's very bad manners." She lectured him while shaking her finger at him.

"Well, when did you grow up and become a grown up lady?" He mocked her winking.

"Oh about ten minutes ago." She stated looking at her arm pretending there was a watch on it.

"Well anyway, I'm starting to feel much better now that I sat and let everything settle down. Shall we get going before it gets dark out. I wouldn't want to worry Martha." He brought up making Akiza nod in agreement.

"That is true. We should be heading back pretty soon." She sat up and shook her legs awake.

"Leg gone asleep?" He asked pointing to her limbs.

"A little. The feeling will come back in a few seconds. This is normal so don't worry about it." She assured.

"If you say so." _He then sat up and headed for the till and paid for the meal and then went to meet Akiza who was sitting outside on the bench while looking up at the sky. _

"What are you doing? Checking out the scenery?" He asked walking up to her and sitting beside her.

"I was just relaxing and thinking about stuff."

"You feel like telling me what your thinking about?"

"Mmmm, nope." She teased sticking her tongue out.

"Very funny joker. He sighed shaking his head. Well if you ever change your mind I will listen. Maybe." He joked with his tongue now out of his mouth.

"You best be careful Yusei, or that tongue will get sunburned form being out in the sun too long." she sang playfully. _Yusei then spat out a laugh and shook his head at hearing Akiza's joke._

"Better than having your beautiful skin burnt." He winked.

"Why thank you."

"So what did you enjoy most today?" He turned serious looking right at her as they walked back to the runner.

"Well that is actually tough to decide. She stated with her hand on her chin thinking about his question. I don't really have a favourite moment because I loved the entire day with you. If I HAD to choose I guess it would be just having that nice dinner with you." She smiled happily. _A idea suddenly popped into Yusei's head to give Akiza a good tease._

"So, the one thing you didn't want us doing became your favourite thing?" He said with a sweet yet devious tone.

"Alright I admit it. I had a great time and it was a great meal that you gave me so yes I admit I was wrong. There you happy now?!" She huffed at him which made him giggle. _She then turned around as if to say I'm ignoring u now with her arms crossed_

"Hey no, I was just telling the truth. He tried to explain himself. wasn't trying to insult you or anything. I just found it somewhat amusing that's all."

"Uh-huh. Sure. She said sarcastically. And I'm sure that you don't enjoy teasing me. Not even a little?" She turned her back with a stern look.

"Well…I admit a little." He confessed with his head hanging down. _Akiza sighed and turned around and began to walk up to Yusei who was now frozen stiff. 'What's she going to do?' He thought as he saw her getting right into his face. Akiza smiled a innocent smile._

"Well just to let you know, I enjoy teasing you too." She smiled at the fact that she knew she had scared him with her actions and walked right past him chuckling. _'Well what do you know? She got me good!' He thought watching her walk away like she was the queen of the world. They soon starting walking together until they reached the runner parked outside the theatre._

"Thanks for today Yusei. I had a great time with you today." She smiled getting on the runner.

"Me too. If every date is as good as this I would go on one with u everyday." He said smiling back.

"You always know just what to say don't u." She laughed.

"Sometimes. He said jokingly. So would you want to go out again with me soon?" He asked her honestly.

"Yes, of course I will. I was actually going to ask you about something."

"What's that Akiza?"

"Martha said that she wanted to take me clothes shopping since I don't have much of a variety. I was just curious if you think I should take her up on her offer." _Yusei thought about how to answer Akiza's question since he felt that is was a thin ice type question. If he answered yes then she might think he doesn't like her current wardrobe choices. The same applies if he said no since it might say that he doesn't want her to have variety in her life._

"Well I honestly don't know how to answer that question Akiza. He admitted with a sorry face. I think that what you decide to wear is only your decision and if you want to get some new things for going around town or even just to wear around the house then I will say go for it." He smiled.

"Thanks so much Yusei. _She was about to give him a hug when she became curious about how he answered at the beginning. _Wait. So what did you mean when you said you honestly didn't know how to answer?" She asked confused.

"Well the reason is because I was worried that if I said yes you might think that I didn't like what you were wearing now and if I had said no it might have made it seem like I didn't think you should change at all. So I just wanted to let you know that it is your decision." He explained in a slight panic trying not to ramble on. _Akiza chuckled at Yusei's nervousness and thought he was cute when he was in this state._

"It's ok Yusei. I wouldn't be offended so long as you were honest. I tink tough I will talk to Martha about getting some fresh new stuff. After all the start of a new life is a new wardrobe." She quoted.

"Who quoted that?"

"I did." She teased.

"Oh brother." He sighed with hand on his forehead shaking it back and forth.

"Anyway, let's get back to Martha's and relax the rest of the day away." Yusei declared. _He then started up the runner and headed back to Martha's. Akiza was smiling as she laid her head on Yusei's back which caught his attention._

"You tired back there?" He called to her.

"No I'm just resting my head. Your back is so warm and soft Yusei." She whispered softly yet loud enough for him to hear. _He blushed at hearing her compliment him like that and also at the fact that her chest was pushing against his back again. 'I am seriously going to have to get used to this before I break down.' He thought knowing that he would hopefully be driving Akiza around more often. Akiza was also thinking about having someone as handsome and kind hearted as Yusei to have around as a friend or even more than just friends. 'I want to become closer to you Yusei. I want to know as much as I can about u and your friends. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone but I think… I'm falling in love with you.' She then lightly drifted to sleep as Yusei made his way back to Martha's after a great date in the city._

_A/N: Well that is the first date of a great couple. I hope I made it to everyone's liking. I will be bringing in the twins and Yusei's friends from time to time so no one has to worry about them being left out. __J_


	9. The Memorable Night

Chapter 9 the Memorable Night.

_The two headed back to the house after a fantastic first date. They had both experienced for the first time a life they never knew and had seen a side of each other they were happy to be around. Akiza had never dreamed of being on a date with such a great and handsome man such as Yusei while Yusei thought the same about a beautiful girl like her. They arrived back both tired from the day out._

"So you planning on stay here again tonight Yusei?" Akiza asked again to confirm as she got off the runner.

"Yeah I was planning on it. I'll just head back to my place tomorrow." He replied locking up his runner.

"Where do you live?" Akiza asked for future reference.

"I live in a small bachelor like suite near a friend of mine named Blister. He owns the place so as long as I help him every now and then I stay for free."

"Wow, that sounds really nice. Helping him with what?"

"Oh like, running around town and delivering things for him, fixing up anything that I can fix, you know labour man jobs." He explained with a shrug.

"It still must be nice to be able to live for free though." She mentioned taking off her helmet.

"It can be. But I will admit it also gets pretty boring at times at well."

"Because u have no one to talk to?"

"Yeah that's a part of the reason I guess." He sighed.

"U guess?" She questioned now confused at his words.

"Well I don't mind helping him at all with anything. The only real problem is that it can be anywhere, anytime, and anyplace. SO I really don't have a say in whatever I do. I should just be grateful that he has been out of town for the past two weeks." _Akiza smirked realizing that she might be able to see another panicked Yusei if she just gave a small push._

"So when you came to save me and the twins at the Movement back then, what would you had done if he called up suddenly and said it was an emergency?" She teased.

"Akiza…That's not funny at all." He complained as she giggled right beside him.

"Relax Yusei. I know that you would still have come and just gave him a valid reason as to why you couldn't go. And if he still gave you trouble then I would talk to him." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke her last bit.

"Now now Akiza. I don't think you would have to go that far. He is understanding WITHOUT threats thank you very much." Yusei brought up

"Awww, too bad for me." Akiza joked as she turned around to head inside.

"What a woman." Yusei whispered.

"But truth be told, I would love to visit your home Yusei." She said happily. _Akiza was somewhat nervous at the fact that she just admitted she wanted to be alone with Yusei at his place but knew that Yusei wasn't the type to take advantage of others and shrugged the thought off._

"Then I would be more than happy to have you over." He smiled back. _As they gave each other a hug they heard a male's voice coming from inside the house._

"Does Martha have company?" Akiza asked.

"Don't know. She didn't say anything to me about having people over today. How about you?"

"Nope, not a thing." She answered bluntly shaking her head.

"Well let's go in and see for ourselves." Yusei replied as he went to open the door. _He opened the door to see Crow sitting on the couch eating some of Martha's cookies. Crow then spun around as fast as lightning and saw Yusei at the door._

"Yusei! It's about TIME you got back! I have been waiting since almost this afternoon!" He whined as he ran up and patted Yusei on the back hard.

"Crow? What are u doing here?" Yusei asked with a stunned expression while also rubbing his shoulder where Crow hit him.

"What? I can't pay my foster mother a visit? That's just mean Yusei. I don't get too come here that often and when I do I get jilted? Thanks a lot man!" Crow answered all huffy with a laugh.

"I didn't mean it like that. Yusei sighed walking in. So how long have you been here exactly?"

"Since this morning to be honest. I came early to see Martha and she told me that she had someone new living with her and that you two were out seeing the sights."

"Yeah she is right behind me." Yusei said stepping out of the way to show Akiza standing in the doorway.

"Hello there. I'm Akiza it's a pleasure." She introduced herself like a princess.

"Yo. I'm Crow Hogan and I'm this wise guys best friend. He pointed to Yusei as he said that. So your Yusei's girlfriend? He did a great job." Crow smirked. _Akiza tried to hide her blush by pretending to tie up her shoe which only made it look worse_.

"Crow, why do you assume that? Just because two people are out for the day together doesn't mean they are boyfriend and girlfriend. Now you obviously came for a reason right?" Yusei tried to defend Akiza as well as change the subject.

"Yeah yeah. But Martha told me about last night and how you two were so close and lovey-dovey with each other." Crow said making motions and funny voices as he spoke.

"Martha did?" Yusei said sounding surprised. _He had no idea that Martha was telling people about how he and Akiza acted when they were together._ _As he was about to say something else Martha came downstairs._

"Oh Your both back!" She called out full of energy.

"Yes Martha. We just got back a few minutes ago." Responded Akiza.

"You two must have had fun on your DATE." Crow snickered at them both with Yusei becoming annoyed and came up beside him.

"Crow can I talk to you outside?" Asked Yusei sternly pointing to the door.

"Sure man." He responded walking out with Yusei. _As the two men went outside Akiza and Martha sat on the couch._

"So, how was the night out with Yusei?" Asked Martha smiling.

"It was great Martha! The most fun I have ever had! I didn't know how to act or know what to say half the time. But Yusei really is a nice and great guy to be around. He made me feel safe, happy and comfortable with myself. We were able to talk and have fun like anyone else."

"So what all did you guys do today that has made you so happy?"

"Well, the first thing we did was go to the movie together and it was really good to be honest. I enjoyed the storyline of it and it seem Yusei did as well. After that we headed to a arcade place where we played some games together and took some pictures." _She then reached in her pocket and pulled them out and handed them over to Martha who squealed lightly at the sight of the pictures._

"Awww, you both look so cute together! These are so funny. She laughed making Akiza blush. It looks like your about to kill him in this picture though." She pointed out to the one where She had here fist locked onto Yusei.

"Well he WAS tickling me." She said in her defence.

"Yeah I can see that clearly from this picture." She said still chuckling from earlier.

"Exactly so he deserved it." Akiza nodded in triumph at her words.

"So you two do anything after that or was that all there was?"

"No, after that we headed for a Italian restaurant for dinner where the food was just excellent. But I still like your home cooking better." Akiza admitted so Martha wouldn't feel bad.

"Thanks for that." Martha smiled.

"After we finished eating we decided to head back here and that's what we did all day." Akiza finished explaining.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you two had fun. I'm happy to see Yusei going out more and being with someone other then other guys for once." She laughed.

"Well I was just happy to be out with such a great guy." Akiza smiled happily heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll bet you did. I'll even bet you guys didn't WANT to come back at all riiiighhhhtttt?" She let it ride off her tongue.

"Martha! Yusei and I aren't like that at all! Akiza turned to Martha waving her hands frantically in front of her. We are just friends and that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah. I have heard it all before Akiza. Been there, done that. So trust me when I say that I can tell you really like Yusei." _Akiza knew for a fact that Martha wasn't wrong. She knew that she was falling in love with Yusei and she could tell that Martha wasn't planning on telling Yusei about it. She decided to try and change the subject._

"So that guy Crow is another foster you looked after?" She asked going back to the kitchen for water.

"Yes indeed. He was a real handful let me tell u. But he was kind and very playful with children and he was always so full of life and could make anyone laugh or smile. That is when he is not thinking about girls." She chuckled at her last part as she accompanied Akiza in the kitchen.

"OH. So he has a wandering eye?" Asked Akiza pouring two glasses of water and handing Martha one.

" A bit. But his heart is in the right place. He just likes to tease mostly. But I know that he means no harm, and so does Yusei. Though that doesn't stop their little arguments" Martha said taking the glass.

"Was Yusei ever like him?"

"No Yusei has always been just the way he is now. That's why I'm happy you two are together now."

"Well we aren't really together yet." Akiza said with a slight blush.

"Oh come now. I could tell just from the way you explained the date that you like him. So did you two kiss each other?"

"NO! I already told you that we didn't do anything like that!" Akiza screamed waving her hands back and forth again this time with crimson cheeks.

"You telling the truth?" Martha said with a direct yet teasing tone.

"Yes! I'm serious!"

"Ok just checking." Martha Laughed watching Akiza's reaction. _Meanwhile outside the house Yusei and Crow were discussing the same thing at the same time Martha and Akiza were talking._

"So dude, what REALLY happened on your date?" Crow asked in Yusei's face. _'I knew that this was coming.' Yusei sighed in is mind and tried to get it over with quickly._

"Just the normal stuff. We went to the arcade, saw a movie, had a dinner together, and then came back here to relax. So I don't want you getting any of your wild ideas that anything more than that happened."

"Did you kiss her?" He asked bluntly. _The question caught Yusei off guard and the blush appeared._

"No I didn't! I thought that that would have been pushing things to fast. Yusei told him shaking his head. I don't want to jeopardize what we have by doing something stupid."

"Yeah. Where have I heard that one before?" Said Crow shaking his finger at Yusei.

"Well it's the truth Crow. So forget whatever thought you just had floating around in your head. Akiza has had a rough time up until a few days ago so I was just trying to cheer her up and give her some space. She doesn't need you nagging her after everything that's happened."

"Really? What was so bad that she would be like that?" Crow asked now serious.

"Sorry Crow, but it's not my story to tell. If she wants you to know, then she will tell u herself someday, but for now my lips are sealed." He motioned with his hands and a serious look that told Crow he wasn't getting an answer.

"Fine then. I will leave it alone then seeing as how I can tell your dead serious about this. But I will want to know since you are my friends Yusei. I don't want no trouble to come to you. So when the time comes I will find out what's been so hard on her because she honestly does seem like a good person." Crow smiled.

"I know. She is a good person, in fact she's a great person and I was truly happy today being with her." Yusei smiled.

"Well all joking aside, I'm happy to hear that you found a woman to hang with for once and I hope that you don't screw it up somehow." Crow warned pointing right at Yusei. _Yusei knew that Crow had a point and was just looking out for him. He smiled on the inside and decided it was his time to joke around._

"I won't do that Crow. After all, I'm not U." He laughed back at Crow which made Crow groan.

"Nice Yusei. He muttered under his breath. Use my jokes against me. Ha ha ha, you got me."

"Well can't say you didn't deserve it." Yusei pointed out.

"Yeah your probably right. Well I'll be leaving now so take care. I got to work tomorrow and I need sleep like everyone else does." Said Crow walking over and getting on his runner.

"Alright later friend!" Yusei yelled waving goodbye. _As he saw Crow leave Yusei was thinking to himself about what Crow was asking him. _

'_I know Crow means well but he doesn't HAVE to know everything about my personal life or anyone else's for that matter. Plus Martha is ad enough with the jokes that I don't need him added to the mix.' As Yusei walked back into the house he noticed Akiza talking to Martha inside the kitchen and decided to wait in the living room so he wouldn't disturb them. He sat down and relaxed on the couch for a few minutes until Martha came out without Akiza as she was currently making some juice._

"Oh Yusei, I didn't hear you come in. I'm going to call it a night now so just lock up and everything and if your still here, then I'll see you tomorrow." Martha said yawning on and off as she headed for the stairs.

"Ok Martha, Good night." Yusei waved to her.

"Good night Yusei. Sweet dreams." She waved back until she was out of sight. _Akiza then came out of the kitchen and saw Yusei sitting alone on the couch going through his deck which he pulled out of his belt_

"Martha going to bed?" She asked him holding two cups of juice.

"Yeah. She told me to just lock up and shut everything off before I do." He said without looking up as he was too into his deck.

"Alright. Then I hope you won't mind having this juice I made?" She offered him.

"Sure thing. He looked up and took one cup from her hand. Thanks for this."

"Your welcome. So what did you and Crow talk about outside?"

"He just asked what we did and why you were staying here." He told her sorting his cards out.

"Did you tell him?" She turned to him with a hard look.

"No. I told him if he wanted to know that you would have to tell him yourself. I know that you have had a rough time and I'm not one to talk about people behind their backs. I know that he means well and everything but it still does get annoying sometimes." He groaned thinking about past events.

"Thanks Yusei. I know you wouldn't talk about me behind my back." She smiled.

"Never. I promise u that." He smiled back.

"You better not break that promise." She said with a smirk.

"And if I did?" He asked sarcastically.

"I would give you to my Black Rose Dragon." She smirked. _Yusei then froze in fear at the memory of that dragon and knew that she COULD make it possible._

"Ok. You have made your point." He twitched nervously which made Akiza laugh.

"It's ok Yusei. I'm not going to be doing that to anyone anymore. I promise YOU that I will never use my powers for destruction again." _Yusei smiled and hugged her as a thankful gesture. Feeling his warmth she quickly followed through by hugging him back… They lightly squeezed each other in the hug and the crimson marks began to glow resonating with their feelings._

"Yusei…?" Akiza whispered.

"I know, I feel it too." _They stopped to look into each other's eyes and slowly moved closer and closer to each other's lips. Their hearts beating greatly before gently pressed their lips against each others. They both felt a rush of happiness they never felt before as they felt their mouths burning with emotion from connecting with each other. They quickly jumped back after 5 seconds realizing what they had done with deep red blushes streaming across their faces._

"I-I'm sorry Akiza! I just felt so comfortable!" Yusei panicked.

"It's ok! I felt the exact same! I was so relaxed in your arms that I lost control of my body!" She said back with the same reaction. _A awkward silence fell on top of them as neither one knew what to say after what just happened until Yusei finally broke the silence with a request._

"Do you want to help me with my deck? It could probably use a woman's touch." He asked trying to change the mood in the room.

"Uh, y-yeah sure. Akiza stuttered trying to snap out of it. _They then sat down beside each other but far enough away that they weren't touching and went over the deck._

"It seems you have a affinity for warriors Yusei." Akiza mentioned as she looked through the deck.

"Yeah, I have always liked the fact that alone or together they always stand strong. Not to mention that many of these monsters have been in my deck ever since I can remember." He explained holding Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron in his hand.

"I remember that combo of yours well. It actually was pretty good, for a six year old." She teased.

"Oh ho. Well from what I remember this SIX year old beat THIS young lady fair and square." He huffed at her with a 'so there' look.

"Well look at mister high and mighty now. Wins one duel and thinks he's invincible." She teased. _Yusei and Akiza laughed at their little game and found that they both liked teasing each other like this since they knew it was all for fun._

"Well I find it funny that you are 17 years old and yet you call yourself young and yet I'm only six. He teased with his tongue out.

"Well someone has to deal with this little one's trouble and I guess that job goes to your big sister here." She smirked pointing to herself.

"Oh great, that's all I need in life, a nagging sister who tried to dress me up and make me watch girly cartoons for fun."

"Well how are you supposed to understand women someday if you don't learn while your still young, my dear Yusei?" She smirked right in his face like a mother would.

"I think you're the reason I try to stay away from women, MOM." he laughed.

"Oh would you look that time. Now be a good boy and brush your teeth and head to bed." She teased him before breaking out into laughter.

"Alright, alright. I get it Akiza. You win this round. But how about we sit down and watch a movie together."

"Sure. I'd love to watch something together with you. What are you in the mood for?" She asked looking at Martha's movie collections.

"Well do you like mystery movies?" He asked pointing to a detective movie on the end of the shelf.

"Yeah I do like those types. Let's see how this one goes." She smiled taking it of the shelf and putting it in the player. _They then sat down together beside each other and started to watch the movie. Halfway through Akiza had started to feel tired and unknowingly rested her head on Yusei shoulder. Yusei blushed at the gesture and saw her half awake face and smiled at how beautiful he was. He then wrapped his arm around her to make her comfortable. As the movie ended she woke up realizing she had fallen asleep. She woke with a jump which startled Yusei._

"I'm sorry! I must off dozed off! She apologized. Did the movie end?" She noticed it playing the credits.

"Yep. In ended about five minutes ago. But you were looking so cute that I couldn't bear to wake you up." He admitted to her honestly.

"Well thank you, but you could have woken me up because I really wanted to watch that together with you." She said with a puppy dog look. _Yusei blushed at the cuteness of her face and couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty now._

"I'm sorry about that. He scratched his head. I just thought that if you were tired that you should get some sleep.

"Well I am starting to feel a little tired." She admitted rubbing her eyes.

"Alright then. Let's get everything shut off and locked up and get ourselves to bed." He smiled helping her off the couch.

"Whatever you say dad." She teased him again as Yusei scoffed at what she said.

"You just don't give up do you?" Yusei muttered as he went to lock the doors.

"Nope. Where's the fun in that?" She smirked as she shut off the T.V.

"True enough." He admitted as he headed for the stairs. _As Yusei was about to go upstairs to bed Akiza gently grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Yusei spun around to see her with her head down._

"Akiza?"

"Yusei. Thanks for everything tonight. I really am happy to be close to you like this. I also wanted to say thanks for the…kiss." She blushed at her last word a she stumbled on the word. _Yusei blushed and realized why she was so nervous. He was also surprised that they had done that but he knew that he was not ashamed of it_

"You were my very first kiss Akiza. Yusei calmly told her which made her jump a bit. And I am truly happy that it was with you." He smiled.

"And you were my very first as well Yusei." _They smiled at each other and gave each other another tight hug and then looked up at each other and stared into each others eyes until they came together and kissed softly. They felt happiness flow into each other from one another and squeezed together into a deeper hug. They let there lips stay connected for longer as they enjoyed the other's taste coming from them. They then broke apart and looked at each with a deep smile._

"Yusei?"

"Yes, Akiza?

"Thanks again for tonight. This will always be one of my most precious memories." She smiled

"I'm happy that I am a part of that memory." Yusei smiled back.

"Well I'm going to get into bed." Yusei said again heading for the stairs.

"Wait!" Akiza said running towards him.

"Yes?" He turned around with a confused look. '_What could it be NOW?' He thought._

"Where is my kiss goodnight?" She asked shyly. _He smiled and headed back down to her and stopped right in front of her with a cute smile on his face._

"Right here." _He then kissed her on her forehead gently and then smiled at her which she rewarded him with another quick peck on the lips. _

"Thank you Mr Fudo." She smiled with a wink before walking past him upstairs.

"Your quite welcome, Miss Izayoi." _They watched each other walk to their bedrooms and close the door behind them._

"Good night Yusei." Akiza whispered from her door.

"Good night Akiza, sweet dreams. He replied before closing his door for the night. _Akiza then sat down on her bed and placed her hands on her cheeks which were burning from the memory of Yusei's kiss. 'I can't believe I did that with Yusei! Why is it that when I get close I just lose control of myself like that? Even this mark glowed that one time and it seems to be giving off a soft feeling every time we get close to each other. Is this truly the feeling called love? If it is… then I wish I could keep this feeling wit me forever.' She thought as she fell over on her bed and slowly fell to sleep. Yusei was in the other thinking along the way lines as Akiza. 'I never though I would feel this way about someone else and even this mark is giving off a weird feeling every time Akiza and I are close together happily. Could I truly be in love with her? If I am… Then I must help her and protect her at all costs.' With this new determination Yusei plopped on his bed and drifted off to sleep._

_A/N: I have noticed that my story isn't getting many reviews. I can understand that my skills at writing stories needs work but I wouldn't mind some. It seems that The relationship between Yusei and Akiza has reached the next level and both aren't sure about how to proceed. Let's find out how these two decide to deal with their new found feelings by R&Ring. _


	10. A family day

Chapter 10 A happy night.

_Yusei woke up to a familiar room and a nostalgic feeling passed through him. He remembered growing up in this very house as a child with nothing but his deck which had been with him since he was born. 'I always get these emotional build ups every time I sleep here. Makes me happy that I can always come back to the one place I truly could call home.' He thought sitting up in his bed and turning to get out. He then straightened his hair and got dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and tight jeans and went downstairs to see no one else was awake yet._

'_I guess Akiza and Martha are still sleeping. He smiled. Then I'll just make my own breakfast and hopefully Martha won't be upset. She always did say that you have to take care of yourself after all.' He thought to himself getting some eggs and milk from the fridge. He then started to scramble them and put some toast in the toaster as well as poured himself some milk. As he started plating his scrambled eggs and toast he heard footsteps coming downstairs. He turned around and saw Akiza with her hair down wearing a red short nightgown with thin straps over the shoulders which only reached down to her knees which showed off a good piece of her legs. Seeing her like this made his cheeks turn the same color as her nightgown._

"Good morning, Yusei." She yawned as she made it to the kitchen.

"Good morning. You hungry? I made some breakfast." He offered.

"No thanks. There is not enough here for two and you made it so you can eat it. I'll just eat something later. I'm not really hungry when I first wake up." She answered heading to the cupboard to grab some coffee.

"Alright. Just let me know if you change your mind." He said sitting down to eat.

"Thanks, but it's ok really. I still have to have a shower and get cleaned up. I'm sorry that you have to see me looking like this." She let out still somewhat groggy.

"Well to be honest, I thought you were pretty cute when I saw you on the stairs." He admitted honestly which made him slightly turn away from her. _'Great. I bet that was a stupid thing to say you idiot.' He cursed himself._

"Thanks for the compliment Yusei. But I know that I don't look all that great right now. I don't even have my hair up and it looks so sloppy when it hangs like this." She explained running her fingers through it as she turned on the coffeemaker.

"Well, I must admit that you look different with your hair like that but, it doesn't change who you are." _Akiza sighed and then smiled knowing tat Yusei was just being him. She knew that he didn't understand the meaning of women and their looks since had hadn't known many in the past outside of Martha. She then decided to grab a orange from a basket on the counter to tie herself over until her breakfast._

"I know. It's just a women thing Yusei. I would be more surprised if knew understood my reasons since you have admitted you haven't known many women." She said as she peeled her orange until the skin was all off. _As Akiza sat beside Yusei and started to eat her orange a awkward silence fell on top of her. She had remembered the night before and were wondering how the Yusei thought about it._

"Um, Yusei?" Akiza asked nervously breaking the silence.

"What is it Akiza?"

"Well, I actually just wanted to know something. I hope you don't mind me asking this but…" She stopped. _Yusei stopped eating and looked up at her curious as to what she was trying to say._

"What is it, Akiza?"

"Are we now dating each other?" She asked with a blush. _As Yusei heard the question he felt his heart jump two beats. He wasn't sure how to answer that question since he had never dated anyone before and had no experience in the field. But he knew he liked Akiza and knew that she was a great woman, so he decided to give her an honest answer that he knew they would both be happy with._

"Yes we are Akiza. I would be very happy to date u." He smiled back with his strong yet kind smile.

"Oh Yusei!" She ran over fell on top of him with joy and hugged him hard. _Yusei was happy that she was happy and as long as he could keep her happy then he knew they would be fine. He hugged her back smiling at the fact that he made her so happy and he himself was happy to have such a kind and beautiful woman by his side. She then let him go and went back to her seat._

"So Akiza, now that you are settled in here, how about coming over to my place today so you can see where I live?" Yusei asked eating his eggs. _Akiza's heart jumped at hearing Yusei's request. She had been curious for a while about the place where Yusei lived and had wanted to see it since he told her._

"That sounds great. I would love to see where you live." She smiled finishing her orange.

"Sounds great. I warn you though, it isn't anything big or fancy." He explained finishing his breakfast as well and putting his dished in the sink.

"I could guess that just from the way you are Yusei. You aren't one for big or outrageous things. If it was that extravagate you would hate it I'll bet." Akiza joked and laughed.

"Wow I didn't know I was dating a comedian." He said sarcastically.

"And I didn't know I was dating such a handsome man." She replied back slyly. _Hearing his new girlfriend say handsome made his heart jump. He was also shocked at the way she said that. He was happy to see her being more open but he wasn't expecting that. Akiza herself realized what she had done and turned away from Yusei blushing. 'I can't believe I just did that! I just made myself sound like a slut! I was so into the mood that I just let that slip right out.' Yusei went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder._

"Akiza, are you ok?" he asked her worried.

"I just, I didn't realize how stupid that sounded until I said. I'm sorry that you heard me talk like a slut." She sadly spoke putting her hand over his.

"Akiza. Your not a slut for talking like that to someone your dating. Martha also told me once a long time ago that people talk differently around those they like. I know that if you talked like that to everyone THEN I would say something. But if it's with me then it's ok and to tell you the truth I thought it was very cute." _She turned and looked into his honest eyes happy at the fact that was raised so well. She now knew that she was grateful to Martha for more than just letting her stay there. She was also grateful that Martha raised Yusei so well and thought about how she would have turned out if Martha had raised her and not her parents. 'Would I have become the person I was if I had been raised like this? Would I have been able to find this happiness sooner if I had lived here as well?' She thought sadly. She then shook the thought out of her head and turned to Yusei who was still standing behind her._

"I'm happy to hear you think I'm cute Yusei. That's really sweet of you. She told him before giving him a peck on his cheek. I'm going to go shower now and get dressed for real. I'll see you in a bit ok?" _She then headed for the stairs leaving Yusei alone. He smiled and headed back upstairs to his room to change into something more pleasing since he had thought about what Akiza said about looks. 'I guess that if it's for her I can wear something that you would actually want people to see you in.' He then switched into a pair of black dress pants and a clean red t-shirt with and blue sweater vest over top of it. Martha then woke up and heard the shower going and got up and went to see who was in it._

"Who's in there?" Martha called as she knocked on the door.

"It's me Martha! I'll be out in a few minutes!" Akiza called back.

"Ok! I'll be downstairs just so you know." Martha told her as she headed downstairs. _Yusei then came downstairs in his new outfit and Martha was quite impressed at seeing Yusei dressed up so well._

"My lord Yusei! You look great this morning! what's the occasion?" She smirked.

"Well I was planning on taking Akiza to my place today so she can see where I live." He explained sitting on the couch beside her.

"That's great to hear Yusei. What have you got planned or today?"

"Noting at all to be honest. I'll just see how the day unfolds." He admitted bluntly.

"Alright. But just try and keep whatever you do out of the bedroom. At least for now." She snickered making Yusei roll his eyes.

"I knew that was coming." He sighed with his hand over his face. _Martha giggled knowing that it was fun teasing Yusei like this since she knew he wouldn't take advantage of anyone._

"Sorry Yusei, I just couldn't resist since it's fun to tease you like that." She continued to lightly chuckle.

"Well anyway, I'll just take her there to check it out and then I will see if she wants to do anything for the day since I have no work as of yet."

"Just make sure to treat her well Yusei. She is a special woman after all." Martha smiled causing Yusei to grin back.

"Yes she is." He said softly to himself. _Back with Akiza. Akiza had stepped out of the shower in a red bathrobe and quickly went to her room. She then began to dry her hair and started to try to figure out what to wear for the day. It was her first time ever going into a guy's house so she was a little worried about looking nice for the occasion. 'Maybe I should wear just something casual so I won't look sluttish or too forward. But I also want to look nice for him too. I know he wouldn't really care what I wear, but I still do.' She thought looking over at her closet as she was drying her hair. She finished drying herself off and decided what to wear._

"Akiza! You ok up there?!" Yusei yelled from downstairs which made Akiza jump.

"Yes! I'll be down in a minute!" She called back. _She had put her hair up in her normal fashion and then put on a red tank top and blue jeans which went to her ankles and went downstairs. 'I hope this is a good look.' She thought as she headed back to the stairs. She got halfway down and saw Yusei waiting at the bottom. He turned to see her in her outfit and blushed at how cute she was._

"How does this look? Does it look good on me?" She asked looking at herself then back at Yusei. _Yusei was quite impressed and noticed that red was a color she always looked good in._

"Yes it does Akiza. You look very pretty in those clothes. Red really is your color." He smiled.

"Indeed. It does seem to suit you a lot. Martha agreed. But I'm going to check on my flower beds so I'll see you both later." Martha told them before heading outside

"Thanks Martha. So Yusei, I noticed that you changed your clothes." She mentioned pointing at his new attire.

"Yeah I thought about what you said and decided that I should also then put on an effort with my looks." He smiled. _Akiza was surprised that he was trying to impress her in a way he wasn't used too and smiled back at him at his generosity._

"Thanks Yusei. But you didn't have to do that for me. You looked great in what you were wearing before. So, you ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

"I have been for awhile, but SOMEONE was upstairs probably trying on everything she had." He chuckled which made Akiza make a funny face.

"Oh hush you." She pouted.

"Make me." He dared her. _She then walked up to him and went right by his right ear._

"I will tonight." She whispered and winked to him and walked away swaying her hips._ 'Wow she really HAS opened up! I have to admit that she is hot when she does that!' He thought to himself. He then went outside where Akiza was waiting for him and started up the runner with Akiza getting on the back . Then drove until they came to a small building that looked like a converted garage. It had a garage type front door with windows, and had nothing around it but junk and vehicle parts. It also had a huge Storage unit on the side of it. (A/n: The one that he was in when the twins and Crow were in with him in the first and second chapter where he works on his runner.)_

"I told you it wasn't pretty. Yusei said sadly as he turned off the engine. I hope your not disgusted with it since I know it looks stupid."

"It's alright Yusei. In all honesty I'll bet you feel right at home surrounded by all this metal. Does it look better on the inside?" She asked getting off.

"Yeah. I try to keep the inside tidy so it does look better than this dump pile. So shall we go inside?" He said getting off and parking his runner on the side of the building. _He opened the door to reveal a small living room with a small one person kitchen and a small futon bed in the middle of the room as well as a table with tools spread out on it._

"So this is like a bachelor suite, right?" Akiza asked walking inside and looking around.

"Yeah that's what it was converted too anyway. I like it this way though and since I'm staying for free I really can't complain." He explained.

"That's true." Akiza said sitting on the futon. _'This is pretty comfy to be honest.' She thought examining it. Her thoughts were cut off by a doorbell ringing. _

"Who would be showing up here at this hour?" Yusei asked as it was still morning. _He then went and opened the door to see Leo and Luna standing in the doorway._

"Hey Yusei! Can we come in?" Leo yelled while Luna sighed at his outburst.

"Umm, yeah sure, come on in." Yusei said inviting them in. _As the twins walked in they saw Akiza sitting on the futon._

"Hey it's that Psychic girl from that building!" Leo shouted pointing to Akiza. _Akiza was somewhat hurt inside by the words but knew that he did have a point._

"Leo! That's not nice at all." Luna scolded him.

"It's ok Luna. I understand he probably isn't happy with me after what happened." Akiza said still looking somewhat sad.

"But that wasn't your fault. We both know that. RIGHT Leo?" Luna elbowed her brother.

"Yeah I guess so." He muttered rubbing his ribs.

"Leo. I know you guys had a bad misunderstanding in the beginning, but what happened with the Movement and all that is now over. Can you please let the past go and give Akiza a chance to be a friend to you?" Yusei asked him with a hand on his shoulder. _Leo thought for a moment about what Yusei said and saw that Akiza was truly sorry for what happened and he didn't want to cause any friction between him and Yusei._

"Yeah, I can try." He said sighing.

"Thanks Leo." Akiza smiled at him.

"So Why are you both here so early? Don't you two have school?" Yusei asked getting the twins and Akiza some water.

"We did have it. But it seems that there is a problem with the pipes in the basement so they had to shut it down for a few days to figure out the problem." Luna explained sadly as she liked going to school.

"Well, that does sound bad I'll admit. I hope it all works out soon. So how is school going for you two?" Yusei asked drinking his water with everyone sitting around the table.

"It's been ok. We got some new friends in class that we hang out with sometimes after school. They are really nice and they always are fun to talk too and hang out with." Luna told him taking sips of her water.

"Yeah but I still can't understand why I can't seem to win lately. I wish I could have some good luck come my way!" Complained Leo gulping his water down.

"Well just give it time and keep working at it and you'll do better soon." Said Yusei reassuring him.

"Maybe you should check out your deck and change it up a bit?" Akiza mentioned looking at him trying to get involved in the conversation.

"Maybe. But I know that someday I'll be a true champion one day!" He proclaimed which made Luna laugh and made Yusei and Akiza lightly chuckle.

"Well your going to have to start wining before that happens" Luna brought before laughing again.

"Hey! Your supposed to be supporting me!" He whined.

"Well since everyone is here, I have an idea that might help u. Why don't we have a fun tag team duel?" Yusei asked everyone.

"Yeah!" The twins said together. _Akiza suddenly got worried. She didn't want her powers to go berserk and ruin what was turning into a great night. She knew that Yusei was only trying to help but she didn't want anything to ruin what was going on right now. She moved closer to Yusei and whispered to him._

"Are you sure this is a good idea Yusei? I don't want to hurt anyone." Akiza whispered with a worried look.

"You won't Akiza. I promise I will stand by you even if your powers break free. Just relax and you will be just fine." Yusei smiled and handed her a spare duel disk from his closet. _Akiza thought about it for a second and realized that she really did want to have fun with everyone and decided to stop worrying. _

"Alright Yusei. I'll do it." Akiza smiled back.

"Then let's duel!" Leo shouted. (_A/N: I will just skim through these duels as I am too lazy too write them :P but don't worry. I will be still writing full duels later on.) __As the duel started Akiza was still worried that her powers would break loose, but seeing Yusei beside her gave her happiness and courage to face her fear. The duel went on for awhile until Yusei let loose a combination with Stardust Dragon to blow apart Leo__'s Boomboxen. Akiza never lost control of her powers the whole duel._

"That was fun." Yusei said looking at Akiza with a smile.

"Yes it was." Akiza answered back smiling at the fact that she didn't lose control of herself.

"Can we duel again with different partners this time Yusei? I would like to see if I can win with you instead of against you." Asked Leo looking at everyone.

"Sure thing Leo. We will make it guys against the girls." He announced.

"Alright. But us ladies won't lose, right Luna? Asked Akiza smiling at her partner.

"You bet!" Luna responded happily. _As they switched partners Yusei looked at Akiza with a happy and relieved look. To see her happy and smiling like this brought him happiness as well. The duel went on for a while again with Yusei going after Akiza and Leo going after Luna. _

"Now my Stardust Dragon will attack your Rose Tentacles!" Yusei declared as Stardust blasted an attack at the Rose Tentacles.

"Nice try Yusei! But I play the trap: Wall of Thorns! Now all your Monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

"I activate Stardust's effect! Now in goes to the grave to negate your trap and returns at the end phase."

"That's fine. Luna smiled. I activate the trap: Bad Reaction to Sinichi. Now you take damage when you normally would gain life points."

"Look out Yusei! I have seen this combo before!" Leo announced prepared for what was about to happen.

"I now play the trap: Gift of the Fairies! Now you gain 3000 life points but because of my trap you LOSE 3000 points!" _Luna's combo had brought Yusei and Leo's life points to zero._

"Awww man! I lost again! I got no luck today at all !" Leo sulked dropping to the floor on his knees.

"But it was fun Leo. You have to admit that." Yusei said dropping to Leo's level and putting his hand on his shoulder again.

"True it was actually." He smiled back.

"I think you have a few extra cards in that deck that seem to be dead draws and that could be one reason that you can't win." Akiza brought up as she noticed that Leo kept on making dead draws.

"I guess so. And here I thought I had this thing figured out." Leo muttered quietly.

"It will be ok to change your deck a bit. All duelists do it at some point." Akiza consoled Leo trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah your right, big sister." He smiled back at her with everyone slightly stunned at what he had said. _As Akiza heard these words from Leo's mouth she was stunned. She had never been called that before and she couldn't help but feel very happy hearing it._

"Why did you call me big sister?" She asked surprised.

"Because I had so much fun today duelling with everyone. I am sorry I didn't trust you at first but you really are fun to be around! You really are a good person like Yusei said you were. I hope that we can do this all the time, like a family! I wish you two really were our older siblings right now." He said smiling his goofy smile. _Akiza was overjoyed at hearing Leo's kind and honest words. Her heart was beating rapidly to the point that she thought it would burst from her chest. She had been called sister and been treated again like family by the very twins she once held hostage. _

"Thank you Leo. That means so much to me too hear you say that. She said starting to cry.

"Alright you two, you best get ready to leave. You both have to go back to school when it opens again and this would be a good opportunity to study and catch up." Yusei pointed out.

"Ok. We will be back soon Yusei!" Leo called already heading for the door.

"He is always doing that. But thank you both for a great time today." Luna bowed looking at Akiza.

"No problem. Take care you guys." Yusei said waving goodbye.

"Ok take care!" She called as she began running after Leo. _After the twins had left Yusei sat down on the futon and put his arm around Akiza who was still sniffling._

"Akiza?" _As he finished saying her name she jumped on him and hugged him tightly crying on his vest. _

"Yusei! I'm so happy! My powers didn't go crazy or out of control! I was finally able to control because you were with me! The twins and u have given me another chance at happiness! Even after everything I have done they still wanted to be with me and even want me as a family. I'm so happy to be your girlfriend."_ She then raised her head to see Yusei smiling down on her and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

"Akiza I told u that I would always be here for you. You can always come to me for anything or to say anything. I'm happy the twins accepted you and I know that Leo and Luna would love you just like a sister." He smiled at her knowing that he now was even more happy he brought her over._ As they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds they let their lips touch each other again. They felt each other's happiness flowing into each other and knew that they were happy just being with each other no matter where they were. They broke the kiss and Akiza gave a direct look at Yusei._

"What's with that look?" He asked sliding down the couch nervously.

"You're a good kisser, Yusei." She bluntly stated which caused a blush to form on Yusei.

"Thanks. But so are you Akiza. You have lovely shaped lips which obviously work well." Yusei complimented.

"Are you just saying that to get another kiss out of them?" She asked slyly. _Yusei smiled at her talking like that and decided to up the ante._

"Maybe I am. That a bad thing?" He asked back in the same manner moving closer to her again.

"I don't know let's find out. She said softly before kissing him again._ She pressed her lips hard against his as they let their lips indulge in each others taste. Yusei then tried to slip his tongue into her mouth while still keeping their mouths connected. As she felt his tongue moving around she opened up and let it slip inside her mouth which caused her to moan at the feeling of it tickling the edges of her mouth while he moved it all around inside her. Se then decided that it was her turn and moved her own tongue past his and let hers enter his mouth. Waves of excitement and adrenaline rushed through them both as they both went back and forth into each other's mouths. They then pulled away to give each other some breath. They then smiled happily at what they had just done together knowing that they each had no regrets at all at what they had just done._

"Yusei?" Akiza asked looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked seriously still in his arms.

"Of course you can. What's on your mind?" He asked looking directly at her to show he was curious.

"Well the truth is, I want to tell you a story about my past. I want to tell you what happened to me in my childhood that made me become the way I am or was anyway. The story of my parents and my powers as well as the birth of this mark on me." _Yusei looked at her and could see that this was something that was truly hard for Akiza to remember and knew that if she was willing to go through that pain just to tell him this story then he knew that he had to listen to it._

"Alright Akiza. I'll listen to whatever you have to say. If it's truly that important to you then let's sit down and you can tell me all about it." He said seriously. _Akiza nodded and moved with Yusei to the couch where she sighed trying to figure out how to word the story._

"Yusei? Before I start I just want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"No matter what I say or what I do, let me completely finish my story before doing anything ok. Please don't interrupt no matter what I say or do. Please?" _Yusei nodded and just sat still beside her waiting for her to start._

"Thank you."

A/N: So Yusei is going to learn his girlfriends harsh beginning. What is he going to hear and how will take the story. To find out the answers to these Questions…R&R


	11. The truth of Akiza

Chapter 11 The Truth of Akiza.

_Yusei was sitting beside Akiza as she was trying to work up the courage to tell Yusei the truth about her past and her parents. She soon realized that it was much harder to explain or work up the courage to than she originally thought it would be. 'Damn it! I thought I was really for this but now I feel like such a coward!' she screamed in her head as se dropped her head to her knees. Yusei could tell she was in pain and tried to hug her until she put her arms up._

"Please Yusei, don't do anything. You promised you wouldn't remember?"_ Yusei sighed and nodded reluctantly in agreement and sat back down. Akiza then took in a deep breath and sighed._

"Alright. It all started when I was five years old…"

Flashback:"Daddy! Can we duel again today? I really would like too since we couldn't yesterday!" A young five year old Akiza said jumping at her dad's feet.

"I'm so sorry Akiza. There is a emergency at work so I'm going to be working late tonight and I don't know if I will make it home on time. But I promise I will duel with you tomorrow ok?" He said smiling trying to hide his disappointment.

"Daddy! You always say that! You never make any time for me!" Akiza cried running upstairs to her room and slamming the door. _Her father looked on and dropped his head in shame at the fact that his job was taking himself away from his only daughter._

'_Akiza. I'm sorry my precious. I wish things were different. I really do.' He thought to himself. The next day they were having their promised duel. Akiza was truly happy at this moment to be able to have her dad to herself._

"Are you having fun my little rose?" He asked with a kind smile noticing that she was really into the duel. _He had Robotic Knight on the field in attack mode while Akiza had just summoned her Rose Tentacles._

"Yes I am! I love that we can do this daddy." Akiza smiled as her mother walked in with some drinks and cookie on a platter.

"I'll just leave these for you to enjoy after your duel." She smile watching her family having fun together. _She then heard the phone ring and went to answer it._

"Thanks Mommy!" Akiza called with her father smiling.

"So shall we continue?"

"Yes daddy! Now I will attack with my-" _Her voice was interrupted by her mother returning with the phone and handing it to her dad. He listened and his face suddenly went sour_

"I'm sorry dear. It seems I have an urgent meeting to go to. I will finish with you later ok?"

"No.. NO! I don't want you to GO!" She screamed in anger.

"I know and I'm truly sorry. But if I-" He was cut off by Akiza screaming.

"I attack with my Rose Tentacles!" Akiza screamed. _The monster attacked with it's vines which broke through her fathers monster and smashed him into the wall behind him causing a crater inside it. As he fell to the ground Akiza became scared and frightened at what happened while her mother ran to check on her husband._

"Honey! Honey are you ok?!" Her mother called to him hoping he wasn't badly hurt._ He then sat up very sore from the impact with his wife right beside him and saw Akiza standing like a statue with her monster looming over them both._

"A-Akiza?! Wh-What did u do?!" He screamed at her holding his arm which was badly hurt. _Akiza still frozen couldn't answer as she didn't know herself. At that moment a mark of a dragon's claw burned into her right arm causing her to scream._

"Daddy?! What-What is happening to me?!" Akiza cried as the mark of the dragon suddenly appeared on her arm. _Her father and mother looked at her in shock as they had no clue what had happened to their daughter. _

"Akiza, what ARE u?!" Her father cried trying to stand up. _As she tried to run up to him he jumped back away as did his wife._

"Stay back! Don't move you monster!" He screamed. _Those words rang over and over in her head. This power, the mark, she really was a monster! She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Her father had then realized what he had said and ran after her wit his wife on her knees crying at what had just transpired. _

"Akiza! I'm sorry I said that! Please let us in!" He called knocking on her door repeatedly.

"Go away! Just go away! I'm a monster aren't I?! Now just go away!" She screamed back at the top of her lungs. _She then in a fit of rage grabbed her disk an summoned her Botanical Lion and made it jump through her door and had it pounce on her father. Her father was now frozen in fear as he had this real monster on top of him. His wife looked on in horror at the sight of it all that was happening around her and called to Akiza._

"Please stop this Akiza!" She begged. _Hearing her mother's voice Akiza snapped out of her rage and the monster vanished as she dropped her disk to the floor and collapsed from exhaustion. Her father then went up and slowly picked her up and put her in her bed. The next day they searched for answers to why Akiza was able to do what she did and found someone who knew about others with the same power. They put Akiza into a car and drove her to a doctor wo was known for dealing with special patients wit unusual abilities._

"Daddy, where are we going?" Akiza asked still shaky from what happened last night.

"We are going to try and find out what's wrong with you. We are now heading for someone who should be able to help you get rid of what you have Akiza." He said without looking at her even once. _Akiza was still quite scared and constantly rubbed her arm where the mark had appeared which was gone now._

"Daddy? I'm going to get better right?" She sobbed trying to get her father's attention. _He stayed quiet with her mother sitting beside her giving her a look that said keep quiet. They arrived at a large office building with glass surrounding the whole building and quickly headed inside. They then sat down and waited for a few minutes until a man came out in a brown business suit._

"Hello there. I'm doctor Hanabishi and I will be conducting the exam today. Will you please come wit me young lady?" He asked kindly as he kneeled to her lever to ask her eye to eye.

"Um, ok." She replied shyly and still scared. _Her parents watched as their daughter was taken into an exam room with confused looks on their faces._

"You think it will be alright?" His wife asked him.

"I don't know. But I do know that if whatever happens won't go away or if she can't control it then there will be no way of dealing with her." He stated bluntly. _His wife then turned to him with a horrified look._

"Are you suggesting we give up our only daughter?!"

"I honestly don't know. He shook his head in anguish. I really do want to be with my little girl. But I also know that I don't want to go through that feeling ever again. If she is going to break down like that every time she gets angry then we might have no choice." He admitted bluntly._ A few minutes later Akiza came out with the doctor and she sat down beside her mother._

"So what's wrong with her doctor?" Her father asked outright.

"Well it would seem that your daughter is what we call a psychic." _Her parents froze after hearing the word PSYCHIC._

"What do you mean by psychic?!" Her father shot at the doctor.

"Well, it's a unique power that certain people are born with at birth. Through strong emotional shock or trauma psychic powers usually appear from those events. It would seem that your daughter is also one of the strongest I have ever seen. She has an incredible scale of psychic energy and it seems that the anger from what happened between you too is what triggered it." He explained.

"So this isn't something that can be treated?! Can't we get rid of these powers somehow?!" He almost begged the doctor.

"Well unfortunately for you, that's the bad news. There is no way to GET RID OF THEM." _The parents gasped at what they had heard. _

"There is no way at all?" Her mother asked calmly trying to keep everyone calm.

"Yes. Psychic powers are born from within the heart and soul. There is no real way to control or get rid of them. You just have to grow with it and hope that you will be able to either control them over time or just keep them under wraps." _The parents went silent for a bit which worried Akiza._

"Mommy? Daddy? Is everything alright?"

"Let's go home Akiza." Her father said emotionlessly grabbing her arm hard.

"Ow! Daddy, your hurting me!" She cried out trying to break free.

"Thank you doctor for everything you have done." He stated before leaving the room with his wife beside him.

End flashback

"After that, they kept very close watch over me and never let me duel again at home. I could tell they were still afraid of me and still thought of me as a monster. A few years later they learned about Duel academy which teaches kids how to duel and harness their skills. My father believed that this might be the key to making me _normal _again. I then went to Duel Academy and hoped I could learn to control my powers there. It didn't help me at all though and I even ended up hurt a few students because of an accident that occurred during a practice duel. I attacked with my Violet Witch and it brought half the wall down behind it. I was so upset that day because my mother and father were arguing about something that I couldn't make out and they told me to stay out of it. I couldn't help but feel angry and hurt and again the mark appeared and my powers went berserk. Everyone at the school then looked at me and screamed monster or witch and told me to leave. They didn't want me around anymore than my parents did and I couldn't take it any longer. I then ran home after that hoping that my parents would take me back."

"And what happened with that?"

"I got to the window and saw them inside drinking wine and laughing. I then heard them talking inside about me."

Flashback: "You know, maybe your right honey. Maybe Akiza would be better off without us around." _Akiza flinched as she heard that._

"It seems like that would be the best way to deal with this. Those monster powers aren't going away and I can't handle that scared feeling every time she gets angry or sad. I have tried but I think that it's time we found something better for her. Perhaps she could stay at the dorms at the Academy?" Her father told his wife.

"That might be best. It's become too hard to have her around when she gets into a emotional state. If she can't help herself then there is no way we can keep watching over her. She is a teenager now and she now has to learn to take care of herself and take responsibility for her actions." Her mother stated sipping some wine.

"Well then I think that's that. I'll tell the Academy tomorrow and see what they can do."

"But what will Akiza do when she finds out? She might go berserk again." His wife told him bluntly.

"If that happens then it will only prove that she is too dangerous as she is to be around people unless she smartens up and learns to control herself." He stated clearly as he finished his drink.

End flashback

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were having fun without me. They were HAPPY that I was gone. I was nothing to them anymore! They truly did see me as nothing but a monster all this time! They didn't care where I was or what I was doing just so long as they didn't have to worry about my powers hurting them. They thought they could just leave me at a place that wanted me no more than they did. I lost myself to my rage and summoned a monster which destroyed all the windows on the house which scared them shitless and I ran away again, but this time I ran into the city and I never looked back."

"Akiza." Yusei said looking at Akiza with sad eyes. _He could see full well how hard this was on her and he could only listen to her pain. He felt very weak for not being able to see how much see really was suffering._

"After that I went to a shelter and thought about what happened to me. I thought that if I was going to be seen as a monster I would fight like one. So I put on a mask and cloak and became the Black Rose Witch. After that I duelled everyone I could find and made my name known. Then Sayer found me and showed me that I was needed and that their were others who understood and felt my pain. He told me to just let myself go and be free and just be for the Movement and in return it will always be there and take care of me. I was happy being with other that were similar to me but something was still missing from my life while I was there."

"What was it?' Yusei asked.

"I was missing the feeling of being truly loved by family. I missed the smiles of everyone looking at me with happiness and not fear. Even though I got attention at the Movement it never felt the same. But you and the twins have given that back to me. I'm so happy I met all of you, and I have you to thank for it all Yusei." She smiled at him.

"I'm just happy that you are happy. I had a tough time growing up in Satellite with all the trouble and gangs and security. It was a challenge just to stay out of trouble and live peacefully. We had it rough enough I thought, but I can tell I was spoiled compared to the life you had. I feel bad for thinking I had the bad life just cause I lived in Satellite." He said with his head down.

"Yusei. I'm not mad at you for that. You had a rough life too, that was just different from mine. You don't have to feel bad for me anymore. I will try and be the happiest I can be for u. It's time to put the past behind me and be happy with what I have in front of me. You as well as Martha and the twin all know of my powers and yet still treat me like a true family. Believe me when I say that I am truly happy right now." _Yusei raised his head and smiled back at her seeing the happiness in her face made him realize that she was right._

"Ok then. If you say it like that then I believe you Akiza. If you say your happy then that's all I need know for me to be happy as well."

"Thanks Yusei." _She leaned in and kissed him again. He returned her kiss and softly hugged her as he let her fall on top of him. She quickly realized what position she was in and jumped off him in a panic. Yusei was stunned by her sudden reaction and wasn't sure as to why she jumped like that._

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take the initiative. I just went with the mood and I didn't realize what I had done." She said all frantic while blushing. _He soon realized what she meant and chuckled slightly and then looked at her directly_

"Actually Akiza…to be honest…I was enjoying that." He blushed knowing what he just told her.

"Re-really?" Akiza asked shocked.

"Yes. I don't care if your on top of me like that Akiza. I admit that I suck at reading emotions as well as understanding women and relationships. But being together with you has already taught me more than I ever could have learned on my own. I truly am happy to be alone with you and also happy that you trust me enough to tell me something that I can tell really hurt you to remember. I promise you that I will tell you all about my life in the Satellite. I-" _His words were cut off by Akiza's finger pressing his lips and then covering his with hers. Her worries and cares flushed away and all she cared about was being with Yusei at this moment. Nothing else mattered as Yusei then grabbed Akiza arm and pulled her back on top of him with a smile that showed he wasn't angry that she cut him off. Akiza smiled and looked right at him slyly._

"Don't you think that your having a little TOO much fun?" Akiza joked touching his nose with her finger.

"Nope. I just want to make sure you know that I am happy just being here with u. It doesn't matter who is on top so long as we don't get ahead of ourselves." He winked.

"Oh my. Yusei is dirty." She sang jokingly.

"Look who's talking, little lady You're the one on top of me." He joked back with a smirk.

"And just who are you calling little?" She pouted.

"You. You got a problem with that?"

"Maybe. I know for a fact though that you aren't referring to these?" She said pointing to her breasts. _Yusei blushed and tried to keep his eyes away from her chest. Akiza noticed Yusei turn away and decided to have a little fun. She then put her hand under her breast and began to bounce them up and down gently and just enough to get Yusei's attention. His face flushed which Akiza noticed again and laughed in her head. 'I can't believe I'm doing this to Yusei. But something inside of my heart is telling me not to stop and just go with it.' Akiza thought as she pretended to yawn and stretch which made her breasts bounce slightly again and gave Yusei a full show. Yusei was at a loss for words at Akiza's new found courage and seductiveness and wanted to make sure that she knew he wasn't in for the intimacy._

"Akiza, you know I like u for who you are, not for what you look like or what you have." He pointed out. _She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. She gave it a small kiss and moved closer to his ear._

"I know Yusei. That's one of many reasons I care so much about u. I guess being with you just gives me the courage to be more spontaneous with myself and I know that I won't be doing this for just anyone." She stated as she bent down and started kissing him again. _They kissed each other much more passionately than last time as they moved their hands up and down each other's bodies while they started fighting for dominance over each other's mouths. Yusei decided to let Akiza gain entry first as she circled her tongue around his mouth which made Yusei shudder at the feeling as he felt it through his entire body. They continued the process for a few minutes until Akiza broke it off and got close to his ear._

"Can I stay the night?" She whispered sexually. _Yusei froze at her words as they entered his head. Did she know what she was asking. The last he wanted was for them to get ahead of themselves an do something stupid.._

"Umm." Yusei tried to figure out what to say.

"Just kidding. I know you aren't that type of guy Yusei. And eve if I did, Martha wouldn't be too happy with us." She smiled to him.

"Yeah that's true. The other thing is you wouldn't really have a place to sleep cause I have no spare bed or mattress. I just have my pull out couch bed that I use."

"Oh well. Guess you will just have to get one if you want me over here more often." She teased him.

"I might just take u up on that. But maybe I should get you home now." Yusei said seeing that it was already getting dark outside as the duels they had and Akiza's story made the day pas by quickly.

"Wow how time flies when your having fun. I almost don't want it to end." Akiza said not realizing how late it was.

"Indeed. I agree with you fully. Between the duels with the twins and the story you told me and everything else, it just flew right by is seems." Yusei explained.

"To be honest, I really don't want to go. I really do want to stay here close to u. But I know I would just be a bother to u." Akiza sighed looking down at her feet. _Yusei then gave a serious look and raised her head_

"You could never be a bother to me Akiza. I am always happy to have you around. I'm glad I got to know more about you today and I thank u for telling me about your past even though it must have been tough on u." _Akiza's heart started to beat rapidly as she couldn't hide her emotions anymore se had to tell Yusei the truth that she had been feeling since their date. It was now or never for her as she confessed to him._

"Yusei, I will always be truthful with u and I don't want to hide anything from u. I know that this is going to sound stupid but I want you to know that… I love u Yusei." She blushed. _Yusei turned crimson at those words, but quickly broke from the trance to give Akiza a true answer._

"Akiza. I have never known love outside of Martha before in my life. But after hanging and being wit you like this, I think I can understand it much better. The truth for me is that… I love u too Akiza." _Akiza smiled more brightly than ever before at hearing that Yusei felt the same way about her. She now knew that she too was truly for who she was and not just for her powers. They leaned in and kissed each other and once again Akiza fell onto Yusei on the couch. This time though there was no pause in what they as she quickly entered his mouth with her tongue and moved in all over the inside of Yusei's mouth. Akiza moaned at the feeling of playing with Yusei. She couldn't be happier doing this with anyone else she thought.. Yusei quickly then moved his mouth over to Akiza's ear and started to kiss and bite at it making Akiza moan out loud._

"Yu-Yusei… I thought … you were taking me home." She managed to speak out over her moaning.

"Did you want me to stop and take you home?" He looked at her.

"I just don't want to do anything we would both regret." _Yusei was disappointed and relieved at the same time. Relieved that Akiza thought along the same lines as he did, but disappointed that he couldn't continue wit his new girlfriend._

"Ok then. Let's get you back to Martha's." He told her pushing her off him and heading to the door. _As they got outside and on the duel runner Akiza couldn't help but blush over what just happened a few seconds ago. She couldn't believe how bold she was whenever she and Yusei were alone. As if she couldn't control herself in a different way then her powers. They drove off and ended up in front of Martha's house a few minutes later._

"Thanks for tonight Yusei. I am truly happy that I could tell you everything." Akiza smiled at him.

"Your welcome. I'm also happy that you felt comfortable doing that for me as well. Good night Aki. He teased her with a new name. _Akiza blushed at her pet name and decided to play along._

"Good night my prince." _She walked up and kissed him and he replied with another one to her. Little did they know that Martha saw everything through the window. 'Oh my. It seems they did have fun after all. I wonder just how much FUN they had.' She wondered as she aw Yusei drive away. As Yusei drove off he thought about what they had done and couldn't help but wonder how his friends would react to his new relationship with Akiza.' I wonder how I'm going to tell the guys about this without turning it into front page news. Jack may or may not care at all. I'm not sure about him but I know Crow will NEVER leave me alone about it especially if he learned what transpired today.' He then made it back to his house and was about to plop on he couch when his phone rang._

"Hello?"

"Yusei. It's been awhile."

"Hey Blister. How was your trip?" He asked sitting down.

"It was eventful. I will tell you about it later but I actually called because I have a job for you."

"Oh really? Where is it?"

"It's for a friend for mine who works at a bar called Bootleg. It seem one of the pipes downstairs is acting up as well as the heating duct need checking out as well."

"Sure thing. I know where it is and I can check it out. I'll be happy to do so."

"Great. Thanks a million Yusei. Sorry about this."

"Sorry about what?" Yusei asked confused.

"I just get back into town and already giving you work without even checking on you first."

"Oh no worries there. I'm used to it." He laughed.

"Well that's good to know." Blister snickered over the line making Yusei realize what he had just said.

"Anyway. Just tell them that I will be there in a bit."

"Ok. Later Yusei." Blister said as he hanged up. '_So much for getting some rest in.' Yusei sighed before grabbing his tools and heading out. Across town Jack Atlas was duelling in another competition. He was duelling a up and coming super duelist who had never lost in an official match and decided to test his skills. Jack had five speed counters and Dark resonator on his field plus one face down and 400 life points while his opponent had Shadow Ghoul out and two face downs out with 2000 life points._

"You better give up KING! You will never beat me!" The young duelist bragged.

"So naïve to think a duel is over until one reaches zero! I draw! Jack/5 Andrew/2. I activate my face down trap: Xien Zen HU! Now both of your face downs are sealed!"

"Damn it! You will pay for that Jack ASS!" Andrew cussed which made Jack furious.

"No one calls me that! I play the Speed Spell: Over Boost! Now my speed counter rise by six! Jack:6-12. Now I play Speed World 2's effect by removing four speed counters you take 800 points of damage for every speed spell in my hand. I reveal my Fissure speed spell which means you take 800 damage. _A flash hits Andrew's duel runner causing it to shake violently._

"Blast it!"

"And guess what little man…I do it again twice over! Jack 12-0

"What?! That's not FAAIIRRR!" Andrew screamed as two more beams of light hit his runner causing him to lose control and crash into a guard railing.

Andrew: 2000-0

"See little man. Let me give you some royal advice. It's not the monsters or cards alone that win the duel. It's the ability to read and see everything that you both have and take every option into consideration. You focused so much on me you forgot about speed world 2."

"I was careless." Andrew grunted trying to get up from the wreckage.

"And now you can little with that shame." Jack stated before driving off. _As he drove off out of the arena to avoid the fan girls and paparazzi he thought about the one duelist who truly understood him and the way of duelling. 'Yusei Fudo. You and I will soon finish what we started. Trust me on that one my good friend.' He thought to himself driving home._

A/n: Seems Yusei and Akiza have finally broken the barriers around them and it seems Jack is gunning for a duel with Yusei. What's Martha going to say about what she saw between The two new lovers outside. I also hope that no one is offended that I made Akiza so forward so quickly. To find out what happens… R&R :P


	12. King Vs Queen

Chapter 12 King vs. Queen.

_Akiza had walked in after saying goodbye to Yusei too see Martha sitting on the couch watching a comedy show on T.V. Martha then turned and saw Akiza who was waving to the older woman._

"Hello Akiza. Welcome home. Shall I fix us up some dinner?" Martha asked the young lady.

"Yes thank you. I am actually pretty hungry to be honest." Akiza admitted rubbing her stomach. _Martha smiled at Akiza's action then headed for the kitchen and pulled a frozen pizza from the freezer and plopped it in the oven. She then headed back to the living room where Akiza was stretching out along the couch looking tired. Martha decided to ask Akiza about what she had saw and make it funny to boot._

"You look quite exhausted right now. You tired Akiza?" She asked.

"I'm just tired from all the duelling I did today I guess. The twins came over unexpectedly to visit Yusei and we ended up duelled with them for a while. After that was over they left me and Yusei alone. So we talked for a while about some past stuff and then he dropped me off at home." Akiza explained with a little yawn.

"So you are tired because you were having fun with Yusei all alone?" Martha smirked stretching her words.

"Just what are you implying Martha?" Akiza asked bluntly with her one eye focused on Martha.

"It just seems that you got tired rather quickly just from duelling the two children and talking. You know I too was once young as well as active when I was your age and when your alone with a guy you like-" She was stopped by Akiza cutting her off.

"No! No! I'm just tired that's all! Yusei and I didn't do anything like that at his place!" Akiza flipped tried to defend herself.

"Oh, really? That kiss I saw you give him just now outside says another story." Martha winked back knowing that that said something else. _Akiza flushed deep red hearing that. She had no idea that Martha saw all that outside. She didn't know what to say to change the subject and decided not to even try._

"Ok. I admit that we kissed each other. I really do like him a lot and we decided last night to go out with each other as a couple." She blushed as Martha eyes went wide.

"Akiza! I'm so happy for u!" She stood up and hugged Akiza. _Akiza smiled and hugged Martha back. Tears started to build in Akiza's eyes. Even Martha treated her like a real family member. She truly treated Akiza like a real mother should treat her daughter. She was right after all that she truly was home right here._

"Thank you Martha." She cried.

"Akiza, I'm happy that your Yusei's girlfriend. I know you both will be happy with each other since you both seem to understand each other so well. Just remember to take things slow and be yourself. Yusei and I know that you will be truly happy with the life you will continue to live here with us and just be yourself." She smiled.

"Martha, saying all those things like that is embarrassing." Akiza blushed and giggled.

"I'm just telling you the truth dear. I know that you two love each other and deeply care about one another. I know that we will always be around when you need help with anything."

"Thank you Martha." _They sat and watched T.V. until the pizza was ready. They ate it quickly and both found themselves tired when night time came._

"Well Akiza, its time for this lady to crash for the night. You coming to bed as well?" Martha asked standing up.

"Yeah in a bit. I just want to do something first."

"Ok then. Good night Akiza." She waved going upstairs. _Akiza waited for a few minutes and then looked up shops and malls on the laptop to try and find somewhere that would give her a new wardrobe. She knew that Martha asked before and decided to do so. After a few minutes she became blurry eyed in front of the screen and could see that she was more tired than she thought. She then turned off the laptop and headed upstairs and got into bed. _

_The next morning_

_Akiza woke up and stretched in her bed happily thinking about Yusei and how much fun she had with the twins the previous day. She then quickly got out of bed and jumped into the shower and cleaned herself good as she couldn't stop thinking about the feel of Yusei's lips against hers. She soon started to feel hot all over and it wasn't from the water. 'Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? Akiza panted to herself. I feel like I should-' She began to move her hand slowly between her legs and spread them wide. The vision of Yusei and what she did last night made her want more and she was physically determined to get it. She was about to enter her own body when Martha's voice snapped her out of her fantasy._

"Akiza! Breakfast is ready for you!" She called. _Akiza flushed cherry red realizing what she was about to do and decided to end the shower quickly._

"Thanks Martha! Be right down!" She called. _She then got out and dried herself off cussing herself for what she had done. 'What the HELL was I thinking about?! What have I DONE?! If anyone saw me doing this…' She shook herself free of her thought and dried her hair. She then got dressed in some tight blue jeans that Martha had from a long time ago as well as a green tank top which nicely showed off her curves. She then headed downstairs to find French toast waiting for her on the table._

"Good morning Akiza." Martha greeted her with a smile as always.

"Morning Martha. This looks great." Akiza noted as she sat down and began eating.

"You look great yourself Akiza. You got a date with Yusei today or something?" Martha asked walking back to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

"I actually don't know to be honest. I realized last night that I forgot to get his cell phone number so I have no way of calling him." She sighed sadly as she continued eating.

"Oh. If that's all you need then I got it here with me somewhere. You go and finish your breakfast and I'll find that number for you alright?" Martha smiled heading to get her purse.

"Ok, thanks Martha." _Akiza then happily finished eating her French toast and put her dishes away and went into the living room to see Martha looking through her purse._

"Is it in there Martha?" Akiza asked noticing that Martha had a annoying look running across her face.

"Well I thought I put it in my purse when he also gave it to me so I would always have it on me, but I can't seem to find it in here." She grunted still digging through her purse.

"It's ok Martha. I'll just ask the next time he comes over." Akiza sighed as she was really hoping to talk to him.

"Won't have to do that. Martha smiled. Because I just found it." _She then pulled out a small piece of paper with Yusei's name and number on it._

"Really?! Thank you so much Martha!" Akiza exclaimed as she was happy now that she could talk to Yusei whenever she wanted.

"Here u go Akiza, just don't be acting to lovey-doveyaround others while your on the phone with him." Martha smirked.

"I won't. Thanks." _Akiza then grabbed the phone and called up Yusei._

"Hello?"_ He answered._

"Yusei? It's Akiza."

"Oh! Hey! Did I give you my number?" He asked confused trying to remember if he did or not.

"No, Martha gave it to me. I guess we kept forgetting to ask each other." She laughed lightly as she scratched her head.

"I'm sorry about that. He apologized scratching his head as well. So how are you both doing?"

"We are doing just fine Yusei, thanks for asking. How about u? Did your job go well last night?"

"Not as well as I was hoping." He sighed.

"What happened?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing too bad. It just when I got there it seems that people just aren't to see someone as young as me fixing things for other people. So pretty much the whole time I was working I heard them whispering and joking about me and my mark and it was just like SHUT UP." He groaned shaking his head. _Akiza frowned knowing exactly what Yusei was going through as she also went through at a much younger age._

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry that you had such a troublesome time." She consoled him.

"It's ok, I just did my job and then came back so I won't have to hear anymore. So anyway, what's with the morning call?" He asked getting back on topic.

"Well the truth is I was actually calling you to see if you had any plans tonight or not."

"Yeah, actually I do to be honest. I got a call from Jack just a few minutes ago before you called and he wants to have a duel with me so I'm going to his place later today."

"Oh I see." She answered back disappointed. _Yusei could feel and hear her disappointment and decided that it might be fun to have her with him when he went since Jack already knew her._

"If you want, I could bring you along with me Though I warn you, Jack isn't the nicest guy to be around at first." He warned her.

"I would like that Yusei. I want to get to know you better by knowing your friends too." She smiled at her end.

"Alright then. I'll pick u up in an hour at Martha's and then we can head out. Sound good?"

"Ok Yusei. _I love u." _She whispered so Martha wouldn't hear. _He smiled and lightly laughed at her whisper._

"I love you too. Later." _He hung up. About an hour later Yusei showed up at Martha's front door and let himself in after knocking._

"Knock Knock! Anybody home?!" He called before walking in and closing the door.

"Hey Yusei! You here too pick me up?" Akiza called walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am I am. Jack is definitely not the type to wait so I thought I had better come get you quickly and head over there as I promised."

"Alright then Yusei. Let's get going. I wouldn't want you to be chewed out by Jack because of me." She spoke as if Yusei wouldn't be chewed out but he knew he was going to be regardless. _The two then hopped on the runner and headed for Jack's. As they drove over there Akiza was wondering how Jack would react if they told him about their relationship. She didn't know much about Jack other than the fact that he was a champion duellist. She knew though that the only way to become closer to Yusei was to be closer to his friends. They soon arrived at Jack's house which was a major big bungalow with white walls and a balcony that went all around the house._

"Wow! He sure lives the good life." Akiza looked stunned.

"Yeah, it's not my style but he likes it and the color, so I guess it works for him." Yusei said walking up to the door and knocked.

"Still you have to admit it's a little over the top. At least it is for me." Akiza muttered softly so that Jack wouldn't hear in case he was close by.

"I agree with you. He doesn't care what others say about him which I have to admit is a good quality to have." He sighed knowing that he couldn't be like Jack even if he tried. _Jack then opened the door to see Akiza behind Yusei and smiled._

"Come in you two and don't mind the smell cause I ain't doing anything about it."

"Good morning to you too Jack." Yusei sighed knowing that Jack was obviously already in one of his moods. _He let them in to show a very clean and open living room with white couch and loveseat and white end tables. The walls were also all white and the Kitchen was almost as big as Yusei's whole place. The whole place also reeked of strong coffee._

"What's that smell, Jack? Is that your coffee addiction?" Yusei asked whiffing the air.

"That a problem? This is my house, so I can do what I want in it." Jack snapped back.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that it was strong to those who aren't used to it." Yusei explained.

"Whatever. So you brought that girl from the Arcadia Movement?" He asked bluntly looking at Akiza.

"Yes. I'm Akiza and I'm-"

"You're the Black Rose Witch." Jack interrupted harshly. _Akiza gasped at the harsh words of Jack._

"Jack! That was uncalled for!" Yusei screamed.

"The truth is the truth Yusei. Now all things aside let's have that duel." Jack turned to grab his duel disk off an end table. _As Yusei was about to grab his Akiza stopped him and pulled hers out. Jack and Yusei both froze and turned to see her sudden movement. _

"Akiza?" Yusei asked worried.

"You think you can call people whatever you want and get away with because of who you are?!" She demanded an answer pointing at Jack._ Jack sneered realizing that he might have gotten an even better challenge out of another legend of duelling._

"And what if I do? What do you plan to do about it? What I speak is only the truth and if you don't like it… TOO bad." He sneered. _What was happening now was exactly Yusei was worried about. He had hoped that Jack would have been nice to her first time around since she was a woman…big mistake._

"Then I will duel with you instead of Yusei! I'll show you that the truth isn't always meant to be the truth!" She declared._ Yusei turned to her all stunned with Jack barely flinching at her words._

"Akiza? You sure about this? I don't want you to go to far or get hurt at all." Yusei asked nervously. _He knew that she was angry enough already to release her powers and knew that she still wasn't efficient at controlling them with anger adding fuel to the fire._

"I want to duel him Yusei. I want to show him that I am no longer the witch and that I can duel just as well as anyone. I promise that I will control my powers just to prove my point." Akiza promised standing in front of Yusei and activating her disk.

"Very well. But I warn u, I show no mercy to any opponent. Regardless of age, gender, or race." Jack warned her getting his deck ready.

"That's fine. Nor do I. After all I used to be one of the most dangerous duellists around." She smirked.

"DUEL!" They shouted together.

"Ladies first." Jack said extending his hand.

"Aren't you the nice guy now." Akiza replied sarcastically. "I draw! I summon: Botanical Lion in attack mode! Lv 4 1600att 2000def. This monster gains 300 att points for every plant monster on the field including itself. 1600-1900att. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Now the King draws! I special summon: Vice Dragon! Lv 5 2000att 2400def. When this monster is summoned this way it's att and def are halved. 2000-1000att, 2400-1200def. And I tribute it to summon: Strong Wind Dragon! Lv 6 2400att 2000 def. When this monster is summoned through sacrificing a dragon type monster it gains the att points of the monster. 2400-3400att. Now I attack!"

"I play the trap Wall of Thorns! Now all your att position monsters are destroyed!" _The dragon was skewered by thorns and destroyed. Jack hardly flinched at the move._

"I play two cards face down and end my turn."

"You sure are calm, your highness. My Draw! I play Twilight Rose Knight! Lv3 1000att 1000def. And now it's effect allows me to summon Lord Poison! Lv4 1500att 1000def. Now I tune my Lv 3 Twilight Knight with Botanical Lion to Synchro summon: Black Rose Dragon! Lv7 2400att 2000def. Now I will attack your life points directly!"

"I activate: Battle Fader in my hand. Now I summon this monster to the field and end the battle phase of the turn. Lv1 0att 0def. Next I play my trap: Call of the Haunted. I bring back my Vice Dragon. Lv5 2000att 2400def." _Akiza grunted realizing that he had her right where he wanted her._

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Akiza sighed with a slight smile trying to hide her disappointment as she turned to Yusei. _Yusei was quite impressed at how evenly matched they looked right now. But Yusei knew that Jack was no slouch to duelling._

"Ì draw. I play the spell: Cold Wave. Now neither of us can play or set cards until my next turn. Now I summon: Dark Resonator. Lv3 1300att 300def. Now I tune my Vice Dragon and Dark Resonator to synchro summon: Red Dragon Archfiend! Lv8 3000att 2000 def.``_ As both dragons roared the marks began to glow a bright red which made Yusei, Akiza, and Jack all grab their arms. _

"Why is this mark glowing like this again? Akiza asked holding her arm. I don't feel any pain but rather.. Strength. I can feel Jack and Yusei's strength flowing through this mark. What is going on?" She talked aloud.

"You don't know? It's because it feels your emotions through this duel. The marks are feeding on your spirit as a duelist." Jack said directly.

"Jack…"

"This mark isn't the sign of a curse my dear rose. It is a sign that you have the soul of a true duelist deep down inside!" _Yusei and Akiza were in shock at hearing Jack's words. Yusei had never heard Jack speak like this before and was amazed at how Jack felt about Akiza and this duel. Akiza herself was starting to figure out why he didn't object to duelling her. He wanted to see her resolve for himself and see if she was telling the truth._

"Now I attack with my dragon!" _Black Rose dragon was blow to bits by Red dragon's Powerforce._

Akiza: 4000-3400LPs

"Akiza!" Yusei screamed from the sidelines.

"I'm fine Yusei. I won't be pushed around by a man who thinks he's everything." Akiza stated standing her ground.

"Fine with me young lady. I end my turn" _red dragon's effect destroys battle fader._

"I draw! Since I can't activate any cards I'll play Wall of Ivy in defence mode! Lv2 800att 1200def. Then I switch Lord Poison to defence mode and end my turn."

"Very well, my draw. I play my Medium Piece Golem. Lv4 1600att 1000def. Now I attack with my dragon. _The dragon charged in and destroyed her ivy wall. _And now my dragon's effect will destroy all your defence monsters as well. _Flames from the attack consumed Lord Poison and destroyed it. _I will continue with a direct attack with Medium Piece Golem."

"I play my own Call of the Haunted. Now I bring back my Black Rose Dragon!" Lv 7 2400att 2000def.

"I end the battle and my turn as well." He smiled realizing that this was being more fun that he thought.

"I draw! I summon: Lone Fire Blossom in att mode. Lv 3 500att 500def. Now I play it's effect. I tribute it to summon any plant monster in my deck and I choose: Rose Tentacles!. Lv 6 2200 att 1800 def. Now I activate Black Rose's effect! I remove Botanical Lion from play to reduce you Red dragon's att to zero!

3000-0 _This finally got a reaction from Jack and caused the marks to glow again. 'This burning. She's gotten stronger through this duel.' He thought._

'_I can feel it. I feel Jack's spirit. It's so strong and direct. This is the spirit of a true duelist. This is a feeling I have never felt before!' Akiza thought holding her arm and looking at Jack._

"Akiza, do you feel my passion for duelling? My burning soul for battle? That is the truth that is Jack Atlas!" He proclaimed putting his hand to his heart.

"Jack." Akiza said softly. _Yusei who was watching bowed quickly and smiled. This was the Jack he grew up with and the man he called his best friend for all these years._

"Now, give me EVERYTHING u got!" Jack screamed with passion.

"Ok! I use my Rose Tentacles and attack the golem on your field!" _The rose let out it's vine and smashed the golem apart._

Jack:4000-3400

"Impressive." Said Jack with a smug grin.

"Why thank you, and now I attack your Red Dragon with Black Rose!

"I play the trap Shadow Chain! Now your monster can't attack or change position. It will also lose 700 att points."

2400-1700

"Fine then, I set a card and end my turn." _At the end phase red dragon's attack went back to normal_

"I draw. I play Blizzard Dragon. Lv 4 1800att 100def. Once per turn I can choose a monster on you side of the field and it can't attack or change battle modes until my next turn. I choose your Black Rose Dragon, and now I attack with my Red Dragon!"

"I play Negate Attack to end the battle phase!"

"Not bad. I end my turn." _Red dragon's effect destroyed Blizzard dragon. Yusei was amazed at how evenly matched these two were. They still had their best monster out and almost all their life points. He knew that this was a duel he was happy to see._

"Jack. I won't deny that I have made mistakes in my life. But I want to change all that by becoming a true person who can love herself and everyone around her. I don't care if u don't respect me or even hate me. I will never run from anything ever again!" She announced proudly.

"Akiza." Yusei said quietly.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now that is a TRUE duellist!" Jack said smiling with pride at Akiza.

"Thank u and now it's my turn! I play Card of Demise. I draw till I have five cards and in five turns my hand goes away. Now I play Heavy Storm to destroy all the spell and traps on the field! Then I activate my Black Rose's effect! By removing Lone Fire Blossom I reduce you monster's attack to zero again. And now I attack!" _In a blaze Red dragon was destroyed and Jack was standing tall._

Jack: 3400-1000

"Very good. Now do what you must!"

"I play the spell Hinotama to deal 500 points of Damage!"

Jack:1000-500

"Finally I play the spell Piercing thorn! When my monster destroys one of yours in battle this turn 500 points of damage is dealt to u!"

Jack 500-0

_The duel ended and Jack walked up to Akiza holding out his hand to ask her to shake it. Akiza smiled and shook his hand with Yusei smiling as his best friend and his girlfriend had become friends as well through the best way they knew possible… duelling. _

"So, Jack you still want our duel?" Yusei asking walking up to the two.

"Unfortunately I have other plans. I have to be going out to the arena now for some meeting about another opponent. But I will hold you to that duel Yusei!" Jack called grabbing his coat and helmet.

"Then we shall leave as well." Yusei said looking at Akiza who nodded at the statement.

"Alright. But I will want that duel soon Yusei." He smiled.

"Count on it Jack." Yusei smiled back. _They bumped fists as Jack rode off to the city._

"Well then, shall we go back to Martha's? I don't think Jack would appreciate us hanging around his place when he's not around." Yusei asked holding out his hand to Akiza.

"Yes my prince." She said accepting it. _As they left Jack's place Yusei couldn't help but think of how much of Akiza he saw during that duel He saw a whole different person brimming with strength and confidence. He was happy that she was able to overcome her fear and her powers. He knew though that he would love her no matter what._

"Akiza?"

"Yes, Yusei?"

"What do you think about Jack now that you have duelled him?" He asked at a red light.

"He seems like a man who puts on a strong front to keep up appearances, but deep down he is a really good guy." She admitted as she could tell through the mark.

"Yeah. He has always been that way with everyone he meets. I was just hoping he would have been a little different with you." He said moving on with a green light.

"Well I knew that he wouldn't be a friend of yours if he was all bad."

"Oh and why is that?" He stopped and turned to her at another red light.

"It's simple. You could never be friends with someone who only thinks of himself and cares about no one else but themselves." She smiled. _He smiled and moved in closer to kiss her when she backed up._

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"I'm just a little nervous about kissing in public." She blushed.

"Oh sorry. I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Akiza."

"It's ok Yusei. I was just caught off guard." She reassured him with her hand on his cheek.

"Alright. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable with anything." He smiled as the light changed again.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too, Akiza." _He started moving again with Akiza resting her head on his back. She could feel the broadness of his back through his shirt and jacket. 'Yusei. I want to be braver and stronger for u. I promise I will be for u.' They made it back to Martha's only to find a letter on the door explaining that she had gone out for a while and too enjoy themselves if they made it back before she did._

"Well I guess we get the place to ourselves for a little while." Yusei noticed as he read the note off the door.

"It seems so. It was nice of her to leave us this note telling us that at least." Akiza noted before she walked inside noticing that Martha left the door unlocked. _They got inside and decided to relax on the couch with Akiza deciding to put on a movie to break the silence in the house. They sat together watching it for a about half an hour when Akiza started feeling a bit lonely and snuggled closer to Yusei. Yusei looked at her as she moved herself slightly on top of him wit her head on his chest. He smiled and proceeded to wave his hand through her hair at the back as her hair brace was still in the front. She let out a light happy sigh at the feeling of Yusei's hand running through her hair. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms which is a feeling she always wanted._

"Say Akiza?" Yusei asked looked at his girlfriend only to see her passed out and fast asleep. _He smiled and decided to let her rest after what he had seen of her today. As the movie finished on T.V. Martha came in from grocery shopping which woke up Akiza. Much to Yusei's dismay since he was enjoying the moment._

"So you guys have fun with Jack?" She asked taking the bags into the kitchen.

"Yeah it was actually. Although it was Akiza who duelled him not me." Yusei brought up letting Akiza sit up straight on the couch.

"Really? SO who won then?"

"I did. He truly is a great duelist as well as a good friend so I admit I was happy to visit him." Akiza smiled as she tried to look awake.

"Well that's good to hear. She smiled putting groceries away. I was hoping that I would be back before you two but I had to gather some extra stuff which took me a while longer than I thought." She lightly apologized.

"It's ok. We were just relaxing together while watching a movie. Though it seems I fell asleep." Akiza yawned.

"Yeah but it's ok. If your tired, then your tired." Yusei pointed out so she wouldn't be sad.

"That's true. Thanks for that Yusei."

"No problem. But I'm going to head back home now since I have some work to do later today and I need to grab my tools before I go." He said sitting up off the couch.

"Alright. Can I walk you to the door?" Akiza practically begged.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Later Yusei!" Martha called from the kitchen.

"Yep. I'll see you later Martha!." He called back before heading outside with Akiza. _The two headed outside with Akiza holding Yusei's hand until they made it too his runner._

"So, are you going to be busy now that your friend is back in town?" Akiza asked leaning on his runner.

"Yes I will be to tell you the truth. It seems that he might have a bunch of random jobs that will keep me busy for weeks and I can't cancel them." He groaned softly.

"Well I wish that we could spend more time together. I will miss not having you around as often." Akiza said sadly dropping her head.

"I know. We can try and work around the jobs somehow." He smiled to reassure her that he truly wanted to be close to her.

"Alright. I trust that you will be able too Yusei." Akiza smiled and hugged him before he got on his runner and left for his new job.

A/n: It seems that Akiza has truly earned the respect of Jack Atlas as well as gained some for herself. Next chapter Akiza finds out something that changes the movement of her relationship with Yusei. To know what it is… R&R.


	13. The loving birthday

I figured I should warn everyone that there is a small lemon in this chapter so read at your own discretion. You have been warned.

Chapter 13 The loving birthday.

_4 months had passed since the duel with Jack. Yusei and Akiza had gotten to go out on a few dates while Yusei was working on odd jobs around the city. Akiza woke up one warm summer morning and thought about all the time she had spent with Yusei up until now. She had finally found someone who saw past all her pain and her powers to see her for who she was. She then got herself up out of bed and showered for about half an hour. After then drying herself off she headed back to her room and got dressed in a dark black tank top and blue slacks with an elastic waist and then headed downstairs where Martha was just finishing her cereal._

"Ah Akiza. Good morning!" Martha said to her smiling.

"Good Morning! Is there any cereal left?' Akiza asked checking the cupboards.

"Yes. I made sure to save you some. But actually Akiza, I was wondering do you have any plans today at all?"

"No I don't. Why do u ask?" She asked curiously sitting down with a bowl of cereal. "Do you know what today is?" She smiled mischievously.

"No. Should I know?" Akiza replied confused.

"It's Yusei's birthday today." Martha smiled. putting her dish in the sink. _Akiza turned into a statue and then erupted like a volcano at hearing the word birthday._

"It's WHAT?! How come he never told me?!" Akiza screamed in a high manner.

"He probably didn't want you to try and get him anything or make a big deal about it. He has always been like that on his birthday, so it doesn't surprise me he didn't tell you. Although I admit he can be a real problem when he does that." _Akiza was not convinced. She knew that Yusei was the type to not want people all over him or making a big deal about anything involving him. But to not tell his own girlfriend about his birthday sang a sour note in Akiza's heart._

"I can't believe that he would hide it from me though. Did he think I would do something wrong or get something stupid?" Akiza asked herself sitting at the table sulking as the thoughts still ran through her head..

"Akiza, it's not that. Yusei just doesn't like having people surrounding him with gifts and speeches and all that kind of stuff. He just likes the quiet life and keeping his birthday quiet is just proof of that. It has nothing to do with u or any one person specifically." Martha assured her putting her arm around Akiza. _Akiza smiled at Martha's kind words knowing that she had a point but still knew that she definitely had to get or do something for him now that she knew. The only question was what? _

"Thanks Martha. But what can I do for him? What should I even get for him? It feels weird that we have been together for these months and I still seem to know so little about him." She explained with a sad look thinking that she wasn't being a good enough girlfriend to Yusei after all this time. _Martha sighed at seeing Akiza so down over the fact that Yusei kept quiet and knew that she was definitely going to make him pay later for it. _

"Just give him a day that he won't forget so he can't complain later. Don't go crazy just because you two will be together, but make it memorable. That would be the best present for him right now. A day off with his girlfriend." Martha smiled as Akiza blushed. _'I wonder what I could do for Yusei though. We have done a lot already and I'm not sure of any places we can go together. It's hard when you haven't gone out much to think of places to take another. I know! I will go over to his place and cook him up a great dinner and then we can spend the whole day and night together! That's exactly what I will do!' Akiza happily thought in her head now knowing that she had her present thought up. She then decided that she had better get everything together while it was still early. She finished her breakfast quickly and decided to head out_

"Martha! I need to go out for some supplies for Yusei's birthday. I also will be out for the night as well. Is that ok with you?" Akiza asked grabbing her coat.

"Yes of course it is Akiza! Have fun tonight!" Martha said waving bye as Akiza ran out the door _'Kids these days, always on the go. Well even if you and Yusei decide to let loose your feelings on each other I know you guys won't make too big of a mistake.' Martha thought to herself smiling. As Akiza went to the Domino City Mall to gather some food for the dinner she was planning she was also still trying to figure out a present for Yusei and started to feel bad. She loved him so much and hardly knew anything about what he liked beside duelling and mechanics. 'Maybe a good book would be nice, only I don't think he even reads that much. Maybe something to help him with his duel runner? But I have no knowledge of that stuff and I would most likely end up messing I up. What am I going to do?!' She thought as she was walking around the shops. After looking around for a few minutes she looked to see Leo and Luna inside the candy store getting lollypops. 'Perfect! Maybe they can help me with my present!' Akiza thought happily walking up to them._

"Leo! Luna!" She shouted loudly to get their attention. _They turned both with lollies in their mouths as they saw Akiza coming toward them._

"Akiza!" They called out together running up to her after paying for the candy. _They then started to walk together through the mall as Akiza was trying to figure out a way of asking them about Yusei without telling them the truth._

"So how you two been? Akiza asked walking with them.

"Great. I won all my duels in class yesterday!" Leo announced.

"Yeah, but u also got detention for bad mouthing a teacher just cause he didn't like the way you keep dancing after each win." Luna sighed.

"Hey! That's just the way I am! I couldn't help it." Leo pouted.

"That's great that you won Leo, but you really should be more respectful to those around you. Akiza reasoned with him._ Leo sighed knowing that they were both right and he may have gone a bit overboard and decided to apologize._

"Your right you two. I'm sorry about getting carried away. I'll be sure to be better with my attitude next time." He muttered.

"Well now that that's dealt with, Can I ask you both a question?" Akiza asked looking at both of them.

"Sure." They said together.

"Do you know what Yusei would like if I ever decided to get him a present? You know just for future reference." _The twins both pondered that question themselves. They had known Yusei longer than she did but even they weren't really knowing on what he liked._

"I'm sorry Akiza, but I don't know of anything that he would want." Luna said sadly.

"Yeah, me too. I just know he loves fixing things and building them. He just knows how to hide his feelings well." Leo added. _Akiza could fully agree with that statement._

"It's ok you two. I was just curious is all. Thanks anyway." Akiza said smiling to reassure them she was ok with it. _'If I tell them about Yusei's birthday, they might go crazy and try to do something about it. I best keep it quiet until next time even though they might not like it.'_

"Yeah. We're sorry Akiza. We wish that we could help but we honestly just don't know." Luna explained sadly at the fact that she also didn't know enough about Yusei to help.

"Haven't you ever asked him about what he likes?" Leo asked bluntly.

"Well, yes of course we have talked about what we both like. But that was mostly what we like to do and what interests us in life. It never came down to what we would want as gifts from each other. I'm starting to think that I should have brought it up earlier just in case."

"Well I'm sure that when the time comes you will be able to get him something that he will love no matter what." Luna smiled assuring her.

"That's right! We can even help you if you want." Leo smiled his big goofy grin which Akiza giggled at.

"Alright then you two, I have to leave now before this food I bought spoils so I'll see you both later." She smiled waving goodbye.

"Goodbye!" They waved back. _They watched Akiza take off and once she was out of sight Leo poked Luna on her side to get her attention._

"What is it?"

"Aren't you curious as too why she asked us that kind of question? You would think she would know more about Yusei than us by now." Leo brought up.

"U have a point there. It could be that she was just making sure that if she does get him something he won't already have it or so she wouldn't get him something he wouldn't use." Luna mentioned.

"That's true. Well either way, let's continue our own shopping!" He announced as he ran across the mall floor making Luna sigh in annoyance.

"What a brother." She groaned. _As Akiza was just getting outside the door her cell phone went off. She answered to a familiar voice. (A/n: She has always had the cell phone. I just know decided to bring it up.)_

"Hey, Aki it's me." His familiar voice sang to her.

"Yusei! How are you, dear?"She answered happily.

"I'm ok. I just wanted to hear your voice." He said sweetly.

"Why, thanks Yusei. Your so sweet to say that. I love hearing you voice too." She said back slyly.

"And you are beautiful as well, my sweet rose." _He answered smoothly back._

"Have I told u how much I love hearing u talk like that?" She mentioned in a sexy tone.

"Not in person. But I would love to hear you say that in person." He answered in the same tone.

"Well then, how about tonight? I can come over and then u can hear me say it to your face?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see u whenever you get here. I will be home all day unless Blister gets me something to do but I think I'll just shut off my phone." He laughed knowing that that would get him in trouble.

"That would be nice since it would give us some privacy as well as some well needed alone time." She whispered her words to him softly.

"Indeed. So I will see you later alright?"

"Alright love. Bye dear." She sang sweetly before hanging up.

"Bye." _He hung up. As she headed over to his place on the bus she made sure that she had everything she needed. 'I think I got everything I needed for the dinner, though I wonder what he will want for dessert?' She blushed at her own thought and tried to shake it off. She knew that she was going to be alone with Yusei the whole night and knew also that she wanted to be closer to him than ever. She soon made it to Yusei's on the bus and knocked on his door with her bags in hand. Yusei answered the door with a smile to see the person he was always happy to have over at his door._

"Hey you, come in. Let me get those for you." Yusei offered walking out the door and grabbing some of the bags from her hand.

"Thanks, these are heavy. It was especially fun carrying them to the bus." She grunted as she slightly struggled walking into the kitchen as she was already tired from carrying them all earlier. _Yusei noticed that she had got a lot of stuff and was curious as to what she could have gotten._

"What is all that? You sure got a lot of stuff." He asked her about to go through them._ She then slapped his hand and put herself in front of the bags. _

"You will find out later. Now then no peeking and go in the living room for now."

"Why?" He cocked his head at her request.

"Please. I just want for you to do this for me." She begged with a puppy dog look. _Yusei was confused about her attitude about all this, but saw no reason to argue and did as he was told._

"Ok, just tell me when u need me and I'll help." Yusei sighed as he went back to the living room sitting on the couch. _As Akiza sorted through what was food items and what was for later, she realized that Yusei didn't have much to cook with. 'I hope I can make what I want without too much trouble. I know I'm not the best cook around but I have been watching Martha lately so I think I can do this.' She thought to her self as she began separating the ingredients for each meal. About an half an hour later Yusei got a bit worried when he didn't hear anything from the kitchen and went to take a look. inside._

"Akiza? Are you ok?" He asked softly peeking around the corner of the wall.

"Yes! I'm fine! Please just go back and sit down. Ok hun?" She called with a slightly angry tone.

"O-ok." He said turning away and sitting back down. _Yusei could now tell that she was trying to cook something big as he could smell the scent of garlic and paprika. 'Why is she doing this for me all of a sudden? Is she trying to ask me something and just hoping this will make it easier or something?' He pondered as he had no clue that she knew about his birthday. Another half and hour later Akiza came out with a half pleased half worried look._

"Are you ok, Akiza? You don't seem to happy. What happened?" He asked walking up to her.

"I tried my best. But I don't think I did a very good job on what I was trying to do." She sighed walking him back into the kitchen. _Yusei walked into the kitchen and saw a chunky chilli and a weirdly mixed salad with a half sloped pumpkin pie sitting on the table. He was slightly thrown off by the look of the food but quickly remembered that Akiza had been trying to do this for a hour and knew that he had to support her honest try at making him something good._

"Akiza, did you try and do all this for me?" Yusei asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Yusei. I tried to make you a great dinner, but I guess I'm not so good in the kitchen. I tried to be as good as Martha is but I guess I still have a long way to go" She sulked hanging her head. _Yusei could see that she had tried her best for him but thought she failed so he walked up and hugged her from behind._

"Akiza, it's ok. I know you just wanted to do something nice, and I appreciate it. I thank you for all this. I mean it." He smiled kissing her on the cheek from behind.

"Yusei. I'm still sorry that I couldn't do as well as I'd hoped." Akiza turned to meet his eyes.

"Don't be. You will get better over time. Even Martha had told me it took her a long time to become as good as she is. Everything takes time and practice to learn Akiza. Cooking is just another one of those things." _He then kissed her on the lips which caused her to turn around and hug him tightly. She couldn't help but feel happy that Yusei was so kind to her and never got mad at her for her faults or mistakes. At the same time though she also felt guilty as well. She wasn't happy at the fact that Yusei WAS always helping her without asking for anything in return. All the people she ever knew were always trying to use her for something without asking her or just wanted to cause they thought they could. But Yusei and his friends were different from everyone else. She had always thought that that's how people were deep down even though her heart always tried to tell her different and now she knows that it was right. _

"So shall we try your cooking?" Yusei asked pulling away for her so he could speak. _Akiza was slightly disappointed that she couldn't continue being in Yusei's arms but knew that he had a point._

"Uh sure. Let's try the chilli I made first. I hope it tastes better than it looks. She stated pouring it into two bowls and handed Yusei's his. _The two of them sat at Yusei's table and got comfortable._ _Yusei took a bite out of his chilli and found that it was actually quite good. It had quite a strong taste of paprika and garlic which he liked._

"This ain't bad at all. It actually has a bit of a kick to it." He smiled and continued to eat. _Akiza couldn't believe that he was being honest about it and decided to see for herself. She then took a bite out of her portion and found that he was telling the truth._

"Your right Yusei. I'm happy that it worked out so well despite how it was looking while I was cooking it." Akiza smiled eating hers happily.

"Well like they say, looks can be deceiving." He quoted as he continued to eat the chilli.

"That's true. You proved that with me when you showed me that I was more than what I believed I was." She smiled remembering the night Yusei saved her at the Arcadia Movement

"So what made you want to do this for me anyway? He asked sincerely. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you did this for me, I'm just curious that's all." _Akiza wanted to say it was because of his birthday but she was going to save that for later. So she decided to answer him with another truth._

"I just wanted to make you something for everything you have done for me. I thought that this was a good way to pay you back." She smiled.

"Well I am truly happy that you were thinking about me. Thanks." He smiled back. _They soon finished the chilli and salad and cleaned off their plates in the sink. Yusei was still smiling at the fact that Akiza tried this hard to pay him back even though he wasn't expecting it._

"That was good, and we still have some leftovers that I can keep for later. Thanks for the meal Akiza. It truly was good." Yusei said putting his plate away in the sink.

"Your welcome. I will try my best to make it even better next time." She said in a proud tone.

"Alright then, I will be looking forward to another great meal. If it's going to be this good I can only imagine how a better one would taste." He praised her making her smile.

"Although next time, I will try and make something more presentable." She muttered making Yusei giggle.

"It's ok. I ain't the best cook around either, so I don't mind. It's the thought that counts." He told her giving her a light kiss on the forehead. _Akiza smiled as Yusei began to walk away._ _He went to grab the pumpkin pie when he was stopped by Akiza hugging him from behind and holding him tight._

"Akiza?"

"Yusei, I know that your probably tired of hearing this from me. But I truly wanted to thank u for everything you have done for me by doing this for u. I know that it doesn't come close to paying you back but-" _She was cut off by Yusei breaking her hug and turning her around to embrace her in a forward hug._

"Akiza. You didn't have to pay me back. I am happy just being alone with u today and being able to have a nice quiet day with u. I will say this though."

"What is it?" She asked with her head on his chest.

"Thanks for always thinking about me. I will admit that you thank me too much and you give me too much credit sometimes. But truth be told is I have been doing all this for you because when we first met I actually already had started to like u" He admitted with a smile. _She froze hearing Yusei's words. He LIKED her from the start._ _She looked up and saw Yusei smiling down on her._

"Wh-What do you mean Yusei? What could you have possibly liked about me back then?" She stuttered trying to understand what he meant.

"Well. When we first met I didn't know what to think at first. I will admit that it was your mark that got me curious about you. But after that incident with security I couldn't stop thinking about you at all. Even when I felt that the twins were in danger I knew that I not only wanted to save them but you as well. I knew the first time I saw you that you were a good person who just had a closed off heart. But that just made me more interested in you."

"Yusei.." She softly let out beginning to cry at his words.

"And now after spending these four months together wit you I now know that I couldn't be happier with anyone else but you Akiza. I truly do love you and I hope that that feeling never goes away."

"Oh Yusei! Akiza cried out. I feel the same way! I love you so much and I truly do want to know as much about you as possible. Please stay by my side so I can continue to be truly happy." _Yusei smiled at his girlfriend's speech and knew that he would try and make her words true as long as he was alive. She blushed and moved in to kiss him gently releasing all her feeling that had built up inside her. He embraced her tighter as she tried to gain entrance to his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues played back and forth inside each other's mouths for a few second as Akiza was entering a world of total bliss in her heart and mind being with Yusei when he broke the kiss by pulling back and looked into Akiza's eyes._

"Don't you think we should have that pie of yours?' He asked looking at the table.

"No, I'm having what I want." She said slyly.

"Then I'm fine with having u as dessert." Yusei smirked. _He kissed her passionately and returned his tongue to the inside of her mouth. As she allowed him to play around inside her mouth she moved her hands all over his back. He then picked her up which caused a slight gasp from Akiza as she was unprepared and carried her back to his couch. He laid her down gently and looked at her like a wolf at a piece of meat. Akiza grinned slyly at Yusei's face and moved her finger slowly back and forth in front of him to signal him to her. As he moved himself on top of her he proceeded to kiss all over her neck which caused slight moaning from Akiza. She wrapped her legs around him as he went up and down her neck with his tongue. Desire and pleasure seeped from Akiza knowing that Yusei was all over her like this. His tongue continuing to play along her neck and chin with his head slowly rising to her ear as he nibbled on it gently. Akiza gasped at the feeling of Yusei on her ear and knew she wanted more. She couldn't contain her desire for more contact with Yusei and knew that it was time to tell him. _

"Yusei…" Akiza moaned.

"Hmm?" He stopped and saw her smiling at him.

"Happy birthday." _Hearing those words made his heart jump._

"How did you know it was my birthday?!" He asked shocked.

"Martha told me. She also told me that you didn't say anything cause you didn't want me to worry about it or what to get you. I know you just wanted to keep things quiet. But I'm your girlfriend and to not know about your birthday, it hurt me a bit to find out about it through Martha than you." Akiza sadly spoke causing Yusei's heart to fill with guilt. _He felt so stupid for not telling Akiza the truth about his birthday that now he was feeling very low. He looked back at her and started to apologize._

"I'm sorry, Akiza. I just have never really had a reason to celebrate birthdays before so I just had the same feeling this time. I promise I'll make it up to you for not telling you. I won't hide anything from u again. You are my girlfriend and I should have thought about your feeling about the subject."

"It's ok now Yusei. And you have made it up to me already." She smiled.

"How is that?" He asked confused.

"By being here with me right here and now." She kissed him pulling him back on top of her. _She soon decided to take control of the situation by putting Yusei's hand over her right breast and pressed it down. Yusei looked at her silently as she nodded telling him to continue. He smiled slyly as he pressed down gently and lightly squeezed it making Akiza call out in ecstasy._

"Oh Yusei… It's so… good. Your… so gentle." She moaned as he went back to kissing her while still massaging her right breast._ After getting some more of Akiza's mouth Yusei decided to move down to her neck and upper chest area while making circular motions with his tongue all around her collar one and on her heart. Akiza's mind was flying out of control feeling Yusei all over her like this. His soft touch felt like an angel's as well as lips feeling like a doorway to heaven itself. Her heart continued to beat wildly feeling Yusei's warm touch over her clothing. 'This feels sooo good Yusei! Please don't stop!' She screamed in her mind. He soon added fuel to the fire by placing his other hand on her free breast and began to massage them both vigorously._

"Ahhh! Yusei! Yes! Pl-please!" She called out as he smiled over her. _Yusei was truly happy that he could make her feel like this when he himself was all new to this and was only doing what he believed felt right. He continued to play with her breasts by pressed down and tweaking her nipples causing them to perk up and harden._

"Wow Akiza, you seem to be enjoying this." He said slyly noticing her nipples through her tank top.

"Well, I know that you will enjoy this." She spoke seductively with a wink. _She began to slowly lift her tank top to reveal a black lacy bra which made her breasts slightly bounce as she lifted the shirt over them. Seeing them maybe Yusei heart race faster than ever before as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A major blush ran across his face as he looked at Akiza. He knew that none of his other birthdays would be able to top this one. Talk about a great birthday._

"Akiza… Are you sure about this. You don't have to do this you know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." _Akiza smiled slyly and placed her hand on Yusei's cheek._

"This is your present Yusei. Just keep it above my waist. At least for now" She winked in a seductive tone. _Yusei smiled and put his hands under both of the bra cups to feel Akiza's pure breasts and began to rub them in a circular motion. Akiza moaned as waves of pleasure and bliss rushed through her like lightning. She put her hands over Yusei's and pressed down so his hand made her breast as flat as it could be. He began to play around by flicking her nipples and pinching them gently causing her to arch backwards slightly from the joy her body was going through right now. _

"Yu-Yusei, you can… you can be a little rougher if you want. It's your birthday after all." She smiled panting from the rush.

"Akiza. I know you want me to be happy. But I don't want to hurt u by mistake."

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I love u so much." She smiled pointing to his hands to make him continue.

"I love you too Akiza." _Yusei lifted her bra off her breasts to reveal there full on shape and beauty. He then moved his lips over one and started to suck gently._

'_AHHHH! Yusei! More! Give me more!' Akiza screamed in her head from the pleasure. She was so happy to be with Yusei like this. He continued to suck gently on both of Akiza's breasts going from one to the other while playing with the nipples with his fingers a he switched. He then pulled Akiza into a sitting position in front of him. _

"Yusei?" She asked confused.

"I know it's my birthday but I want to make it fair." He smiled removing his shirt to reveal his chest. _Akiza blushed at the sight in front of her. He then embraced her tightly allowing their bare skin to touch._

"Akiza?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ye-yes?" She responded nervously.

"That's enough for now. I thank you for going trough all this to make me happy but let's just get some sleep alright? I'll take u back to Martha's tomorrow alright?" He smiled nicely pulling her bra back down. _Akiza wasn't sure how to react to the situation. She tried to understand why Yusei didn't go any farther with her knowing that he could of. She thought about asking him but didn't want to annoy him._

"Alright. Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm truly happy that I met u." She smiled adjusting her bra to fit her since Yusei pulled it back on her the wrong way.

"Me too Akiza. I am happy that I met and fell in love with you." He smiled kissing her gently

"Good night my shooting star. Happy Birthday." Akiza smiled

"Good night to you too my red rose, and thanks again for the night." He smiled back. _He then pulled out his couch to reveal that it was a hide abed. Akiza smiled as she got in it with Yusei and happily fell asleep beside the man she knew she loved with all her heart._

_A/n: I hope I did a good job on that chapter. I know that if I was with someone who liked me for more than the physical reasons I would be happy. Good job Akiza. So everyone please R&R. _


	14. Honesty and Jealousy wit a twist

There will be a lot of Emotion between Yusei and Akiza in this chapter as well as some mature content. But no lemon, so I apologize early to anyone who may not like it what happens next. But I am trying to make the chapters longer and more enjoyable.

Chapter 14 Honesty and jealousy with a twist.

_Yusei woke up on his opened couch the next morning earlier than normal with Akiza still sleeping beside him peacefully. He smiled as he started to think about what he and Akiza did the night before. He knew that she wanted to make him happy for his birthday and he was happy to be with her, but a small part of him was worried that they were moving too fast. 'I hope Akiza knows that I don't want to rush anything or do anything she would not want to. I love you for who you are Akiza, not for your body.' He thought getting up slowly so as not to wake her up. He then got dressed in a pair of black jeans and light blue t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. He went into the kitchen and decided to heat up some of the leftovers from Akiza's dinner. As he was about to sit down he heard a knock on his front door. He went over and found Crow standing in front of him with a bag in his hand._

"Hey Yusei! Here you go!" Said Crow at the door handing him a new screwdriver set.

"What is this for, Crow?" He said stunned.

"For your birthday, duh. I was going to give it to you yesterday but Martha called me and told me to wait until today. Not sure why she wanted me to do so but you know that I am not one to argue with her." _Yusei realized quickly that Martha did that so he and Akiza could have their privacy and smiled at her actions._

"Thanks Crow. I'll be sure to do something for u to pay u back when I can." He smiled putting the screwdriver set inside on the table.

"Don't worry man, just make sure it lasts. I don't have the time or money to get this on a regular basis you know." Crow pointed out still standing at the door.

"I know. But with all the work I do, it's only natural that they would wear out over time." Yusei explained.

"So can I come inside for a while? I got some free time" _Yusei suddenly realized that Akiza was sleeping on is couch still and didn't want Crow to see her like that since he knew what Crow would do if he did._

"Actually, let's go for a run together since it's been awhile since we have had one together. It would be nice to run wild like we used to."

"Sure, that sounds cool. I actually think that would be a great idea. You never cease to amaze me at how you come up with these great ideas Yusei." Crow explained smiling a big grin.

"Alright then, Let me just get my stuff together and I'll be out in a few minutes alright?"

"Ok. I'll be waiting beside my runner. Just don't take too long getting ready or I'll leave you in the dust." He joked.

"Yeah, right. Your too pumped to leave me behind Crow." Yusei shot back as he went inside to wake up Akiza only to find she was making the bed up and putting it back into the couch.

"Oh your awake. Did you sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yes I did. Thank you for asking. Who were you talking to out there? It sounded like Crow." She yawned still dazed.

"Yeah, it's him alright. I told him that I would go for a ride together with our runner so that he wouldn't come inside."

"Are you trying to hide me or something?" She smirked.

"I don't mean it like that! He whined like Leo would. I just don't want him of all people knowing that you have been here all night or he will NEVER leave us alone about it." he shuttered at the thought of Crow finding out what they did last night.

"Well I have to agree with you on that one. Well then I will wait right here until you get back." She smiled.

"Ok, sorry I have to do this. I'll make sure to pay you back when I get home." He smiled back at her.

"I will be sure to hold you to that…baby." She winked. _He smiled at her joke and shook his head and sighed._

"What am I going to do with you?" He spoke softly to her as he walked by her with his helmet in his hand.

"I can think of a few things." She whispered seductively

"Well let's talk more about that when I get back." _He kissed her gently on the lips and went out to where Crow was waiting._

"What took you so long?! I really was about to leave you in the dust." He complained tapping his foot on the ground.

"I couldn't remember where I put my helmet so I took some time finding it." He lied trying to keep Akiza out of the picture.

"Well whatever, let's ride!" He called out getting on his runner. _Yusei smiled and put on his helmet and jumped on his runner and drove off with Crow beside him. Akiza watched Yusei and Crow drive off together and smiled. She could tell that Yusei and Crow were true friends and knew that she shouldn't get between them even though she loved Yusei. Back with Crow and Yusei Crow decided that now would be a good time to tease Yusei a little._

"So, what happened with Akiza last night?" Crow asked with a sly grin.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked trying to sound like he had no clue.

"Don't play games with me. The only reason Martha would have kept me away from u last night on your birthday was if you were with Akiza for PRIVACY reasons." He grinned.

'_What the hell ARE you? A mind reader?!' Yusei thought loudly to himself._

"Soooo? What happened?" He asked directly again.

"Nothing much alright. She came over with a bunch of groceries to make me a birthday dinner. Apparently Martha told her about it so she wanted to do something for me since she couldn't get me a present in time. Then afterwards we talked for a bit and that was it?"

"Come on Yusei! I ain't THAT gullible. I know you guys did more than that. You were all alone together on your birthday." Crow said drinking from a water bottle as they were stopped at a light.

"Crow! I am only going to say this once you got it? We didn't do anything but eat and talk, alright? We don't need to jump into anything or rush anything, OK?!" Yusei explained harshly as he turned to Crow with a stern look even though he knew it was a lie.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't she go home last night to Martha's? Is she still at your place?" _Yusei knew that if he lied Crow would just ask Martha instead so decided to come clean._

"Yes she is. After we ate and talked for a while we both saw how dark it was and she didn't want to wake up Martha so she stayed with me. She slept on my couch bed and I slept on the floor with some extra blanket." He lied through his teeth with a very convincing story.

"Is that the WHOLE story Yusei?" _Yusei then stopped on a dime and gave Crow a very piercing death glare._

"Damn it Crow! Why is it so important to know if we did anything or not! Yusei finally snapped. Go get yourself a damn girlfriend so you don't always have to hover over other people's!" _Crow was quit taken back with his friend's outburst but knew that he did kinda ask for it._

"Holy Yusei, you don't have to bite my damn head off! But fine then I won't ask anymore since you won't tell me the truth anyway." _Yusei just stayed silent looking at Crow directly which caused Crow to turn away._

"Fine then. You obviously aren't going to admit what happened with Akiza last night so I give up." Crow said shaking his head as they started riding again. _Yusei sighed happily knowing that that little conversation was over. After they rode for a few more minutes they stopped at the edge of the out skirts over looking the beach. Yusei smiled as he hadn't seen this sight for a long time. 'I wonder if me and Akiza could go to the beach sometime. I know that she would look good in red.' He soon found himself picturing Akiza in a two piece swimsuit soaking wet from the water and kneeling in a seductive pose. He blushed furiously and even felt his partner get all stiff and tried to hide it from Crow who was also watching the waves going back and forth._

"I bet you wish you could bring Akiza here together, eh Yusei?" Crow said all cocky. '_Please don't make me remember that vision Crow!' Yusei cursed trying to hide what he was thinking and what was happening to his lower region. 'Shit if he sees this he will never shut up!' Yusei thought trying to will his lower region down._

"If I ever did go with Akiza, I would want to bring everyone else as well. I'm pretty sure the twins would enjoy it as well." Yusei stated continuing to hide his problem from Crow.

"Hey Yusei, you ok? You seem to be cringing a bit." Crow said taking notice to Yusei's face.

"I'm ok. It's nothing to worry about." He assured him.

"Alright then. Well I would love to continue this scene between two men, but I must be off." He joked.

"Are you off to work?"

"Yep, I will be back sometime in the week. Later man!" Crow said turning around on his runner and driving off.

'_Too bad he couldn't stick around a little longer. Oh well I better get back to Akiza and make sure she is ready to go back to Martha's. Yusei thought getting on his runner. I'm sure that Martha is going to be like Crow and not leave Akiza alone when she gets back.' He sighed. As he drove for about 15 minutes he saw the same reporter that Akiza saw on their date that time sitting at a coffee shop. He stopped his runner and decided to go up and talk to her. When she looked up and saw him she jumped out of her seat and ran up to him._

"Hello Yusei Fudo! Do you remember me?" She asked all excited.

"You are that reporter who keeps following Jack around everywhere. I saw you that time when they did a report on his Duel Runner and how he acquired it. I have also noticed that you seem to follow him wherever he goes." _The young reporter blushed at the way he phased those words but shook it off to stay on topic._

"That's right. My name is Carly and I was hoping I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure I got a few minutes." Yusei said sitting down at the same table.

"I was hoping you could give me some info on Jack. I know he would never tell me anything directly, so I thought his friends might be able to help me." _Yusei though about it for a minute and knew that Jack wouldn't like him talking about him behind his back and Yusei wasn't the type to do so to a friend anyway. _

"Well, I don't mean to be rude Carly, but I don't think I can tell you anything to be honest. Jack is my friend and because of that I really shouldn't talk about him to other people without him knowing. You should just go to his place and try and ask him directly. That is the only way you will get a true answer" Yusei explained to her trying to be a nice as possible.

"I wish I could, but every time I get near there I get so nervous that I run away." She admitted sadly with her head down.

"Why do you run away? He's not THAT scary or mean." Yusei said cracking a funny smile.

"I don't know why. I feel this pain in my chest and I get all shaky in my stomach." _Yusei had heard those symptoms from Martha and knew what they meant._

"Carly, I think you got a small crush on Jack." Said Yusei bluntly.

"Wh-what?! That's crazy!" She blushed crimson. _'__No it's not.' Yusei thought to himself smiling inside._

"Well Carly, the only thing you can do is go and face him. If you can overcome your shyness and face him directly, then you will get the true story from the source himself. I know Jack and I know that he will only talk to those who are true to themselves." Yusei said trying to reassure her. _Carly thought about those words for a few seconds. She knew that she wasn't always the most outgoing or spontaneous person but she knew that deep down she did like Jack and wanted to know more about him._

"Thanks Yusei, I'll try." She said smiling. _He smiled back at her hoping that things would work out for her. Unbeknownst to Yusei, Akiza was riding the bus back to Martha's after getting cleaned up at Yusei's. She then looked out the window and saw Yusei talking to Carly smiling like he was having the time of his life. 'What's going on? Why is Yusei with her? I thought he was with Crow.' She couldn't help but feel slight pain from within and decided to see for herself. She got off at the next stop and walked slowly up to them so she wouldn't be noticed and started to watch them. _

"Well I really should thank you for everything you just did for me Yusei. I'm glad I was able to talk with you about this." Carly smiled.

"It's no problem at all. If it makes you happy then it's all worth it." He smiled back not knowing that Akiza was watching from behind a nearby fence post. _'Yusei… Why do you look so happy?' She thought sadly as she was worried that the one thing she was hoping would never happen might be happening before her eyes. 'No! He wouldn't do that to me! I'm just over thinking this.' She tried to force herself to believe as she continued to watch them talk._

"Well I have to start getting my next report written up or my boss will not be happy." Carly sat up getting her stuff together off the table.

"Alright. If you ever need to talk about something, I'll try and be around." He smiled waving her off.

"Thanks Yusei. After hanging with you I can truly believe that Jack is also a good person deep down and I hope I can gather the courage to talk to him about everything. Including my own feelings." She smiled taking off her glasses to reveal her deep sea blue eyes.

"I hope so too Carly. Good luck." He waved as she walked away and headed home. _Akiza felt like the worst person ever right now as she sunk to her knees. She had almost thought that Yusei was seeing someone else and thought that he was meeting her in secret when it was just to help her with Jack. ' How fucking stupid am I?! How could I have ever thought even for a second that Yusei would EVER do that to me? What kind of girlfriend am I that I would be jealous just because they are happy talking together?' She screamed in her head sniffling. Yusei had started to get up and leave when Akiza decided to stand up and confess to him about what she just did. She wanted though to do it like a true girlfriend would and decided to be a little frisky while masking her pain. She walked slowly behind Yusei and suddenly placed her hands over his eyes._

"Guess who?" She sang in a seductive voice from behind._ He smiled and crossed his arms._

"Gee, I wonder who that is behind me? I haven't a clue." He joked teasingly. _He turned around and saw Akiza in a red and black strapless top and brown shorts. 'Oh wow. You really know how to dress up.' He thought to himself blushing._

"What's wrong? You look hot?' She said about to feel his forehead.

"Oh, nothing! I'm fine. I was just taken by what you are wearing. Where did you get that? That sure wasn't in MY closet." He pointed out bluntly.

"Well I actually had brought a spare outfit when I brought the food with me last night. I also used your shower before I went out." She admitted to him.

"That's ok. But how did you know where I was?" He asked confused.

"I didn't. She stated bluntly. I was just riding the bus back to Martha's and I saw you talking to someone at the coffee shop. So I jumped off as she was leaving and was sort of spying on you." She admitted dropping her head.

"You were spying on us?" He asked her calmly trying to confirm what she meant.

"Yes. I saw you talking with that girl Carly and I…" She trailed off and started sniffling again.

"Akiza?" He softly spoke trying to understand what was wrong. _He was soon caught off guard by Akiza falling onto him crying in his arms. He was totally lost at what was going on or what to do with the situation and just stood still waiting for Akiza to say or do something. After a few seconds of silence she lifted her head from Yusei's chest and looked straight up at him with tears in her eyes._

"I'm so sorry Yusei. I saw you with that girl and I knew it that it could mean anything but I got jealous at the thought that you might have been… seeing her." She admitted. _Yusei stiffened up hearing Akiza's words. He quickly realized that the way she spoke made sense. He was talking happily to another girl at a coffee shop like it was a date. Even he would have been suspicious if he had seen Akiza with someone else in this scenario. _

"Akiza, I'm no mad at you at all. In fact I'm honestly somewhat happy." He said softly.

"What? How can you be happy with the fact that I was stupid enough to think you would be cheating on me?!" She spat starting to get angry.

"I didn't mean it like that! He shook his head trying to explain himself. I just meant that I'm happy that you care enough about me to tell me directly about this. You could have hid yourself the whole time and not admitted you were watching us. You have just proven to me again that I made the right choice falling in love with you. He said now with his hand on her cheek. Because you are a truly honest and heartfelt person to admit you wrong doings." _Akiza was once again stunned by Yusei's kindness. She couldn't believe that he was ok with the fact that she thought he was seeing someone else and was ok with how she reacted to the situation. Akiza knew at that moment that Yusei was never going to be mad at her but was worried that it would hurt their relationship if he never showed any emotion when things got a little rough. She knew that she wouldn't want them fighting over everything like cats and dogs but it could be worse to never fight at all since she had learned from her past that fighting with others allows you to see part of their true selves._

"Yusei, I want you to get angry with me." She said bluntly making his eyes bulge.

"Ex-excuse me?" He gulped hoping he had heard her wrong.

"I want you to get angry once in a while Yusei. The truth is that I truly don't know what you are thinking sometimes and the fact that you never get angry at anything I say or do just sometimes makes me think that you truly don't care at all about what I do or what I say. I'm not saying to get angry over every little thing but just to show some emotion instead of always brushing it under the rug you know?" _Yusei was baffled at what she had said. Was he really as easy going as she had just said. 'Now that she mentions it every time Jack or Crow got in trouble when we were younger I used to do the same thing and that is what somewhat made them the way they are now. Since I never blamed them or got mad at their mistakes it just made them think they could continue doing it as long as Martha never found out. Holy shit I really AM too nice.' He realized to himself. _

"Alright then, Akiza. I'll try and show some more emotion from now on." He promised her.

"Thanks Yusei."

"So, what are you planning on doing now?"

"Well I was going to the Market to grab something for Martha and me tonight."

"Well, if that's the case, I also need to go there for a few supplies. Shall we go together?" He asked politely.

"Let's." She smiled as they got on Yusei's runner. _As they drove off Yusei was thinking about what he thought about when he woke up. He wanted to tell Akiza what he was thinking about this morning and was thinking about how he could explain it to her._

"Yusei!" Akiza called over the engine snapping him out of it.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something later. Can we stop somewhere after shopping?"

"Sure, no problem." Yusei turned and smiled at her which caused her to smile back. _They made it to the market and stocked up on the stuff they each needed. Akiza got salmon fillets and sole for the fish as well as apples and pears for the fruit. Yusei got some microwave pizzas and noodle cups. After they gathered everything and bought it they drove to a small café and sat down at a outside table together._

"So Akiza, What did you want to talk about?" Yusei asked drinking some lemon tea he ordered. _Akiza was stirring her own tea looking down fidgeting with her other hand. Yusei could tell that something was wrong with her again._

"Yusei…Are you happy with me?" Akiza finally asked looking up. _Yusei couldn't believe she would even ask such a question._

"Of course I am. Why would you ask such a question?"

"I was just thinking about what happened at your place on your birthday and how nervous you were about everything. I just feel like there was something bothering you so I just wanted you to know that I trusted you and that I care about you enough to be with you like that." _She blushed redder as she spoke her words She knew that she wasn't making much sense and she didn't want him to get the wrong idea._

"Akiza. Are you worried that I'm going to leave you just because of what you did last night?" He whispered. _She slightly nodded yes._

"Akiza. I actually wanted to talk to you about this myself. I don't want u to feel like we have to rush things or go to fast with our relationship. I am happy with just being with u and hanging out with you. I wouldn't think any less of you just cause u would want or wouldn't want to be intimate or anything like that. I won't ever force u to do anything you don't want too."

"Yusei." She began to cry.

"I love you Akiza. And I want to learn as much about u emotionally and mentally as I can. If you want to leave the physical part out. That's fine with me. I promise I won't ever leave you for a reason like that." _Akiza was swelling with happiness inside. She now knew that Yusei wasn't going to be wanting what they did that night all the time nor would he desire anything from her unless she agreed. She now knew she loved him even more for another reason._

"Thank you Yusei. I love u so much." Akiza smiled through her tears.

"I love you too." Yusei smiled back. _As they finished their tea they headed to Martha's to drop off the ingredients. They went up to the door which Akiza opened since Yusei was carrying all of the groceries._

"Martha! We are back!" Yusei called into the house. _Martha then came downstairs slowly and smiled seeing her two favourite people together_

"Hey you two. Oh you brought supplies?" She asked looking at the bags.

"Yes indeed. This is for both of us. I'll be taking some of it home with me if that's ok?" Yusei asked putting the bags down.

"That's no problem with me at all Yusei dear. But don't bother making anything for supper tonight."

"Why not? Have you eaten already?" Akiza asked confused since she hadn't been home all day.

"No I don't think I can stomach anything heavy right now. You two can just eat whatever you want." She said heading back upstairs.

"Are you alright Martha?" Yusei asked with worry filling his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine my worry wart child I'm just not hungry today. So I'll jut head to bed early and hope I will want something when I wake up. Oh and if you two are going to do anything together just try and keep it down." Martha smiled with a wink before she went upstairs. _Yusei and Akiza blushed at the remark. They both knew that they didn't want to do anything while Martha was right upstairs. They decided to sit together quietly on the couch together and watch a comedy movie on TV._

"I hope Martha is alright." Akiza muttered with her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"Me too. She always works so hard. She did so much raising me and the other children. She never asked us for anything in return and never complained at us about anything. She was a perfect mother in my eyes." _Akiza listened to Yusei words and was somewhat amazed. His soft tone of voice as he spoke about his past sounded so different than his normal voice. She turned to see him with a worried look in his eyes looking up at the stairs._

"Yusei, can I ask something personal?" _He turned back to see her looking right in his eyes._

"Sure thing. What's troubling you?"

"What do you see yourself doing in your future? Honestly." _Yusei looked at Akiza and saw the serious look in her eyes. He knew that she was just curious about his future because she was worried he would leave someday._

"I know for a fact I don't plan on leaving this city with whatever I do. I don't have a career chosen yet, but when the time comes I will know what I want and how I will want to achieve it." He smiled reassuring her he wasn't going anywhere. _Akiza could feel the honesty in his voice and was truly happy that he had already started planning for it where as she had no idea at all what she was going to do._

"Yusei. I'm sorry if I was being too nosy." She said lifting her head off him.

"No, it's ok. I don't mind talking about things like that with u. I know you are just worried that I might be leaving if I had the chance. But this city is my home. All I know and have is here and I don't plan on leaving any of it." _Akiza smiled and kissed gently on the lips. Yusei returned the favour by hugging her tightly as they were still lip locked which lasted for a few seconds until Yusei pulled back._

"Akiza, I don't want to go to far while Martha is upstairs and could hear us." Yusei said with a somewhat sad look. _Akiza could tell he wanted too but really was worried about Martha. She smiled and put her finger on his lips._

"Your so sweet Yusei. I'm so happy I have such a caring boyfriend like u." She smiled happily.

"And I'm happy to have such a sweet and understanding girlfriend." He smiled back.

"You know something? You still own me a punishment for earlier today." She brought up out off the blue.

"I Haven't forgotten about it. The thing is I don't really know how to punish anyone thought since I have never done it before. I'm just not the type of person who gets angry at others easily." He admitted scratching his head with a childish expression.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something. Because I want you to find something as a punishment as a way of starting to be more assertive." Akiza smiled slyly getting up to get herself some water. _As Akiza was pouring herself some water from the jug in the fridge Yusei was thinking about what Akiza had said about punishing her and decided that now was the time for him to try and be demanding. 'I just hope this doesn't backfire on me. I really don't want to make her uncomfortable. But she did say she wanted me to punish her so… here goes nothing. But I must admit that this could truly backfire in a big way.' He thought looking up as she walked back into the living room with her glass in hand. She noticed Yusei sitting with his head down._

"What's wrong Yusei?" _He then raised his head and pointed at her. *A/n: Just use your imagination for this part since its hard to explain but I will do my best ;)* _

"I want you to dance for me Akiza. I want you to dance for me like you belong to me." _Akiza's eyes flew open as she almost dropped her water. She knew that this must be Yusei's punishment but she wasn't expecting that from him. She then put down her water and sighed getting herself mentally prepared. She started by slowly swinging her hips around slowly side to side while bending down slowly revealing her silky curves as she shook her head back and forth removing her hair brace and flopping her hair over shoulders. Yusei watched intensely as she was trying her best for him and was starting to get a reaction just from watching her. He felt himself hardening as she soon moved her hands all around her chest area and spread her legs while swinging her upper body around. 'I don't know why but I'm actually enjoying this.' Akiza thought as she picked up the pace spun around while throwing her hair in every direction like a wild gal. Yusei was in awe at how much she was getting into this and was starting to wonder if this was punishment or not. 'Time to see if I an take this up a notch.' He thought smirking as he too was getting into it._

"Alright my love, now why don't we have you try this without your shirt on?" He said seductively grinning at her. _Akiza did as she was told and slowly lifted her shirt off showing Yusei a better picture of her assets. Yusei smiled at the fact that he was being able to do this even though it was supposed to be punishment. Akiza began to dance again shaking her chest area making her breasts jiggle back and forth which got a good reaction from Yusei's lower region. 'Holy crap! My girlfriend is the sexiest woman alive!' He thought with his eyes almost like golf balls. Akiza smiled seeing his reaction and decided to play with Yusei by turning around and bending over in front of him showing off her ass and shaking it in his face. _

"Is this angle good enough, my dear Yusei?" She sang letting the words slide off her tongue.

"It would be better without the shorts." He said bluntly pointing at them. _Akiza nodded and slowly pulled them off showing her black panties which matched her bra and kicked off her shorts and stood in front of Yusei showing him her whole self. Yusei couldn't help but hold himself to the couch as it was the only thing keeping him from hugging her._

"So, what must I do now my master?" She asked getting on her knees and bowing to him. _Yusei grinned and had decided that if she was having fun then why stop it? He didn't know why himself but he was truly enjoying being in control for once instead of being passive all the time._

"Alright. Now continue to dance for me. Very slowly." He whispered. _She smiled and stood up and continued to do so. She swung her hips wildly back and forth making circular motions with her hands over her breasts while pressing on them to maximize the pleasure of her own doings She closed her eyes moaning from her own actions as she continued to pleasure Yusei visually by bending back and forth making her breasts bounce in the process. Akiza then tried to spread her legs apart slowly and head towards the ground only to realize she wasn't as flexible as she thought. She quickly changed her position to her laying on her back sticking her silky legs into the air one at a time showing Yusei her well toned thighs. He smiled at the sight of them as he looked at her with hungry eyes. Akiza had realized that even though she had never done anything like this before it felt so easy and comfortable to dance like this. 'I can't believe I am doing this and having fun with it! If this is his idea of punishment I would be naughty every day!' She laughed in her head at her failed joke as she stood up and continued to dance for a good while before Yusei put up his hand signalling her to stop._

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's ok Akiza, you have been punished enough for one night. Just put your clothes back on and that's enough for the day." He smiled knowing he got what he wanted.

"If you say so. She sighed grabbing her shirt and shorts. You know you could have gone further Yusei. I was supposed to be getting punished after all." She winked like she wanted more.

"Yeah, well someone seemed to be liking their punishment too much." He laughed.

"Well to be honest, I was actually enjoying the feeling of being able to express myself like that. I wouldn't be doing that in front of other people mind you." She admitted giggling at her own words as she started to get dressed. _Yusei laughed along with her and was happy that Akiza was ok with everything that he asked of her._

"Well if you ever need punishment again, if you would even call it that, I will not go as easy on you as I did this time." He slewed his words.

"Oh really?" She slyly said back walking up to him. And what exactly would make it harder for me?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"You will see when the time comes." He smirked poking her nose and went into the kitchen. _Akiza smiled and went to sit down as a great night was about to pass by._

_A/n: Wow that longer than my others but was fun to write :P I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter as I wasn't sure what exactly to do but I wanted to had a twist to it. It's great to see them so comfortable around each other. A message from me: I am currently writing another story called The Rose's Blossoming Years which will be a T rated romance high school setting and I wish for some pointers on the story. If you have any more ideas for interesting chapters R&R_


	15. The Return Date

Another major YuseiXakiza chapter but the next chapter I already have started and it will feature a duel with Yusei and Jack so no worries. J

Chapter 15 The Return Date

I have noticed that there was no winter in the series so I won't be putting any in as well. It will just make it easier that way.

_Two months later_

_The spring had gone quickly since the night Martha was sick. Yusei and Akiza hadn't seen much of each other since Yusei had been busy with helping Blister with a lot more jobs around the city lately since the weather was getting warmer out. They tried to see each other as often as they could with the little time they had which only allowed them quick dinner dates and stop bys at each others homes. This week they were apart the whole time since Yusei went with Crow to visit a friend in another city which was a good distance away from New Domino._

_A week earlier: Akiza and Yusei were currently at Yusei's place having dinner together for the first real time since the night Yusei made Akiza dance for him. With everything Yusei had been doing for Blister he had made sure to make this night happen with Akiza since he knew that he was going to have to bring up the real big news. _

"Is something wrong Yusei? Akiza looked at him. You seem to be zoning out a lot today. Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just disappointed that we haven't been able to do this together as much as we have both wanted." He sighed sadly as he was enjoying the stew that Akiza had prepared for them both.

"It's not something that you could help though Yusei. You can't just abandon your friend Blister when he needs you so I understand that you have to take some time for him." Akiza consoled him trying not to let it ruin the night.

"Yeah, your right Akiza. I should be happy with what I can do with you right now. He smiled back which made her feel relaxed inside at seeing him happy. So have you made any new friends lately at all?"

"That's a rather random question to bring up." Akiza inquired.

"I don't mean anything bad, I'm just curious since you haven't really talked to me about anything you have done recently. It's always about Martha, me or the twins. So I was curious and thought I would ask." He explained sincerely finishing his stew.

"I just don't know about others Yusei. Many people still remember me as a dangerous witch and duelist so it's hard for me to really go out and find anyone. When ever I go out with Martha or by myself I still to this day hear the people whispering and talking about me behind my back. I just wouldn't know who to trust if I went up to them and asked them to be friends." Akiza sadly explained making Yusei feel bad for ruining the mood again. _'Damn it! I should have just left that where it had ended in the first place!' He cursed himself._

"Sorry about being so nosey about it. I guess my curiosity got the better of me." He apologized sadly.

"It's no problem Yusei. I am sure that in time I will find myself a real life with family and friends outside you and Martha and Leo and Luna." She smiled a honest smile telling Yusei that she was being strong. 

"That's great to hear Akiza. I still though can't get over how well you made that stew. It was almost just as good as Martha's. He sighed rubbing his stomach.

"ALMOST?" She spat playfully at him

"Yes. Almost." He playfully shot back.

"Well fine then. Akiza turned away from Yusei smiling. Then I won't make dinner for you again. Get your beloved MARTHA to do it." She teased.

"Hey now, don't be jealous my little rose. I did say after all that is was good didn't I?" He asked holding her from behind.

"Mm-hmm. Well if you REALLY want to make me happy then I have a request." She turned to him with a puppy dog look which made Yusei's heart beat nervously.

"Ok. He said all shaky. What is this request?"

"Can we go out somewhere? Not to a place in the city though. There is a place I want you to see with me outside the city limits if that's ok?" _Yusei smiled at hearing her asking him out like this and was also quite curious as to where she wanted to take him. 'I wonder how Akiza would know about places outside the city when she herself has told me that she never went outside the city after she joined that Movement. Oh well, let's check it out.' He thought happily knowing that it would keep Akiza smiling._

"Sure thing. Let me get ready and we can leave as soon as possible alright?" _Akiza was really happy at the fact that Yusei was so understanding when she would ask him for favours especially when he had no idea what she was going to ask him. 'I really hope you like where I'm going to be showing you Yusei. It is a great place and one of my very few happy memorable places.' They soon left on his runner as he reached the outskirts and drove for a few minutes until Akiza pointed him to a huge park by a huge hill that had a bench and a huge tree on top of it. He then parked the runner in the park area and looked around._

"Is this the place Akiza?" He asked her as he continued to look around as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Yes, I came here with my mother and father when I was very little. They would play with me here because it was quiet and away from the city. This is one place I have never forgotten since it is one of the only places I was truly with my family." She explained happily which somewhat surprised Yusei. _He had no idea this place was that important to her and was now even happier that Akiza was wanting to share such a strong memory with him._

"Thank you for showing me this Akiza. I really do think this place is beautiful and your right that it's quiet out here." He noticed as he couldn't hear anything from the city.

"Yep, so can we go and sit on the bench on that hill up there? She asked slyly. I would like to make this a truly memorable moment. She slowly spoke with desire in her eyes." _Yusei scoffed at her gesture and walked with her hand in hand up the hill and sat down together on the bench. They soon looked up at the sky which was already dark and noticed all the stars starting to come out. They both sighed happily leaning against each other's shoulders knowing that they were truly happy that thy could do this without any interruptions. ' I guess I should tell her now while I got a good mood going. I know she won't be happy but it's something I better bring up now.' Yusei thought to himself trying to prepare for what might happen._

"Hey Akiza, Can I ask you something?" Yusei said turning to her.

"Sure Yusei. Anything honey." She answered sweetly.

"Well the truth is the reason I was being so absentminded today is because I was planning on going with Crow to visit an old friend of mine from the Satellite area and I was trying to figure out a good time to tell you about it. He moved to another city which is a bit far away from here and it would take a half a day to get there and back. Would you be mad if I went away for a week or so since Crow wants to make it just the two of us?"

"What about Jack?" She asked bluntly noticing he was not mentioned.

"He wanted to come but he had too many appointments to cancel so he told us to make sure we gave him more notice next time so he can come as well." Yusei explained scratching his head remembering how annoyed Jack was when they told him. _Akiza didn't know what to say. She knew that she wanted Yusei to see and be with his friends but she also didn't want to be away from him for that long seeing how they haven't seen each other all that much as it was. Akiza sighed and decided to give him an honest answer._

"I can't be mad at you for wanting to see your friends Yusei. But if you do go without me then you have to promise me two things right now." She said seriously looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"First, when you get back, you have to spend the whole day with me and make sure that we will have NO interruptions . And the second thing is that I want you to kiss me passionately right now." She let out seductively crawling up to him slowly. _Yusei grinned at her gesture and was ore than happy to oblige her since she agreed to let him go._

"Your wish is my command." _He leaned forward and kissed her while wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back while Yusei slowly lifted the back of her shirt and let Akiza fall onto the cold wood of the bench which gave her a quick shiver. 'Ahhh! Yusei, you Meanie!' She thought feeling the shivers down her spine He then proceeded down her neck with his lips and tongue to give her a greater chill._

"Yusei… I never said… to go overboard." She moaned softly.

"I couldn't help myself. Besides you asked for it." He said seductively in her ear as he kissed and licked it slowly.

"N-no. Not there!" She moaned loudly. _She grabbed the grass hard as the pleasure from Yusei's mouth and tongue made it's way through her whole neck. Yusei then got up and smiled down at her._

"Akiza. Thanks for letting me go." He smiled.

"Would u not have gone if I said no?" She said sitting up.

"Mmmm, nope." He smiled innocently.

"I should have known." She sighed shaking her head.

"But I wish keep my promise to spend the whole day with you when I get back." He smiled.

"Alright. I love u Yusei."

"And I love you, Akiza."

End flashback:

_They were gone for a whole week and Yusei hadn't called much while he was there. Akiza was downstairs washing dishes when her phone suddenly went off. She quickly dried her hands off and grabbed her phone._

"Hello?"

"Hey Aki, It's me." Akiza's eyes went wide and her heart jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Yusei! It's been a while since you've called! How are you honey?" She asked ecstatic.

"_I'm great. I'm sorry I didn't call much, but I have had a lot of fun and stuff to do with Crow and Kalin that I was so occupied I forgot to call you. I know that is no excuse so I made sure to buy you some gifts that I hope will compensate for it and I am calling to tell you I'm going to be back this afternoon!" He suddenly raised his voice at his last line._

"That's great to hear! I have missed you so much. Though u do owe me something don't forget."

"What's that?" He asked confused.

"A day alone with me. Remember our agreement?" She said seductively over the phone.

"I didn't forget. I'll make sure we get the whole day alone together so we can pick up where we left off at the park. He stated softly. Though I now have a question to ask U."

"And just what would that be, love?" She sang back.

"My place or yours?" He said sneakily back_._

"Since you live alone, yours." She said sounding sexy.

"Ok then, I'll be home around five. So I'll see you later my beautiful rose."

"Bye Yusei, I love you."

"_Love you too." He hung up. Akiza started jumping for joy that Yusei was coming back. She knew she would have to dress nice for the occasion. So she ran upstairs and started ripping her closet apart. Martha who was resting woke up from the noise and went to check on Akiza._

"Akiza? Are u ok?" She asked peeking into Akiza's room.

"NO! Yusei is coming back today and I have NOTHING to wear!" She panicked still going through everything she owned.

"Well then, how about we get you something new for today then. If we hurry we can buy something nice before the shops run out." Martha smiled.

"Alright. "Akiza then put on a red T-shirt and blue jeans and went out with Martha to the mall to find some nice outdoor clothes. _They got to the mall and went straight to the women's section to find some new clothes. Martha and Akiza searched and found a few items that would attract attention._

"How about something more revealing? You and Yusei seem to be feeling more comfortable around each other that maybe it's time to show him that little extra?" Martha asked in a sneaky manner holding up a blue short tank top and matching short skirt. _Akiza couldn't help but laugh in her head knowing tat she had already been quite revealing to Yusei even though they kept it quiet from everyone else. 'I have to make sure I don't let it slip tat we did that or Martha might flip out. So I'll play the shy act for now and get something by myself for now.' _

"I'm not so comfortable with showing so much skin" Akiza said with a iffy tone shaking her hand sideways.

"But it's for Yusei. Wouldn't you want to show him more of yourself?" Martha said with a wink. _Akiza blushed at Martha's wink more than the remark._

"I could I guess. But I also want to make it something we could go out together in without people staring at my chest." She brought up looking at it as it seemed to have gotten a bit bigger since the last time they shopped.

"That makes sense. Then how about this crimson flowery top?| Martha said showing a red top with flower patterns on the shoulders.

"That is too girly for my liking. I think I will go with this one." Akiza said grabbing a pure white lacy t-shirt with a red flower in the center."

"That's cute. You should get it." Martha agreed happily nodding at the clothing.

"I think I will." Akiza said putting the shirt over her arm.

"Well I need to use the washroom so I will be right back." Said Martha leaving Akiza alone. _'Perfect! Now I can shop for what I REALLY want!'_ _Akiza giggled and then proceeded to look around and saw a red short top with thin arm straps and below it was a black short skirt with crimson streaks along the top waist line. She thought about how she would look in it and decided to get it as well. As she looked around a few more sections she stumbled upon something that she knew she wanted to have and quickly put it the bag as well. She then went and paid for everything just as Martha returned._

"Sorry, I'm late. There was a line up at the washroom. So you get some good clothes?" She asked pointing at Akiza's bags

"Yep. I got JUST what I wanted." Akiza smiled happily. _Martha smiled seeing Akiza so happy and knew that she must have found something interesting while she was gone._

"Alright then. Shall we head back home then?"

"Yep." _They left the mall and headed back to the house with Akiza smiling the whole walk back. 'I hope Yusei likes what I bought. I just hope that it won't be too much for him to handle.' She thought snickering as she looked at her bag. After making it home and gathering some supplies for dinner, Akiza got on the bus wit all her bags and headed for Yusei's place. She was let off and noticed tat his runner wasn't around and his door was still locked. 'I guess he hasn't made it back yet. She thought sadly with a quiet sigh. Oh well, I'll just wait and hope he shows up soon.' She then sat on his step for about 15 minutes until she heard her name being called in the background._

"Akiza! Hey There!" _She turned around and saw the female reporter running up to her._

"Hello there. Um, what was your name again sorry?" Akiza asked confused.

"It's Carly! I was hoping to talk to you about Yusei. It seems he's not here right now so I hope you wouldn't mind answering some questions?" _Akiza wasn't sure about how to go with this situation. She knew that Carly liked Jack and knew that Yusei had already talked to her. 'What more could she want to know that I would be able to tell her?' Akiza thought trying to figure this out._

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it true that you both are dating each other?" _Akiza eyes went wide. She knew that it was true, but she didn't want it on every paper in the city._

"Why do you need to know this? Are you trying to make an article or something? She said in a somewhat angry tone.

"No, not at all! I was just told by Jack that you two were going out and I wanted to confirm that's all!" Carly said panicking trying to keep Akiza calm. _Akiza was baffled at what she had just heard. Why was Jack of all people telling the press about her and Yusei? It was none of his business or anyone else's for that matter._

"I can't believe that Jack! He has no business taking about other behind their backs!" Akiza said in a rage standing up.

"Wait! It's not like that! I was with him at his place and I told him I saw you two together and he admitted that you two said you were!" _Now Akiza was stunned._

"What were you doing at Jack's place?" _This time it was Carly who was blushing red._

"Well… because we are dating right now." She fidgeted with her hands. _Akiza froze in place like a statue._

"Dating? Your dating Jack?" She could hardly say the line.

"Mhm, I really like him. So I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot though."

"No, its ok. I'm just glad we got that cleared up." Said Akiza calming down.

"Thanks. So, are you two going out?" Carly asked again.

"Yes. We have been for the last 6 months and we are both happy with each other." Akiza smiled.

"That's good to hear. Jack and I have been going out for a month and a half now." Carly smiled back feeling comfortable talking to Akiza as a friend and not a reporter.

"That's nice. What have you both done together?' Akiza asked as they sat together on Yusei's step.

"We just talk at his place or hang together at a coffee shop. We don't do much else since I'm busy with work and he is busy with his life." _Akiza knew full well what that was like since Yusei and her were in the same boat. She was only hoping that tonight would change that._

"Yeah. Yusei left out of town this week and is coming back today so I'm getting ready for a nice day out with him." Akiza smiled looking at the sky.

"That's sweet. What are you two going to do together?" Carly asked looking Akiza in the face.

"Don't know. We haven't decided that yet. We can figure that out when he gets back." Said Akiza trying to hide her smile since she already knew the answer

"Well I hope it continues to go well. Later Akiza, and thanks!" Carly yelled getting up running down the street. _'If what I have planned goes well, it will.' Akiza smiled to herself and continued to wait outside Yusei's. He arrived just shortly before 5pm and saw Akiza waiting outside for him. He then stopped a little bit further back as so she wouldn't notice. _

"Hey my red rose!" He called out. _She quickly jumped up and turned to see the red duel runner parked a few blocks down from her. _

"I'm back Akiza." A familiar face smiled as he removed his helmet.

"Yusei! I missed u so much!" Akiza ran up and hugged him tightly.

"I missed u too Akiza. I wished I had you with me while I was there." He smiled.

"Yeah right. I'm sure you guys had PLENTY of fun didn't u?" She teased him.

"Well we did have fun, but it still wasn't the same without you." He kissed her on the cheek._ He turned and saw her bags on his step._

"What are those?" He asked pointing to the bags.

"You will see later." She smirked.

"Alright." _He then parked his duel runner and lead Akiza inside to the living room. As she sat down around the familiar sight, she thought about when would be a good time to reveal her gift._

"So Yusei, What did you do on your trip with Crow?" Akiza asked looking at him as he got some water.

"Well, the first thing we did was find our friend Kalin and stayed at his place. Then he gave us a tour of his city which wasn't as big as this one but it was like something out of the old west. Wooden homes and old style saloon's and such. So after looking around we just talked and did some turbo duelling with each other like the old days. Pretty much we just talked, hung out, and went around the historic sites. That was pretty much the whole trip." He explained in detail as he sat beside her on his couch.

"Wow, but u did enjoy it right? It was truly nice to see someone from your past wasn't it?" Akiza asked curiously since she had no one really like that

"Yep. I will go back again and visit him again when we all can. However next time you and Jack are definitely coming with." He smiled at her.

"You had better bring me along next time. I might have given you your time with the guys but now you have made me curious." She laughed.

"I will make sure you come with us. Kalin said he wanted to meet you next time anyway so you would HAVE to come with." Yusei told her finishing his water.

"Did you tell him about us dating?" She asked with a somewhat curious tone.

"Yeah I told him that I was dating u. He asked if me and Crow had anyone we were seeing and I told him the truth. He was happy to hear that I finally found someone as he put it" Yusei smiled and laughed at Akiza. _She then stood up and hugged him gently._

"I doubt you could ever lie to a friend Yusei." Akiza whispered sweetly rubbing her face in his chest.

"And I will never lie to you either." He smiled raising her head off his chest to see her eye to eye. _He moved in to kiss her but she pulled back with her finger to his lips._

"Not yet dear. Save it for later." she winked turning around slowly to tease him. _'You are such a siren.' He smiled to himself. They then made a dinner consisting of lasagne, Caesar salad, and ice cream which Yusei had stocked up before he left. Though the dinner this time turned out really well as Akiza was definitely getting better with her cooking skills._

"Your getting better at this Akiza. You could probably run a restaurant someday." Yusei smiled after swallowing some salad.

"Thanks sweetie. Martha has been showing me some tips while you were gone. But I don't think that's something I would want to do." She said cutting her lasagne.

"Well, I think you would be great at it. If she's teaching u then I know you will be since Martha was always good at cooking and would be a great teacher as she is already proving to be." He smirked getting his ice cream bowled up.

"I know. I wonder sometimes if there is anything she can't do." Akiza said finishing her plate.

"Turbo duel." Yusei joked.

"Very funny. I can't do that either you know." Akiza smiled while making her own bowl of ice cream and sitting down again.

"Well, my friends and I would be more than happy to show you how if you ever decide to Akiza. It will take a lot of time and practice, but once you get it down it's really easy." He mentioned as he was almost finished eating.

"I would have to think about it." She stated bluntly as the thought of it alone wasn't a feeling that she wanted to have going through her mind.

"That's fine take your time." Yusei smiled while happily eating his ice cream. _After they finished eating. They went back into the living room and started watching a movie on Yusei's small TV. As they watched the Movie a commercial came on with a swimsuit model which a bigger chest than normal. Akiza never really cared about stuff like that or showing off before. But she wondered if Yusei liked that kind of stuff. He never really showed interest in it even when Akiza was wearing clothes or during their alone times together. Akiza decided that maybe it was time for some clarification. _

"Yusei?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"How do your feel about people like that model?" She asked softly pointing to the TV.

"Can you be more specific than that?" He asked bluntly.

"I meant, do you like big chests and people who show themselves off like that?" _Yusei looked back at the model and had a funny feeling e knew where she was going with this. Truth was that before Akiza, he hardly had interest in women period let alone how big they were. To him women are women no matter what they look like and knew that he had no problem answering that question. _

"Not really. It doesn't really do anything but cause a million eyes to lock onto u from other people. Some people though are born small or big on their own, but I don't understand why u women make such a big deal about size." He explained with Akiza giving him a not so satisfied look.

"I see. So that's how you REALLY feel?" Akiza asked getting in his face.

"Yes! Wait, don't tell me your thinking I would look at another woman just cause she would be bigger than u?" Yusei said pointing his finger.

"Maybe. She let slide out. U men usually are weak for revealing women with lots to give." Akiza tsked shaking her head.

"And what's the give? Something like that can't be easy to deal with when it comes to clothes shopping. Plus all the care and work women put in to being like that, it just doesn't make sense to me. No offence."

"None taken. I have a pretty big chest but I have seen bigger from others, but I have never really cared either. And you are definitely right about the clothes thing." She laughed at her last remark.

"There u go. So no, I don't care about those kind of things. I like you regardless of how you look or how big you are. You don't have to dress up crazy or do too much for me to try and impress me since you do it every time we are together. Even though I will admit that those clothes do sometimes make you look pretty or sexy even." He winked.

"Oh teaser!" She said giving him a slight slap across the forehead.

"Yeah so? You got a problem with that?" He said sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah I do." She said sitting up and walking away from him and going for her bag.

"What's in that bag?" He said sounding a bit worried that he might have gone to far with the joke. _Akiza then turned and smiled sweetly and walked towards the bathroom with her bag._

"You will see in just a minute." She said in a sexy manor while walking in and closing the door. _Yusei realized that she wasn't mad but was still confused and curious as to what was in that bag. After two minutes Akiza called out to Yusei from the washroom._

"Honey! Can you please turn so your face is away from the door?!"

"Sure thing. He said turning around. _'What is that woman trying to do?' e asked himself as he turned around. _Ok I'm turned around!"_ He called to her and heard the door open behind him._

"Ok you can turn around now." _When Yusei turned to see Akiza his heart almost jumped out of his chest. She was in nothing but a black and red thin lace see-through bra and matching panties that had straps like spaghetti . Yusei blushed redder than ever before seeing his girlfriend like that, and after what he just said to her. He felt like the biggest liar in the world for saying he didn't care._

_A/n: Wow talk about turning up the heat. Next chapter shows a lemon and the promised turbo duel. Who will win? R&R_


	16. Foreplay and Roadplay

As you all probably guessed, yes there will be a lemon in this chapter and then the promised duel. I hope that this chapter is good for everyone. I have also redone abit of the duel as I noticed some mistakes and I hope I took care of them. You have been warned.

Chapter 16 foreplay and road play

"Akiza…" Yusei said in a daze at the sight in front of him. _Yusei couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend and began to feel himself hardening between his legs at the sight of her. Akiza smiled at seeing his reaction to her gesture. She then slowly walked up to him like she was on a fashion runway and stopped right in front of him. She then smirked a grin and started waving her finger around his face. Yusei couldn't keep his heart from beating rapidly inside him_

"Now dear. Back to what I was saying. My problem is that you should be using that mouth and tongue of yours ON me instead of AT me." She whispered it in his ear with a mischievous smile causing shivers to form down his body. _He tried to regain his senses to respond to her words as she clearly had him in her power, and I don't mean psychic power._

"Well, how could I ever deny such a sexy and beautiful woman her wish." He teased her trying to hide his insecurity. _He then went over to his couch and opened up the bed inside and walked back to Akiza. Akiza smiled a triumphant smile knowing that she had Yusei well under her thumb and had no intention of letting him go._

"Carry me. Like a princess." She purred holding her arms up waiting for her man to take her. _Yusei smirked and did as he was told and picked her up feeling her silky smooth skin in his arms. 'Oh wow, this is truly heaven!' He thought holding Akiza. As he felt her almost full naked body in his arms he began to sweat as he laid her on the bed._

"You alright babe?" Akiza asked noticing the sweat.

"Yep. I guess your just too hot to handle." He winked.

"Well then, you better eat before it gets cold." She said moving her finger signalling him to come to her. _Yusei then climbed over her and removed his shirt. As he bent down to kiss Akiza she put her fingers to his lips._

"I want you to be more naked than that dear. I'm only in my lingerie. So you better follow suit." She winked pointing to his pants. _Yusei smiled and knew what she meant. He then started unbuckling his belt which then allowed his pants to fall revealing his dark blue boxers. Akiza slighted blushed as this was the first time she had seen this much of Yusei's well toned muscular body. The sight of him reminded her of a slim body builder on a calendar. 'So handsome Yusei. I want that body so much right now that I'm burning inside!' She thought as she could feel herself already starting to get wet between her legs just from the sight in front of her._

"Is this acceptable for u my queen?" He smirked slyly holding his arms out to show off his chest and abs just to tease her. _It was Akiza's turn to blush. She never noticed the muscle that Yusei possessed or his thin waist and fine tone chest. He truly was like a lightweight model._

"Wow. I certainly do have a hot boyfriend." She said seductively.

"And I have an even hotter girlfriend." He replied happily as me got on top off her and looked right in her beautiful hazel eyes. _As he laid himself flat on top on Akiza to feel their bare bodies touch and allow each other's warmth to flow they both couldn't help but believe that this was truly a night that they had wanted for a long time but didn't know how the other one felt.. Akiza sighed at the feel of Yusei on top of her and couldn't help but drift her hands around his neck He then proceeded to kissed her on the mouth and slowly slipped his tongue inside of her and started circulating it in her mouth causing Akiza to moan softly feeling his tongue all over her mouth. Akiza and Yusei played with each other's tongue's as Akiza wrapped her legs around Yusei and continued to play with him inside her mouth. They soon switched control of the mouths as Akiza was trying to enter Yusei's mouth but was blocked off. She then assumed control over him and held him close to keep their mouths together as tight as possible. Total bliss flew through her mind being together with Yusei at this moment as she gave him control again after a couple of minutes. He then pulled out his tongue and proceeded down her neck with it as well as his lips. Akiza felt her neck light on fire as Yusei tongue was burning with desire to cover her whole neck with his juice. As he teased her some over she then turned him over to put herself on top of him. As she sat on top of him they smiled at each other. Yusei was slightly confused at her bold move but said nothing as he didn't want to ruin the moment. _

"Yusei. I want to make you feel good too." She softly spoke bending down and kissing his chest area gently. _He slightly reacted and moaned as he felt her lips touch softly against his abs and stomach. She then lead her tongue from the waist line back to his mouth causing greater shivers to coarse through him. 'This is…incredible!' He thought watching his girlfriend trail around him. He moved his hands behind her till he felt her soft smooth ass and squeezed hard caused a gasp to come from Akiza's mouth with her eyes jumping wide open from the shock. He smiled at her reaction and squeezed it again softly and moved his hands all around the cheeks and massaged them greatly._

"Yusei, that's low, you Meanie." She moaned still on his chest.

"I can't help it. You have a nice ass." He teased.

"And you are nice period." She stated back. _Yusei then sat up and laid Akiza on her chest so he could see her from behind. Akiza was stunned by the move he took and wasn't sure what he was doing. _

"Yusei?" She said turning her head to him.

"Your so pretty Akiza." He said seductively moving down closer to her. _He trailed his tongue across her whole back slowly which caused Akiza to shiver._

'_Ahhh. Yusei! That feels good! I'm going crazy! Please! Give me more!' She screamed in her head gripping the sheets hard at the feeling. Yusei grinned lustfully as he saw Akiza's face from behind and continued to tease her with his tongue and added his hands to the mix by moving them up and down her side and down her well shaved thighs. 'Wow, she takes care of herself.' He thought loving the feel of her skin in his hands. His hands soon made their way underneath her bra from behind and proceeded to slowly fondle her breasts and squeezed them gently. Akiza continued to moan and groan from the pleasure and pressed down her hands over Yusei hands to maximize the excitement while unconsciously spreading her legs apart with Yusei still laying on her. Yusei smiled knowing that Akiza was getting into this and decided to take it up a notch. He then turned her over on her back slowly and lifted the bra off her breasts. Akiza blushed deeply knowing that Yusei was seeing her breasts but she knew that it was what she wanted deep down. Yusei's heart was beating in a faster manner as well looking at her bare chest. He quickly snapped out of it and began to slowly suck on one of them vigorously causing Akiza to arch back in ecstasy. 'Oh lord! Yes! That's great Yusei!' She called out feeling her whole body heating up with each passing second. After sucking on the one for a good while Akiza slightly pushed Yusei off her one breast and moved his head to her another one._

"Don't… Don't get possessive dear. I have two for a reason." She cooed at him all sexy.

"And what reason would that be?" He teased.

"So you have more to suck on." Akiza smiled holding her breast out for him. _Yusei decided that he would play along and ask Akiza to do something for him_

"I want you to give it to me Akiza. I want you to feed me." He commanded smiling as he laid back down on is back. _Akiza smiled and looked down at him seeing that he was very into the foreplay as well._

"Your such a needy baby. But I'll give my little Yusei what he wants" She teased him softly moving herself closer to him and inserting her right breast into her mouth. _He began to kiss and suck it gently as moans of pleasure flew from Akiza's mouth. Never in her life did Akiza believe that she would be doing things like this with someone not to mention that it was only half a year ago that she hated the thought of even being alone with someone. She was truly happy that her heart had been cleansed by the man who was currently having his way with her oversized breasts_

"Yes Yusei! More! Suck them more… Bite them and play with them as well!" Akiza called out loudly as Yusei did what he was told. _He continued with both breasts as Akiza moans got louder and faster with the feel of his teeth against her skin. He soon began pinching her nipples causing them to grow and harden and also used his tongue to gently flick them back and forth. 'OH YES! More! Give it to me Yusei! My body wants more!' She cried out gripping the sheets hard as her mind was literally now all but melted._

"Yusei! You… ahhh, Aahhhh." Akiza tried to speak but the pleasure was too great

"Akiza. You taste so good!" He moaned swallowing as much of her breasts as he could with his mouth.

"N-no. U per-pervert! I don't…AHHH". Akiza couldn't take the pleasure and started to fall over on her side.

"You're the best thing I have ever eaten." He said letting her fall onto the bed slowly as she panted from the rush of what just happened.

"Your… just saying… that." She panted gasping for breath. _As they stared at each other for a few seconds they began kissing each other again passionately knowing that they were truly closer to each other than ever before on this night. While Akiza was occupied with Yusei's lips He took the opportunity to move his hands behind her and placed them on her bra straps. Akiza stopped kissing and looked at Yusei dead in his eyes seeing that he wanted to see her unobstructed. Akiza smiled softly and allowed Yusei to unclip and remove her bra completely and set it on the bed beside them. Yusei began to stare at the incredible sight before him as Akiza's beautiful hills had him at their mercy. Akiza noticed him staring so strongly and covered herself up with her arms in a joking gesture._

"If you stare at me all night, you won't be able to continue My shooting star." She cooed.

"I just couldn't get over the sheer beauty that was sitting in front of me." He smiled back. _Akiza smiled and pulled Yusei on top of her again as they felt their skin press together. Akiza didn't know why but it felt better when Yusei was on top and she could tell he liked it too. He decided to pick up where he left off and slowly licked the undersides of her breasts as well as pressing them together to increase the already amazing rush that was running through Akiza's body. Akiza could feel the wetness building between her legs and couldn't help but want Yusei to go down on her right now. She soon later grabbed one of his hands and was about to move it down below her when he quickly grabbed her hand gently with a smile that told her no. Akiza was now confused at why Yusei didn't want to but stayed quiet as he then slid off her body and laid beside her. After laying together for a few minutes they looked at each other with a blush and laughed softly at each other. The marks of the dragon began to glow brightly for the first time in a while. Akiza and Yusei could feel each others happiness flowing from each others marks as their hearts were now beating softly almost in sync._

"Yusei. I love u." Akiza smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back. _He then got up off the bed to get a glass of water for both of them. When he returned he noticed that Akiza had her head down._

"Is something wrong, Aki?"

"I am fine love. I was just surprised about something." She mentioned taking the water.

"About what?" he asked in confusion sitting beside her.

"It's just that, the whole time u never once went below my waist expect that one thing with my back end. Were you nervous or something? I was ready for it you know?"_ Yusei in all honesty wasn't surprised by her question and knew he wasn't nervous about it._

"Well to be honest. I was hoping we could wait until we did that. There is no need to rush as I have said before and what happened tonight was happy enough for me. How about u?" He asked with a honest tone.

"I agree. I'm happy that you aren't in this just to make out. You are a rare man Yusei, and I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you." She smiled a innocent smile drinking her water.

"You are a wonderful woman yourself Akiza. You were prepared to do something you weren't comfortable with just to make me happy. I could tell you were nervous at what I was going to do and you like me just lost yourself in what we were doing. But I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He smiled finishing his water.

"Yusei, I doubt there is anything u could do to me that would make me uncomfortable. U wouldn't be able to do anything without MY permission." She smirked with a sexy grin.

"Oh ho. That so?" Yusei said getting in her face.

"Yep. But I think I'm going to get some sleep. And don't try anything dear." She pointed her finger at him with a wink.

"Same to you babe." He said getting beside her on the bed. _As the two drifted to sleep. They both felt happy that they knew they could take their time and be happy without having anything rush them._

_The next morning: Yusei and Akiza were sleeping happily in each others arms when Yusei's phone went off. He slowly woke up groaning at the thought of leaving his heavenly place and position and answered it to hear Jack's voice on the other side._

"_Yusei! Where are you?!" _He demanded.

"I'm in bed. What's going on and please don't yell again." He asked sleepily.

"_I want you and your runner here at my house in 30 minutes. We are going to have our promised turbo duel now. Or have you decided to back down?_" Jack smirked over the phone.

"No, I have not backed down I just wasn't expecting it this early in the morning. I am still asleep this early usually." He said rubbing his eyes.

"_Well I have a interview with a magazine company to have me on the cover and I won't make them wait. So the faster we get this done the better." _

"Well fine then. But I need a good hour or two to get ready. I will call you when I am on my way." Yusei said sitting up which caused Akiza to wake up.

"_Fine. I will be waiting." Jack said hanging up._ _Yusei hung up the phone and sighed knowing that Jack would never leave him alone if he didn't show up. He then began to sit up only to be pulled back down by Akiza._

"Whoa Akiza. Having fun or something? " He turned to her.

"Yes, actually I am. She cooed. Good morning, dear sleep well?" She said rubbing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"With you beside me all night, how could I not sleep well?" Yusei smiled and gave her a wake up kiss on the lips.

"Are you just trying to get another round with me so early in the morning?" She smirked raising one of her eyebrows up.

"Maybe. If it's as fun as it was last night." He smiled with a sneaky expression showing that he truly did enjoy their little session the night before as he hugged her back.

"I can't believe that nice guy who once saved me would turn out to be someone who loves keeping women in his bed." She slyly let out teasing him letting him go.

"Well, I can't believe that young woman I saved would go so far as to show herself off in sexy lingerie just for me." He winked doing the same.

"Well if you behave yourself you might get another show sooner than later." She now was explaining like mother to a child.

"Whatever you say Mom." He laughed softly. _Akiza giggled and couldn't help but wonder which side of Yusei she liked better. The one who teases her all the time or the dominant one she saw last night. Either way she knew that she truly love him for who he was and knew that he felt the same way about her._

"So who was that on the phone?" She asked sitting up with the blankets covering her chest.

"That was Jack. He wants me to meet him for a turbo duel today at his place.

"So are you leaving soon?" She asked sadly sitting up higher dropping the blanket not realizing that her chest was still exposed from last night._ She quickly blushed and on instinct covered herself up again which only made Yusei giggle at the reaction she gave._

"Your cute when you do that." He winked causing her to frown.

"Very funny wise guy. I bet you could look at them all day if I let you." She smirked turning away from him.

"Maybe, but I don't think looking at them would be enough for me after a certain period."

"Your impossible. So when are you going there?" She asked again more seriously.

"Well, I told him I needed a hour or so to get ready but I don't need that much time truthfully. I can get there in about 15 minutes if I wanted too." Yusei said sitting up himself.

"So why did you say that?" She turned backing confusion. _Yusei turned so they were face to face and grinned widely and suddenly hugged Akiza and softly spoke to her. _

"Because I wanted to spend more time with my red rose." He said slyly. _Akiza smiled at his gesture knowing that she herself was hoping for the same thing. True was that she didn't even want to leave the bed at all but knew that if they didn't Jack would never let Yusei hear the end of it._

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" She cooed moving on top of him under the blankets positioning her hips on his lower abdomen. _Yusei looked down on Akiza chest area and smiled._

"What's so funny?" She asked blushing noticing his evil like grin.

"Just all those hickies you seemed to have acquired." He said all cocky.

"And just WHOSE fault was that?" She said grabbing his ear playfully

"Well I'm pretty sure it was me." He answered sticking his tongue out at her.

"No kidding. But why does Jack want the duel today? He have a reason or something?"

"No he just does what he wants when he wants and doesn't really ever put other people's schedules into consideration."

"So it seems. But now that you have got the extra time… What are you going to do with it?" She asked slyly twirling her finger around Yusei's lips trying to get him going. _He smiled at took her under his sheets as they made out for the next 30 minutes until Yusei looked at the clock on his cell phone and knew that now that they had to leave._

"It's time Akiza. We have to go. He told her turning off of her body which was naked under him and grabbing his shirt and pants off the floor.

"Alright. But that doesn't mean we can't continue this later." She smirked.

"That's true. Alright then." _Yusei then sat up and got out of the bed in just his boxers. He got himself dressed as Akiza got up and did the same. They both then gathered their stuff and headed for the door._

"You want to come with me?" Asked Yusei getting on his runner.

"To Jack's place?" She asked in confusion.

"Yep. That way you can see a real turbo duel in action for yourself." He smiled. _She smiled back and got on the back of his runner. _

"Then let's go." She said kissing his cheek. _He smiled and headed for Jack's. They arrived at the front door as Jack drove by on his duel runner._

"Took you both long enough. Couldn't keep your hands off each other or something?" _They blushed at the comment and tried to shake it off._

"Do you mind if Akiza watched our duel?" Yusei asked him looking at her then back at Jack.

"Not at all. She just better be able to handle what I am going to throw at you if she stays on your runner. I won't go easy on you just cause she's here." Jack said in his cold tone. _Akiza realized that Jack was telling the truth. She would have to ride with Yusei during the whole duel to see it clearly. She started to shake at the thought of it all. 'This is something I NEVER thought I would end up doing. But something tells me that I don't watch this duel I will never forgive myself. But can I handle it?' She thought lowering her head slightly behind Yusei so Jack wouldn't notice. Yusei then turned around and grabbed her hand._

"Akiza, it's ok. I promise nothing will happen to u. You just have to hang on tight and leave the rest to me." He smiled to reassure her._ Akiza smiled and thought to herself about how hearing Yusei talk like that and seeing him smile was always enough to calm her down._

"Alright. I will stay with u. Let's do this!" _Jack and Yusei then proceeded to the race track behind Jack's place and they both got in position. _

"Ready Yusei?"

"I'm always ready Jack!"

"DUEL!" They said together. _They began their duel while Akiza was thinking about what she was about to see. 'Good luck Yusei! Please show me why you love these duels.'_

Jack:4000 Yusei:4000 _Yusei took the first move._

"I go first, draw! Jack/1 Yusei/1 I play Shield Wing in defence mode! Lv2 0att 900def. I then set three face downs and end my turn!"

"Now the duel begins, draw! Jack/2 yusei/2 I play Twin sword Marauder in attack mode! Lv4 1600att 1000def and now I attack you with my monster!"

"I play the trap: Scrap iron Scarecrow! It negates your attack and resets."

"Very well. I also set three cards and end my turn." _While Jack was turning away Akiza noticed a slight smile run across his face. She then turned and saw the same on Yusei's face. She felt a strength coming from Yusei she hadn't felt before Her mark started to give off a strong light which was emanating Yusei and Jack's feelings from the duel. 'Yusei. Please show me how much u love turbo duelling. I want to see you when your at your happiest.' She thought to herself holding on tightly to Yusei._

"It's my draw!" Jack/3 Yusei/3 I play the speed spell: Angel Baton! When I have two or more counters I draw two cards then discard one. _Discards Quillbolt Hedgehog. _I then summon: Shield Warrior in defence mode! Lv 3 att800 def1600. I end my turn with that Jack."

"Yusei. Your going to have to step up your game to beat me cause defence alone sure won't do it. I draw! Jack/4 Yusei/4 I play the trap: Xien Xen Hu! Now two of your face downs are sealed! _Seals Scrap Scarecrow and Emergency Tuning._

"Damn!" Yusei grunted.

"Now I summon: Blizzard Dragon to the field! Lv4 1800att 1000def. And now I'll attack you with my Twin Sword Marauder! _The Marauder attacked Shield Wing twice thanks to its effect. _And don't forget its effect! Piercing damage is inflicted to the opponent!"

Yusei:4000-2400

"Yusei! Are you ok?" asked Akiza with a worried tone.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting started!" He smiled. _Akiza was amazed at how much Yusei and Jack were loving this duel. She had never noticed it before, but they seemed more at home here than anywhere else._

"And now my Blizzard dragon will finish it off! _Blizzard dragon destroys Shield Wing. _I now place another face down card andI end my turn with that." He announced smiling at the fact that he had taken the lead early.

"This duel ain't over Jack! I draw! Jack/4 Yusei/4 I play: Debris Dragon! Lv4 1000att 2000def And it's effect summons back my Shield Wing in defence mode! And now I bring back my Quillbolt Hedgehog in my graveyard! Now I tune my three monsters together to Synchro summon: Stardust Dragon! LV8 2500att 2000def."

"Knew he would show up soon!" Jack turned to see Stardust behind him roaring which made everyone's marks burn. _'It seems this only really happens when our favourite dragons are on the field. Could they be the key to these marks?' Jack thought as Yusei was thinking the same thing. 'There must be a reason behind the dragons and these marks.' Yusei thought looking at Jack as he nodded _

"Alright Yusei!" Akiza cheered beside him.

"Akiza, is your mark bothering you?" He asked her looking back at her.

"Not right now." She called. _'So it's only the ones who are duelling?' Yusei then decided to stop worrying and got back to the duel_

"And now Jack I attack your Blizzard Dragon with Stardust Dragon!" He commanded as the dragon let out a powerful blast.

"I play the trap: Shadow Chains! So now your monster is stuck in it's position and loses 700att points!"

"I don't think so Jack! I play my own Trap card: Trap Jammer to negate it!" Yusei smiled showing his other face down that Jack didn't seal up.

"Damn!" Jack cursed watching his trap fail. _Stardust destroys Blizzard dragon._

Jack:4000-3300

"I set a card and end my turn." Yusei said smiling at his comeback. _Akiza smiled as well knowing that Yusei was having fun and doing what he loved. She realized that to truly understand Yusei she would have to understand his true life. She would have to become a turbo duelist! _

"It's time I got serious now Yusei. I draw! Jack/5 Yusei/5 I play the trap: Call of the Haunted! Now I bring back Blizzard dragon in attack mode! And now I summon: Dark resonator! Lv3 1300att 300def. I play my final trap: Tune Up! Now I roll a dice and my monsters level rises depending on the roll! _Rolls 2. _Now it's level goes up by 1! I tune my Dark Resonator with my Twin Sword Marauder to summon Red Dragon Archfiend! Lv8 3000att 2000def. _Jack's dragon appeared in a pillar of flame and roared together with Stardust as the two squared off. _Now I attack with my dragon!" _As the dragon Attacked all three marks began to glow resonating with the dragons and the duelling spirit Yusei and Jack were giving off. They were slowing getting hotter by the second. Stardust dragon was destroyed._

Yusei: 2400-1900.

'_Yusei.' Akiza thought as she saw him starting to sweat. She realized that the mark was causing his body to heat up._

"I end my turn." Said Jack as he wiped the sweat from his head as well.

"Now I draw! Jack/6 Yusei/6 I summon: Junk Synchron! Lv3 1300att 800def. It's effect brings back Shield Wing in defence mode. Now I play the speed spell: Over boost! I gain 6 speed counters then they go down to one at the end phase! Yusei/12 I now activate the speed spell: Speed Summon! I remove two speed counters to normal summon: Speed Warrior! Yusei/10 Now I tune my three monsters to summon Junk Archer!" Lv7 2300att 2000def. _'__Wow Yusei is really awesome. He always seems to be able to turn the tide no matter how bad things seem.' Akiza thought as she saw the new monster appear._

"Very nice Yusei. Jack commented. Now show me what else you got up your sleeve." He smiled waiting for move to happen.

"You want it, you got it! I activate it's effect! I remove your Red dragon Archfiend from play until the end phase! _An arrow hit the dragon and it vanished into another dimension._

"Well that's… different." Jack grunted watching his dragon disappear.

"Now I will attack you directly with my Archer!" _A arrow of light hit Jack causing him to slightly lose control and slide right to the edge of the track._

Jack:3300_-_1000

"Not bad Yusei. But I am far from done!" He declared regaining himself.

"I Activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove 7 speed counters to draw one card! _Yusei looked at the card and smiled. _I set the card and end my turn." Yusei/1

"You are great Yusei! This is fun to watch." Akiza smiled as she turned to meet Yusei eye to eye.

"I'm glad your enjoying this. But it's not over yet." He said turning back to the road.

"I draw! Jack/8 Yusei/2 I regained my dragon and now I am going to use it! My dragon attacks!"

"I activate Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is redirected back at you!" Yusei smiled with Akiza cheering.

"You did it Yusei! You won!" She cheered.

"I don't think so! Jack snickered. I activate the trap: Malfunction! When a trap card is activated on your side of the field I pay 500 life points to negate and reset it on your field!"

"What?!" Yusei jumped. _The cylinder vanished and the flame spread all around Yusei and Akiza causing them both to scream slightly._

Yusei: 1900-0 _The duel runner ceased and both of the duelist stopped and removed their helmets. They both stared at each other for a few second then smiled._

"Great duel Jack! That was a great counter." Yusei smiled getting off the runner and walking up to Jack holding up his hand.

"Of course! And you were not bad as always." He teased shaking Yusei hand.

"I don't think I have ever seen you use a counter card like that." Yusei noticed thinking about the last move.

"Simple. I did the one thing you would not expect. That's the trait of any great duelist is to be unpredictable. He explained with a lot a boasting in his voice. _Akiza watched on the duel runner in awe. They had just gone at each other with everything they had, and now they were shaking hands like nothing ever happened. They enjoyed the duel so much that winning or losing meant nothing. She couldn't understand what it meant. But she knew she was going to try and understand it, no matter what it took. Yusei then walked back to Akiza who he could tell was deep in thought._

"What's up Akiza? You seem troubled." He noticed walking back to her.

"Oh it's nothing dear. I was just in awe watching and feeling your duel your Jack. I felt a rush I had never felt before and it was truly incredible." She sighed as she let out a hugs breath to show how much she had truly enjoyed it.

"I know. That's what I love about turbo duelling. You can have all the fun you want and let your worries and concerns flush right out of you. I can't imagine how my life would have turned out if I hadn't have had turbo duelling in my life." He declared with such conviction and strength that Akiza was in awe at the sheer happiness coming off of him. _'If this is the way Yusei feels, then I know now more than ever that this is truly the best thing for me to do for both of us.' Akiza thought._

"Yusei. Can you drop me off at Martha's now? There are a few things I want to do there." She requested.

"Sure thing. Let's go. I'm sure she won't be leaving you alone after spending the night at my place." He sighed knowing that Crow would do the same if he knew.

"Well I will just have to deal with it should that occur. It's not like I can lie to her." Akiza explained shrugging her arms as she got on Yusei's runner. _They soon drove off back to Martha's with Akiza more determined than ever before to truly understand the life of a turbo duelist. 'I WILL become one of your kind Yusei. To be as close to you as I possibly can I will overcome my fears again and become a true turbo duelist!' She declared to herself._

A/n: Wow seems Akiza has a new goal in life and I for one hope that it all works out for her. I know that some people might be mad that Jack won but I hope that you readers won't hold it against me. Next chapter Akiza tried for her new licence, what happens: R&R


	17. The Rose Blossoms

I will be making up names and using ones that sounds good for everything In this chapter so I hope no one will be offended by it.

Chapter 17 The Rose blossoms

_Akiza woke up early in the morning with a strong jolt of energy. She knew today was the start of a new chapter in her life and didn't want to waste any time at all. She quickly jumped out of bed in her red nightgown and headed for the washroom where she stripped herself of her underwear and gown and showered herself. She knew that she was going to need all the energy she had for today and cleaning herself well was one thing that always gave her energy. After her shower was over she got dressed in a light green tube top and blue short shorts and headed back to her room to grab her deck. She looked at her deck and smiled to herself. After seeing Yusei and Jack__'__s duel she knew that the only way to truly understand Yusei was to enter the world of turbo duelling. Even though she had no idea what it was going to be like she knew she had to give it her best. She then turned around and headed down stairs to make a quick breakfast of toast and noticed that Martha was watching T.V. Martha had been over at a friend's the night before and left the key in the mailbox for Akiza so they didn't see each other at all yesterday. She went into the living room and gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention._

"Good morning Akiza. She greeted her turning around. YOU seem full of energy today." Martha smirked at her words which Akiza knew meant that she was asking what happened with Yusei last night and tried to pass this over as fast as she could.

"I had a great time with Yusei and Jack as I thought I would. Seeing them turbo duel as made me want to try it for myself."

"Really?" Martha asked in shock not believing Akiza's words.

"That's right. I want to feel what they feel and see what they see. I want to understand their world so I can be closer to Yusei and so I can be truly happy with myself as well." She smiled a strong smile which made Martha truly happy inside to see Akiza this strong. _This wasn't the same timid psychic girl she took in all those months ago. She had woken up and blossomed into a great and strong woman who could now take care of herself and make her own decisions. Martha then stood up and hugged Akiza tightly with Akiza smiling in her arms._

"You do what you believe is right Akiza. I know that Yusei and his friends will support you 100% as well as give you all the support you can handle." She explained happily.

"Thanks so much Martha. I know that this is what I truly want." She smiled not wavering at all.

"Well then, have a good breakfast and go out there and get your dream started!" Martha announced throwing her arms up in the air. _Akiza smiled at Martha with nothing but thanks from the heart. She knew that she would achieve her goal as long as she had Yusei's support. She quickly finished her breakfast and left the house. As she walked in the downtown area she stopped by a near by duel runner shop to check out the different types. She had just walked in when her phone went off._

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. It's me."

"Yusei! How are you today? She shouted which got the clerk's attention. Sorry about that. She apologized. Hang on Yusei, I need to get outside for a second." She told him walking back outside.

"You all right?" He asked her wondering what was going on.

"Yeah I am. So How are you this morning?"

"Better now that I have heard your voice" He teased giggling on the phone.

"You sly man. Anyway while I have you on the phone, can I ask you something seriously?"

"Sure thing. What's up?"

"Can you meet me at the duel runner shop on Blue Falls Road? I want your opinion on which one to get." _Yusei realized that Akiza truly had been taken by what she saw last night and had decided to take him up on his offer._

"So you have decided to give it a shot?" Yusei asked with a curious tone.

"Yes. After watching your duel with Jack, I felt things I never had before. I realized that I want to see things from your point of view. I want to join your world and be closer to you in that sense."

"Akiza… Alright I will be there as soon as possible. I will help you find the best runner they got."

"Thanks dear. I love u." She smiled.

"Love you too, later." He said hanging up. After 20 minutes of waiting outside the shop Yusei showed up on his runner and parked it with Akiza running up to him.

"Your laaateee." Akiza sang waving her finger in his face.

"You never gave me a timeline, so too bad." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Whatever. Anyway, shall we?" Akiza asked pointing to the door.

"Yes, let's indeed. Let's see what they got." Yusei agreed as they walked in. _They went in together and started to browse the different types of engines and frames as well as the different colors. Akiza had no idea what to get or even what would suit her. She was kind of embarrassed that she knew so little and she was worried about asking Yusei since she thought he would laugh at her for knowing so little. But she could tell for herself that she had no choice since she was lost._

"Um, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yes?" He turned to see her with a sad look.

"I'm sorry to have to ask u this but I don't have a clue about any of this. Can you just pick something for me? I don't know anything at all about engines or frames at all and I wouldn't have a clue about what to even look at." She stated with her head hanging.

"Akiza…" _He then walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She blushed at the sudden hug and calmed down while feeling Yusei against her._

"Yusei. Why is it that u can always make me feel relaxed no matter what the reason?" She smiled returning his hug.

"Because that's my job as your boyfriend. Akiza I don't mind that you don't know anything about duel runners. I hardly know anything about flowers and I know you know plenty about those. Everyone knows something that someone else doesn't. that's just the way things are so don't feel bad. If you want, I'll look for something here and u can wait outside if you want." He smiled. _She smiled back and gave him a peck on the cheek and shook her head. _

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I want to try and learn something about what I will be riding so I want to check them out with you." She smiled grabbing his hands.

"Alright then. I'll find you the best this shop has to offer. Well that's in my price range anyway." He muttered scratching his head. _Akiza chuckled at Yusei and went around with him to find some good parts._

"So is Raven Wing a good frame?" She asked pointing to a wall with several frame designs.

"Only if you can balance it with low a weight engine. You should try and find Cosmic Fang frames since they are lighter and more balanced.

"Ok. Akiza said trying to sound interested. So what about the engine?"

"Well for that I personally would go for the TX-500 over there." He stated pointing to a model on the far wall.

"Why that one if I may ask?"

"Because that one has the best acceleration without the recoil friction. That way you can speed up or slow down without shaking as much." He explained in detail.

"Well, I don't want something that's going to kill me." She pouted which only made Yusei giggle which earned him a slight elbow to his ribs.

"I get it. He rubbed them gently to ease the pain. Well then how about you start with a Zen model 200? It has less push to give but has great stability.

"That sounds better for a rookie to start with. Now all I need are tires and the program system."

"Oh don't worry about those Akiza. Yusei assured her. I'm going to go over to Jack's and see if he and Crow can spare some time to help me put this together. Then we can make it special just for you." He smiled happily.

"My own custom duel runner?" She asked in shock.

"Yep. I know that they will help you if it means more competition for them."

"Yusei…" _She was stopped by Yusei's finger on her lips._

"Don't you dare start thanking me Akiza. He shook his finger. I should be thanking you for trying so hard to do something like this for me. I would love to see you on the track Akiza, and if I get to have a little fun modifying your runner then all the better." _Akiza smiled knowing that she couldn't argue with Yusei about something like this. If he was that determined then she didn't want to bother him with worries._

"Alright Yusei. Then let's get the ordering done and head out." She told him pointing to the clerk.

"Actually baby, can you go outside for a second? I want to order some special parts and I don't want you to see them. Please?" He asked her. _Akiza had no idea what Yusei had planned but knew he never failed at surprises and decided to let this slide._

"Alright, but I won't wait forever." She smiled heading outside._ Once she was outside the shop Yusei smiled and asked the clerk for a few special parts that he knew would fit his idea for Akiza's runner. After about 5 minutes he came out smiling which told Akiza that it all worked out._

"So? Did you find me something good?" She asked.

"Yep. I already ordered all the necessary parts and it will be a great runner for you Akiza. I will just see if Jack and Crow can now get together with me to build it."

"Thanks Yusei." She smiled. _'Akiza, I'll do anything if it means keeping that smile on your face. He smiled back.__. _

"So what now?" Akiza asked getting on Yusei's runner.

"Well shall we go out on a date? Been a while since we have been able to."

"Hmm. Maybe." Akiza said teasingly.

"You know you want too." He smiled with a puppy dog look.

"Maybe." She said winking.

"Are we going to do this all day?" Yusei said sighing.

"Well it will unless u admit defeat." She laughed.

"Oh your such a vixen sometimes." He pouted.

"A vixen who can always beat you." She smiled.

"Expect at duelling." He smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" She said turning serious.

"Sure. When you get your licence I will be your first turbo duel. Promise." He smiled starting the runner finally.

"Alright. I'm going to hold you to that love." She smiled as they drove off. _A week had passed and Akiza__'__s parts had all shown up at Yusei__'__s place. He called Crow and Jack and they arrived at his place about five minutes apart._

"So you want us to help u with this Runner?" Asked Crow looking at all the parts.

"Yes. It's for Akiza." Yusei said grabbing his tools.

"So the little flower has finally decided to blossom into a turbo duelist." Jack said smiling.

"That's right. So once we get this built up, she can go for the licence." Yusei smiled.

"Then let's do it!" Crow shouted grabbing a wrench. _The three of them took the better part of the day building it and made sure everything worked well. While the boys were finishing up the runner Akiza and Carly were shopping for Akiza__'__s turbo runner knew that the boys would want their alone time to work on the runner and agreed to stay out for the day and Carly was more than happy to accompany her. _

"What color are you into?" Carly asked looking through the selections.

"I would like it to be a rose red that fits my chest," She said with a slight blush.

"Ohhh. Right I forgot, you have the chest most women would die for." Carly chuckled.

"Don't say things like that! I sure didn't ask for it." Akiza snapped back.

"What does Yusei think about them?" Carly asked with a curious look.

"Yusei isn't that type of guy Carly. He doesn't care about my chest size or my clothing choices." Akiza made clear.

"But wouldn't you normally want a guy to notice and compliment you?" Carly asked tilting her head.

"Yusei compliments me on more than that. He truly sees the best in everyone and he's truly honest with me."

"Have you two SLEPT together?" Carly whispered slept.

"That's none of your business! Why have you and Jack?" Akiza asked right in Carly's face.

"Of-of course not! She frantically shook her head. It's hasn't even been two months since we started dating. I would never push things too fast." She let out.

"Well I feel the same way about that. She half lied knowing that she and Yusei had gone that far. I have no intention of rushing things or letting myself be consumed with physical desires." Akiza explained wholeheartedly.

"Well I'm sorry if I pushed things too far by asking you such a personal question or bringing up your chest so bluntly." Carly bowed apologizing.

"It's ok, it's a fact that they are a little bigger than average so I can't help it."

"Well unless you go for surgery or something it ain't going to change anytime soon. Now let's get back to finding you a suit." Carly said searching through the racks. _After 20 mins of searching they found a crimson red suit that fit her chest. (A/n: the one she wears in the anime.) She tried it on and liked the feel of it. __'__Wow this feels so different. It hugs you tightly and feels so different from anything I'm used to. I hope I can get used to this quickly.__'__ She thought. She paid for it and left with Carly to head back to Yusei__'__s._

"So you gunna stick around when we get there, Carly?" Akiza asked.

"No, Jack and I have plans today so we are leaving as soon as you and I get back. It's rare for him to get the time for us so I want to make sure we can make it count." She smiled happily

"Ok then. Good luck with your relationship." Akiza smiled at her new best friend.

"Thanks Akiza, I pray for you and Yusei as well." She smiled back.

_They headed back with her suit in her bag and a smile on her face. She knew that by doing this she would become closer to Yusei and understanding him. They made it back and opened the door to find no one there. Both Carly and Akiza were stunned at the dark and empty suite._

"Where are the guys?" Asked Carly looking around.

"I'll bet they are in the garage with my new runner!" Akiza proclaimed running around to the back. _She went to the garage and opened it up to see Jack, Yusei, and Crow sweating and smiling. Beside them was a crimson red duel runner with custom wings and a slim body. (A/N: Again the same as the anime.) Akiza froze for a second or two while Carly ran in behind her with the guys looking at her. _

"So, how does it look?" Asked Crow smiling showing off the runner like a model on T.V for cars.

"We did our best to make one that suited you, so don't say anything bad about it because it wasn't easy to build." Jack added.

"Jack, be nice. Yusei stepped in. So does it suit your tastes, Akiza?" He then turned to her with a smile. _Akiza was speechless. She didn__'__t know what to say. It was so beautiful and it was all hers. She couldn't believe that Yusei and the other would go this far just to make her feel better on the road. She now had her own runner and suit. She was now able to enter the world of turbo duelling and be with Yusei in a whole way. She started to cry and smiled at the three men._

"Thanks you guys! I can't thank you all enough for this. It's beautiful!" She walked up to check it out.

"Well we did what we could. The rest is up to you." Jack smiled with a nod of respect as he started to leave.

"Are we leaving Jack?" Carly asked looking at him.

"Yes. Let's go. I did my part. If we don't go now we won't be able to do anything." He smiled.

"Ok, later all of you!" She said waving goodbye.

"I have to get going to my job now too. Good luck Akiza, we will all be rooting for you! Crow said gathering his tools that he brought with him. Oh and Yusei… Don't use this as a celebration to make out with her." He snickered before running as fast as possible out the door before Yusei could respond.

"Man, how did I not see that coming?" He sighed with his hand on his face.

"It's Crow, how could you NOT see it coming? She asked still looking over the runner

"That's my point. Well whatever, everything worked out so all is well." He smile as he went to put his tools away. _He turned back and saw Akiza with a somewhat scared look on her face._

"Akiza? Everything ok?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"I don't know. I suddenly just feel very scared. I'm worried I won't be good enough. After you guys went through all this trouble to build this for me. What if I can't cut it as a turbo duelist?"

"Akiza. You have to believe in yourself. It takes time to become a true turbo duelist know that in time you will become a great one." He smiled to reassure her.

"Your right Yusei." She said kissing his cheek. _He blushed at the action and brought her back inside the apartment. They sat down and watched a movie together with Akiza laying in Yusei__'__s lap. Halfway through Akiza couldn't help but feel that she wasn't doing enough as Yusei's girlfriend. He was the one who was getting her everything she needed and wanted and yet what had she given him that came anywhere close to it all? _

"Yusei?" Akiza asked looking right at him.

"Yes. What is it?" He looked back at her.

"Why are you always doing so much for me? You gave me a new home, You gave me friends and family, and you gave me your love and now a new duel runner. You are always thinking of me and yet I haven't done anything nearly as nice to pay you back."

"Akiza. I did all that because I wanted too. U are a wonderful person. You are smart, funny, and caring. You are good with the twins and you have proven that you have the strength to press forward in your life through anything. You are always worrying about others before yourself. Just like right now."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yep. You care so much about everything around u, and that is one of the many reasons I fell for you." _It was his turn to kiss her cheek and cause her to blush._

"Thanks, Yusei. I love u." She smiled.

"I love you too." He said back. _They kissed as the movie ended with Yusei and Akiza returning to Martha__'__s to retire for the night after a hard day of work and shopping.._

_A week later._

_Akiza woke up with a spring. She knew that today was the start of the driving class for turbo duelists. She cleaned herself up and left for Duel Academy without even stopping for breakfast or telling Martha knowing that Martha wouldn't mind. She made it to the front gate and saw Leo and Luna heading inside for school._

"Hey you two!" She called out causing them to turn and smile.

"Hey Akiza!" Luna called back running up and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?!" Leo asked jumping with happiness.

"I came to take the turbo duelling class. I have decided to become a turbo duelist." She smiled.

"That's awesome! You will be the Queen of the road!" Leo said winking with a thumbs up.

"I don't know about that." Akiza blushed.

"Leo, don't put pressure on her. We will be cheering you on." Luna smiled.

"Thanks you too." _She hugged them both and let them head off to class. After class had ended she headed to the training field to get ready for the practise runs. She looked around the field and noticed all the turns and obstacles on it and started to feel nervous again. 'Ok Akiza, it's now or never! Go out there and become a true turbo duelist!' The referee then called Akiza up and proceeded her to the track. She then got on her runner and started it up. Waves and pulses of anxiety and nervousness ran through her at the speed of light. She quickly shook it off and nodded to the ref saying that she was ready. He then gave the signal and she drove off for the first time. She felt a rush unlike anything ever before. The wind and road coming at her full force and everything moving by her as if nothing else mattered. She smiled and lost herself in the feel of it all. 'Oh my god! This is AMAZING! I have never realized before the rush the feel of the wind gives you.' She called out in her head. She didn__'__t realize though how fast she was going and slipped past her first turn and crashed. _

"I guess I SHOULD pay attention to the road next time right Yusei?" She said aloud to herself thinking of him laughing at her for what she just did. _After two hours of practicing on the free track Yusei and the twins came by to she how she was doing. She had just finished the final lap as they sat down by the track and watched her run. _

"Alright! That's enough for today! You will all get your final test tomorrow and then your prelim duel will come to those who pass!" Shouted the instructor.

"Whew. What a day." Akiza said removing her helmet to shake off some of the sweat. _Yusei quickly blushed at seeing Akiza all sweaty in that tight outfit. Her slightly exposed chest from the zipper area was emanating sweat like crazy which only made it harder for him to avert his eyes from them_

"Hey, Akiza!" Leo shouted from the stands snapping Yusei out of his fantasy. _She looked back and saw them and happily waved back. She then ran up to them and hugged them all over the railing._

"So how you doing out here? Are you enjoying the feel of it all? Asked Yusei smiling already knowing the answer.

"It's truly amazing Yusei. I can't believe the rush I felt the first time I tried! It was like everything else didn't matter and nothing could stop me from just letting go."

"That's great Akiza. He hugged her gently which made the twins turn their heads away.

"So how has your training been?" Leo asked noticing that Akiza's suit was dirty from the pavement.

"Well Leo, at first I was falling at every turn since I wasn't sure how to balance myself. So I kept practicing until I figured out that you should slow down and then speed up just at the turn. I think it's called drifting?" She asked turning to Yusei who only nodded as an answer.

"That's right. I'm a little surprised you knew that." Yusei said smiling..

,

"I noticed by watching you and Jack. I was also paying attention to how you guys rode and not just watching the duel." She smiled back.

"Wow, your very observant." Luna stepped in on the conversation.

"Thanks Luna." She smile at the young lady.

"So you done for the day?" Asked Leo.

"Yup. I just need to finish it all tomorrow then the prelim duel."

"That's good. So you ready to go home?" Asked Yusei.

"Yup. Just let me grab my runner and I'll be right with you." She said grabbing the runner and bringing it to the front gate.

"We are going home then alright Yusei?" Said Luna getting her stuff together.

"Alright you two, you both take care now." He smiled.

"See you both later!" The twins said together as they went home. _Once the twins were out of sight Akiza grinned and got up close to Yusei_

"So you coming back with me to Martha's?" Akiza asked with a grin.

"Yeah I'll see you back home. Unfortunately though, I got a overnight job with Blister tonight so I will drop u off."

"Ok dear. She sighed sadly hoping that they could have more free time together. But you will be there for my final test right?" She winked.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He smiled kissing her cheek. _Yusei then drove off with Akiza back to Martha's and both reached the front lawn._

"Well, good job tonight Akiza. Now get a good night's sleep and burn up the track tomorrow!" He called out.

"You bet Yusei. She smiled getting off her runner and walked up to him slowly. So um, if I pass… what will you give me as a present?" She asked slyly.

"Whatever I can afford my little rose. Or are we asking for a physical present?" He whispered. _She smiled and gave him a strong kiss on the lips which he truly enjoyed._

"I'll let you decide than hun. Good luck with your job." She smiled.

"Later My red rose, take care!" _He then turned around and headed off to Blister__'__s while Akiza went inside to see Martha sitting on the couch._

"So how did the class go?" Asked Martha watching TV.

"Great! I felt so great and happy on the road. I now know why Yusei and Jack are always so happy turbo duelling." Akiza told her full of happiness.

"I know. Those boys have always been most at home away from home." She laughed at her own joke.

"I will get my licence just like they did and then I will become a part of their world." She smiled with confidence.

"That's the spirit! Now u best get some rest for tomorrow." _Akiza nodded and headed up to her room and tweaked her deck for a couple of hours before hitting the sack. _

_The next day_

_Akiza got up full of energy knowing that it all came down today. She then made a quick bowl of cereal and headed straight to the school in her riding outfit to get her results on her road test. When she looked at the results she saw that she was the only student to fully pass all the tests and she had her duelling test next. Seeing that she was the only one who passed made her even more frantic. __'__Wow I thought I would be happy but I seem REALLY nervous right now. My duel is in one hour.__'__ Akiza thought looking over at the clock. She got all her gear checked and headed out onto the track only to see some familiar faces waiting for her._

"Hey Akiza!" Shouted the twins with Yusei, Crow, and Jack beside them.

"What are you all doing here?!" She asked with a shock.

"Came to see the future Queen of Speed in Action." Said Crow with a smirk.

"I was asked by Carly, plus I wanted to see your skills first hand." Jack added smiling.

"We are all rooting for you Akiza!" Shouted Leo.

"That's right!" Luna said agreeing. _As everyone went up into the stands Akiza went over to the track and saw her opponent. A big muscular guy that stood over six feet high with short spiked air and darker skin with a worn out security uniform._

"I'm Trudge. I'll be your final instructor today. If you beat me in a fair duel, you will receive your licence. Understood?"

"Perfect. I'll make sure I don't disappoint u." _They both got on their runners and started the duel. _

Akiza:4000 Trudge:4000

"I'll go first! I draw! Akiza/1 Trudge/1 I summon Ivy wall in defence mode lv2 800att 1200def. I then set three cards and end my turn!"

"Now I draw! Akiza/2 Trudge/2 I play the speed spell Over boost now I gain four speed counters Trudge/6 I special summon: Cyber Dragon lv5 2100att 1600def from my hand! When you have a monster and I don't I can summon this monster! Now I tribute it to summon: Jinzo! Lv6 2400att 2000def Now your traps are useless!"

"Shit!" Akiza cursed looking back at the strong monster. _Yusei and the others watched as they were worried already._

"That's a troublesome monster for someone like her." Jack explained with a grunt.

"Agreed. It's has that nasty ability which hurts anyone who needs traps." Crow added.

"She can do it! She can win this!" Leo shouted at them both.

"My brother's right! She can do it… right Yusei?" Luna asked looking at him. _All Yusei did was turn and smile a smile that said: Your right Luna. She then smiled and turned to continue watching._

"I attack with my Jinzo!" _Jinzo destroys ivy wall._

"I activate my monster's effect! Now my monster gives you an ivy token when it destroyed!" Lv2 1000att 0def. "I play the speed spell: Accelerator Draw! I pay 6 counter to draw two cards. I now end my turn." Trudge/1

"I hope Akiza will be ok out there. This guy knows what he's doing." Crow said again with worry.

"She will be." Said Yusei reassuring him .

"I draw! Akiza/3 Trudge/2 I play my own Over boost spell! Akiza/9 I now activate the speed spell: Dark Core! When I have three counters I discard one card from my hand to remove your Jinzo from play!"

"Damn, well played." Trudge said with a grunt. "I now summon Botanical Lion in attack mode! 1600att 2000def. I now activate the trap: Outraged Growth! By paying half my life points I can double the attack points of one plant type monster and I chose my Lion! 1900-3800 I now activate my other trap Call of the Haunted to bring back my ivy wall! Now I attack with both my monsters! _As_ _the lion and Wall charged in Akiza felt her powers surge and caused the monsters to solidify. 'Oh no!' She screamed as the monsters slammed into Trudge__'__s runner hard causing it to crash into the side rail. _

Trudge 4000-0

"Trudge!" Akiza screamed stopping her runner and running over to him. _Yusei and the others saw the incident and hurried over to the track as well. Akiza ran beside Trudge frantic at the fact tat she lost control but didn't even sense it coming._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to do that! I don't know why that happened!" She cried out beside him.

"It's ok. He sighed shaking his head. I knew about you and your powers from the start so I was prepared for it." He said getting up without harm.

"You knew?" She asked shocked

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I did some research on you beforehand and I was prepared for it. It must be tough to control such power in an unknown environment such as this so I had a feeling it might happen. So I'm not angry at you ok. Just figure out how to work with them on the track and you will be fine." He smiled.

"I'm still-"

"Enough. Oh and by the way… you passed! Congrats!" He said holding out his hand. _She then decided to take his advice and didn't worry._

"Thank you so much!" She said accepting his hand.

"You did it Akiza!" Shouted the twins running up and hugging her tightly.

" I knew you could." Yusei said with a smile

"Thank you all for being there for me. I'm so happy right now! I'm a turbo duelist!" _Yusei and everyone else smiled at their new partner in turbo duelling knowing that things were going to heat up now on the streets with a new rider in town._

_A/N: Great job Akiza! She has just showed them that she can play with the big boys lol! Next chapter will be Akiza's birthday this time. What will happen? R&R_


	18. The birthday of firsts

Chapter 18 the birthday of firsts

_One month has passed since Akiza had gotten her licence and she was having no trouble using it. She had already faced Yusei, Crow, and Jack in turbo duels but only won against Crow. Jack and Yusei were truly in their own league which didn't surprise her at all. She woke up that morning in her room and noticed the date on her calendar which was on her nightstand. The date that caused her much of her grief during her childhood had came: Her birthday. She sighed wondering if it was going to be the same as it had been for years. The thought of Yusei finding out crossed her mind and she thought about how to go about it with him. __'__I wonder if I should tell him about it? But if I did I KNOW he would go to far for me like he always does. I love Yusei for his kindness and sincerity and I know that he always tries his best for everyone, but sometimes I really do wish he would just be more forward and not so agreeable all the time. Martha truly did raise him well. Maybe TOO well if I may say so.__'__ Akiza thought to herself pulling herself out of bed and heading for the shower. After cleaning and drying herself off she then got herself dressed in a light red thin see through top and loose blue shorts . She then proceeded downstairs and made herself some breakfast as Martha was out shopping and doing some errands around town. She had just finished eating when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and went to open it to find Crow standing at the door._

"Hey there Akiza. Good morning to you. Is Martha around by any chance?" He asked looking past her inside.

"No she isn't actually. She's out until the evening today doing some running around so I was just planning on relaxing today by myself."

"Oh, so you don't have anything planed with your BOYFRIEND at all?" He stretched the last part. _Akiza mentally knew that she did sometimes want to give Crow a good jolt sometimes or even hang him with her Rose Tentacles but knew that she had no intention on hurting people or letting them get to her with their words._

"Very funny Crow, but no. I haven't talked to him in three days since he has been busy with work." She sighed turning away.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I know that work can be a real time consumer at the best of times which makes relationships hard to keep together with it all. I was just passing by with these cookies that I got from a friend at work and I thought that Martha would want them since they are her favourite." Crow said holding a box of oatmeal cookies.

"Oh well that's thoughtful of you Crow. Thanks a lot for these. I'll make sure she gets them." Akiza said taking them from Crow and heading for the kitchen.

"So how are you doing this morning Akiza?" Crow asked her still in the doorway.

"I'm doing just fine Crow, thanks for asking. She replied happily. How about you? How's your life treating you?" She asked holding her hand out as to say come in.

"It's going just fine for me as well. I actually might have something better coming up in a few days that will give me better work." He explained while shaking his head to coming inside.

"Well that's certainly news to me. I hope if that's the case that you can get it without any troubles to deal with."

"Yeah I agree. But I now have some business to take care of and so I shall be off." He smiled leaving the door way and heading back to his runner.

"Take care Crow!" She called from the door.

"Alright later then!" Crow called back getting back on his runner and driving off.

"Later!" She said waving him off. _As Crow was out of Akiza__'__s sight he called Yusei up with a sneaky grin across his face._

"Hello?" Yusei answered sitting in his couch.

"Hey Yusei! It's Crow! I was just at the house and it seems she doesn't suspect a thing. Everything is a go for today it would appear."

"That's great to hear Crow. Let's hope everything stays the way it's supposed too until we get everything ready." He smile sitting up straight.

"So you got her present ready for her?"

"Yup, I already took care of that. Right now though if I'm right, Jack is busy and when he's done he will bring Carly with him and Martha is currently with the twins right now getting supplies for the party." Yusei explained as if he was going down a list.

"Cool! This is going to be a sweet surprise." Crow called out

"Yes it is. I really will have to thank you all for everything your doing later."

"Oh don't worry about that. And I will make sure we all leave early enough that you two can have some ALONE time." He laughed

"Crow…" Yusei's voice turned sour.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just couldn't resist the urge to do that. Later man, see you tonight!" He hanged up. _Back at the house Akiza was watching TV. She tried to call Yusei a few times but it was always busy or off so she decided to just relax the day away and not let anything bother her. However she found that very hard to do with it being so quiet around. __'__I wish I could at least have someone to talk to today but no one is answering or I can__'__t contact them. I know that this is usually how this day is for me but if feels different for some reason.__'__ She sighed. She was just about to get up when her phone started ringing._

"Hello?"

"Hey rose, it's me." A happy voice came on the other side.

"Yusei! I have been trying to call you for a while now!" She shouted happily.

"I'm sorry honey. I was busy with a quick job and I didn't want my phone bothering me while I was working." He lied.

"Ohh. Well I guess that makes sense. You are truly a busy man after all. It must be hard having a job and trying to make time for me and your friends." She muttered softly

"Well it can be but I don't see it that way. I see it as living life to the fullest." He smirked.

"Of course u would see it that way." She teased with him chuckling at her words

"So anyway, I'm calling to see if you wanted to go to a new movie that's playing? I'll pick u up at Martha's if you want." He asked sincerely. _Akiza smiled now knowing that the day wouldn't be a total bore after all._

"I would love that baby. I have been SO bored alone with Martha gone. But I know I won't be with my cute boyfriend." She said slyly.

"Same if I'm with my lovely red rose." He said the same way back.

"So I'll see u soon?"

"Yep I will be there in an hour or so. Later." He hanged up. _Akiza hanged up the ran upstairs looking for something different to wear. She decided that she would want something that would be in a summer taste as well as open one so she chose her new Light thin blue tank top and matching skirt. She waited until Yusei came to the front door wearing a newer green t shirt and his jean vest and beige cargo pants. She answered the door and kissed him first thing._

"Don't I even get the chance to say, Good morning?" He asked chuckling.

"You just did dearest." She winked hoping he would get the message.

"Fair enough. So Martha's out for the day?" He asked acting like he didn't know.

"Yeah, she just left a note saying that she was going to be gone for the day and didn't say where. It strange for her to do that." Akiza scratched her head.

"I agree with you there. But I'm sure that it must be important for her to do that." He assured her which made her crack back a smile.

"So shall we go out now or would you rather just stay here and HAVE FUN together?" She asked seductively hoping that it would change his mind. _'You have no idea how much I want to say yes to that Akiza. But if we don't leave now then your surprise will never happen.' He thought with half thoughts as he would definitely have already been all over her right now if he could._

"As much as I would LOVE to take you up on your offer my funny rose, if we don't get going we won't make the movie." He pointed out looking at his watch.

"Alright." She muttered somewhat disappointed.

"Maybe next time." He winked. _She smiled at his gesture and grabbed her runner and headed off with Yusei beside her. Little did Akiza know that as soon as they left Martha and the twins went in through the back door with a whole bunch of decorations. They then all smiled at each other knowing that everything was working out._

"I bet Akiza is going to flip when she gets back." Leo said putting his boxes down.

"I agree but she does deserve what she's about to get." Luna replied.

"Yes and the fact that Yusei, Crow and even Jack are helping proves how good of a person she is and how much they respect her." Martha smiled.

"Yep. This is something that she truly does deserve." Luna said getting the scotch tape.

"So shall we get started kids? Asked Martha opening the box. If we don't hurry, they will return and we won't be ready."

"You bet!" They shouted together. _Three hours had passed and Akiza and Yusei were coming out of the movie._

"Wow that had a sad ending." Said Akiza with a slight tear.

"Yeah I know. Romances always have either a happy or sad ending." Yusei replied handing her a tissue from his pocket.

\

"Well they have to give it that emotional feeling." She sniffled.

"True, so since it's still bright out, how about going for a walk around the park for a while? It is a nice day today." Yusei noticed looking up at the bright sun.

"Sure. Thanks for this honey." She cooed hanging off his arm.

"No problem sweetheart. Now let's go." _They both got on their runners again and drove off to the central park._ _As they were heading for the park Jack and Crow arrived at Martha__'__s with Carly and their supplies. Martha opened the door and let them inside._

"Hey Martha, we are here and we have the goods." Crow grinned showing his bags.

"Great timing you two! We were just putting on the finishing touches on the décor." Martha explained inviting them all in.

"So who all are we waiting for?" Jack asked looking around noticing Leo and Luna blowing up balloons.

"Well if I'm right, you three were the last of the expected guests. Yusei and Akiza are still out on there arranged date." Martha giggled.

"Sweet so everyone is here except for the guests of honour." Crow said putting his bags. on the table.

"That just means more time to make this all worthwhile. Even small parties like this are worth joining at times." Jack agreed closing the door behind Carly.

"I'm glad you all invited me here today. I really am thankful." Carly said bowing to everyone.

"No problem! The more the merrier, right?" Leo announced.

"Right!" Everyone agreed back. _After walking around the park once Akiza was feeling tired from sitting all day and now walking so much. She was starting to feel the effects of sitting down and walking around so much more than usual._

"Yusei, Can we go back to Martha's now? I'm sorry to cut this happy moment but my legs are starting to get sore from the walking around." She said with a sad expression. _Yusei knew that her expression was because she didn__'__t want to end it like this but he knew that something better was waiting for her at home. He looked at his watch quickly and saw that now should be good enough time to head back. 'Everyone should be done by now I hope. Let's see how well they did.' Yusei thought._

"Ok. It's fine. I wouldn't want you to strain or push yourself just to try and make me happy. Let's head back then and rest our legs." He smiled. _Akiza smiled as always at Yusei's honesty and soon found herself walking with Yusei with her head on his shoulder and him walking at her pace to ease her stress. They got back to their runners and headed back to Martha__'__s with Yusei hoping for everything to be finished. When they got back Akiza noticed Crow__ and Jack's __duel runners around the corner of the house._

"I see Crow and Jack are here." Akiza pointed out.

"So it seems." '_Which means everything is done inside.__'_He smiled to himself. _They went up to the door and Yusei opened it up to show Akiza a big banner hanging that said Happy Birthday Akiza!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKIZA!" Everyone inside shouted.

"Wh-what the?!" She barely could speak in shock.

"This is your birthday party. I wanted to make it a surprise so I asked Martha and the others for help." Yusei admitted holding her hand guiding her inside like a princess.

"But how did you know? I never told you my birthday was today!" She spat back at him shocked and confused.

"I saw that you had that date circled on your calendar in your room when I was cleaning it one day." Martha admitted getting the cake from the kitchen. _It was a plain white cake with red roses made of icing around the edge and her name written in red icing on the top. Akiza couldn't believe they went this far even with the cake. They truly left no part unchecked._

"That's right. So when she told us that it was soon we decided to help out since your Yusei's girl." Crow smirked grabbing the silverware from the kitchen.

"We wanted to show how much we care about our big sister! So we jumped in as well!" Shouted Leo sitting down at the table which had been prepared for everyone.

"I figured since you are Yusei's girlfriend and a friend to us all I should help as well." Said Jack taking his white coat off while he sat down..

"And I wanted to come because it meant I could be close to Jack and all his friends as well. Not to mention that you're my new best friend Akiza." Carly replied happily hugging Akiza quickly then went to sitting next to Jack. _Akiza couldn__'__t stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Never in her life had anyone done this for her or given her such a happy birthday. She ran into Yusei__'__s arms crying as he embraced her with everyone smiling around them. A birthday with real friends and family is something she had wanted for years and now she had gotten it with people she hadn't even known for a year._

"Thank you so much everyone! This means so much to me!" She cried out covering her face with her hands.

"It's all been worth it if it's for u Akiza. I love u and everyone else here sees u as a true friend or family member. You will always be loved and welcomed with us for as long as we are all together and that's a promise." Yusei smiled hugging her tightly.

"Now then, if you two are done being lovey-dovey, shall we eat?" Jack muttered grabbing himself some cake. _Yusei and Akiza blushed and broke up the hug in order to grab some cake as well. They all soon sat down at Martha's table with everyone singing Happy birthday to Akiza. She couldn't hold back her tears as she had never been so happy to be with others before. An hour had now gone by with everyone chatting and having fun when Martha sat up and began to leave the room._

"Where are you going Martha?" Asked Akiza drinking some punch.

"To get your presents. There are a few from some of us." She smiled.

"You guys! Why did you have to get me stuff as well?! Akiza asked bewildered. This has been more than enough for me!"

"Because it's your birthday, duh!" Crow shouted back like he was challenging her scream.

"Relax Akiza, we all weren't sure what to get you so it's just small stuff." Jack assured her talking quietly.

"And I'm sorry to have to say this but since it was such short notice I couldn't get anything for you. I also don't have much money right now. Sorry again." Carly apologized and bowed sadly.

"It's ok Carly. Thanks for the thought though." Akiza smiled assuring her friend that it was ok. _Martha then brought in all the presents from everyone and placed them on the floor. Akiza smiled as she kneeled down and started to open them. The first one was Crow's which happened to be a red rose flower patterned comforter for her bed._

"Wow Crow, this is quite pretty! She smiled hugging the fabric. I love this feeling on my skin."

"No problem. I was just thinking that something like that would suit you better than Martha's plain while sheets you know."

"Well I'll be sure to put this on tonight before I go to sleep tonight." She thanked him. _She then went over to Jack's present which was a small envelope that felt quite thick. She then tore into it to find a birthday card and a $50 gift card for New Domino Mall as well as a small red hair band. She smiled knowing that even Jack tried hard for her which truly showed that even he cared enough about her to make it worth while._

"Thanks Jack. I'll be sure to use these." She said to him softly.

"They were gifts that I bought personally so you had better use them." He huffed trying to put on the tough guy act. _Everyone chuckled including Carly which made him simply turn his head and pout. Finally she opened the twins package which was a pair of stuffed animals, a black rose dragon and a rose tentacles. She smiled knowing they were children after all so she knew they were just being themselves._

"This is super sweet of you two. They are very cute and they fit me just right." She got up and hugged them both tightly.

"Not a problem Big sister!" Leo exclaimed with a big smile.

"This is your birthday Akiza. We truly wanted to show you that we care." Luna added much quieter. _Akiza just nodded happily looking at all her gifts then back to everyone who were watching her._

"Thanks everyone. I wasn't expecting anything at all today because I never thought I would ever have a happy birthday again. But I'm very happy that I was proven wrong." She admitted hugging the twins and giving Jack and Crow a kind smile.

"No problem. But now I must be taking my leave. I have a major duel in the morning and I refuse to show up tired. Later Akiza, and again happy birthday." Jack told her grabbing his coat.

"Thanks Jack. Take care and good luck tomorrow." Akiza encouraged him. _Jack just smiled at her and gave a slight wave before heading for the door._

"Well then I'll be leaving with Jack." Carly popped up smiling following him outside.

"Alright then. Thanks you two for being here and helping." Said Yusei.

"Your welcome, later." Said Carly walking out with Jack while Jack smiled at Yusei's comment without turning around. _Once outside Carly ran up to Jack and saw the smile on his face that truly showed he truly had a great time tonight and that made it all worth the trip. _

"We had better leave as well. We have a report to finish at school." Said Luna looking at the time.

"But I want to party more!" Leo complained.

"Would you rather fail the class?" Luna shot at him wit a serious look.

"No, but I don't want to leave my big sister's party either." He whined like a five year old. _Akiza giggled and walked up beside Leo with a happy smile across her face._

"It's ok Leo. You have done enough for me already. I wouldn't want you to fail because of me." Akiza consoled him while putting her arm around him and smiling.

"Alright. I'll go then." Leo sighed.

"Leo, soon we will have another duelling day with Luna and Akiza ok?" Yusei said with a smile to perk him up.

"Really?! Thanks Yusei! Well we had better leave then." Leo jumped and left.

"Wow it really is easy to turn him around." Yusei said with a slight chuckle.

"You have no idea." Luna replied.

"Well goodbye Luna." Yusei and Akiza said together.

"Thanks bye!" She waved bye and left. _As they said goodbye to the twins Crow who was in the washroom came downstairs and walked up to Yusei._

"What's up Crow?" Yusei asked somewhat confused.

"I was wondering what you guys had planned for the rest of the day?"

"Well since you all brought my birthday out into the open I was hoping I could spend some time alone with my Yusei." She said hugging Yusei's arm.

"Exactly. So we will be heading back to my place soon. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to head out as well as soon as I finish cleaning up around here. It seems that I will have to take care of it all with Martha." He sighed looking around at all the mess.

"Well we could help you know." Yusei offered until Martha walked up with a stern look.

"Not a chance. It's Akiza's birthday and you two should have fun with it. Go out and have your time together. She pushed at them trying to get them to leave without helping.

"You sure?" Akiza asked knowing that this was all because of her.

"We are sure. Now out with you both!" Crow commanded pointing to the door.

"Exactly. You both go and have fun, and make sure you make it memorable." Martha said with a wink. _Yusei and Akiza blushed at the comment they knew that Crow and Martha would never leave them alone about that stuff._

"Indeed. Even the moment is perfect. A happy birthday, a happy party, a happy family, might as well make it a happy night." Crow said laughing.

"You will never change Crow." Yusei sighed with his hand over his forehead.

"Nope so get used to it." He snapped back still laughing

"I never will. But it is what makes you who you are." Yusei submitted.

"Indeed, but you both go and me and Martha will finish here."

"Ok, well then good bye you two." Yusei said waving goodbye and heading outside to his runner.

"Thanks again for everything today. I'm very grateful." Akiza said hugging Martha.

"No worries. Now go Akiza." Martha said smiling and letting her go.

"Thanks See you later!" _She headed outside to see Yusei on his runner._

"So are you going to use your runner or ride with me?" Yusei asked getting his started.

"I need the experience so I will take mine." Akiza said grabbing hers.

"Ok then, that's fine. I'll race you there." Yusei joked.

"Oh very funny. Akiza laughed. You just try and keep up." She winked at him.

"You think you could outrace me?" He scoffed like Jack would.

"I don't THINK, I KNOW." _Hearing that caused Yusei to break down in laughter which made Akiza giggle back. She got on her runner and rode off to Yusei__'__s place. As they were driving Akiza wondered why Yusei didn__'__t have anything for her. 'I'm truly happy that everyone did so much for me today, however why didn't you get me anything Yusei? Did you forget or is it at your place? If it is. Why didn't you bring it with you?' She questioned herself. After a few minutes they arrived at his place and parked the runners and went inside. Yusei stretched from exhaustion from the day he just had. Akiza got inside and closed the door behind them and decided to just ask Yusei directly. _

"Um, Yusei?"

"Yes? What's up?" He turned to her.

"I don't mean to sound rude but, I was wondering why you didn't get me anything?" Akiza asked looking him right in the eyes.

"Oh I did get you something for your birthday. It's right over here on the table. I would be devastated if I didn't get my own girlfriend a present on her birthday when everyone else did." He explained jokingly. _He then went over to his table and got a small red box and handed it to Akiza. She opened it to see two rose shaped earrings and a small necklace with a iris at the end of it. She couldn't believe the beauty that was in front of her eyes. She had never seen a necklace like this before and almost lost all the strength in her knees from shock._

"Oh Yusei! It's so… beautiful!" She cried out began to tear up.

"I know that getting something from everyone else but me must have been a bit awkward for you. But I wanted to share this moment with you alone so I made sure to leave it here." He explained happily.

"Yusei! I love you so much!" She proclaimed as she hugged him tightly. _He hugged her back with a big smile on his face seeing her so hyper and happy._

"Why don't you put them on and see how they look on you my rose?"

"Alright." _She went into the bathroom to put on the earrings and the necklace. She came out with them on and smiled brightly with her jewellery. Yusei blushed at her beauty and almost forgot how to speak._

"So, how is it? Do they suit me?" She asked with her hands to her ears_. Yusei then recovered his ability to speak. _

"You look amazing!" Yusei assured her.

"Thank you baby. I love them!" She said with a tear.

"I'm glad you like them. I was able to save up enough to buy them thanks to the over nights I pulled."

"So you did all that for me?" Akiza asked worried that he pushed himself too hard for her.

"Not at first. I was just helping Blister like I said before. Then when I learned about your birthday from Martha. So I checked out my savings and saw that I had enough saved up to get you your present without dipping into my living costs." He explained to assure her that it was ok.

"Well I love them. But I love you more." She said slyly before kissing him. _She then put the box down on the table and then proceeded to lay down on the couch with Yusei and began to watch a romance movie on TV. They cuddled close to each other and were both smiling at the fact that the day they just had been one of the best they could ever have asked for especially for Akiza. They looked at each other happily and slowly moved in kissing each other on contact. Akiza then looked at Yusei and smiled._

"You seem happy today baby." He smiled.

"Being with you has that effect dear." She smiled back.

"That's good to know. I would stay with you all the time if it would make you smile like that." _Akiza then grinned at her boyfriend and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. She hugged him tightly with all her happiness flowing through her mouth and lips. After a few more second of kissing him Akiza pulled back with Yusei looking at her confused. _

"Yusei?"

"Yes Akiza?"

"You are truly the greatest thin tat has ever happened to me. I never believed I would find anything worth living for in this world until I met you and your friends. You guys have given me everything I had once lost from my life and now it's time I truly returned the favour. _Yusei was still confused at her words. He could tell by her tone and conviction that se was serious but still wasn't sure what she meant._

"Akiza, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I want to be together with you Yusei. I want to be closer to you than anyone ever has been. I have opened up to new tings and people. I even became a turbo duelist to show you that I want to understand you as much as possible. In the beginning I never thought I would ever be like this with another human but now I'm more sure than ever about what I want."

"And what would that be?" He asked her kindly. _Akiza blushed as she was trying to figure out how to phrase the sentence properly. She knew that she was mentally and physically ready for what she was about to ask him._

"Make love to me tonight Yusei. I want to be with u tonight as your girlfriend. I want you as my one true birthday present."

A/n: Wow Akiza truly has blossomed into a woman. A great party, a great night and it's about to get even better for them. R&R


	19. The loving Nighe

Well this is the full out lemon chapter. I hope I can do it well. You have all been warned about the content.

Chapter 19 The loving night.

"Akiza…" Yusei let out still frozen after hearing what she just said.

"I want to be closer to you Yusei. I know it's a selfish request to make. But I love you so much, and I want to be together with you. As much as I possibly can. Please let me be with you tonight." She begged. _Yusei looked her and saw the serious yet frail look in her eyes. He could tell it was taking all she mentally had to ask this of him. He then sighed and looked Akiza dead in her eyes._

"Akiza. I understand your feelings and what you are saying. I now know that I was destined to meet you that day outside when we first met. I never thought I would ever find love or anyone to be with in life but you have changed all that and I couldn't be happier with anyone else if I tried." He told her back with his voice full of truth. _Akiza smiled at his words knowing that Yusei wasn't lying and knew now more than ever that she was ready for this. She decided to get the ball rolling by bringing out her seductive side which she knew truly pleased Yusei deep down._

"Yusei, I love you so much." Akiza slyly said before slowing approaching Yusei with a sly look in her eyes as she tried to keep herself in this mental zone.

"I love you too Akiza. I promise to always love you for as long as I can." He smiled seductively.

_Akiza smiled back happily and moved in and kissed Yusei fiercely which he had found to be quite enjoyable. With their lips now happily locked Yusei decided to embrace his love to intensify the feeling. They stayed lip locked for a few seconds until Yusei had decided that this wasn't the place for this event to happen between them. He pulled away from the kiss and shifted his eyes over to his couch. He knew that he would want them to be comfortable for their first time together. _

"Let's do this in bed Akiza. It would be more comfortable for both of us." Yusei whispered in her ear. _All she did was smile and nod in agreement at his suggestion before_ _Yusei stood up straight and picked up Akiza in his arms. As she was in her arms her heart felt like it was racing a cheetah at full speed. His arms were stronger and his hands were softer than she remembered from the other times they had made out together. She then looked at him with a look full of desire as he slowly walked her to the couch. She then played a little sneaky nibbled on his ear while she was being carried. Yusei stopped in place as he felt his ear become her tongue's toy. Yusei tried to continue walking but Akiza wasn't making it easy as she added her hands to the mix by moving them slowly around his neck. 'If she keep this up… I'll drop right here! She's doing too good!' He thought trying to keep strength in his legs as she continued to pleasure herself on playing with his right ear. With shivers running through him he knew that he had to try regain control of the situation _

"A-Akiza." He let out softly trying to get her off him. _She then stopped with his ear and turned to see his face all tight and stiff from resisting. She giggled mentally at the look on his face and decided to let him go for now. He then continued to his couch and put her down so he could pull it out. Once it was open Akiza climbed on and turned around slowly while spreading her legs and signalled him with her finger to come. He smiled at her sexiness and agreed to play her game. He slowly climbed on top of her and stared deep into her eyes while their marks glowed a light red like a mood ring. All they felt was pure happiness and pleasure flow through the marks. _

"Yusei. Do whatever you want with me. I'm all yours tonight. Please love me with your whole heart." She whispered happily to his face.

_He smiled and began to kiss her softly around her mouth slowly to make Akiza feel every single movement of his lips. Akiza could feel Yusei's hot lips on hers and couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous deep down. This is what she wanted to happen but was her body ready for it? Would it hurt as much as she had read and heard? Those thought were quickly removed by Yusei's lips moving down her neck slowly and starting to trail around her chin area. Feelings of desire and love made it's home in Akiza's mind as she wrapped her legs around his thin waist line while he continued to eat away at her neck as she previously did with his ear. Akiza then happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly raised himself back to her mouth and went back to kissing his sexy girlfriend. Yusei quickly then picked up the pace and inserted his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue inside her mouth. Akiza slightly started to moan at the feeling of Yusei__'__s tongue playing with hers and moved her hands to his back and moved them under his shirt. With Yusei's attention fully diverted with tongue play Akiza slightly raised his shirt up halfway. Yusei broke away at her motion and sat himself up and removed his shirt fully to reveal his well toned body. Akiza blushed even though it was a sight she had seen before but couldn't resist the sight of. While Akiza was staring at him Yusei smiled and bend back down to continue kissing her with more force than last time. They continued kissing for a few minutes going back and forth with their tongues each having their own moments of dominance in each other's mouths with Akiza moaning more and more as Yusei was obviously getting better at tongue foreplay. He then slowly removed his mouth from hers with a stream of saliva hanging from the two of them and moved it over to her right ear and slowly licked it making Akiza shiver at the touch. _

"Ahh, Yusei! That's a sensitive spot!" She called out which only made him want to continue.

"I thought as much. But this is payback for last time." He spoke back softly. _He soon switched from licking to sucking on her ear lobe which made her twitch all over. Akiza had never thought that him doing this to her ears of all places would feel so good to her. He soon switched again from her ear to her neck and continued using his tongue to make gentle strokes up and down her whole neck area while moving to lick underneath her chin as well. She hugged him even tighter as her feelings inside were spinning out of control. 'Wow! Is this how it felt for you my love?' Akiza moaned and gasped at the pleasure coming from her body as Yusei then began to suck at her neck gently yet vigorously. Akiza was truly in heaven with her mind right now as she slightly opened her eyes to see Yusei all over her neck. She couldn't help but notice his more intense movement and desire as he had never shown before. He was truly loving her with everything he had and now all she wanted was to feel even more of his strength. _

"Yu- yusei, more… I want more… go harder my love." She let out moaning as she watched him working on her.

"Don't worry love. I'm just getting started." He whispered softly back to her looking at her face before continuing. _After a few more rounds with her neck at his mercy_ _Yusei had decided that that was enough with that part of her and soon pulled her shirt down a bit to give himself more flesh to play with. As he began to suck on her upper chest area Akiza grabbed his right hand and placed it over her right breast and nodded at him to start moving it all around. He smiled in his mind and started to move her breast all around and massaged it through her shirt. Akiza's moans grew greater and louder knowing that in her mind she was the one in control of Yusei. She truly liked it when Yusei was commanding but also liked being in control as well. After another few minutes of what they had been doing Yusei had decided that now was the time to add some fuel to the fire. He sat up slowly and pulled Akiza up into a sitting position in front of him and raised her arms up over her head. Akiza smiled and winked as she could tell what he was planning to do and decided to let him have his way. _

"Go ahead baby. I want you to do it." She softly spoke to him. _Yusei smiled at seeing her expression and lifted her shirt all the way off her body to reveal A red lace bra with roses for cups with the top half see through. He then stared at her strongly at her amazed at her beauty and also shocked that she was wearing such sexy lingerie._

"Wow. If I didn't know better I would think you planned this since you woke up." He said slyly.

"Maybe. But you must admit that this color suits me don't it baby?" She asked pointing to her chest.

"Yes it does indeed Aki. But I think that you just feel comfortable wearing that." He winked in a joking fashion.

"Maybe. Now shut up and take my breasts Yusei. They want you to have your way with them." She whispered in a sexual tone while holding them in her hands._ Yusei smiled at her kind gesture and gently pressed himself against her chest wrapping his arms around her again more tightly than ever. He then proceeded to lift her bra off her breasts and watched them bounce out of the bra which barely held them on a normal basis. Yusei had decided that he truly wanted to see Akiza show off herself more and thought that he wanted to try and be the commanding one again._

"Why don't you show them off some more baby? Let those things loose for me." He commanded. _She giggled at his forward request but knew that she too had fun showing herself off so long as it was for only him._

"You mean like this baby?" She smiled bouncing up and down which made her breasts move all around much to Yusei's amusement. _She then put her arms behind head and began to sway back and forth sideways which made them jiggle even more. Yusei couldn't help but feel his shaft between legs lengthen and harden at the sight in front of him. Her beauty was something his body and hormones could never resist._

"Keep it up. Show me more of your perfect body Aki." His words rolling off his tongue. _Akiza answered to his call by folding herself back and forth over him and the edge of the bed which made her hills point straight up high while she playfully winked back at Yusei with her head up telling him to get back to pleasuring her. The time for visual fun had ended in Yusei's mind as he proceeded gently to grant Akiza's request and began to squeeze them with one breast in each hand firmly. Akiza moaned as he played with her with a gentle smile across his face. He soon began to play with her nipples which were hardening quickly at the feel of Yusei's fingers pinching and playing with them all the more making Akiza groan in absolute delight. She then dropped her head on his shoulder from the intense pleasure surging through her as Yusei brought up his strength again and went harder and stronger on her breasts as he was truly starting to feel the man's desire for a woman's touch. Akiza at this point wanted to give Yusei some loving and began to slowly nibble on his neck. Yusei gave a slight shiver at her sudden bold move and decided to let her continue as he also did with her. They continued to please ac other with Yusei all over Akiza's breasts as he couldn't help but truly love how they tasted and Akiza feeling the same with Yusei's neck. After continuing back and forth with their individual sessions Yusei decided in his mind to up the ante. He then moved his hands slowly behind her back and proceeded to remove her bra and let it slowly fall revealing her breasts. She then realized what he had done and on instinct covered them with her arms even though she had no reason to do so. Yusei giggled at her sudden movement knowing that she would react like that since it wasn't something she was used to. As he looked at her with hunger in his eyes for what he saw he knew that it would be more fun to tease her. _

"Your so beautiful my lovely rose. More so than I could ever imagine." He said happily and slyly. _She blushed dark red at hearing the word beautiful and covered her face which left her breasts unguarded. Yusei noticed this and took advantage by grabbing her breasts gently and began to massage them both slowly while falling back on top of her. Akiza was shocked by his move and couldn't hold in her voice._

"Ahhh, Yusei. I- Ahhh! Oh kami! Please keep going! Please me more!" _Pleasure overcame her words as he began to suck her breasts faster and harder than ever. She arched back in ecstasy and grabbed the sheets tightly while her body was sweating like crazy as it dripped all over her breasts as Yusei took in her delicious taste and scent. As he began to play with her nipples again with his tongue by lightly flicking them and twirling them. Akiza felt a surge of passion she had never felt before from any of their earlier sessions. As she was about to fall backwards onto the bed Yusei released her right breast to catch her softly and allowed her to slowly lay herself flat along the bed with Yusei still having his way with her other breast. He soon went back to playing with both as he could tell that the feel of his tongue and lips playing with them had Akiza going crazy in her head. Akiza couldn__'__t help but feel wave after wave of ecstasy flow through her._

'_It__'__s so good! I feel like I__'__m going to melt! He's so strong and gentle! My body is going Crazy!__' She screamed.__ Yusei then decided to move faster and sucked harder on her breasts he took them whole and squeezed them both hard._

"Yusei… your… so rough. It feels… so good." She panted watching him go to work on her body._ He heard her words and then moved from her breasts and went back to her mouth. Akiza then wrapped herself around him using her arms and legs while keeping herself lip locked with Yusei. After a few minutes of back and forth kissing again she then pushed Yusei off herself and sat back up._

"Akiza? What's wrong? Did I go to hard or fast with them?" He asked worried with a sad expression

"No no! It felt tremendous Yusei. It did hurt a little but I don't mind. As long as it's with you I know I can endure any pain." She assured him.

"Akiza." He whispered softly. _He moved in again only to have Akiza press her finger to his lips._

"Sorry Yusei. But now I want to make YOU feel good, ok baby?" She said seductively.

"Akiza. You don't have-" His words were cut off by her finger against his lips again.

"I want to. This is for everything you have done for me. Please let me return the favour." _She then pushed him down and climbed on top of him. She bent down and began kissing his chest slowly and softly. Yusei closed his eyes tightly and began to slightly give off moans himself. She smiled at seeing him feeling pleasure as she did and proceeded to trail her tongue from his belt line to his ear causing shivers to come down his spine. Yusei couldn't believe this was happening to him with someone he loved as his body was now the one starting to feel waves of passion flow through it. _

"A-Akiza. It fe-feels so good." He twitched at the feel of her moving all over him.

'_I__'__m happy to hear that.__'__ She thought resuming her tongue play. As she made circles around his belly button and back around his nipples she could feel the shivers coming from him as the pleasure of what she was doing to him increased inside of him. As she continued to move her lips and tongue all around is body she moved her hands below his belt line to feel a huge growth in his pants. __'__Wow he is big! I hope it won't hurt as much I thought.__'__ She thought blushing. She continued to toy with her boyfriend as he himself was now moaning from the feel of her tongue rolling around him. Minutes passed again as Yusei couldn't take the feeling any longer and sat up like a bullet. He then grabbed her and went right back for her neck. He began to bite and lick all over it as she screamed in delight. Akiza could see that se had awakened a side of Yusei that was starting to like even more._

"Oohhh My love! Your just like a naughty vampire." She moaned in ecstasy.

"With a irresistible desire for your taste, my lady." He smiled. _Her hands while he was at her neck moved below his waist to his butt and she squeezed it hard. Yusei felt her warm hands on his ass and did nothing as he liked the feel of her hands on him. After making a couple of hickies on the lower area of her neck with her hands massaging his ass cheeks he looked at her and smiled._

"Why did you stop?" Akiza asked half out of breath.

"I'm just happy that I can do this with you my lovely rose." He smiled.

"Same with you my shooting star." She smiled back. _He laid her back down on the bed softly and began to undo his belt as Akiza also slid off her skirt to reveal her black thin lace panties. As Yusei finished removing his pants to show off his blue boxers he noticed her panties._

"I didn't think you were into that kind of clothing." He noticed how she had been wearing a lot of laced clothing lately.

"I admit I do get embarrassed thinking about it. But I feel so good wearing it and I am happy that I can wear it without feeling awkward or sluttish when I'm around you." She admitted smiling a pure smile.

"That's good I'm glad to hear that." He smiled. _He bent down and began kiss up and down her chest and lick all the way down to between her legs. Akiza moaned in delight as her pleasure was erupting in her mind. Yusei trailed down between her legs and pulled down her panties enough to see Akiza__'__s vagina all wet from everything that had just transpired between them._

"Wow, your so wet love. It's flowing like crazy." He teased smiling at the sight of it.

"Don't- don't say that. It's- it's embarrassing." She panted looking down at him.

"But its true." He said inserting two fingers into her causing her to scream out and arch back in with great haste.

"Ahhh Yusei, Yusei! SOOO Good! More! Moorreee!" She screamed in ecstasy as he moved his fingers in and out of her. _He circled his fingers inside her body and moved them in and out of her which made her slightly shake from the new experience she was now having with Yusei. Akiza began to shake and moved wildly all around the bed flailing from the amazing rush at Yusei all over her this intensely. She couldn't believe how good he was despite it being his first time. He played and led her along like he had been doing this for years. With his fingers still inside her he lifted her right leg up high and licked along the length of her smooth and silky skin which made her scream out. _

"N-No! Yusei! That tickles! It's too much!" She cried out. _Unfortunately for Akiza Yusei was only starting to enjoy her lower region as he soon began kissing all around the walls of her vagina and spread it wide and moved his finger all over it. _

'_Ahhh! Ooohhh! Yusei! MORE! I want more! Keep going Love!__'__ Akiza screamed in her mind as well as out loud._

'_Akiza__…__ You feel so good! And your voice is so beautiful when you scream like that.__'__ He thought as he moved down and put his hands on her ass and put his mouth to her vagina._

"YUSEI!" Akiza screamed over and over as she was clutching the sheets tightly again from the feel of Yusei's tongue inside her._ As he continued to lick and suck at her vagina she twitched and wrapped her legs around his head and put her hands over his head._

"Yes! Yes! It's soo good! Keep going baby! That's the spot!" _Yusei continued as he was enjoying the taste of his girlfriend's fluids and sucked faster and stuck his tongue as deep as he could to give them both maximum pleasure. Yusei continued for a while to lick and kiss between her legs and at her vagina_ _while after eating away at her for some time Akiza then grabbed his hair to get his attention. He looked up at her to see her smiling._

"I'm re-ready Yusei. I want you now. Pl- please put it in-inside me. I can't wait any longer." She looked at him panting and covered in sweat. _Yusei smiled knowing that this was the right moment and knew that it was now or never._

"…Alright." _He then got himself up and grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer. Akiza saw and wondered how long that had been there._

"How long have you had that Yusei?" She asked devilishly since she didn't see him as the type to keep those around.

"I got it from Crow awhile ago as a joke. He was here a few days ago and was teasing me as usual about you and he left it here. He thought it would be a funny joke if he left it here but I guess the joke's on him." _Akiza giggled knowing that it was something Crow would do. Yusei then proceeded to remove his boxers revealing his erect shaft and Akiza did the same with her panties. Yusei then put on the condom and moved into position._

"Wow, I got a big boyfriend." she teased. _Yusei blushed at her words. To be called that by his girlfriend made him feel proud yet awkward as well._

"Ready love?" He asked her.

"Take me. Make me yours. But be gentle." She responded with her legs wide open.

"Yes. I promise I will." Yusei said sliding himself into her. _Akiza felt the tearing of her vagina against Yusei__'__s shaft and grabbed the sheets hard with tears in her eyes. 'Oh KAMI! Yusei! It's so big! It's filling me up!' She bellowed with all her might in her mind feeling Yusei move inside of her. The man whom she loved with all her heart and was feeling all his love flow from him into her through his shaft. Yusei then began to shift his hips back and forth with Akiza__'__s legs in the air. It stung a bit at first but Akiza quickly got over the pain as Yusei went slowly in and out of her. She now had become one with the man she loved and wouldn't trade that for anything._

"Ahh, ahh, yes, yes! Give it to me! I want more Yusei! Please!" Akiza shouted with a slight tear from the pain as Yusei bent over to give him better leverage. _He moved slightly faster as Akiza screamed out._

"Akiza… It… feels…so warm… inside you. Your squeezing me.. So tightly!" Yusei grunted moving himself in and out as he felt her vagina close in on him. _He then turned Akiza over on her side while resting her one leg on his shoulder while continuing to plunge himself into her even faster._

"Yes! Yusei…Oohh…AAAAhhhhh…Yes! YES!" Akiza screamed gripping the sheets harder. _His couch bed creaked and shook from the force of them swinging back and forth inside each other. Yusei's could feel himself growing hotter inside Akiza which only made him desire more._ _He continued for a few seconds pumping himself into her until he then slowly turned over completely which made her ass stick straight up in the air. Akiza turned her head to see him as she was in a dog like position when Yusei started working her from behind with his hand firmly on her ass for more leverage. Akiza soon dropped her head onto the bed biting the sheets while gripping the sheets hard again from the force of Yusei's thrusts. _

"YUSEI! I love you! AHH! AHHH!"

"I love you too! AKIZA! Your so wet and tight!" He grunted s he began to feel his fluids build up inside him.

"Yusei! I can't… take it! I'm burning… up!"

"Akiza, I-I can't ho-hold it! I'm-" _Akiza stepped in knowing what he was going to say._

"Yes baby! It's ok! Pl-please it's o-ok! Let's cum together!"

"Akiza! Ah… Ahhhhh!"

"YUSEEIIII!"

_They both climaxed and screamed in unison as they came together with Yusei falling on top of her on the bed exhausted from what he had just done. They both panted for a few seconds to catch their breath before turning to look into each other__'__s eyes with a smile. They both had just made a life changing commitment without going back. They then held each others hands and gently kissed each other with their bodies happily content.._

"I love you Akiza." He smiled.

"I love you too, Yusei. Be with me forever." She smiled back with tears still in her eyes. _They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Akiza ad decided that she didn't want the night to end like this. She truly wanted to show that she loved Yusei and knew that there was one way to do just that. She then got up and moved herself on top of a half-asleep Yusei. He noticed her move on him and didn't now the reason why._

"Hmm? What's wrong, hun? Can't sleep?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I just wanted to see your face from this position." She smiled giving him a peck on the lips.

"Well if this is the way your going to wake me up every night when we are together then I'll be happy." He winked.

"Oh you teaser!" She laughed.

"Well I would be you know." He winked again.

"I know. That's why I did it love." She whispered sexually into his ear.

"Now who's being the teaser?" he smiled back.

"I don't know." She replied back in a singing tone.

"Well then, let's see if I can tease you enough to get another round in since it's not that late yet." _She said licking his neck slowly. Yusei shuddered at the feel of her tongue and gave a slight moan. Akiza then proceeded down over his chest and kissed it gently while moving her hands around his ears and neck causing Yusei to arch his head back. She smiled as she saw his expression continued to kiss and lick his chest all over._

"Wo-wow Akiza. Yo-your good at th-this." He huffed. _he moved his hands to Akiza__'__s back when Akiza grabbed them and held them to the bed. Yusei was again stunned by her bold actions and looked at her to see nothing but desire in her eyes._

"No, love. It's MY turn now. Just lay still and let me have my fun." She smiled moving her hand below Yusei's belt line. _He was in awe seeing her being so forward but knew that he didn't want her to do something as embarrassing as this for him. _

"Akiza! You don't hav-" He was stopped by her lips against his. _She pulled back with a sly smile across her face._

"I want to baby. You made me feel so good. Now it is my turn to do the same for you my love." She smiled. _She moved her hand over his shaft which had lost it's size after the past events and started to massage it gently with her right hand until it grew big and hard again. Yusei moaned from the pleasure of the strokes and grabbed the sheets himself. Akiza saw his face and smiled knowing that it was a look that showed he was enjoying it. Akiza then position herself at Yusei__'__s feet and inserted his tip of his shaft into her mouth slowly and began to move her mouth all around it. Waves of pleasure kept striking Yusei. He was shivering and shaking with each stroke that Akiza made._

"Akiza. It fe-feels s-soo- good! I can feel it ge-getting ha-harder!" _Akiza continued as Yusei sat up and continued to moan gently at the feeling of Akiza's mouth over him. She soon went all out and took the whole shaft inside her and went back and forth faster and swifter. Yusei who was shaking like mad from the pleasure put his hand on Akiza's head without realizing it as he had lost himself at her pace._

"Akiza! That's great! It… feels… Great!" He called out. _Akiza was truly happy in her mind that Yusei was happy and that she could make both is heart and body happy. She removed her mouth and soon stroked the outside of it with her own tongue and played with her boyfriend causing his shaft to twitch as the blood flowed faster through it. He soon felt his fluids build up again and called out._

"Akiza. I'm Cumming! I'm- Ahhhh!" _He released it all into Akiza__'__s mouth which caught her off guard. He tried to regain his breath while Akiza was whipping the cum from her mouth._

"You came a lot dear. I guess you weren't satisfied." She teased him with a wink.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. I couldn't hold it. " He said depressed as he couldn't believe he just did that to Akiza.

"It's ok. It tasted weird though. She giggled.

"Thanks… I think." He said laying back down.

"It's ok Yusei. I knew what to expect and I'm happy that I could make you happy." She smiled laying back on top of him.

"You can always make me happy by just being by my side like this." He smiled.

"You mean butt-naked in your bed love?" She laughed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny dear." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Gotcha." She playfully kissed him.

"Yeah you certainly did. However I need to get some rest since I got work tomorrow for Blister. I'll see you in the morning ok love? Good night."

"Night Yusei, sweet dreams." She cuddled up on his side. _As they smiled at each other before falling asleep they both knew that they were happy and knew that they were ready to take on anything the world had to offer._

_A/n: Well there you go everyone. I hope it was to your liking. I tried to make it so Akiza and Yusei were equal with each other since that's the way relationships should always be no matter where you are. Please R&R_


	20. Heading out

Chapter 20 Heading out.

_The morning sun rose as Akiza and Yusei were still sleeping in each others arms after their sessions last night. Akiza slightly yawned and sat up to catch a glimpse of the sun outside the window. She then turned around and looked over to see Yuseis sleeping face beside her. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek so as to not wake him up. 'Thanks for last night Yusei. That was truly incredible and I'm truly happy it was with you that I was able to share such a wonderful moment.' She thought to herself knowing that they had finally made their love final for each other last night. She lightly kissed him on his right cheek and slowly got out of bed while grabbing her clothes that were all over the floor and got dressed and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She then opened the fridge only to find that it wasn't very full besides milk some bottled water, eggs and a carton of juice. _

"I see he hasn't stocked this fridge in a while. I guess I'll just have to help myself to something small for now." She spoke to herself quietly grabbing some milk. _She poured herself some cereal from the cupboard and was about halfway done eating when she heard Yusei sit up in bed. She smiled and turned to see him stretching and rubbing his eyes and went back to his bedroom and sat beside him with a big smile which caught his attention. He turned to see her all dressed up and greeted her._

"Good morning my love." He smiled with a yawn.

"Good morning to you too My shooting star. Did you sleep well?" She giggled at his yawn.

"With you beside me all night, how could I not? He giggled. I see you helped yourself to some breakfast." He said looking back at the table.

"Would you rather I starve to death while you sleep here peacefully and wait for you to get up?" She teased him bending down and kissing him softly on his lips.

"No, cause then how could I ever have another great night like last one's with you?" He teased her back with his own kiss to her cheek.

"I guess you wouldn't be able too dear." She joked with a smirk.

"Well that would truly be awful. He smiled. Maybe I can have some more fun right now?" He winked trying to persuade her back into bed.

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line of some kind?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"Indeed it would be if I was any good at them. It's not like I have ever had a need for them in the past. He sighed sitting up. But I know now that I won't be needing them anyway."

"Oh and why is that Yusei?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Because why would I need to pick up anyone when I've got the best woman with me right now?" He smirked again.

"Well this woman thanks you for honest comments. But now this honest woman wants something more from you." She grinned devilishly.

"Oh and what would that be?" He played along.

"I want another great moment like last night right here and right now." She almost demanded. _Yusei smiled at his girlfriends commanding tone and decided to play the part. He then pulled her on top of him to continue where they left off last night. After another hour of love making they laid beside each other both satisfied. They then turned to face each other with happy smiles stretching from one side of their faces to another._

"That was amazing again Yusei. You truly have learned how to please a woman well." She teased him slightly out of breath while poking his nose.

"Same with you Akiza. Any man would be in heaven after the way you pleased me last night." He smirked.

"Well I think that I had better get up and remake my breakfast since my previous one will most likely be mush by now." She referred to her cereal that she poured earlier.

"That's not good. I really don't have much right now so I will be sure to stock up later." Yusei assured her as he knew that he was low on provisions.

"Its fine Yusei. I'll just deal with it this time. I really don't mind at all since it's actually your food I'm eating."

"Well your always welcome to anything around here. But I myself need to eat something now myself as I am getting hungry too." He muttered rubbing his stomach blushing as Akiza chuckled at his expression.

"Well then we had better eat something so you can get your strength back." She teased him again as she knew that she was partly responsible for the fact that he was so tired. _They both soon got redressed and made their way to the table as Akiza noticed that her cereal was still ok and decided to finish it off. Yusei then made the same thing and sat beside her and began eating._

"So what are you doing today? Got anything planned at all or you just going to relax at Martha's?" He looked back at her.

"No I don't have anything planned at all. So I do plan on heading straight back to Martha's and relax the day away. What about you Yusei? You got anything big planned at all?"

"I actually do have a job this afternoon with Blister at a bar downtown and then I'm not sure what I'm going to do in the evening. Probably just relax and take it easy as well." He explained munching on his cereal.

"Well then, how about you get your job over with quickly and then you can pick me up afterwards and we can have more fun together alone." She whispered in his ear. _Yusei grinned at her gesture as he saw that she also truly enjoyed what they had done together and knew that she wanted to be with him more as much as he wanted more. Though deep inside Yusei was beginning to worry that they were pushing the physical part a little much. 'I do truly love being with you Akiza. But I think it's time to tell you that I think we should try and not go overboard with the sexual part._

"I would truly like that. He smiled. But is it ok if I talk to you about something serious Akiza?" He asked looking her dead in the eyes to show that he was serious.

"Alright Yusei." _Akiza was curious as to what he wanted to say. She knew that he brought it up like that then it must truly be serious. Yusei then finished his cereal his sighed and turned to Akiza to try and explain himself calmly. _

"Akiza, I just want to make sure that just because we did what we did last night and just now doesn'tmean we have to go overboard with it all. I truly do love you Akiza, for many reasons. I truly am happy with being able to do so much with you but I just want to make sure that our relationship doesn't change because of all this. Even if we never did it together I would still love you Akiza. I love you for your heart and spirit and not just your body. So I just want to make sure you know that I don't want our relationship ruined by sex." _Akiza's heart was melting fast at her Yusei's pure and honest words. She truly knew that she loved what they had done as well but never thought that it would ruin their already strong relationship. After she thought quietly for a few seconds she remembered hearing that many couples lost their love for each other because of pushing intercourse on each other. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty and decided that it would be best to not get intimate for a while._

"All right Yusei, I understand what your saying. I know that you're only looking out for both of us and I'm happy that you feel that way about everything. As I have said before it's nice to see you ain't in it just for the sex and I truly am happy that you care so much even though you loved it so much." She explained finishing her breakfast as well.

"I just wanted you to know how I truly feel Akiza. I know that it truly does sound weird after everything that happened just last night and this morning but sometimes you really are too cute to resist." He admitted.

"Well the same goes for you my dear. But we better get this wrapped up so you won't be late for your job with Blister." She warned him looking at the time.

"Yeah your right. I truly do wish we could be together more often though." He sighed sadly getting his tools together.

"I know. But can you call me after your done?"

"Of course." _She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before heading for the door. Yusei got up and hugged her from behind while turning her head to meet his. The two kissed and Akiza then wrapped her arms around him. After a few seconds Akiza broke the kiss and winked._

"Let's save it for another day like we just discussed. Later love and have fun." _She turned and walked away waving her hips as she walked to tease Yusei. __'__Damn you for being so beautiful. I almost feel like a complete liar when I see you like that.__'__ Yusei cursed to himself and smiled. Akiza then got on her runner and drove off. She made it back to Martha__'__s and unlocked the door to let herself in. She noticed Martha was watching some comedy sow on TV and went around her to the stairs._

"So how was Yusei last night?" Asked Martha without even moving or turning to look at her. _Akiza stopped and sighed and turned to explain the lighter details._

"It was fun as always. We talked, watched a movie, and then we just called it a night. Though it was nice to spend my birthday wit him. " She explained halfway up the stairs.

"Akiza. I know there's more to the story." She smirked as she now turned to face Akiza.

"Wh-what do u mean?" Akiza asked nervously back.

"You guys did more than what you are telling me. I can tell, I was young once as well you know." She smiled while winking at Akiza."

"M-Martha! What are you thinking?!" Akiza blushed cherry red.

"I was just asking if you and Yusei were being more physical than you said and based on your reaction it seems I was correct. It's not hard to tell considering the circumstances. It was your birthday after all and I know that sometimes the best gift one gives another is themselves." She smirked.

'_SHE TRICKED ME! How does she know stuff like this?! What was she LIKE in her youthful days? __'_ _Akiza screamed in her head trying to figure out the older woman's life. She knew that lying now was not going to work and decided to just spit out the whole truth and hope she wouldn't be mad._

"Alright Martha, your right… we-"

"Did you use protection at all?" Martha interrupted.

"Um…yes." Akiza blushed knowing what she was saying.

"Ok then." Martha turned around and went back to watching TV. _Akiza was dumbfounded and went back down to Martha wondering why that was it._

"Martha?"

"I was just hoping that you two wouldn't rush into anything without thinking it through. Even if you use protection it is not a 100% guarantee that you won't get pregnant from it. I know you both love each other but just make sure you both are ready for what could come from your mistakes."_Akiza sighed in relief at the fact that Martha was not angry and was once again giving great life advice._

"I know what you mean. We both actually talked about that afterwards and we both came to the same conclusion. We did use protection and I could tell that Yusei was thinking the same thing you just said before and after the fact. He really is a sweet and caring person and I couldn't be happier with anyone else." She smiled with Martha smiling back.

"That's good. I am glad you and Yusei are happy and I hope you both are for the rest of your lives." She smiled and hugged her adopted daughter.

"Thanks Martha." _She quickly let go of Martha and went upstairs to change clothes. She was having trouble getting last night out of her head. She wasn__'__t regretting any of it but she had become worried that they might lose themselves to their desires each time they were alone. She dressed up in a light blue t-shirt with blue jeans and headed downstairs to join Martha. After about two hours Akiza__'__s phone began to ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Akiza, it's Luna."

"Oh hey there. How are you guys doing? Did you enjoy the party last night enough?"

"We sure did! It was absolutely great! I actually called to tell u that I got some big news!"

"Oh and what's that?" Akiza asked curiously.

"Our parents called us out of the blue to see how we were doing. We told them all about you and Yusei and the others so they are booking us a trip for a week to the beach for any and all of our friends who can come." _Akiza froze at hearing Luna's words and couldn't believe what she was hearing. A vacation to a beach with everyone? She then tried to hold in her excitement as she continued to speak to the happy young lady._

"Wow! Really?"

"Yep. So we are wondering if you could find out if Yusei and you are able to come. And ask any of his friends if they can too." Luna spoke more calmly.

"That's very grateful of your parents to do all that for us like us when they don't even know any of us. But don't you think it's a bit much even if they did know us?" Akiza asked trying to confirm everything.

"We told them the exact same thing but they insisted it would be alright so we said ok. We couldn't just deny a invitation from them since it's such a rare treat to just hear from them." She explained somewhat sad at the fact that she and her brother almost never did see their parents.

"Well I would love to see the beach and have fun with you guys on the sand and everything. I will ask Yusei later tonight when he comes back from work and when he does he can ask his friends if they can come with us too."

"Thanks. Well we have some shopping to do so talk to you later Akiza, later!"

"Later Luna, and thanks." She then hanged up and heard Martha walk up behind her after she had gone into the kitchen for tea.

"So what was that all about?" Asked Martha bringing some tea.

"It seems that Luna and Leo are going to the beach in a short while and they invited Yusei and I and anyone else we can grab to come along with them for the trip."

"Wow That's awesome! So you going to go with Yusei? It would be a great getaway scene." She said pouring the tea.

"I would have to see if Yusei is ok with it and I would have to see who else would able to go with us."

"Plus you would need a new swimsuit." Martha stated bluntly.

"Yea, that true and I wouldn't know what style to get. I'm still not sure about showing myself off in front of others and I haven't even been to a beach before." Akiza explained grabbing her tea.

"Well if that's truly the case then I would most definitely go and experience it to the fullest. It would be truly a waste after that sweet young girl's parents made it possible and the fact that she invited you guys. I sure wouldn't be saying no to all that." Martha firmly told Akiza to give her some encouragement. _Akiza smiled in her mind knowing that Martha always had a good point wit whatever she said and this was truly no different. She absolutely did want to go and knew that Yusei would love it too and decided that they would go even if she had to drag him there._

"Yeah, your right Martha. Your absolutely right. I think we should all go since none of us have had a real vacation since… I actually to be honest have never been on a real vacation before I don't think."

"Well then I would truly said in all honesty that you are long overdue for one my dear Akiza." Martha

"Well we will see if you are going first off. Let's see what Yusei says about it." _They waited until nightfall until Yusei showed up at the door. He was exhausted from his job._

"Hey Yusei, busy day?" Asked Martha walking up to him.

"You have NO idea. It was a night of hell. The first thing that went wrong was that my hammer head broke right off the handle which makes no sense to me. After that happened it seems that we lost the right kind of screws that we needed for a certain piece of equipment so we had to go and get some fast. Then here's the real kick, I then had to go around town again after getting back with the screws to four different shops to find ONE part that we forgot to get." He sighed and grunted heavily as he stopped complaining.

"Wow it sounds like it was a blast." She teased. _Yusei just turned and gave her a 'very funny lady' look and shook his head._

"Hey Yusei!" Akiza called from the upstairs.

"Hey Akiza. I'm sorry about this but I think I'm just going to relax down here tonight without going anywhere. He said softly before plopping on the couch. I am just totally exhausted." He sighed while hanging his head backwards over the head of the couch. _Akiza smiled thinking that now Yusei would be more than agreeable to a nice long vacation. 'This might be easier than I thought. I bet as soon as I mention it he will already want to go." She thought as she walked up and sat down beside him._

"That's fine Yusei. I can tell just by looking at you that you had a rough day. Actually, I wanted to ask you a major question."

"What is it?" He asked in a tired tone.

"Luna called me a little while ago to tell me that her parents contacted her and Leo and after talking to her parents about us and your other friends their parents have decided to book them and anyone else who wants to go with them a week long vacation to a beach resort. I'm not sure where it is but I truly do want to go since it would be nice to get away and be with our friends. Not to mention you look like you could use a break from everything Yusei baby." _Yusei's face had already lit up from the moment she said vacation. He knew that there was no way in hell he was going to say no to this but decided not to sound like a little kid. _

"That sounds great Akiza. I would get a vacation from all this work and be able to spend it with the most important people in my life. Although I would have to confirm with Blister that I would be going. "

"So your saying we should go?" Akiza asked confirming.

"Well don't you want to?" He asked her back seriously.

"Of course I do silly! I would love to go on a vacation with you and everyone else!" She retorted back at him.

"Alright, alright! Just calm down Ms. Spaz Attack. He teased. I was only joking around with you. So who else should I ask to come with us?"

"How about Carly and Jack? I'm sure that they would love it. I know Carly would love a break from her job and Jack would do it just to feel more like a king in paradise. She muttered her last few words. We can also see if Crow can come as well if he can get the time."

"Alright, I'll call them all tomorrow and see what they say. I don't know how to contact Carly so I will let you or Jack do it."

"Well either way, the day has gone by quickly and if you all plan to be at your best for this trip then you best all get some rest." Martha commented making sure that no one forgot she was in the room still.

"Sorry about that Martha. Yusei apologized innocently as he and Akiza scratched their heads together. We didn't mean to shut you out of our conversation."

"It's alright. You both have your fun as I am heading for bed." Martha yawned heading for the stairs.

"Night Martha." Yusei and Akiza said together. _Martha then waved to the young happy couple and went upstairs to bed. Yusei then turned to Akiza who was sitting right beside him and smiled._

"Why are looking at me like that dear? You look like a pit bull would a juicy steak." She teased him in a sexy manner.

"I guess the thought of you being with me at a beach together on a nice vacation got me thinking." He admitted.

"About what, dare I ask?" Her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Well for one seeing my beautiful rose in a swimsuit. He smirked a cheeky grin. And on a more serious note the fact that this will be my first time at a real beach." _Akiza smiled and gave Yusei a quick peck on the cheeks knowing that while he was teasing her he had a good point to the trip. It would be a first time experience for both of them like many other things they had done before together. Yusei smiled and looked at the clock seeing that it was already late._

"It seems that time is telling me to get some rest so I can be ready for tomorrow." He told Akiza showing her the clock.

"Alright love. I'll let you get your beauty sleep. Just make sure that you don't sleep in tomorrow since we have to tell everyone as soon as possible." She warned him.

"I won't. Good night Akiza."

"Good night Yusei. Sleep well." _And with that said she headed upstairs and into her room where she drifted to sleep._

_The next morning: Yusei called up Jack and Crow to tell them about the twins and the trip. Crow had declined because of his job but Jack however said yes and that he would bring Carly as well since she also needed a break from work.._

"This shall prove to be a relaxing and interesting event." Jack said to Yusei over the phone.

"Indeed. So it will be: You, me, Akiza, Carly, Leo, and Luna all going." Yusei confirmed.

"So be it. I will gather my stuff together and be ready when the time comes to leave Make sure you guys give me all the final instructions when you get them." He warned Yusei with a serious tone of voice.

"Sounds good. Later Jack." Yusei hanged up.

"Was that Yusei?" Asked Carly coming out of Jack's bathroom.

"Yeah. It seems we are all just waiting for the twins to give us the final instructions for this trip and then we will be set." He explained to her.

"Well I'm just happy that you invited me to go with you guys and that I will be able to spend time with you on this trip." She blushed.

"Yeah agreed." He smiled back. _Back At Martha__'__s Akiza was trying to get all of her clothes together that was going to bring. She decided on lighter style clothes. She then headed downstairs where Yusei was waiting eating some oatmeal._

"Good morning honey. Sleep well?" She asked stretching herself out from sleeping.

"Yes, though I've been up for a while already since I tried to call and get everyone's confirmation."

"So did you get confirmation from everyone?" She asked.

"Yep. Crow can't make it because he can't take any time off work at this moment and Jack said that he and Carly are going to be joining us. As for the twins with the time, we will be boarding the flight tomorrow at 11:30 am and we are already booked into our hotel it seems as well. It will be Jack and I in one room, Carly and u in one, and the twins in the final room."

"So we won't be together?" Akiza asked sadly.

"Just not at night. But we can try and hang out as much as possible during the day." He reassured her. _She went back into a smile and hugged Yusei who returned it. They kissed and decided to go shopping for some last minutes supplies to get ready for the big trip tomorrow. They picked up sunscreen, some beach towels, and they each thought of getting new swimsuits but Akiza made sure that Yusei didn't see hers until the trip. After shopping they decided to head back to Martha's and relax for the next big day. The morning came quickly as Jack and Carly were about to head out to the airport when Carly suddenly stopped behind Jack at the door and started to get very nervous._

"Um, Jack?" She whispered

"Yes?" He asked turning around with the suitcases in hand

"I-it's just…"

"What's wrong?"

"I have never left the city before so I'm a little worried about it. It feels so weird and different to me knowing I will be leaving it for a while and not being at my job." _Jack sighed with a bit of annoyance and walked back to her with a determined look in his eyes._

"Carly, you don't have to worry that. I will be right there with you through the whole trip. I promise to make sure you enjoy this holiday as everyone else is sure to!" He said with confidence. _Carly smiled and ran into his arms. __'__Thanks Jack!__'__ She thought to herself. They then left on Jack__'__s runner and headed out. Yusei and Akiza were also packing the last minute stuff and headed for their own runners. _

"This is going to be great, right hun?" Akiza asked Yusei looking right at him while he smiled back at her.

"You got that right. I can't wait to just relax and wash all my cares and concerns away in the beach water." He answered her honestly. _They then rode off and headed for the airport. Everyone got there around 10am and headed for the boarding gate where Leo and Luna were waiting._

"Awesome, everyone made it on time!" Leo shouted jumping for joy as he watched everyone else coming over to them.

"Leo! This is an airport so keep it down." Luna whispered loudly to calm him down.

"I know, but I'm excited! How can I calm down knowing that we are about to go on a beach trip?"

"I agree. This is going to be fun." Said Yusei carrying the luggage.

"Well I don't like to be kept waiting so shall we climb on board?" Jack suggested heading for the gate.

"Yes, let's!" Carly called out right behind him.

"Alright everyone, let's go have some fun!" Yusei declared holding his hand out with Akiza and the twins joining his hand.

"Yes!" They said in unison. _They put their bags away and got on board. An hour later the plane took off. It began to shake while rising which scared Akiza and Carly a bit. Jack and Yusei then wrapped their arms around their girls and smiled to show they were there for them. The girls calmed down quickly and decided to sleep the whole plane ride while Jack and Yusei watched in flight movies to stay awake. After a few hours the plane landed at their destination which made Jack and Yusei wake their young girlfriends up._

"Wake up Akiza. We have arrived." He whispered gently while trying to get her up.

"Yes Carly. It's time to get up so we can get off the plane." Jack added. _Akiza and Carly woke up and looked out the window to see Florida outside the window._

"WOW!" They called out together.

"I know. It's beautiful ain't it?" Yusei smiled

"Yes it is dear! It's great!"

"Well if we don't get the kids and get off this plane we won't be able to enjoy it no will we?!" Jack snapped annoyed as he already had his carry on in his hands.

"Alright everyone. Let's do what his majesty wants and disembark from this aircraft." Yusei joked which made everyone but Jack laugh. _The twins later popped out of their seats as they were woken up from the landing and immediately grabbed their stuff_ _and got off the plane and headed for the gate where everyone was waiting._

"Wow this is bigger than our airport!" Leo exclaimed looking around.

"Indeed it is. I must say I'm impressed." Said Jack walking over to the baggage pickup.

"Well now that we are here, what is the first thing on the list?" Yusei asked also looking around.

"Well let's find our shuttle and get to the hotel to settle in first. Then we can decide on the rest of the day." Said Luna looking for their shuttle.

"I agree. After that flight I just want to lay down and relax for a few minutes." Said Carly still a little tired.

"I also agree. We should settle in first before doing anything else. We don't have to rush anything." Akiza confirmed standing beside Carly.

"I'm amazed that you women slept through the whole ride and yet you still want to rest." Jack snickered which caused Akiza to stomp on his foot hard.

"OW that fucking hurt!" He screamed a little too loud.

"Jack! Watch your damn language! You have to admit that you were a bit of an ass with that one."

"Shut it Yusei! Your just saying that cause she's your girlfriend!" _As the argument was about o get more heated Leo noticed their shuttle by the front doors_

"I see our shuttle!" Leo said pointing to a man holding up a sign with the twins names on them.

"Then let's get on it already. We didn't come here to argue or fight all day." Said Jack walking over.

"Exactly." Yusei agreed following him. _Akiza and Carly looked at each other and just shook their heads._

"Boys will be boys." Akiza sighed holding her head.

"I hope this trip goes well." Said Luna getting nervous with what she just saw. Yusei saw her tighten up and walked back and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It will. We are all here to relax and have fun. I'm sure it will all go well." He smiled at her. _Luna smiled at Yusei and gave him a small hug like a little sister to a big brother._

"Thanks Yusei. Let's go!" Luna ran off with Leo beside her. _Akiza watched and saw how Yusei handled Luna and smiled. __'__Yusei, you really do care about the twins like your own family. I__'__m so happy to be on this trip with you. I hope that we can become even closer.__'_ _They all got into the limo and headed off to the hotel. They drove for a good half an hour until they saw it outside the windows. It was quite a big resort type spa with trees all around with the beach right behind it.(A/n: Think of like Beverly hills and just use your imagination)_

"Wow it's huge!" Shouted Leo looking out the window.

"Hmm, it's worthy of a king." Jack smirked.

"It's wasted on you Jack." Yusei joked and laughed.

"Ha-ha. Thanks a lot asshole. Well either way, we should be plenty comfortable here."

"Indeed. Akiza said agreeing before turning to Jack. Oh and Jack? If you don't stop swearing at Yusei your new name is going to become JACKASS!" She glared which made everyone including Jack freeze up.

"I get the point." He replied softly.

"Wow Big sister's scary" Leo shuttered. _Everyone else just nodded in agreement and got out of the shuttle. They arrived at the front door and got checked in. They each then headed to their assigned rooms and collapsed on their soft beds. Everyone was hoping for the same thing on this trip. A nice long vacation._

_(A/n: And so the beach trip arc of my story begins. I pray that everyone will enjoy as I know I would. Will everyone get closer on this trip… R&R :P)_


	21. beach fun day and night

Notice to everyone there will be a lemon in this chapter as well as some mature themes so just so you all know you have been warned.

Chapter 21 beach fun day and night

_Everyone had gotten settled into their rooms with Carly looking outside at the beach side and thought about being there with Jack. She sighed as she couldn__'__t get the thought out of her head of her and Jack on the beach together. She knew that this trip would be a true test on their relationship. 'I wonder what he will look like on the beach without anything but his trunks on? I wonder what that body of his will look like in the hot sun?' She blushed and tried to shake the thoughts out of her head as they started to overflow in her mind. Little did she know that Akiza next to her was thinking the exact same thing about her and Yusei. 'I hope that Yusei likes my new swimsuit that I got. I know that he has already seen my body but it still feels weird showing it off in public like I will be doing on the beach. I just hope that I don't get a hundred men fawning over me.' Akiza sighed and quickly decided to forget about it and hope that everything would work out._

"So what shall we do with everyone first? You got any ideas?" Akiza asked Carly turning to her best friend.

"Well since we were the ones invited on this trip, maybe we should see what Leo and Luna want to do first and then go from there." She replied which made Akiza smile back.

"Good idea. Let's go ask them then. You think Yusei and Jack will be ok sharing a room?" Akiza asked somewhat concerned after what happened earlier.

"They should be. They are good friends after all, so it should all go well. However what you said to him was nuts back there. " Carly brought remembering Akiza's outburst.

"I'm truly sorry about that little outburst. She frowned. I guess I just lost myself when they were arguing like that." Akiza apologized.

"Well Jack and I both know that you are a good person deep down so I'm pretty sure he will deal with it his own way." Carly smiled unpacking some clothes for later. _As the two ladies finished getting settled they then went out and walked over to the twins room. Luna opened the door after they knocked and smiled while letting them in._

"Hey Luna! Ready for some fun?!" Akiza asked all happy and joyful.

"Yep. We just have some stuff to get settled and then it's beach time!" She declared while Leo was on his bed still getting his stuff organized. "Thanks again for this trip you two. We really do owe you both for this." Akiza thanked hugging Luna tightly with Carly nodding in agreement.

"No problem, Akiza. We are happy to be here with friends after all. If we could we would want to be with all of you everyday." Luna smiled.

"That's right. It's much more fun this way and it would be better that way too!" Leo said jumping on his bed now that he was finished.

"Leo! Stop doing that or you will damage your bed!" Luna demanded as he fell from her voice.

"Fine. You always kill my fun." He grunted as Akiza and Carly giggled at the two and their little argument.

"So what do you kids want to do first?" Carly asked after they calmed down.

"Well we both agreed that we should just hang here tonight and have fun at the beach tonight." Luna explained.

"That sounds good to me." Akiza replied smiling.

"Me too." Carly agreed.

"So, do you both have your swimming gear with u?" Asked Leo pulling out his trunks of his suitcase.

"Yep we brought ours along for sure. But we won't show it to you until everyone is together on the beach." Akiza told them both with Carly nodding beside her.

"Alright." The twins agreed together.

"So, shall we see how the boys are doing?" Asked Akiza.

"Sure. I'll go let them know what we are doing and then we can all go together." Carly said leaving the room. _She went over to the room And knocked on the door. After a few seconds Jack answered without a shirt on. Carly blushed deep red at the sight. She was so in shock of what was in front of her she forgot everything else. His completely toned muscular upper body made her believe in dreams coming true. 'Holy shit! He's like a Greek warrior out of a legend!' She spat in her mind until Jack's voice woke her up. _

"What's up? Did you need something Carly?" Jack asked still holding the door.

"Uh- Oh! The twins wanted to let you guys know that we are heading for the beach for the day. So see you guys out there." She stuttered then bolted back to her own room red as a cherry with Jack watching her run with a stunned look at her sudden freak out. _'I can__'__t believe that just happened to me. I knew I would get to see him like that so why did I freeze up?! How stupid can I be?! I told myself that I would be able to be closer to him on this trip and now I want just to disappear!__' She whined running back to her room while trying to hide her blush. She went back inside to see Akiza changing clothes. Akiza turned to see Carly all fluttered up and wondered what had happened._

"You ok Carly? What happened? Were Yusei or Jack not in the room or something?"

"Well you see, when I knocked on the door it was Jack who answered it and he didn't have a shirt on so I saw quite a bit more of him than I was expecting." She muttered still all flushed in the face. _Akiza giggled at Carly's shyness and knew that she herself would be acting the same way in the past with Yusei if it had happened to her. She slightly giggled at what she had just heard and decided that Carly should see more of Jack._

"Well if that's the case how about you and I grab our stuff together and meet the twins and those boys of ours downstairs and then off to the beach? Then you would be able to see more of him without the embarrassment." Akiza suggested with a wink in her right eye. _Carly smiled and nodded at the suggestion and grabbed her swimsuit and swim gear and headed for the lobby where the twins were waiting for everyone on the couches in the room. Luna looked up at the steps and saw the young ladies coming downstairs and waved to them._

"Hey you two! Are Yusei and Jack coming to the beach or not?" Leo asked looking for them.

"Well Jack said that they were going to join us so u I guess we will just wait here for them." Akiza decided as she was about to sit down when she heard Yusei's voice coming from behind her.

"We are here everyone! Sorry it took so long, Jack wanted to make sure that his hair was perfect as always." Yusei sighed at his own words,

"Oh shut up Yusei! Not my fault that my hair is gift from heaven and it should be treated like one!" Jack snorted back all huffy.

"Wow Jack, sometimes you act more like a female model than a duelling king." Akiza teased. _Everyone but Jack laughed at her words as they all including Carly knew that she had a point._

"Whatever." He huffed turning away.

"Well anyway, let's not waste anymore time and get everyone outside to the beach!" Leo announced to everyone grabbing a small pail and shovel and heading out.

"For once I agree with the little wise guy. let's get out there so I can get my tan worked on." Jack smirked heading after Leo with Carly right behind him. _Yusei and Akiza then looked at each other and smiled knowing that they were happy to be here with everyone and were hoping to make this vacation one to remember. They then followed the others along with Luna out to__ the beach to relax. Yusei and Jack looked around and soon found a spot to rest and set up a blanket, umbrella and two folding chairs and settled in waiting for the girls and twins to get back from changing as the two of them were already wearing theirs. Jack was wearing pure white trunks and Yusei black. These two couldn't be more different and yet the same. _

"It's great that we have the whole beach to ourselves almost today it seems." Jack noticed looking around as there was only a young mother and two children on the far side of the beach out as well.

"I agree with u there. We won't have to worry about any guys hitting on our girlfriends." Yusei admitted knowing that he wouldn't be happy if some random guy tried to flirt with her.

"Exactly. No on messes with Jack's girlfriend and lives! So do you know what Akiza is going to be wearing?" Asked Jack laying himself on the sand and stretching out along the blanket.

"No. She never told me what she got herself. I guess she wants to make it a surprise which is fine with me."

"Same with Carly and hers. She didn't say anything about hers either but it truly doesn't matter to me what she wears."

"Well, whatever they wear I'm sure they will be beautiful as they always are." Yusei sighed smiling. _Jack turned away and secretly smiled as to agree with Yusei but didn't want Yusei to know. After a few minutes of resting on the beach Akiza came out with the rest of the group in their new swimsuits and called out to the guys with a wave._

"We are here boys! Did you wait long?!" Akiza called out. _They turned to see Leo in blue swim trunks, Luna in a light leaf green one piece, Akiza in a deep red two piece bikini and Carly in a sky blue one piece with light clouds on it. Yusei slightly blushed seeing Akiza in a two piece suit but quickly hid it so no one would notice._

"S-So? How- How do we look?" Carly asked blushing.

"Not bad at all. Those suits suit your personalities quite well. Jack smiled. Come on Yusei! Compliment these ladies on their beauty!" He ordered.

"You all do look quite beautiful. Yusei stuttered. I guess I'm not used to seeing it from so many women at once." He admitted all embarrassed. _Akiza smiled at seeing her boyfriends shyness still appearing from time to time while even Luna was feeling somewhat happy at getting compliments from men about her beauty. 'Why am I suddenly feeling this way? I feel so happy and yet nervous at the same time. My body is almost heating up from those words.' She thought shaking a bit which caught Jack's attention._

"Hey Luna! You alright?" _Luna snapped out of her fantasy with everyone's eyes now focused on her. _

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just not used to the beach sun that's all. Thanks for worrying about me but let's just go and have fun everyone." Luna announced. _Leo instantly jumped for joy and headed into the water after hearing those words with Luna right behind him._

"You boys want to get some water action too or stay here?" Akiza asked. _Before Yusei could go and join them Jack grabbed him and looked at Akiza._

"No we will stay here and get started on those tans. You ladies have fun in the water and don't drift too far."

_Carly and Akiza smiled at his joke and went to supervise the twins in the water with Jack and Yusei watching from the beach on the blankets. While watching the girls and twins splash about in the water Jack had now decided to ask Yusei some personal questions that he wanted the answer to. Yusei himself was curious as to why Jack stopped him and was about to learn why._

"Hey Yusei?"

"Yeah?" Yusei looked back at him.

"How far have you and Akiza gone with your relationship?" Jack asked bluntly. _Yusei blushed at the question. He knew his answer but didn__'__t want Jack to know as he was not sure if he would be telling everyone cause he knew Crow and Kalin would never leave him alone if they found out._

"We mostly just hang around and sit in each others arms. And yes I will admit we do sometimes kiss." He answered trying to hide the sleeping part. _Jack sighed and stared harshly at Yusei._

"Yusei… Don't take me for a fool. You guys aren't little kids in middle school anymore. I know you both have gone much further than that. I can tell that you and Akiza have most likely slept together already and don't say you haven't." He now said with his finger in Yusei's face.

"Jack! Your crazy!" Yusei snapped trying to brush it off.

"Then you tell me EXACTLY what you have done with Akiza and don't give me some half-assed lie cause I will know right away." _Yusei knew Jack was telling the truth Yusei could never bluff with him._

"Alright Jack I admit it. We have slept together. But it was only ONE time so there!" Yusei said trying to defend himself. _Jack sighed and turned back on his back._

"Alright. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He asked honestly.

"Because if I told u I was afraid that everyone else would found out and then they would never leave us alone or stop nagging us." _Jack sighed hearing Yusei's reason and could understand where he was coming from._

"Yusei, As a turbo duelling champion I know how hard privacy is to have at times. There are some days that I can't even grab my paper without been nearly run over by fans in my own driveway. So I will make you a deal alright? You answer any questions I ask about you and Akiza without fail and I will keep quiet about everything we just said and from here on out. Agreed?" _Yusei was a little moved by Jack's rare sincere acts but knew that Jack had never broken a promise yet to him so he decided that it was ok to agree._

"Yeah ok. It's a deal. Thanks Jack." Yusei smiled giving Jack a fist bump. _Akiza and Carly who were playing beach ball with Leo and Luna turned at the moment that the two of them bumped fists._

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Carly asked confused.

"How about we switch for a little while with them? I wouldn't mind soaking some dry sun myself right now. Would you two be ok playing with the guys for a while?" Akiza asked Luna and Leo since they were obviously enjoying playing with the ladies.

"Of course! Just so long as someone we know is playing with us then it's all good!" Leo assured them still playing with Luna.

"Alright then. We will switch with the guys and you two can have Yusei and Jack to play with." Akiza smiled running back to shore with Carly right behind her.

"Hey boys, What you doing?" Akiza asked coming out of the water soaking wet. _She then waved her hair back and forth with her wet body shinning in the sun. Yusei blushed deeply at the sight. _

'_Akiza, your so beautiful!__' Yusei thought watching her goddess like figure in the sun. _

"So what's up you two?" Jack asked snapping Yusei out of it.

"Can Carly and I switch with you guys for a while with the twins? We would like some time in the sun for ourselves."

"Sure thing. \We can switch with you two. Let's go Jack! We can't keep the ones who invited us waiting." Yusei warned him sitting up and brushing the sand off him.

"Yeah, true enough." He sighed standing up doing the same.

"Thanks Yusei. Have fun out there." She smiled as she laid down on the sand. _The boys ran up into the water and told Carly to head back. Carly then sat beside Akiza and laid down._

"Ahhh. This feels good!" Carly sighed feeling the sand against her back.

"It sure does. I'm glad we came along cause this is truly heaven." Akiza said laying beside her. _The two watched on as Luna and Leo played splash tag with Yusei while Jack was smiling over them. _

"Sometimes I wonder what we did to deserve those two great guys?" Carly asked aloud.

"Agreed. I sometimes think Yusei could be much better off with someone else other than me. I still do sometimes wonder what I did in life to deserve a guy like him." Akiza sighed removing her hair band and letting wet hair drop.

"But Yusei loves u and only u. He has eyes for you and ONLY u as well. I know that in his heart that you are the only girl for him." Carly said smiling to reassure her.

"Thanks Carly. I truly appreciate those kind words. By the way, how are things with you and Jack?" _Carly slightly blushed hearing that._

"They are going well actually. He is so different from what everyone says when you are alone with him. Sure he has a attitude and can be a bit obnoxious but he is a good gentle person underneath it all and that's what I see." She smiled proudly looking up at the clear sky.

"Well I'm glad you are both happy. I hope you both can stay that way for a very long time." Akiza smiled seeing her best friend so happy.

"Same with u and Yusei. I hope for bright futures for you both." _As the girls laid on the beach tanning for some time Jack and Yusei came back with the twins and saw the two soaking in the sun.. _

"You girls having fun?" Asked Yusei dripping water. _It was_ _Akiza and Carly's turn to blush seeing their boyfriends shinning in the beach sun. _

"Of course. Thanks again for giving us this vacation Luna. And you too Leo." Akiza thanked them with Carly nodding in agreement smiling.

"No problem! We couldn't be happier if we came alone!" Leo smiled.

"Indeed. We would never have had so much fun by ourselves." Luna agreed.

"Well even I must admit that I have found this rather enjoyable and relaxing." Jack said drying himself with a towel.

"You not going back in the water Jack?" Asked Carly.

"No, are u going to Carly?" He responded back.

"No I wasn't planning on it."

"Then I'll stay here with you and get a little more tan in before calling it a day."

"Sounds great." She smiled. _Yusei and Akiza smiled as well as they watched Jack and Carly together. Akiza then got close to Yusei__'__s ear._

"Can we go into the water together alone? I want some private time with you baby." She whispered.

"Of course. Anything for you." He whispered back with a kiss.

"Would you guys mind not making out in front of us?" Leo said somewhat disgusted.

"Well you could always just close your eyes Leo." Yusei teased.

"Yusei. We all know that the beach has been known to stir up the sexual tension but please not with the children present." Jack explained with smirk. _Yusei couldn't help but glare knowing that he just walked into Jack's trap._

"Well anyway, before this gets heated Yusei and I are going back into the water for some fun. Later you guys!" Akiza waved as she and Yusei jumped in and swam away.

"Those two are always so lovey-dovey." Leo said with a annoyed look.

"But I'm glad they are happy together. They deserve it." Luna smiled.

"Just wait till you two start dating." Jack teased. _Leo and Luna both gave a slight blush. The thought of doing what Yusei and Akiza do with others gave them both a slight shock._

"That's it! I'm going inside!" Leo said running back to the hotel. _Jack snickered as he saw Leo run off._

"It seems I struck a nerve." He chuckled

"That was mean." Luna pouted as she watched Leo run away.

"Well what I said is true. You guys will be like us at our age so you better enjoy your childhood while you still can."

"He's right you know. We all can't stay kids forever and you will soon need to start searching for your own love like we have." Carly added. _Luna knew that they were just being honest but deep down didn't want to grow up and lose what they had with everyone right now._

"I know. But I want things to stay the way they are for as long as I can." Luna sighed wit her head down.

"I know. We wouldn't want you to rush something like that. I hope that you both find someone." Carly smiled and hugged Luna with Jack somewhat happy with what he was seeing.

"Thanks. I better go check on Leo. Later!" Luna said running back to the hotel.

"Well not that that's done. I'll start my tanning session." Jack announced lying down flat on his chest.

`Sounds Great to me." Carly smiled laying beside him. _As Carly and Jack went back to soaking up the sun Akiza and Yusei were having a good time swimming around in the sea. They had found Luna and Leo's beach ball and decided to play with it. They soon began playing back and forth while enjoying the slight waves hitting them from the sea. As they continued Yusei saw that Akiza wasn't quite into it and caught her last pass._

"Are you having fun, Akiza?" Yusei asked putting the ball down on the water.

"Of course I am dear. Why, are u not having fun?" She asked back in a concerned tone.

"No I am. It's just that you just seem a bit out of it right now." _He noticed that she was kind of drifting in and out while they were playing._

"Akiza, I know that your thinking about something. You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later. Right now… Got U!" She shouting splashing water at him.

"HEY!" He shouted laughing trying to splash her back.

"Got you Love! Now try and catch me!" She winked and started to run in the water

_Yusei then followed her until their feet couldn__'__t reach the ground anymore. Akiza then smiled and began to swim away._

"I'll get you for that." He stated swimming after her.

"Try it slowpoke." She called back. _He swam after her and caught her leg which slightly startled her. They looked at each other and got closer until they both realized they were quite away from the shore. _

"I think we had better head back before we end up shark food." Yusei mentioned looking back at shore. _Akiza nodded and headed back beside him. They made it back to the shore and walked back up to where Jack and Carly were having a deep conversation while Leo and Luna were resting beside them as they were tired out from playing. Akiza could see the smile on Carly__'__s face and knew she didn__'__t want to spoil the mood between the two of them._

"Hey Yusei?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we go back inside now? I think we should let those two have time to themselves."

"Ok. I think so too." He smiled. _They then quietly grabbed their towels and dried themselves off while making their way back inside the hotel. _

"So what do you want to do now Akiza? You want to just relax together in one of our rooms?" _Akiza knew what she wanted to do and knew that this was the time since everyone was outside and wouldn't interrupt them._

"Akiza?" He asked her with a confused tone as she hadn't answered his question

"Let's for back to your room Yusei. I want to have you all to myself while I can." She said slyly hanging off his arm.

"I would like nothing more but for you to have your wish granted." He smiled back. _They then proceeded to Yusei's room and closed the door behind them. Akiza laid flat out on Yusei's bed still worn out from playing with the twins._

"Those twins sure can take a lot out of you. I Haven't felt like this since the day we all duelled together at your place." _Yusei smiled and laid beside her while holding her hand._

"I know what you mean. But it is never dull with them around." He smiled at her.

"That's true. I can't wait and see what tomorrow brings us._ Akiza then turned to look Yusei right in his face._

"Something wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"No it's just… I was hoping I could ask you a serious question?" She asked nervously _Yusei was curious as to why she was being shy again and wondered what she wanted._

"What is it dear?"

"I wanted to know if we could take a shower together?" She blushed at her own words. _Yusei blushed crimson red. He knew that they had slept together but this was a totally different form of intimacy. He looked to see her fidgeting waiting for his answer. He knew though that deep down he also would have asked eventually._

"Alright then. Let's take one together since I want u to be happy." He smiled.

"Thanks Yusei." She smiled back hugging him.

"You want to go in first or me?" He asked pointing to the bathroom.

"You go in first. I want to do something first before I join u."

"Ok. I'll wait for u then."

"No. U go in and I will join u. Please?" _Yusei knew that something was up with her but didn__'__t want to push the issue. He then left her and got out of his trunks and started the shower up. He got in and slowly started to drench himself when he heard Akiza come into the bathroom. He poked his head out to see her still in her swimsuit. She walked in behind him and hugged him._

"Yusei. I'm sorry if this seemed selfish of me to ask you this." She sighed burying her head into his back.

"I don't find it selfish at all Akiza. I'm just confused and curious as to why u suddenly wanted to do this with me. He said without turning around with the hot water now soaking them both."

"Well the truth is, before the trip I was looking through a magazine and it talked about how couples can become closer by showering and bathing together. So I thought about it and I just wanted to try it with u. Because I love you Yusei."

"I know. I love you too Akiza." _Yusei then turned around and looked down while lifting Akiza's head gently and kissing Akiza softly on her lips She then wrapped her arms tightly around his wet neck. As they were still kissing he moved his hands all over her proceeded to get her wet as well. She then placed her hands below his belt line to feel his ass and squeezed. He slightly jumped at her touch and began to kiss up and down her chest. She moaned in pleasure with Yusei__'__s tongue trailing up and around her neck. _

"It seems that someone is wanting more than just a shower." Yusei winked seductively looking back at Akiza.

"Well SOMEONE got me worked up and now I want more." She said sexually while slowly removing her two piece top one strap at a time to tease Yusei. _Yusei blushed and smiled at her gesture and moved back to her chest. He began to nibble and play with her nipples caused them to harden and stick out. He knew that he truly loved the taste of them but the wetness of the shower made it all the more arousing to him _

"Oh, Yusei…" She let out putting her hands on his head. _He continued with her breasts sucking them vigorously and licking them all around. He then moved his hand below her waist line and slipped his hand between her remaining piece of clothing and inserted two fingers into her body. Akiza couldn't help but feel her insides burning and surging at Yusei's touch. The shower truly was raising her body temp which made Yusei's movements on her so much more thrilling. _

'_Ahhhh! Yusei! It's soo great! I'm going to melt! It's sooo hot inside me!__'__ She screamed in her head._

"Baby, your so wet inside and so warm." He whispered in her ear playfully as he moved his fingers inside her.

"It-It's the wa-water." She panted.

"No it's not." He sang back moving faster inside her.

"Ahh-Ahhh -Ooh-Ooaahhh. Yusei! More! Faster!"

'_She__'__s so beautiful when she is like this.__'__ He thought to himself. She began to shiver and lose strength in her knees and slowly slid down against the wet wall of the shower. Yusei grabbed her with his free hand so they were pressed together with his fingers still inside her. She then gently pushed him away and turned around._

"Please, give it to me Yusei." She said removing her last strip of clothing.

"But, I don't have a-"

"Don't worry. It's safe today. Please? I want u." She began to tear up.

"If that's what you want." _He pressed up against the wall and inserted himself into her from behind._

'_Ahhhh. It__'__s so hard and hot!__'__ She screamed in her head._

'_She__'__s squeezing me so hard and she__'__s so wet!__'__ He thought increasing his strength and continued to move faster inside her._

"Mo-more! It's sooo good! Aahh! Ahhhh! Oh Kami! Yes! YES!"

"You feel so good, Akiza!" _He pulled her back a bit and bent her over and trusted harder into her causing her breasts to bounce back and forth from the impact._

"Yu-Yusei! I'm cu-cumming!"

"Me too! I can't ho-hold I-it!" _They soon came together as Yusei filled her with his fluids. Akiza froze stiff feeling Yusei's hot stuff flowing through her._

'_It's so hot! I never thought it would feel this good.' She panted while balancing herself on the wall. They then turned off the water and got out of the shower. They began to dry each other off when Akiza hugged Yusei from behind._

"Baby?"

"Yusei. That felt amazing." She said starting to tear up.

"Yes it did. I'm happy you enjoyed it as much as I did." He said back winking before embracing her gently.

"But can I ask you something Love?"

"What is it?" He asked letting her go and getting his clothes.

"If I did get pregnant by accident, What would you do?" _Yusei froze at the question. He realized that she had a major point since they didn__'__t use protection this time. If he did get her pregnant could he watch over her and the kid and be a good father. He never saw himself as a father figure._

"Akiza, if you are or do get pregnant, I promise that I will be there for u and the child. I don't mean to sound mean, but I am hoping your not because I don't think I am ready for one just yet."

"I understand. I feel the same way." She said smiling. _They hugged each other knowing that they have just came over a huge decision that might change their whole relationship._

_A/n: Well so ends the first chapter of the trip arc. I hope that I can make this part good enough for everyone. I'm happy to see that Yusei and Akiza can truly be happy anywhere they are. Next chapter it will be dedicated to Jack and Carly so have fun r&ring __J _


	22. Jack and Carly's day

Chapter 22 Jack and Carly's day.

_The first day of the trip passed by with everyone waking up in their rooms. Carly woke up in her pyjamas and noticed the sun just coming out outside of the window. She yawned while stretching and then sat up and went over to the window. She looked outside wondering if during this trip she had truly gotten any closer to Jack or if she came for no reason at all. While she was happy to be invited by Jack to come, she noticed that he wasn__'__t taking any interest in being there with her even though they were dating. Or were they? What could he see in a normal every day girl like her? 'Jack, why did you even agree to go out with me in the first place? Were you just wanting to kill time or maybe use me as a fan girl shield? Why is it that I can't help be feel insecure and weak right now even though I'm in this beautiful place with you and your friends?' Carly thought with small tears forming under her eyes. Akiza then moaned and turned her head to see Carly by the window staring into space._

"Carly, What's wrong? You don't look happy at all right now. " Akiza noticed waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey Akiza. Good morning. I'm just thinking about some personal stuff, that's all." She sighed looking back outside.

"You ok? Something wrong with anything?" Akiza asked sitting up. _Carly sighed and went back to the bed and sat beside Akiza._

"I'm just wondering what Jack really thinks of me you know? I know that we are supposed to be going out and everything, but ever since we got here we haven't done much at all except talk about duels and stuff. He hasn't even made any moves or even tried to be romantic one bit." She sighed heavily with her head hanging. _Akiza couldn't believe what she just heard after what she thought she saw last night between the two._

"But what about last night? Yusei and I saw you two together and you looked very happy talking together, so we decided to give you two some time alone to let that happen."

"I know you did and I do thank you both for doing that for me. But all we did yesterday was talk a little about his next tournament that he plans on entering and how long he will be gone and then he laid back down to continue tanning. All he talked about the whole time was about his career and how this place suits him because it's high class. He never once brought me up or asked me anything expect if I was having fun."

"What did you say when he asked you that?" Akiza asked now curious.

"I replied: yes of course I am. He then just smiled and said that's good and laid back down." _Akiza could tell that Carly was truly at lost of what to do or think. She herself had felt this feeling many times in her life so she was quite used to the feeling. She decided to try and be Yusei and give some hopefully good advice._

"That's just the way he is though. I know that I felt the same when I first met him too. He truly hard to understand him when you first hang around him. But after hanging with him for a while I saw that he does have a nice side to him. Yusei and I agree that u just have to be yourself and he will open up in time. I will promise you that as your best friend." Akiza explained trying to reassure Carly who was cracking a smile.

"Thanks Akiza. I'm truly happy to have a friend like you" She said with a full smile. _Akiza smiled back and suddenly had an idea to both help Carly and hopefully help their relationship._

"So how about we do this then? You and Jack can go into town for the day and have a private date together with no one else around. Yusei and I will hang with the twins here and u too can have fun together." Akiza suggested getting out of bed in her nightgown.

"Really?! You serious?!" Carly asked ecstatic.

"Yep. I'll fun with my boyfriend and you have fun with yours." Akiza smiled brushing her hair.

"Thank you." Carly said hugging her new best friend squeezing Akiza's breasts in the process. _Akiza slightly gasped at the sudden touch while Carly lightly pouted realizing the difference between them._

"Wow Akiza, I wish I had your figure." Carly pouted with her hands still studying Akiza's body.

"H-Hey! Carly, c-cut it out." Akiza gasped pulling herself away from Carly's grasp.

"Well it's true. I bet many girls would die to have your looks and body. As a reporter I have seen many different people and many of them have told me they wish for a body like yours." Carly explained sitting down and checking her face and hair out.

"I honestly didn't ask for this body and I don't know why people would want a body that would make men drool over you like young dogs." Akiza sighed changing into her old uniform from the arcadia movement.

"You still have that old clothing?" Carly asked finishing her hair.

"Yeah. I can't seem to part with it since it carries so many memories with it. I met Yusei and the twins with this on and it is also a part of my black rose past so I can't seem to throw it away." She sighed before smiling slightly.

"Sorry if I was being too forward by asking."

"No problem Carly. Now let's get today started." She smiled. _As the girls finished dressing up and headed downstairs they saw Leo and Luna eating breakfast alone._

"Hey you two. Good morning!" Akiza called to them. _The twins looked up and saw the girls waving to them and waved back happily._

"Hey Akiza! Want to join us for breakfast? There is still plenty here." Luna asked buttering some toast.

"Sure. Where are Yusei and Jack?" She asked looking around.

"I went to their rooms and knocked but I got no answer. SO we figured we would let them sleep in and miss breakfast for it." Leo said eating cereal.

"You mean YOU thought that, not me Leo." Luna sighed munching on her toast.

"Well what should we do about this Akiza?" Carly asked coming back from the counter with a bowl of cereal.

"Well we should go and wake them up or else those two will never wake up. It wouldn't be fair to have them sleep their vacation away." Akiza said heading back for the stairs.

"Yeah tell them I'll eat all their breakfast if they don't hurry." Leo called out then laughed.

"Oh boy" Luna sighed shaking her head. _Akiza headed back upstairs to the boys room when she saw Jack coming out fully dressed and looking spiffy._

"Wow don't u look nice your highness." She joked with a giggle.

"Very funny. I'm getting dressed up for going into town to check things out later. If I'm going out I might as well look good." He said standing proudly acting high and mighty. _'Same old Jack.' Akiza thought to herself. She quickly then realized that this was perfect for Carly. _

"Really? Well Carly told me that she was hoping to do the same thing with you today." She mentioned trying not to sound to enthusiastic.

"Well then, I'll take her with me. It would be nice to have some company around the town. See you all later and don't chomp on Yusei too much today." He teased as he then walked by Akiza who had a slight blush at hearing his words. _'If I wasn't so happy for Carly I would have scolded you for that one your HIGHNESS. But I hope this helps you out Carly!__'__ She thought heading for the room. __'Oh! __I forgot to ask if Yusei was ready. Oh well if he isn__'__t then I__'__ll just wake him up.__'__ She smiled to herself. She knocked on the door and Yusei answered in black shorts and a long white sleep shirt while rubbing his eyes._

"Oh, your awake are you? Sleepy head." She giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was really relaxed in my bed and didn't want to get up. But when Jack reminded me that everyone was waiting for us downstairs I got up and was about to get dressed when you knocked."

"Well I am here to tell you that it will just be you , me, and the twins today. Jack and Carly are going into town on a date so we can do whatever today."

"That's nice to hear. I hope it goes well for them and I just hope Jack doesn't screw it up by doing something stupid." He laughed.

"Don't say that. You will jinx them." She scolded elbowing him gently.

"Don't worry about. It will all work out in the end. It has so far hasn't it?" He smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yes it has. Now let's get downstairs and eat breakfast together." She smiled grabbing his hand._ As they headed downstairs they saw Jack talking with Carly on one of the lobby sofas._

"So I was planning on going into town right now and wanted to know if you wanted to join me? There are a few places that have peaked my interests and I wouldn't mind some company?" Jack asked Carly. _Carly's heart jumped as she heard the very words she wanted to hear. Jack was asking her out for a whole day by themselves._

"I would love too Jack. Can we call it a date?" She asked smiling.

"Sure." He replied cracking one back. _Carly wasn__'__t sure how to take that quick response but she didn__'__t want to argue since she was going to be all alone with him and hoped that it would be a great day._

"Alright let's go. Luna's parents gave us a rental car to use so we can drive." Carly mentioned looking outside.

"Very well. Hey Luna! Give me the keys for the car!" He called to the twins who were still at the same table. _Luna went into her pocket and pulled them out and threw them to Jack._"Then if it's ok with you Jack, can I drive?" Carly asked holding her hand out.

"Sure go ahead. I don't mind." _He handed her the keys and began to walk to the car. Carly followed behind and got in as well with Yusei, and the others watching them._

"I hope this goes well." Luna whispered finishing her breakfast.

"Me too. I know Carly deserves a happy life and I bet Jack could use some female companionship too." Akiza said grabbing a bagel and some butter.

"We can't get too deep into another's relationship. Let's just wait and see what happens when they get back." Yusei said joining everyone at the table with a oatmeal bar. _As they ate their breakfast together Jack and Carly were entering the downtown area._

"So, is there anything you want to see Jack?" Carly asked at a red light.

"I have a few places but right now I'll go wherever you want to go. You decide what we do right now." He said staring out the window.

"Oh ok. Then let's head to the Duel monsters Museum they have here. I hear some of the exhibits are quite interesting."

"Sounds good to me. I won't mind knowing how they got by without turbo duels." _Carly chuckled as the light turned green and she headed to the museum. They arrived a few minutes later and got out of the car. Carly noticed that Jack was smiling a bit as he checked out the outside._

"You happy we came?" She asked looking him in the face.

"Let's see how the inside is before I answer that."He said starting to walk inside. _Carly followed him inside and caught up to him at the front doors. They went in and looked around all the exhibits in every room. Some were on the creator of the game Pegasus while others were on the great duelists of the past like Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba. Jack looked at all the exhibits quite closely while Carly looked at Jack with amazement at how deep he was getting into the exhibits._

"Wow Jack, You seem to be into this." She said looking at him in awe.

"Of course. It's about duelling and duelists. Whether it's the past, present, or future duelling will always be the true king. He smiled. It seems there are many duelists that I would have had fun duelling back in the old days." _Carly watched and noticed a glow around Jack that she only noticed when he was duelling and realized that duelling was his true first love._

'_It seems that nothing can replace duelling in Jack__'__s life. I would just hope that you could make some room in it for me.__'__ Carly smiled happily. They continued until they went through the entire museum and came back to front doors. Jack had a somewhat amused look on his face as he had learned some things about the game he had no idea of before._

"Guess even I can learn some good new things every now and then. I was quite surprised that the original king of games was just a child still in school." Jack said opening the doors for himself and Carly.

"Indeed, but isn't it fun to learn some new stuff about something you love?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course. I will never know too much about duelling and the pleasure it brings to my life." Jack said looking up at the sky with a determined smile.

"Jack, you look so awesome right now. I can just feel your confidence coming off you and I'm starting to feel down." Carly said turning her head away. _Jack looked over at Carly and walked up to her putting her face in his hands causing her to blush._

"J-Jack?" She asked blushing deeply.

"Carly, You shouldn't feel bad just cause your life isn't where you want it to be. You will in time find that chance to grab your destiny and change your life for the better. If you never stop chasing it and keep pressing forward you can't fail even if you don't find it." He said right at her face. _Carly blushed as she smiled at Jack__'__s words. This was the first time he had done such a thing for her and she finally thought she had seen a glimpse of the real Jack just like Yusei and Akiza said._

"Thanks Jack. I will keep pressing on just like you and someday I will become a great reporter that the world can be proud to have in it." She said proudly causing Jack to smile.

"Well now that that's covered let's go eat cause I'm starving." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Alright. Let's go get some food." _They walked down the road till they reached a Japanese style restaurant . They made their way inside and sat down at a table while looking around at the décor of the restaurant._

"This place is quite nice." Carly said looking around.

"It's not my style, but it works for the theme of the place so I won't complain." Jack said grabbing a menu. _As they sat for about 5 minutes the waiter came by and took their order. Jack had a sushi platter while Carly had a sukiyaki plate with both of them drinking water. _

"This is good." Carly said digging in.

"It's ok. So do you like this type of food?" Jack asked out of the blue which caught Carly by surprise.

"Well I do like all types of foods. I don't really have a favourite type of food though. Do you have one Jack?"

"Italian food. But I'll eat pretty much anything that's made well." He said continuing to eat his platter.

"That's good to hear. So do you plan on staying in New Domino City forever as the duel king?" Carly asked slowing eating.

"No. I plan after a bit more to go into the world and challenge the best from around the world and to show the world that I am a true duelling king. I will expand my streak and become a true king of duelling like the ones I just read about." He explained with great determination. _Carly was filling up with mixed emotions after hearing those words. She was happy to see Jack happy but if he did that then they would be separated from each other for who knows how long._

"So when you go on this worldwide trip are you planning on going alone?" She asked him bluntly as she finished eating.

"What are you implying? Jack asked her seriously. Did you want to come with me or something?"

"Well I honestly don't know. You truly are a strong person to be able to make your own decisions so easily and I would just slow you down probably if I went." She stated sadly.

"I don't believe that for a second! Carly, this is one thing you have to do for yourself. You have to build up your confidence in yourself. You can't seem to look past your own insecurities and that's one thing that truly does annoy me. But I truly do wish to help u get over it and find some true confidence in your life and if you could do that then I would have no problem bringing you with me!" He huffed after giving that long speech. _Carly's heart was at a loss at what to feeling hearing Jack speak so honestly. She knew that she wasn't the most honest person around with herself but she know knew that that's the reason Jack went out with her. To build her confidence so she could be a stronger person in the world. Carly started to slightly grow tears in her eyes now knowing Jack's true feelings and soon let all her worries flow out of her._

"Thanks Jack." She slightly wept.

"Forget about it. Just remember what I just said and you'll be just fine. So, do you know our next stop after this?" Jack asked finishing his meal.

"Well to be honest I was hoping to go check out the local card shops and see if we can find any cards that we couldn't before. They may have some here that even you might like Jack."

"Interesting. But my deck is perfect the way it is so I highly doubt it." He declared. _Carly gave a slight laugh hearing that as Jack turned his head away._

"Well let's go and see if we can't make that perfect deck better." She smiled at him._ They paid for their meal and left the restaurant. As they made their way to the card shop Carly looked at Jack__'__s hand. She wanted to try walking while holding hands but was too nervous to ask him._

"You look nervous Carly. What's wrong?" Jack asked noticing her fidgeting.

"Well, I was just wondering… Can we hold hands while we walk?" She asked blushing. _He stopped walking and stared at her. He took off her glasses causing a slight blush across her face He then noticed the beauty in her deep sea blue eyes as this was the first time he saw her without them on._

"Can you see well without these glasses?" He asked looking at her in her eyes.

"Y-yes. Wh-why?" She asked stuttering confused at his actions.

"Then we can walk holding hands, if you walk without your glasses on."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You will understand. I promise it's a good thing." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Ok." She smiled back taking his hand. _Carly felt happy that she could walk with Jack like this in public. She did wonder in the back of her mind as to why Jack had asked her to take off her glasses but she didn__'__t want to spoil the mood they had going between them. They soon made their way to the card shop a few blocks from the restaurant and went inside. Jack and Carly looked around at the different sets and noticed that there were a few that had some interesting cards._

"This set is quite powerful. It has some cards I haven't seen before." Jack noticed looking at a pack that said Destiny Breaker.

"Are you going to get it?" Carly asked looking over his shoulder.

"I might after I check the rest of the store." He said putting it back and continued to peek around.

"I'm actually looking for a Astral Path pack. They always have the type of cards I like to use in my deck but they are hard to find." She sighed sifting through the packs.

"If I find one, I'll tell u." _As Jack went down a few more aisles he saw a pack that had a familiar creature on it._

'_My Red Dragon Archfiend?!__'__ He shouted in his head picking up the pack. __'__A pack of power cards that can make you the next king. Well now I've seen everything!__'__ He read to himself._

"Jack! I found my pack! They actually have a fair amount of them here." Carly called out holding up two packs of cards in her hands.

"Good job. Guess coming here paid off." He called back smiling. _He then went up to the till and bought both that pack and the one he found before while Carly bought her two packs._

"Thanks for shopping! Come again." Said the shopkeeper as they walked out the door. _Carly was ecstatic at how good of a day she was having so far. She was out with the man she loved and had a great meal and found some great cards all while learning more about Jack's personality. 'Thank you Jack for this great day. I truly have had the time of my life on this trip thanks to you.' She thought smiling to herself_

"So shall we head back to the hotel now? Asked Jack. I want to get back before it gets dark so we don't get lost on the road."

"That's a good idea. I am wondering how the others are doing as well." Carly said grabbing his hand again hoping that she could get used to the feeling of holding it.

"I can answer that for you. Yusei and Akiza are being as sexually intimate as two dogs in heat while Leo is acting completely nuts with Luna watching shaking her head." He said sarcastically with Carly chuckling.

"You really think that?" She asked laughing.

"Am I wrong about them?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"No, not exactly. But I would hope that Yusei and Akiza aren't always at each other like that."

"Well Yusei and Akiza seem to know the meaning of control but when your alone in a room and on a vacation like this you may as well get into it in the bedroom. _Carly blushed hearing Jack's direct comments and tried to not picture the idea of Yusei doing that with Akiza._ Now let's head back so I can see my theory is correct." _They headed back to their parked car hand in hand and headed back to the hotel. Carly realized that this was the time to ask while they were still alone together._

"Hey Jack?" She asked looking down.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun. I have just one question I want to ask you." She now had her eyes meeting his.

"No problem. What's the question?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Why did you want me to go around without my glasses today while we were walking?" _Jack paused for a moment and scratched the back of his head. He knew that she was going to ask that sooner or later so he knew what to tell her._

"Because I wanted to go out with the real you. You're a beautiful woman inside and out and a better person than me at heart. So I wanted you to see that for yourself by removing that glass mask off your face."

"J-Jack?" She blushed hard.

"It's true, trust me." He said sincerely."

"Th-thank you." She smiled with a slight blush still on her face.

"Your welcome. Now watch the road cause I don't want to crash and get hurt before my next duel." _Carly laughed at his words knowing that this was the real Jack Atlas._

"Alright. Let's head back." She said getting in the car and driving off. _As they got back to the hotel and went inside they noticed Leo duelling Yusei on one of the tables while Akiza was talking to Luna._

"So much for your theory Jack." She smirked as he just shrugged it off.

"Oh well. I'm not always right you know." He sighed slightly.

"Hey you guys! We're back from our day out in the city!" Carly called out making everyone stop and wave back.

"So you two have fun out there?" Akiza asked walking over with Luna.

"Yep. We sure did Akiza. We went around a museum, had dinner, and got some new cards while we were walking around town." Carly explained to the ladies.

"Indeed. Hey Yusei!" Jack called out getting Yusei to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You and me will duel once I change my deck up with these new cards." He declared pointing at Yusei.

"Sure thing. I look forward to it." He smiled back.

"Hey Yusei. You still haven't finished our duel!" Leo said waving his hand behind Yusei.

"Actually, I just did Leo. He told him turning back around. I play Junk Barrage and equip it to my Junk Warrior. Now I will attack your Boomboxen and bring your life points to zero."

"Darn it! I lost again!" Leo said hanging his head.

"Your getting better at this though Leo." Luna said consoling him.

"Yeah I guess so. He sighed. But I still have never beaten Yusei."

"You might someday Leo. Just keep it up and you will get me good someday." Yusei smiled at the young duelist.

"Thanks Yusei." He smiled back.

"Well Carly and I are heading back to our room now to relax and talk about girl stuff. See you boys later." Akiza said going upstairs with Carly.

"Later ladies." Jack said back. _Carly looked back at Jack and smiled. She now knew that she was indeed happy that she came on this trip. Akiza and Yusei were right about Jack. And now that she knew that she was going to try and be the best person she could be. Once the ladies were back in their rooms Akiza knew that she wanted to know the whole story with Carly's day with Jack but didn't want to sound to eager._

"So Carly, what all DID you do with Jack today while you too were out together?" She asked sitting on her bed going through the T.V channels.

"Well I'll tell you the truth Akiza. Even though we did everyday stuff I felt more happy and inspired than I ever have before. When we went to the museum I saw Jack act totally different than he usually does. He was so absorbed into everything and he sounded so pure with everything he said about what he knew and what he was learning." Carly started to explain removing her glasses and her shirt.

"Wow. That does sound different for the Jack we all have seen before." Akiza admitted quite shocked at hearing Carly's words.

"I know what you mean. I was in awe and shock at seeing him like that but I knew that I was seeing the real Jack and that made me more happy than when we first got here. The real shock was when we went to a restaurant to grab something to eat where Jack told me that he was going to be leaving for a out of town duel tournament soon. _Akiza froze then immediately turned to her friend worried about what she was going to hear next._ I was sore and shocked at what he said cause I knew that meant we would be apart but then he shocked me again by saying he wouldn't mind me joining him on his trip."

"And what did you say?!" Akiza spat out not realizing that her voice level had spiked.

"Well I told him that I would love too and he just smiled and he told me that he wants me to be more open and honest with myself since that is something I always have trouble with. Deep down he truly cares and want to help me." Carly finished explaining with a happy smile while she was now only in her white bra and panties. _Akiza was now smiling herself in full delight at what she had just heard. The date was a great success! 'I knew you could do it Carly! I'm so happy for you and I hope that you and Jack can have thee same happiness I have with Yusei.' Akiza thought to herself turning back to the television. After a few minutes of Carly getting into her night time white and red cotton night pyjamas and cleaning her up in the bathroom she was considering Jack's proposal at going with him very carefully. 'As much as I would love to be by his side could I really do that? Could I leave my home and everything I have just to follow to who knows where whenever he has too? I do love him and I know that won't change but can I truly choose him over everything else right now?' She thought letting out a heavy sigh which Akiza heard._

You alright Carly? You just tired from everything that happened today?" Akiza wondered noticing her friend's change in expression.

"Just thinking about some stuff. I'll figure it all out in time but right now I just want to enjoy this time I have been given with everyone." She went back into a smile.

"That's the attitude to have Carly! We should just enjoy this time we have been given and worry about the future when it comes. I assure u that if something happens me, Jack and everyone else will be happy to help you if we can."

"Thanks Akiza. But I think I'm just going to relax in here the rest of the night and be well rested for tomorrow. Good night Akiza." Carly yawned before crawling into bed.

"Good night Carly."

A/n: Well that was a very happy Jack/Carly chapter that I'm sure some people wanted to see happen. I promise that they will have more moments to come so no one panic. As for what I got planned for the rest of the trip.. R&R :P


	23. Everyone's day off

There is going to be a bit of everyone in this chapter as well as a little mature theme at the end. You all have been warned.

Chapter 23 Everyone's day off.

_As another day went by on the trip Yusei was woken up to the sound of moaning and groaning. He turned to see Jack sweating and his face beat red. Yusei could tell immediately that something was wrong with him._

"Hey Jack, what's wrong? you look pretty bad." Yusei asked getting up.

"It's nothing Yusei. Just a little bug I might have caught from yesterday. I'll be fine with some rest." He said with his voice all groggy.

"You sure about that? Yusei asked in a worried tone. I can stick around a little longer today if you want.

"Forget it Yusei. You just go and have fun with the others. I'm going to just relax and rest for a bit. I took some medicine already this morning before you even woke up so I'll be fine." He moaned turning over in his bed.

"Alright. You just take it easy then and I'll see you late." Yusei said getting dressed into his normal attire of a black tight t-shirt and jean vest and black jeans.

"Yeah." Jack replied sleepily. _Yusei then left the room and headed downstairs for the lobby. He looked around and didn__'__t see anyone around. 'Maybe everyone is still asleep. I guess I'll just have to make myself a quick breakfast and wait for them all to get up.' He thought heading for the food counter to find something for breakfast. As he was eating his breakfast alone he heard someone on the stairs and looked up to see Leo and Luna coming downstairs half awake and still in their panda bear pyjamas. _

"Good morning." He said to them both quietly.

"Good morning." Leo said sighing and yawning.

"Morning Yusei." Luna said in the same tone of voice.

"What's up with you two? Not enough sleep last night or something?"

"No, we are just tired I guess. I'm honestly not usually like this when I wake up." Luna explained walking to the counter and pouring herself some cereal.

"Yeah. I don't think I have ever been this tired before." Leo said yawning as he was behind Luna grabbing a muffin and some juice.

"Well Jack is upstairs with a slight cold so he won't be leaving his room today and I am guessing the others are still asleep as well."

"Poor Jack. I hope it's nothing serious since we all wanted to have fun together while we were here." Luna sighed.

"Yeah. You would think that nothing could keep him down with how strong he always looked! Leo exclaimed getting his morning energy."

"Keep who down?" _Yusei and the twins looked up and saw Akiza and Carly coming downstairs also still in their nightgowns.._

"Hey you two. Good morning to you both." Yusei greeted them while smiling at Akiza.

"Good morning honey. So again, keep who down?" She questioned as she was curious as to what they were talking about.

"It seems that Jack caught a slight fever and is upstairs resting in his room." Leo told the ladies while snacking on some toast.

"What?! Is he okay or is he not?!" Carly asked with a slightly raised tone.

"Yeah. He just wants to rest right now. He told me to tell you all not to worry about him and just try and enjoy the day. He will join us later if he feels any better." Yusei explained to try and calm Carly down as he was finishing his cereal.

"Alright then Yusei. I will go and check on him later then if he wants to rest since it would be better to leave him alone for now." Carly sighed sitting down beside Luna.

"So what's everyone's plan for the day?" Luna asked looking at everyone.

"Well I think I'm going to stay for a while so I can be close to Jack and make sure he gets better." Carly mentioned grabbing some coffee.

"Well I honestly would not mind if Yusei and I could see around the town like Jack and Carly did yesterday." Akiza brought up smiling at Yusei with eyes full of desire.

"Well if you two are going to be acting all lovey-dovey today then I'm staying here so I won't have to see it." Leo stated firmly.

"Well I was asking because I was planning on going back to the beach again and having fun in the water. But…"

"You wanted someone to watch over you?" Carly questioned thinking that's what Luna was going to say.

"Yeah. Luna answered bluntly. I guess it's because we have never swam without someone with us so I kind of hope we would have someone there even if they just watched us."

"Well I will gladly stay and watch over the two of you if you want. I don't mind at all since I plan on staying anyway." Carly assured them both smiling at Luna.

"Thanks Carly!" Leo mumbled with his mouth half full.

"Leo! Be more polite!" Luna whined scolding him.

"Sorry." He apologized swallowing his food while Yusei and Akiza were laughing at the scene.

"It's fine. But yes I will watch over you and that will let you two have your time away." Carly told them while looking over at Yusei and Akiza.

"Thanks Carly. That definitely is helpful for all of us." Yusei thanked her.

"Your welcome." She grinned.

"Well now that that's all settled and dealt with I will head upstairs and change clothes so we can get our date in the city going. I will be right back ok Yusei dear?" Akiza winked running upstairs.

"Alright." He chuckled at her gesture.

"Yuck! This is exactly what I meant! Leo whined seeing the display from the two lovers in front of him.

"Well you can always turn around Leo if you know it's coming cause I plan to enjoy my time with my girlfriend as much as I can regardless of who is around." Yusei smirked.

"Very funny Yusei. You just want to show her off to make everyone jealous. I think Jack is rubbing off on you." Leo scoffed. _Everyone was quite shocked at hearing Leo compare Yusei to Jack. Yusei couldn't believe that Leo had just said that and was at a loss of what to say back.. Carly then walked over to Leo and kneeled by him so they could see eye to eye._

"Leo, I know that you are feeling a little awkward at seeing people in love acting so close in front of you. You are at the age where your body and feelings are starting to mature and it is sometimes hard to contain it. But you should not blame Yusei or Akiza for it since that may be you someday.`` Carly told him acting like a mother. _Yusei and Luna both smiled seeing Carly handle thee situation so strongly and knew that if Jack was rubbing off on anyone it was her._

"Well Leo and I should get our swimming gear and get outside so we can find a good spot." Luna suddenly said trying to change the mood and began to head for the stairs.

"Alright. Thanks for that Carly and I am sorry Yusei for the way I acted. He apologized with his head down.

"Don't worry about it Leo. I am ok with it since it must be hard to be a kid growing up and trying to understand everything around you so quickly. But you guys go and head out now and we can have more fun together later, ok?" Yusei smiled to assure him that he was being honest.

"Later Yusei! Have fun today!" Leo called to him while leaving.

"I hope you and Akiza can make the day worth while." Luna hoped following Leo away.

"Later you two." Yusei chuckled. _As the twins left Yusei__'__s sight Carly walked over to him with a concerned look. Yusei turned to look at her._

"What's wrong?"

"Is Jack really alright Yusei? You didn't just say that just to ease everyone, did you?" She asked concerned. _Yusei knew full well that he was telling the truth as far as he knew and had a feeling that Carly didn't quite believe his words._

"I know that you are worried about him Carly and I also know that Jack is the type that can put on a brave face when he needs too. But the truth is that worrying about him is not going to help since he himself wants us to focus our minds on this vacation. I promise that if you just give him his rest then he will jump back to 100% in no time." He smiled at her trying to relax her.

"Your right about that. But deep down I can't help but worry you know. I'm sure you and Akiza would be doing the same for each other." She told him back. _Yusei smiled and nodded slightly knowing that the young reporter was absolutely right. If Akiza ever got sick he wouldn't want to leave the room for anything._

"You got me there Carly. When Jack gets better we will make sure that we go out of this trip with a bang!" He slightly shouted full of enthusiasm. _Carly couldn't help but giggle at Yusei's attempt to cheer her up and could see why he and Jack were such good friends. Both of them live their lives the way they want to as well are always truly looking out for those around them. She knew deep down in her heart that being around friends like this would truly make her the woman she always wanted to be._

"We are ready to hit the beach!" Leo called out from upstairs wearing his swim trunks with Luna right beside him smiling.

"Alright. I'm not going to swim today so I ain't going to change clothes or anything. So shall we you two?" Carly asked pointing to the door that led to the beach.

"Yes!" The twins shouted together.

"Have fun you three!" Yusei called to them as he waved goodbye to them. _After they had left Yusei went upstairs to look for Akiza since she was taking awhile to get ready. He got up to her room and knocked on the door. After getting no answer and hearing nothing inside he opened the door slightly with a spare key Akiza gave him earlier._

"Akiza. You in here?" He whispered. _As he got no response again he decided to let himself in and saw that she was no where in the room. 'She couldn't have just teleported… could she? Do psychic powers work like that?' He thought to himself before he was slightly spooked at hearing the bathroom door opening behind him he turned to see Akiza in a crimson red bathrobe with her hair fully down hanging all down the front of her body. His face flushed at the sight of her beauty while Akiza had just noticed him at the foot of her bed which made her jump a few feet._

"Yusei! What are you DOING in here?!" She freaked out.

"We-well y-you see, I was coming up to see if you were ready and when I knocked you didn't answer so I let myself in and you weren't in the room so I got a little confused." He stammered as he got his mind to calm down.

"Well hell Yusei, next time check the bathroom too before coming into a ladies room alright." She sighed knowing that his intentions for being there were noble.

"But I must say I'm happy that I came up here if only to see you looking like that." He smiled slyly. _Akiza slightly giggled at his words knowing that he was being half serious._

"I have a funny feeling that you would have rather I didn't have anything on when I came out of the bathroom." She smirked back.

"That would have worked too." He joked before sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Yusei. Sometimes you can be so dirty that I wonder if you still are the same man who saved me." She sighed shaking her head.

"Sorry if that took it too far Akiza. I was just trying to be funny since it could have just happened." He mentioned to her honestly with a funny face saying forgive me. _Akiza looked at Yusei for a moment with her robe still one and sighed deciding that it was stupid and also hard to stay mad at him when he was looking like this. She started to walk up to him slowly which started to make him nervous since he wasn't sure if he was forgiven or not. She then got right in front of his face and placed her still somewhat wet cold hands on his chest which caused a shiver to cross his entire being._

"Well, I guess I can let you off easy this time Yusei. But next time you might not be so lucky." She told him all coy.

"Y-yes baby." He shivered which made her smile. _She then turned around and proceeded to make her way back to the bathroom where she removed her robe and switch it for a red tube top and jean short shorts. She then came back out with Yusei smiling at her beauty_

"Wow. You look hot." He smiled.

"Well I wanted to dress for the occasion." She smiled back.

"So shall we go?" Yusei asked holding out his hand.

"Let's indeed." She smiled taking his hand_. They left the room and headed downstairs and out the door where they got into the same rental car as Jack as Carly used the previous day and drove off into town. Back at the beach Luna and Leo were building sandcastles and having fun on the edge of the beach while Carly watched the two from under their beach umbrella. As she watched them have fun she could n__o__t help but worry about Jack and his fever upstairs in his room. She knew that she didn__'__t want to be a bother to him nor did she want to abandon the twins when she said she would watch them, however she also didn__'__t feel right having fun at the beach without him by her side. She decided that this was something she had to do._

"Hey Luna! Leo!" Carly called out to them standing up.

"Yes?! What is it?!" Luna called back patting her sandcastle gently to keep its shape.

"I'm going inside for just a few minutes! I'll be right back ok you two?!" She told them turning around and heading back inside of the hotel.

"She is just going back to check in on Jack isn't she? I really can't understand adults sometimes." Leo groaned continuing his castle.

"Leave her alone Leo. She is just worried about Jack, that's all. I'm sure she will be right back once she sees that he is fine." Luna smiled getting back to her own castle as well.

"Yeah I know that sis, but everyone is just using this trip as means to be together and be all lovey-dovey when it was us who even made this happen." He sighed all annoyed.

"Leo. I know that u were hoping that they would be around us more but they have their own lives to live as well and someday that will be us you know. We also will become adults and will have people precious to us that we will want to be with all the time."

"I doubt I'll ever be like them even when I get older. I like myself the way I am and that's a fact!" He stood up and shouted.

"Yeah yeah hothead. Now sit down and finish your castle. I just got my done." Luna sighed leaning back in the sand with Leo pouting behind her.

"Wow, your good sis." He mumbled admiring her castle which somewhat resembled Windsor Castle. _After a few minutes Leo had finished his castle which look more like a collection of sand dunes than castle walls._

"I'm done! That was a lot of fun!" He smirked. _Luna looked at his castle and noticed it's originality if you could call it that. She knew that saying anything would be pointless so she just let it go._

"Well what shall we do now?" Luna asked Leo getting up.

"How about we race each other in the water?" Leo replied pointing to the ocean.

"Would that be safe without someone watching us?" She asked again somewhat nervous.

"It should be fine. We just won't swim out to far. I promise you that nothing will happen to you!" Leo smiled.

"Alright." She smiled back. _They ran up to the edge of the beach and began to race each other back and forth from the ocean to the shoreline. Leo was able to win a couple more rounds as Luna got tired more easily since she never really did any physical activities. As she tried to keep up with her brother she started to run out of breath and stopped at the shore line and got out of the water. Leo noticed she was panting a little hard and got up close to her._

"What's wrong Luna? You don't look ok!" Leo asked looking at her worried.

"I'm just a little rundown from all that Leo. I'm just going to rest under the umbrella that Carly set up for just a bit." She told him weakly. _She got under the umbrella and laid down in it's shade as Leo jumped out of the water and sat beside her._

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked looking right at her.

"Yeah. I just got a little carried away. I'll be fine. You go back out and have fun." She said waving her hand trying to get him to leave.

"There is no way I can have fun by myself. I'll stay with u until your feeling better." He said laying next to her. _Luna smiled and lightly shed a tear. She knew that he wasn__'__t perfect, but she wouldn__'__t trade him for any other brother. __'__Thank you so much Leo. I__'__m sorry I always cause you trouble.__'__ She thought sadly as she closed her eyes and relaxed on the sand. Meanwhile Carly was upstairs sitting next to Jack as he woke up._

"Hey. How you feeling?" She asked putting her hand in his forehead.

"Better than I was earlier. I'll be fine by tomorrow." He responded.

"Well that's good. I'm sorry if I'm bothering u at all. I know you said you wanted everyone to have fun without u but I couldn't help but worry. She told him honestly."

"Your not a bother. U just don't need to waste your time worrying about me. I can overcome anything." Jack huffed before letting out a light cough.

"Yeah, your right Jack. Well I'd better get back to the twins outside. I'll see you later alright." She said leaving for the door.

"Yep. Later." He said turning over and going back to sleep. _As Leo was relaxing with Luna and Carly was heading back to them Yusei and Akiza were just coming out of a arcade._

"That was exciting. I am starting to see how people can come to these places everyday." Akiza said smiling and stretching.

"Yeah, but it can become quite addicting if your not careful." He laughed.

"You would think you were with how good you seem to be at air hockey baby." She teased.

"I could say the same with you and Space Invaders. He smirked back. How can u say you have never played it before and yet you almost tied the high score?" He asked in disbelief.

"I honestly don't know why but I felt so into the game that I just knew how to play it. It's not like I could help it you know. Once I started playing I didn't want to stop." She pouted.

"My point exactly." He laughed.

"Meanie." She said elbowing him.

"Forgive me?"

"Nope." She pouted turning her head away.

"Please?" He asked sounding like a little kid.

"Nope." She held on turning away.

"Alright." He said bluntly beginning to walk away from her.

"Hey! I was-" _Her words were cut off by him turning around quickly and planting one on her lips._

"Joking? I knew that you were. I was just having a little fun myself." He winked.

"Teaser!" She said seductively. _As they both laughed and made their way back to the car Luna was feeling better after resting and sat up beside her brother who nodded off to sleep himself. She got up and tried to wake him up gently._

"Hey Leo? Are you going to wake up?"

"Mmm, yes?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks for staying with me. I'm much better now though." she smiled.

"Great. But I'm getting kind of tired so maybe we should head back inside." He yawned standing up.

"Alright. I'm sorry if I made a mess of this." Luna sighed with a slight frown across her face.

"NO! It's not your fault! You can't help it! You never know when something like that is going to happen. It's no different than with Jack." Leo snapped tried to reassure her.

"Your right. Alright, let's head back." She smiled. _They packed up everything they brought out and headed back inside the hotel. They got to their room and began to change out of their swimsuits. As they were just getting undressed Carly walked in on them without knocking first. Luckily for Carly Leo was already in his blue sweat pants while Luna was just putting on her navy blue tulip patterned t-shirt. _

"Whoops! Sorry!" She apologized about to close the door.

""It's ok Carly. We don't care if you walk in on us." Leo said as he finished putting his clothes on.

"Leo! You should care about something like that. You need to learn some refinement." Luna snapped scolding him.

"Well how come it's ok for her to walk in on you and not me?" He asked back.

"It's a girl thing." Carly answered sitting on a chair near the bed.

"Exactly. So how is Jack doing?" Luna said putting her short jeans on.

"He's fine. He is getting much better and told us all again not to worry about him."

"That's Jack alright." Leo said as everyone laughed at the comment.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come back for you two. I was worried about Jack and I guess I lost track of time." Carly told them trying to explain herself.

"It's ok . We were fine by ourselves out there so we don't mind." Leo assured her happily while laying on his bed.

"Yep. All we did was play in the sand for a while and then went swimming for a bit. But we made sure to stay near the shore." Luna said turning on the TV.

"Alright. I was just hoping you both weren't upset with me that's all."

"Nope we were fine by ourselves. It's ok Carly." Luna said as she began to watch a cooking show.

"That's good. Well I'm going back to my room now. I think I'll just do what you both are doing and just relax for a while. Later you two."

"Yep later." Said the twins back at her as she left the room. _As everyone was relaxing in their rooms Yusei and Akiza were just coming back from their date. They drove up to the front and parked the car._

"That was a fun date." Akiza said smiling.

"Yeah it was. I am still wondering how Jack is though. I hope he got a little better while we were gone." Yusei said shutting off the car.

"You did seem like you were thinking a lot while we were out." Akiza pointed out.

"Yeah I guess I was a little. He admitted. I'm sorry if I disturbed our date at all." He spoke quietly putting his head down.

"No, No! It's fine honey. I'm truly happy to see that you care so much about your friends when they are sick. You truly are a rare man Yusei since many aren't nearly as caring as you." She smiled as she moved over and kissed him on his cheek causing him to smile back.

"You are a rare woman yourself Akiza. You have many things that many women don't and I'm glad you choose me." He smiled back at her. _They shared a loving kiss on the lips with Akiza pushing herself forward into Yusei. He pushed her off him and smiled._

"Let's get back inside. We can continue this at another time." He said opening the door of the car with Akiza sighing.

"Fine. But you owe me." She said slyly as she came out her side. _They closed up the car and went back inside. They went their separate ways as they got to their own rooms Where their roommates were waiting for them. Yusei went in and saw Jack sitting up watching a duel monsters tournament on TV._

"Hey. You feeling any better Jack?" He asked sitting down on a chair.

"Much. Now I'm just bored with nothing to do, so I have watching to see if any of these duelists are worth watching on here."

"I see. Are there any good matches?" Yusei asked with a laugh.

"Not really. A few turns I can read their whole strategies which is no fun at all. So how was your date with Akiza? You two see a lot while you were out?" Jack asked not turning away from the TV.

"It was pretty good actually. We just went around to the arcade and then had a light dinner at a café and then walked around the nearby park for a bit. After that we decided to check the card store you and Carly mentioned and we both got some new cards as well."

"Alright then. You will have to sow me the next time we duel." Jack said finally looking at Yusei this time with determination in his eyes.

"You bet Jack. It will be truly awesome. So did anyone visit you while we were gone?" Yusei asked finally laying on his bed.

"Yeah Carly came in for a bit while the twins were playing at the beach. She was just checking in on me and then she left."

"I see. Well I'm going to lay down for a bit because I am tired." Yusei stretched getting comforter able. _Back in Akiza__'__s room Carly was asking Akiza pretty much the same thing as Jack did. As Akiza was laying down on her bed she heard her phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached for it and it was a text from Yusei._

"_Hey How you doing Babe?__"__ Akiza giggled at the text. Carly noticed Akiza and turned towards her._

"What's up?"

"Yusei just texted me, that's all." She smiled.

"Oh ok. Well I'm going to bed now. Night Akiza." Carly said turning back over and going to sleep."

"Night Carly." _As Akiza looked over to see if Carly was sleeping and texted Yusei back. Yusei got the text a little while later._

"_I__'__m just fine. Carly is sleeping right now and I__'__m bored.__"_

"_Yeah I know. Same over here with Jack.__"_

"_I wish we were in the same room.__L__"__ She texted with a emocon._

"_Yeah I know. L I wish we could then we would have more time together__"_

"_Time together to do what?__"_

"_Make out :P lol JK__"__ She smiled at his text knowing that he was half joking half serious. She thought for a few seconds about how to answer that and thought that this would be a good chance to try something new._

"_Yusei dear. I want to do something together tonight. Can you slip out for a while?" Yusei pondered at what she could have wanted and decided to give her what she wanted._

"_Sure. Jack is about to fall asleep. When he does I will meet you in the lobby downstairs."_

"_Alright. See you in a bit love." 30 minutes had passed and Yusei decided that now would be a good time to slip away. He grabbed his swimming gear again which had dried and headed downstairs to the lobby. He looked and saw Akiza standing by the door holding a towel and dressed in her bathrobe. Yusei still wasn't fully sure what she wanted and walked up to her._

"Shall we go now Yusei?" Akiza asked wrapping her arm around his.

"Of course my dear. I want to have fun with you as much as possible." He replied sweetly.

"Well I have no intention of disappointing you my love. Now let's go dear." She said slyly. _They soon were once again on the beach with Yusei stripping into only his trunks as he noticed Akiza wasn't removing her robe and was looking around._

"You ok Akiza? Is it too cold for you without that robe on or something?" He asked in concern.

"No that's not it at all dear. I'm just making sure that we are all alone so that no one will interrupt us." She smiled.

"Interrupt what?" He asked with his head cocked to his right side.

"Our alone time together." She let slide out slowly and seductively as she slowly dropped her robe revealing a different suit than before which made Yusei hard between his legs just looking at her. _It was revealed as a black two piece swimsuit which was very short on cloth as her bikini lines were completely exposed and shaven to perfection. As for her top half it could barely contain the breasts inside as it was only covering a few inches on the front while her bare nipples slightly poked through the suit. Yusei felt all the blood rush to his nose and between his legs at her private showing. He know fully understood his girlfriend's intentions._

"Akiza. You truly have gotten bolder haven't you?" He chuckled.

"It's all because I have you by my side that I became this way love. I never saw myself becoming like this in my future. I became forward and strong to stand up against those who teased and hurt me. But now this is a new feeling of being forward that came because of you." She told him while she walked up and hugged him gently.

"I never thought that being with you together like we have been would feel so right and true Akiza. I have said many times that I love you as well as I'm glad that I met you but it never felt more right saying it than right now. I love you Akiza and I will always adore you no matter how you change." He smiled looking down on her. _They then kissed passionately with the finishing of the sun setting on one side of them and the clear starlit sky appearing beside them on the other side. They soon broke the kiss and turned to admire the scenery that fit their happy moment. Akiza saw the beauty of it all and began to tear up knowing that like the two of them it's always beautiful when light and dark come together just right. She than pushed herself away from Yusei and dove fast into the water. She removed her hair clip to let her hair fall and wave in the sunset which to Yusei made her look like a true siren out of a book. She then noticed him staring at her and playfully moved her finger to signal him into the water 'I'm mesmerized by the beauty of this woman.' He thought following her slowly into the water. They swam together back and forth and sometimes racing each other for quite a while until the sun shined no more. When they noticed the sun had departed Yusei wondered if they should too._

"You ready to go now baby? It's really dark now and if the others notice we are gone they might worry." He pointed out looking at the hotel then back to Akiza who looked at him confused.

"Yusei honey, I assure you that if they notice we are gone they all are just going to assume that we are alone having fun together. Which is exactly what we have been doing." She smirked.

"That's true. And I truly want to continue having fun with you and maybe we can even take it up a notch." He winked.

"Yusei, your not seriously suggesting doing it here on the beach? She asked seductively. The place where couples come to be all romantic and intimate with each other? It seems my boyfriend hasn't learned the reason why I got all dressed up and told him to come out in the dead of night so we could be all alone." She playfully teased him knowing that he truly did understand her motive.

"Well I'm sure that this boyfriend would love to learn the reason right about now." He smirked.

A/n: A little steam in a chapter is always good. I tried to make sure everyone got some screen time and I hope no one minds Jack getting sick. I'm not sure if I will put a lemon in the next chapter or just skip past it. If you want to know and see. R&R


	24. feeling and understanding love

I decided to put a lemon in after all. I am thankful for all those who have been reviewing my story and I shall tell you there shall be a little love between Jack and Carly in the future. To all those who have asked, I plan on changing the battle without the dark signers. I have done something different for the marks and the battle.

Chapter 24 understanding and feeling love.

_In the ladies bedroom Carly had woken up by a sudden urge for water. Half asleep she slipped out of her bed and walked right by Akiza's empty one and headed for the sink in the bathroom. After gulping down a paper cup of water she returned this time noticing her friend's absence. 'Where did she go at this time of night? Oh well I'm sure she's fine. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Yusei were screwing around right now. Oh great, I'm starting to think like Jack now. He would certainly love this.' She giggled in her mind. She brushed it off and laid back down for a good night's sleep. Back at the beach Yusei and Akiza were sitting in the sand with Akiza resting on Yusei as he was slowing and playfully raining sand on her skin._

"That tickles love. But it feels sooo refreshing." She sighed happily kissing his right cheek.

"I thought you would be tired of kissing since we just finished going at it for 20 minutes." Yusei teased licking his lips still feeling Akiza's taste on them.

"You saying that you can get bored of your lover's tender lips Yusei?" She asked him slightly lifting herself up in a annoyed fashion.

"I didn't it mean it like that at all. I meant if you want me to rephrase it, don't you think that if we spend all our time kissing we won't have time for anything else?" He smirked slowing moving his hand over her exposed stomach area with his finger moving around in her belly button.

"Ahhh! Hey, that tickles!" She squealed turning over on her stomach to hide her button from him. _Yusei lightly chuckled now noticing her bare back was staring him in the face with only the thin laces of her bikini top between them. He proceeded his hand down her back slowly causing shivers to form on her bare spine. Akiza lightly moaned at the cool yet warm feel of his hand which made it's way under her bikini bottom and onto her ass. 'Ohhh. That's nice Yusei. It feels so different.' She cooed in her mind as she felt him massage her ass slowly. He continued to massage it while is lips made their way from her lower back up to her neck and back again over and over causing Akiza's moans to grow more rapidly and loudly. _"Yusei, it feels great like this! This setup and this place makes it feel so much better!" She called out gripping the sand gently as Yusei's tongue continued to toy with her back and spine. _Yusei had learned through their past experiences where most of Akiza's sensitive spots were and knew just how to tease her. After playing around with her back he trailed his tongue up to her neck and began lightly sucking all around her collarbone. Akiza's body began to stiff up as well as began to grow slightly wet between her legs as she felt Yusei's body treat hers like a toy._

"Suck my neck Yusei. Suck it… so you leave a mark…please." She started to pant as her breathing was already leaving her. _Yusei smiled at her words and wrapped his lips around a spot and sucked hard like a leech. 'Ahhhh. Oh yeah! My lord! Your so strong Yusei!' Her words rang in her mind with him moving his hands moving to undo her straps which held her small top to her chest. He then lifted her off the sand leaving the piece of cloth in the sand where she had laid and placed her in a sitting position with his hand s now grabbing her firm breasts from behind and squeezing them hard._

"Yusei! Your going…so ro-rough! You are be-being so fo-forward today!" She called to him but heard no reply. _Akiza was beginning to wonder why Yusei wasn't saying anything and being so forceful. It was no mistake that he was being more aggressive and forceful than normal which was sort of scaring her and at the same time making her react much more lustfully. His strong lips continued to press on her neck all around with his left hand still on her ass while his free hand moved to her right breast. As he moved his hand all around her breast which made her nipple hard and stick out he pinched at her ass cheeks and her erect nipple which cause her to scream out at the feeling of the pressure of his fingers playing with her he laid her down gently on her back on the sand letting her slowly catch her breath after being played with like a doll. She then looked at his face as she saw a look that was full of regret and sadness._

"What's wrong Yusei?" She asked lifting herself off the sand while still underneath him.

"I'm sorry Akiza. I guess I got a little carried away this time. I don't know why but I felt like I was filled with desire and it was only getting stronger while I was holding and kissing you and I couldn't think of anything else. This is the first time it has happened to me and I'm sorry if I scared you at all." He sulked. _Akiza then looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. She could quickly tell that he was truly sorry and truth be told she was also feeling more aroused than ever before with what they were doing. Akiza smiled and took Yusei's hand and placed them on her exposed breasts and began to move them vigorously. Yusei was taken back by her sudden bold move and showed a surprised look on his face which made Akiza smile a somewhat evil smile. She let out a light purr as she moved his hands faster over her firm hills and squeezed them strongly making herself gasp out in ecstasy. Yusei then noticed something different about Akiza and decided to ask._

"Honey, have your breasts gotten bigger? They seem to fill my hands more than before." He asked her slyly as he now took some action and pressed and lifted her breasts all around.

"Ye-yes! They grew t-two inches since last time you had you w-way with them." She panted underneath his well toned body which was beginning to sweat up while she was already leaking sweat out of many pores all around her body. _Desire oozed from Akiza's lower region as it was begging for the same touch her breasts were currently enjoying at the hands of Yusei. Wetness dripped from her bikini bottom which Yusei noticed and he decided to clean up the mess his own way. He then moved his head below her waistline and pulled down her last piece of clothing slowly to reveal a fully wet and hot valley begging to be pleasured._

"Wow Akiza, your dripping like a loose faucet. You must be enjoying this more than you show." He snickered inserting two fingers in her empty hole and moving them around.

"OH KAMI! IT'S SO GOOD! I'M ON FIRE YUSEI!" Akiza screamed at the top of her lungs which surprised Yusei. '_She really is getting into this. Maybe the beach is the place to do this? If that's the case…' He then grinned and placed a finger on top of Akiza's clotiris and pushed lightly and rubbed his finger all over it. Akiza began smacking the sand hard with her hands while her upper body shook wildly from the sheer pleasure rushing from inside her vagina. She had never had an orgasm before but was sure this was it. Yusei decided that now was the time to bring it up a level and shoved his face fast into her hole causing Akiza to jump her lower half high into the air while screaming out._

"YUSEI! THAT'S GREAT! MORE! DO IT MORE! TAKE IT ALL IN! TAKE ALL OF ME YUSEI!" She screamed out as sweat started pouring out her whole body as she lifted her hips and legs with Yusei's mouth still between them. _He then stood up on his feet holding Akiza's legs high in the air while she hung in his hands upside down while he licked and continued to play with her clitoris and the inside of her thighs. Akiza panted and looked up at and saw Yusei's face buried in her thighs and couldn't hold it in anymore. She wanted him right now and here on the beach where it felt the best it ever had before. But even with her mind drowned in ecstasy and love she knew that doing it bareback could be hazardous. She knew the risks but since she knew her time of the month was soon she thought that it would be ok. _

"Yusei… I want…"She panted.

"Ì know. He said softly putting her back down. But I didn't bring one with me." He told her depressed since he thought they would have to stop.

"I know. But I don't care. My period is coming soon so I'll be ok this time. Please Yusei…take me now… from behind." She begged getting on her hands and knees and turning her wet ass to Yusei.

"Akiza… your now the one who's acting weird. But if my rose wishes it." _He succumbed to her wishes and dropped his trunks and placed his erect shaft on her ass and teased her by moving it around her cheeks and rubbing it against her without inserting it._

"Stop teasing me Yusei! She turned to him angry. I want it NOW!" She ordered him with authority. _Yusei smiled at her demanding voice while in this position. He then obeyed her words and planted himself inside her hard and fast. Akiza eyes flew open as the orgasm she felt grew to a higher level of feeling while Yusei was moving faster inside of her. Akiza could feel her insides tighten around Yusei which he noticed as well._

"Akiza… your squeezing… so tight. Your… loving this… aren't you? He asked between his thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! I Fucking love it Yusei! More! Fuck me more and harder! Go faster love!" She commanded him. _Yusei smiled at her order and pushed himself as far as he could go inside her. Akiza could feel the length and hardness of Yusei grow inside which only made her sink further into her orgasm. She had never felt Yusei as much as she was now from all the previous times and she didn't want it to end._

"Your… sooo big… Yusei! Your giving me… more… than usual! Ahhhh! More! Keep fucking going!" _After a few more thrusts Yusei decided to alter the position by turning Akiza on her back and lifting her legs onto his shoulders. Yusei always thought this position was the best since he could see Akiza's pleasure filled face while doing this with her. He smiled down at her as his thrusts continued to render her powerless to his movements. His thrusts became faster and stronger as he himself was also now losing himself in the feel of being one with Akiza's pussy. The tightness and wetness she was giving him made his heart go crazy with emotion and he knew that he was going to cum soon. He then in one move laid his back on the cold sand which he didn't notice since he was hotter than the sun right now and pulled Akiza on top of him into a cowgirl position and then trusted his hips hard upward into Akiza who was now rocking like crazy against Yusei's lower regions with her hands on the sand for leverage._

"YUSEI! IT'S SO GREAT! YOUR SO BIG AND HARD! KEEP GOING! FUCK ME AS LONG AS YOU CAN! AHHH! YES! YES!"

"Akiza… I can't… I'm going to…" Yusei tried to tell her through his panting.

"Yes my love! CUM INSIDE ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND HEAT!" _After a few more thrusts they climaxed together with Akiza falling onto Yusei's chest exhausted and panting wildly. The orgasm she felt was stronger than anything her powers ever produced. They looked at each other and smiled and knew that now they needed real sleep to make sure they were ready for tomorrow. After laying for a few minutes on the beach Yusei sat up and looked at Akiza._

"Shall we go to sleep, love?" He asked playfully.

"I think that would be wise. Though I wish you were with me my shooting star." She cooed to him with a sly look.

"Well I wish the same thing my lovely rose. But we should get back before we do catch cold."

"Alright." _They then got up and headed back to their respected rooms quietly so as not to wake anyone up and went to sleep after a fulfilling night of love. The night quickly passed by with Luna waking up and sighing as she looked out the window to see the sun slowly rising over the beach.. She looked at her brother as he snored asleep. She smiled as she got dressed and headed downstairs. __'__Yusei and Akiza seem so happy whenever they are together. Even Jack and Carly seem happier when they are closer to each other. I wonder__…__if I ever fall in love, would I be that happy with the one I am in love with?__'__ She thought to herself. She was about to grab some bread for toast when she saw Akiza out of the corner of her eye coming downstairs. _

"Good morning Akiza." Luna said smiling.

"Good morning to you too. Your up early Luna." Akiza said smiling back as she sat beside her friend.

"Yeah I just woke up suddenly and didn't want to go back to sleep so I decided to just relax down here. I didn't want to wake anyone else up." She said sitting on one of the sofas.

"I understand. I have had nights like that as well. You just don't want to go back to sleep. But there are days where all you ever WANT to do is sleep." She giggled.

"Yeah that's true. I have plenty of days like that when it comes to Leo." Luna laughed softly.

"But he is just being him. I wish I had a brother or sister growing up. I might have not become what I did if I had one." Akiza said sitting beside Luna with her head down. _Luna looked over at Akiza and decided that now would be a good time to get something off her chest._

"Hey Akiza, Can I ask you a personal question?" The female twin asked shyly

"Sure. What's up Luna?" _Luna had a slight blush come across her face. She knew that she was curious about love and she knew she trusted Akiza but something inside her was still worried about what she was going to hear._

"What does it feel like to be in love? How does it feel to be with someone you truly care about? You know, like you and Yusei?" _Akiza was somewhat surprised at Luna__'__s sudden question. She knew that Luna was at that age where she would start being interested in men. Akiza pondered for a few seconds on how to answer and came up with a good explanation. _

"You know Luna, A while ago I was asking the same question. Before I met Yusei and when I was alone at the Movement I too wondered what true love was. I asked myself everyday what it meant to be truly wanted by another and what it meant to be in love with someone. I never thought I would ever find someone like Yusei in my life, or you and the others too for that matter." Akiza told the young girl truthfully.

"Really?" Luna asked somewhat surprised.

"Yep. So I will answer you honestly. It is not wrong to want to love someone or find someone to be with. Just make sure you don't jump into anything you will regret or rush a relationship just to say you could. Love takes time to grow and understand properly. I know that if you had asked me all this a year ago I would have had no answer at all for you but now that I have Yusei and all of you as friends I know what true love means to me. I hope that one day you find someone to love as much as I love Yusei." Akiza smiled at the younger signer. _Luna looked into Akiza's smiling eyes and saw a light in them that she never noticed before. She could tell that Akiza meant every word she just said and was happy that she could rely on Akiza like a big sister._

"Thanks You Akiza." Luna smiled hugging Akiza. _Akiza smiled back and returned the hug. __'__I hope you find the right man for you in your future Luna. But just be happy being the child you are for now. There is no need to rush anything. When the time is right he will appear before you.__'__ Akiza thought with Luna in her arms. Luna broke out of the hug and smiled at Akiza._

"I'm glad we could have this girl time to talk. I really do wish you were my big sister like Leo has brought up before." Luna smiled at Akiza.

"I'm glad we could talk like this too Luna. I also wish I had a sister like you growing up and know that I will be around as much as I can if you need a girl to talk too." Akiza winked.

"Then can I ask you another personal question?" Luna said blushing again.

"No problem. But why are you blushing?" Akiza asked tilting her head.

"Well-" She muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Have you and Yusei slept together? Like SLEPT together?" _Hearing this made Akiza__'__s heart jump a beat. She knew that she and Yusei had done MUCH more than just sleeping together but knew that it wouldn't be appropriate to explain stuff like this to Luna bluntly. She decided to try and let it out slowly without to much detail. _

"Well, the thing is Luna is that I don't really know if I should be talking to you about stuff like THAT yet. I understand that you are growing up and becoming more interested in mature information and I can respect that. But the thing you have to see is Yusei and I are adults and we can do things together that we truly love doing. I know you are curious but I just don't really know what to say or how to explain it."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I am asking you all this. I just feel weird seeing you two and Jack and Carly together that I feel like I want to be the same as you guys." _Akiza stood up and smiled while putting her and on Luna__'__s shoulder._

"Luna. I know that you yourself will grow into a great ad strong young woman that any man should be proud to have beside him someday. You are a better person than I ever was at your age and I wish I was more like you when I had the chance." She smiled.

"Really?" Luna smiled.

"Yes. Your growing up and at that age where you are curious and starting to see things differently as well as getting interested in more mature things in life. But I want you to remember something."

"What is it?" She asked now curious again.

"Never rush a relationship just because someone else says you should our because you want to experience something. That will only lead to trouble. I will confess that yes Yusei and I have slept together and have done other things together. Because we both love each other and knew that we were ready for it." She slightly blushed saying the last comment.

"I will remember that. Thanks Akiza. I won't ask anything more. At least not right now." She sang sticking her tongue out.

"You HAVE grown up little lady." Akiza smiled and chuckled like a siren.

"You two seem to be having fun." A male voice called from the stairs. _The girls turned to see Yusei smiling at them both as he came downstairs._

"Good morning Hun." Akiza said sweetly.

"Good Morning to you too." He smiled back.

"Hey Yusei, can I ask you a question?" Luna asked walking up to him at the foot of the steps. _Akiza smiled knowing what the question was most likely going to be and wondered how Yusei would react_

"Sure. What do u need to know?"

"What does it feel like to be in love? How are you and Akiza so happy together?" _Yusei became stunned like Akiza was. He looked over and saw Akiza smiling while she moved her hands signalling him to say something. He could tell that Luna had already gotten to Akiza so he knew he couldn't get out of this._

"It is a great feeling to be in love with someone Luna. Being in love makes you feel and see things in way you would never know existed. I know that I couldn't be happier with my life if I hadn't met Akiza. The feeling of being with someone you love cannot be described with words because everyone feels and experiences it differently. I know that when you find a special person for yourself Luna, you will understand." He smiled with his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Yusei." Luna said smiling.

"Your welcome. Now go and wake up your brother so we don't waste the morning. We are going to the park today for a day of fun with everyone." He smiled.

"Really?! Thank you Yusei!"

"Hey, you brought us here. This is our payback to you two." He smiled at her like a father figure.

"Thanks. I will go wake him up now." She said running upstairs. _When Luna was out of sight Akiza walked up behind Yusei and hugged him. Yusei turned to see her face to face and smiled._

"Can I help you ma'am?" He smiled.

"No. I'm just happy after hearing your sweet words to Luna." She smiled at him like a little girl.

"I was just telling her exactly what I believe and feel. I'm sure you did the same thing when she asked you."

"Yep I did. I had no reason to lie to her. They grow up so fast though." She said while faking a tear making Yusei laugh.

"You got that right. They are talking now about sex and relationships as well as feeling their bodies starting to change. Soon they won't be children anymore and we will be the ones to watch over them like real parents would.

"That's true. But I truly don't know if I could see myself as a mother since I don't have any real good memories from mine." She sighed sadly. _Yusei looked at Akiza and saw that she was remembering her past and knew that she was still getting over her past and put his arm around her to comfort her. _

"You will make a good mother someday Akiza. I know that you didn't have the best childhood and that is exactly why you will be a good mother."

"What makes you say that?" She asked confused.

"Because you had a not so great upbringing you know what you don't want your children to go through or experience as you yourself have. You know what it means to have a family but not a real family. You have shown through the twins and me that you will truly be a great mother to any child you have. _Akiza blushed at the thought of having kids. She knew that she might want them someday with Yusei but she wasn__'__t sure when she would be ready for them if it was to happen. After all she wasn't the most experienced with kids even though Yusei had a point with the twins. But watching over young teen twins and raising children from birth were two TOTALLY different things. She decided though to put the thought aside and be happy with Yusei's words. _

"The same is true for you, Yusei. You will be a great father someday. I know that you have the right heart for it." She smiled causing the blush to transfer from her to him.

"I'm not so sure about that." He said sighing.

"Why not?" Akiza asked tilting her head.

"I don't know anything about being a father since I never had one. I don't know anything about how to handle or raise a family." _This time Yusei had a point. He NEVER had any parents expect for Martha who raised him but she was a mother figure to him and he had no one to sow him the ways of fatherhood. She know knew that in some ways truly Yusei had it harder than she did but she knew that pain comes in many different types and forms. What someone has another wants and vice versa. _

"But you can handle the twins so well You act like a father to them." She told him trying to cheer him up.

"That's more like being a big brother or good friend to them. Being a father would be a TOTALLY different and new experience for me." _Now Akiza had to agree with him. She had just thought the same thing about raising children and could see once again that she and Yusei had even more in common now. _

"I didn't realize you felt that way about children." Akiza said hugging her boyfriend.

"I guess it's just nerves. Hearing all this family talk is somewhat weird to me." He said resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm glad we could talk about this subject though." She smiled.

"Yeah. I agree." He admitted raising his head up.

"So are we going to the park today?"

"Yep as soon as Jack and Carly wake up. Jack is feeling much better it seems so he will be coming with us this time."

"That's great to hear. I'm sure Carly will be happy to know that. So what can we do to pass the time right now?" She asked looking around.

"I can think of a few things." He said slyly hugging her from behind.

"I'm being serious Yusei!" She said breaking his hug with a laugh.

"Well ok what do you suggest?" He said looking right at her.

"How about we just sit here and talk. It's been a while since we could just have some time to ourselves." She smiled.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" He said sitting down.

"Well I actually have a very serious question to ask you Yusei." She said seriously and directly.

"Oookkk." He said quite nervous now since she wasn't usually like this on a good day.

"What is it that you love the most about me Yusei? I want your honest answer as well." _Yusei was completely stunned by her question. He knew there were many things he loved about her but didn__'__t know how to word it._

"It's hard to put into words but it was your pure heart that really got me to notice you."

"My heart?" She asked confused.

"I know it sounds weird to you but I assure you it's true. I will admit that at first I wasn't sure what to think of you since you were making it so hard to approach you. But after you settled down and opened up a bit you showed how pure and gentle you truly are."

"Really?" She said blushing.

"Yes. After I hanged around you for a while I began to see the real you. You truly are a kind and caring person deep down inside. You also worry more about others than you do yourself sometimes as you have shown with the twins. Martha has told me a few times how much you help her even when she says not too." He smiled.

"Well that's because I owe her and you guys for giving me a new home and a new life. I just don't want to make it seem I'm using you guys."

"Akiza, we both know for a fact that you wouldn't do that." He assured her.

"Thanks Yusei." She smiled.

"Now the same question to you. Why did you fall for someone like me?"

"There are so many reasons love. You saved me from my pain and gave me a fresh start. You were the first man who saw me as a person and not a monster or someone to use. You have gone out of your way many times just to make me happy and you have always thought of me no matter where you are or what your doing." She smiled.

"And it is all because I love you Akiza." He got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Yusei. I don't ever want to be apart from you."

"You won't I promise."

"But I do have something else I want to talk about."

"What is it?" He said breaking the hug.

"Well it's-"

"We are ready!" Leo called coming downstairs with Luna, Jack and Carly.

"Oh ok. Well then shall we head to the park?"

"Yes!" The twins and Carly shouted. _ Everyone then got dressed up and headed out to the car. Yusei was in a black t-shirt and matching dress pants. Akiza was in a red short tube top with blue shorts. Carly was wearing a light blue t-shirt and brown slacks. Leo and Luna were dressed in boy and girl matching striped t-shirt and shorts._

"Well I'm going to be driving everyone so let's get in and head on out." Jack said getting in the front seat. _As the twins got in the middle seat and Carly got in beside Jack Akiza grabbed Yusei before he climbed in and got close to his ear._

"I want to tell you something later. It's important." She whispered.

"Ok." He said climbing in. _They all buckled up and headed off on what they were sure was going to be a day to remember._

A/n: I know that this chapter was shorter than the last few and I hope no one minds the extra maturity I added to the lemon. I also won't be updating as fast as I have work to deal with and other things. If anyone has any ideas how they want the rest of the trip to go or if you want me to send everyone home… R&R


	25. amusement park confession

Chapter 25 Amusement park confession.

_As everyone was headed for the park Luna looked outside at the nice weather and smiled. It was like the weather was being nice just for them today._

"It's beautiful out there." She said still looking outside.

""Yes it truly is. We sure are lucky that the weather has been nice the whole week. This whole trip has been good so far in my eyes." Carly mentioned agreeing with the young lady.

"It's too bad we have to go back tomorrow you know? I would stay here for a whole month if I could." Akiza sighed looking outside now herself.

"Yea I know the feeling. It's nice to see everyone feels the same." Yusei said holding her hand while he sat beside her.

"Well, just be happy that we were able to have this time to relax period." Jack pointed out while he was driving everyone to the park..

"We are happy Jack. We are just wishing that it would last longer." Akiza pointed out.

"Well then let's make sure we make this day the best of them all." He said back without taking his eyes off the road.

"Sure thing Jack." Carly said agreeing with Jack.

"So what rides are we going on?!" Leo asked everyone all excited.

"We will see what they have for stuff to do and go from there alright Leo?" Yusei said trying to keep him calm.

"Exactly. Plus I'm not one for the big fast rides at all. I hope I can handle it so I don't wreck the trip." Luna said shaking a bit as she was worried about what the rides were going to be like.

"Neither am I. But I still would like to try a few out just to see if they are all that bad." Carly said turning to see Luna still nervous. "We are here!" Jack declared pointing out the window to show everyone a great amusement park. That looked similar to a six flags park.

"Wow! It's so awesome!" Leo exclaimed as he jumped and pressed his face against the window.

"I agree with you there Leo. It really is quite nice indeed." Yusei noted looking at it himself.

"This is actually my first time going to a place like this so I don't really know where to go or what to do." Akiza admitted.

"That's ok Akiza. I haven't been to anything like this before either. We will just have to make sure that everyone has a great time for the whole day. Yusei assured her smiling at her.

_Jack then drove up and parked in the parking lot. Everyone then got out of the car and stretched out while admiring the view of the park._

"Well let's grab our tickets and get inside before we burn all our daylight away." Jack said already heading for the gate.

"Hey wait for me!" Carly called out running after him.

"Let's hurry and start having fun!" Leo screamed jumping up and down.

"Leo…" Luna sighed.

"You two go and catch up with Jack and Carly. We will follow up in a second." Akiza said smiling at them.

"OK!" They said together as they ran after Jack and Carly." _Once they were far enough away Akiza grabbed Yusei__'__s hand and turned to face him. Yusei was confused at her gesture._

"What's up Akiza? Don't you want to get inside?" He asked looking at everyone else at the gate.

"I just want to make something clear about today alright?"

"Ok."

"No kissing or being too close while everyone is around. I don't want to bother the twins or Jack and Carly while we are here since this is a day for all of us."

"Alright. But what about afterwards?" He smirked.

"Your so bad! We will see after I see how much fun we have today." She winked while walking away swinging her hips in his face. _'__Oh yeah. Your sexy and your just rubbing it in my face now.__'__ He thought as he followed her inside. Once everyone was inside they looked around trying to decide what they wanted to do._

"Let's go on the high swings first." Carly said.

"But I want to go on the roller coaster!" Leo whined.

"Now just calm down Leo. How about we just start at one end of the park and work our way around?" Yusei proposed to everyone trying to reach a compromise.

"That works. It would save us time running around trying to find one ride at a time." Jack agreed.

"Alright. Then let's do the swings first and then we can try that Inverter ride." Akiza said trying to fix a plan together.

"Sounds good to me." Luna smiled.

"Alright. Just make sure we get to the roller coaster later." Leo pouted.

"Relax kid. We will. Now let's hurry we are burning daylight." Jack said eager to move on.

"Sure." Yusei and Carly said together. _As everyone got on the swings and they were raised up into the air they were all able to see the park and where everything was. Jack noticed the spin out ride which everyone said was the scariest of them all while Yusei was thinking about going on the bumper cars with Akiza and the twins. The girls were also looking and both noticed the famous tunnel of love ride which they both quickly flushed out of their heads. They then got off the ride when it ended and went on the Spider and the Polar Express. A/n: Look them up on the internet for all the rides mentioned._

"So what's next?" Yusei said looking around as they got off the ride.

"Actually, can we grab something to eat. I'm getting a little hungry." Carly said with a blush.

"I'm not hungry though. I want to ride some more!" Leo argued.

"Leo! Can't you be nicer?!" Luna scolded.

"Exactly. You had better be nicer while your around a king like me." Jack said standing over him with an annoyed look.

"Uh, s-sorry." Leo said backing off shaking.

"If your that desperate, then I will stay and grab some lunch with Carly and you can continue on with Yusei and Akiza ALRIGHT?!" Jack roared getting in Leo's face.

"Y-yeah. Su-sure thing." Leo said scared half to death.

"Alright then Jack, we will go on ahead. Later!" Yusei said walking away with the twins and Akiza. _When they had left Jack and Carly then headed for a burger concession stand and ordered some food. Jack decided to have a king burger deal of course while Carly who wasn't a big eater just had a normal cheeseburger combo. When their order was done they sat at a table under a shady tree on opposite ends of the table. Carly was quite happy to see Jack was feeling better after his little cold spell the previous night and was wondering if he was ready for something like this._

"Thanks for staying with me Jack. I know you probably wanted to continue on with the others to the rides."

"It's no big deal. It's not my nature nor my belief to leave a woman alone when she is hungry or when she is supposed to be having fun." He stated munching on some fries.

"Thanks Jack." Carly said smiling.

"No problem. The other reason I didn't go is because I'm trying to stay out of this blazing heat enough to not have my cold reoccur." _Carly knew it. He WAS taking it easy out of fear of pushing himself too hard. The only time he ever seemed to push himself very hard was in duels and life paths and nothing more._

"So while I'm thinking about it are you enjoying this day so far?" He asked before biting into his burger and snapping her back to reality.

"Yes this has been fun. I really am glad we came here today with everyone since I find it's always more fun being with others when your out then when your alone." Carly smiled while eating her hot dog.

"Well when we get back to the city how about u and I have a day like this together?" Jack asked bluntly _Carly blushed as she heard those words. Did she hear him right? Was Jack really opening up and asking her on a day out when they get back to the city? She knew he was a nice guy deep down but she never thought he would be the one to ask that question._

"Yes. I would love too do that when we get back." She said slightly tearing up.

"Good. It might have to wait a while though since I will have to go through some duel tournament papers and competitions."

"That's just fine. I can wait for you until you are ready. The fact that you asked me this is enough to make me happy." She smiled. _As Jack and Carly were having a nice lunch together Yusei and Akiza were trying to best the twins in a bumper car battle. Leo was driving with Luna as was Yusei with Akiza. But it seemed that today was Leo__'__s day to be the man as he came from behind Yusei hard._

"Hey! We are going to get you for that!" Yusei warned them trying to turn around.

"You'll never catch us copper! We are the ultimate get away team" Leo announced racing away before hitting someone else's car. _As Yusei tried to catch up with the twins Leo turned around and hit the side of Yusei__'__s car on Akiza__'__s side which made her wobble._

"Whoa! Easy you too! We women are fickle creatures." She laughed.

"I agree with Akiza. You two are going at this like madmen." Luna giggled back.

"Well I'm just wanting to make this fun as I'm sure Leo is." Yusei said chasing after Leo. _A minute later the ride stopped and the four of them got off._

"That was great! I finally beat you Yusei! Maybe not in a card duel but a duel nonetheless. " Leo declared jumping up and down.

"Yeah you won this one Leo." Yusei smiled trying to not be annoyed. _Akiza looked at him and saw that it was slightly bothering him that he couldn't beat the twins and decided to give him a little consolation prize. She said that they should keep the love stuff to a minimum but that was only when the others were around. _

"Hey Luna?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Luna said moving closer.

"Can you take Leo to the arcade over there and go play some games? She asked pointing to a game corner shop. I want some alone time with Yusei." She smiled handing Luna some money.

"Ok. Hey Leo! Let's go play some games for a bit over there!" Luna said pointing to a ball throwing cage.

"Alright! Let's do it!" He said running with his sister leaving Yusei and Akiza alone.

"Why did you do that?" He asked scratching his head.

"Because I could tell that you were a little down that you lost to them at the bumper cars."

"Not really. It was fun to be able to do that with them and you were happy too so I don't mind too much." He said turning away.

"OH really?" She said walking slowly up to him. "So you aren't upset at all?" She said all coy right in his face.

"Well… I guess it does feel weird. I know I wouldn't care if he won a duel with me but I can't shake this feeling."

"Aww. Well here then here you go. She said giving a kiss on his cheek. A consolation prize."

"I thought you said no kissing." He smirked.

"When no one else was around dear. But since there is no one else around, you are fair game." She winked.

"I see. You certainly are a smart one." He smiled.

"Let me show you more of my smarts." _She then went over to Luna and Leo and whispered something to them which Yusei couldn__'__t make out. She then walked back with a smile._

"Well love. Let's go." She said grabbing his hand.

"Go where?" He asked with his head cocked to one side.

"Where else?" She said pointing to the Tunnel of Love ride.

"Oh my. You want to be alone with me that bad?" He teased.

"Well I could explain how much I love being alone with you but if we don't hurry then everyone will come back." She said pulling gently on his arm.

"Alright."_ As they headed for the Tunnel Carly and Jack made their way back to the twins which were at a water balloon game booth._

"Hey you two! Sorry we took so long. We had a few pictures taken at a booth before we came back." Carly called out to them.

"Hey you guys. It's no problem. Leo and I are having fun trying these new games out." Luna said waving back.

"Where were you two again?" Leo asked about to throw his balloon.

"We decided to go to a photo booth together that we found along the way back and they took a while to develop. After that we decided to try and find you guys." Carly explained.

"Yeah. Though the pictures we took didn't capture the real Jack Atlas. These cameras aren't like the ones I'm surrounded by everyday." Jack scoffed

"Well I am just glad you guys are having fun as well." Luna said ignoring Jack completely.

"Yes! I won!" Leo announced after finishing his game. He got a medium sized Des koala stuffed animal as a prize.

"Congrats Leo." Luna and Carly said clapping with Jack just standing beside them like a statue until he noticed they were missing a few people.

"Well anyway, where are Yusei and Akiza? `Jack asked looking around.

"They are in the tunnel of love. They wanted some time alone." Luna said holding Leo's prize.

"Can't those two ever keep their hands off each other?" Leo said shaking his head.

"Just wait. In five or six years time, that will be you brat." Jack snickered

"NO way! I'm not going to be like you! I'm going to go and find another game to play!" He said running down the midway.

"I swear Jack. You have too much fun doing that." Luna sighed with annoyance as she began walking after Leo.

"Jack…" Carly sighed.

"What? He makes it too easy for me to tease him. Besides I was simply telling him a truth he will have to accept sooner or later." He laughed. _Carly sighed then smiled knowing that she wasn__'__t going to change his mind so she kept quiet. Meanwhile as Jack and Carly went to catch up with Leo and Luna, Yusei and Akiza were just coming out of the other side of the tunnel._

"I see now why they call it the tunnel of love." Yusei laughed.

"Yeah I could tell too with how fast you had your lips on me as soon as we got far enough inside where no one could see or hear us." Akiza said playfully while attached to Yusei's arm.

"That's funny seeing as how when we got inside someone was rubbing their head under my chin like she was wanting something to happen." He smirked.

"Well anyway, let's go find the others since we still have time to try a few more rides." She noticed looking at the time on a nearby clock.

"Yes indeed." _After walking for about 10 minutes down the midway they came across Jack and the others at a ice cream booth sitting on a bench. Jack was having Mint chocolate chip, Carly was strawberry and the twins were Tiger Tail._

"Hey everyone! All together again?" Yusei asked sitting down beside Luna and Leo on the bench

"Well we would have been a while ago if you two could keep your hands off each other." Jack pointed out.

"Very funny Jack. Anyway that looks good." Yusei said walking up to the lady at the counter. "I'll have a Maple Walnut cone please."

"And may I have a butterscotch sundae, Please?" Akiza said beside him. _They then paid for the ice cream and said down with everyone under a big shady tree._

"So what's left to do now? Shall we head for the big rides now?" Carly asked everyone.

"YES! We still haven't gone on the roller coaster after all!" Leo complained with his lips covered in ice cream.

"That's true and I really was wanting to go on a merry-go-round before we left as well." Luna said licking her cone slowly.

"True and there is a ride called the Tilt-a-whirl that I want to try since I have heard it's cool and fast." Akiza said dipping into her sundae.

"Alright then how about this? Carly and I will go down the runway and see what rides are down that way while you two take the twins down the other way where all their rides are." Jack proposed.

"Why do that? We would just be separated again if we did that" Yusei said finishing his ice cream.

"Since you and Akiza had your alone time together while we were away, now it's our turn." Carly said standing up with Jack right beside her.

"Ok then. That's what we will do then." Akiza smiled.

"Alright! Then let's go have some more fun!" Leo announced.

"OK. Then we will meet at the roller coaster at the end of the runway and then we will do a bit more together and then head back to the hotel." Yusei said with everyone nodding in agreement

"Sure. Then we will catch you all later." Jack said taking Carly's hand and walking away.

"Well now that that's settled, let's get going." Yusei smiled at everyone.

"Alright!" The twins agreed in unison. _Then all then proceeded to head for the tilt-a-whirl which Akiza was quite happy to see close up._

"It certainly does look as great as I have heard." Akiza said in awe watching it go around.

"I can't wait to get on!" Leo spouted eagerly watching the ride spin around.

"This will certainly be different than my duel runner." Yusei noted as the ride stopped and the people began getting off.

"You got that right Yusei. Now everyone, all aboard!" Akiza exclaimed as everyone got in the same car. _The ride started up and took everyone for a different type of thrill. The feeling of the sudden changes in the twists and turns of the ride even made Yusei shake in surprise. This was nothing like riding a straight lined duel runner. After a couple of minutes the ride stopped with everyone feeling satisfied. It really was as fun as Akiza had heard._

"Wow that was great! It was really fast and spiny!" Leo exclaimed still a little dizzy.

"Yes indeed I didn't realize it was that kind of ride." Yusei said holding his stomach.

"You ok dear?" Akiza asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just a little stirred up I guess. I honestly wasn't expecting that from the ride. Let's go on the merry-go-round next and to relax ourselves then we will finish with the roller coaster." He smiled at Leo knowing that's what he wanted.

"Great. Then can we go now? Please?!" Leo begged holding onto Yusei's arm.

"Yes yes. Let's go. Let's give the bouncing boy what he wants." He teased making everyone but Leo giggle. _While they were having fun at Leo__'__s expense Jack and Carly were getting off a ride called the G-force. Carly was completely dizzy afterwards. _

"Wow it's hard to stand up straight after taking that one on_. _She said holding her head.

"It was pretty fast, even I will admit that." He said looking at her unfazed at all.

"Well once I get my footing shall we- whoa!" _She tripped over her own foot and fell onto Jack__'__s chest area. She froze for a second then immediately became relaxed in his arms. Jack looked down at her calm face and smiled._

"You ok?"

"Yes. I'm always ok when I'm with u. I wish that I could be by you side all the time."

"Carly?" Jack asked confused.

"Jack…I want you to know that I love u Jack. I'm really in love with you and I don't care what anyone thinks or says. Even if you don't feel the same I knew that I had to say it while we were on this trip. This is the one thing I had to do and now I have done it. Just like you have said before about being strong and saying what you truly feel." She told him looking him straight in the eye. _Jack stood still for a few seconds while looking Carly in her eyes. He then suddenly cracked a smile and hugged her tightly._

"It's good to know that my feelings for you are the same." He said tightening the hug. _Her heart jumped two beats as she heard his words and broke out of his arms._

"You-You mean..?" She stuttered.

"I love you too Carly. For many reasons. But don't tell the twins ok? I don't need that little brat nagging me about this all day." He smiled.

"Really?' She said beginning to cry.

"Yes really." _He then bent down to press his lips against hers. Carly heart raced as she could feel Jack__'__s lips and breath on hers. She wrapped her arms around him while he pulled her closer to him. After a few seconds a familiar voice got their attention._

"Now who can't keep their hands off each other?" _Then turned and saw Yusei coming towards them with a big grin._

"Man, don't ever interrupt something like that!" Jack said pointing right in Yusei's face with Carly behind him with a crimson face.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. He chuckled. The twins and Akiza wanted to make sure we all went on the roller coaster together and asked me to come and find you two."

"Alright. I'm guessing that after that we are heading back?" Carly asked from behind Jack.

"Yep. SO let's hurry before Leo has another fit." He said walking back the way he came. _As they made their way back to the others Yusei turned and saw Carly and Jack holding hands with Carly smiling like she won the lottery. __'__I wonder what happened between them? Oh well, I__'__ll just ask him later since he bothers me enough.__'__ Yusei thought. After walking a little bit more they found Akiza and the twins at the entrance of the ride with only a few people in front of them._

"You found them ok?" Luna asked.

"Yep. Oh here it comes." Yusei said pointing to the coaster.

"I'm actually kind of nervous right now about riding this thing." Akiza said shaking a bit.

"Me too to be honest." Carly said doing the same thing.

"I just want to get on!" Leo said frantic.

"Well we are getting on now hyper head." Luna teased.

"Yep here we go." Yusei said going through the gate. _As the ride started to move Carly and Akiza hands were pretty much squeezing the life out of Jack__'__s and Yusei__'__s hand. The ride then started and raised it__'__s speed to near 70mph. It was a coaster that had the twists and turns with loop-the loops that would make you dizzy for a week. After the ride stopped the only one not affected by the ride was Jack._

"Wow that was intense!" Yusei said catching his breath.

"Not really. I found it quite slow to be honest." Jack yawned.

"Sure, whatever you say Jack."

"I thought we were going to fly off a few times." Luna said shaking her head.

"I- I wasn't sc-scared." Leo said shaking violently.

"You liar!" Luna scolded.

"Well I ain't trying that again anytime soon." Akiza admitted trying to let out a laugh.

"But aren't we all glad we came here today? I know I am." Yusei asked everyone with all of them nodding in agreement.

"Can we sit down now for a bit please?" Carly pleaded holding her stomach.

"Yes. Let's give ourselves some time to catch our breath." Akiza agreed pointing to a spare picnic table. _As everyone sat down to catch their breath with the exception of Jack who acted like nothing happened._

"This truly has been a great day. In fact the entire trip was great in my opinion." Luna said with a smile.

"Indeed. This has been worthy of me the whole time if you remove the point I was bedridden." Jack commented.

"You should count yourself lucky that you got better fast or you wouldn't even be here now with us." Akiza pointed out with her finger raised at Jack.

"She's right Jack. You are pretty lucky with your health." Yusei agreed with his girlfriend.

"That's simply because you just can't keep the great Jack Atlas down for long. I will always get back up faster than you think!" He declared with his arms crossed.

"Well to be honest, I was hoping to stay a bit longer here at the park but there isn't any more rides that look cool enough for me." Leo complained as he looked into the clouds above.

"I think I have had enough rides for one day Leo." Luna sighed.

"Indeed, but we should consider ourselves lucky that this whole trip went well without any real problems. Not that I'm saying I wanted anything bad to happen of course!" She waved her hands rapidly to defend herself from her own words.

"Well then, let's go get some grub and then head back to th hotel to be ready for home tomorrow." Jack suggested.

"I agree. Let's get going everyone!" Yusei said getting up now that he had his breath back.

"Yeah." Everyone said together as they headed for the front gate. _Jack was slightly smiling at the fact that he wasn__'__t feeling the effects of the ride. 'Just shows how great I truly am that I could handle something no one else could!' He thought to himself following behind Carly. They made it back to the van still a bit shaken up. As Yusei got in the front to drive with him and Akiza switching places with Jack and Carly._

"So everyone have fun today?" He asked again turning on the engine.

"Yes!" Everyone but Jack yelled in unison.

"Good then let's be on our way!" He said smiling as he drove off.

A/n: A great day out and being able to spend it with friends well next chapter everyone returns to their normal lives. I will have a few new changes come into play and then the final arc. Please R&R


	26. Returning Home

This might be my last chapter for a while as I might lose my internet pretty soon so to all those who are following and reading my story I hope you stick with me until I can get the full thing up and finished.

Chapter 26 the Return Home

_The final day on the trip had ended with everyone waking up and getting their stuff together to head back home. Yusei and Jack were just finishing up in their rooms when the twins knocked at their door. Yusei then opened it to see them smiling._

"Hey you guys! We are leaving in two hours so we were just making sure you guys were up and ready to go soon." Leo said looking inside the room.

"We are almost ready to leave. Just have a few finishing touches to do. What about the girls, are they ready as well?" Jack asked zipping up his bags.

"We don't know actually. We haven't checked on them yet." Luna said behind Leo.

"Alright. Well we will be down in about ten minutes or so. So you two should grab some breakfast quickly before we leave. Jack and I plan to eat something before we head out" Yusei said grabbing his toothbrush and paste from the bathroom.

"Great idea Yusei! Wouldn't want to get on a plane with a empty stomach. Leo smiled quickly turning around.

"That's true. You would never be quiet then and you would never stop complaining about how hungry you are." Luna giggled while Jack snickered.

"You all just love teasing me don't you?" He pouted as he left the room.

"Of course. You are just the easiest to tease since you always make it so easy for us when you blurt out words without thinking." Jack smirked teasing Leo more.

"Well I'll go and check on the girls then while you guys can head downstairs to fetch yourselves something to eat. After we get everyone fed and ready we can proceed to head back home." Yusei said smiling.

"Alright then. Meet you downstairs Yusei." Jack said grabbing his bags.

"Later Yusei!" Luna and Leo said together leaving the room ahead of Jack. _Jack then stopped and turned to Yusei._

"Oh, and Yusei. If you and Akiza end up with a kid after your little happy moment the other night, don't name it Leo or Luna." He grinned at Yusei who shot his head up like a bullet with a red face.

"How do you know that we-"

"I heard you leave that night while I was asleep. I also woke up an hour later and you were still gone. Doesn't take a genius even though I am one to know where you were last night." He grinned another big one.

"And what makes you think that just because we made love that she will get pregnant? We have protection for that you know." Yusei smirked back trying to throw Jack off the fact that he didn't use one that night.

"I know you didn't Yusei because when you came back to the room I clearly heard you whisper _I hope she didn't get pregnant from that. I know she said she was safe but I just can't help but worry. _After that you grabbed a drink and went to sleep. That's how I know spike head!" Jack smirked in triumph. _Yusei gulped in defeat and realized that once again Jack had beaten him with his words. 'If only he could do this to his duelling skills. Then he truly would be a king of duelling.' Yusei thought sighing with his hand now on his forehead shaking himself._

"Well I guess you saw through me again Jack." Yusei sighed.

"I thought we had an agreement Yusei. You tell me everything between you guys and I keep my mouth shut about it all." Jack reminded him about their deal on the beach.

"I know Jack. I haven't forgotten, it's just still very awkward taking about sexual events with others when it doesn't involve them." Yusei explained honestly has he had a very good point.

"Yeah yeah, I get it Yusei. But I still intend to make you keep your end of the bargain if you wish me to keep mine."

"Alright then Jack. I'll try and keep that in mind."

"Very well then. Now I shall take my stuff downstairs and meet up with those little brats. See you down there once your done." Jack said before grabbing is stuff and heading out the door. _After a few minutes Yusei finished packing up his bags and took them out of the room. He smiled as he looked back inside thinking about how much fun he had on this trip. He then locked up the door and headed for the girls room. He got to the room and knocked on the door. He waited until Akiza opened the door._"Hey there babe. The others were wondering if you and Carly were ready to head downstairs for breakfast yet?" He asked her.

"Carly already went downstairs about ten minutes ago. I was just about to start packing myself." She said inviting him in.

"Well I'll help you if you want." He asked looking at her bags.

"Thanks honey. I would appreciate that." She smiled. _He then proceeded to gather everything from the bathroom and bring it out into the bed. As he was looking around he noticed that Akiza didn't have any facial creams or toners for herself. 'I wonder how she keeps that skin of hers so smooth and silky without any help? Does she use something else I wonder?' He thought to himself coming out of the bathroom._

"I noticed that you don't have many creams or any of that kind of cover stuff." Yusei noted.

"Yeah I'm not a big fan of that kind of stuff. I can be beautiful without any help from those cheap-ass cosmetics." She said folding her clothes up and putting them in her suitcase.

"That you certainly are right about Akiza. Your beautiful without anything interfering." Yusei smiled causing Akiza to look up and smile back.

"Are you just saying what you think I want to hear my dear Yusei?" She said shaking her finger.

"Well I don't know my dear Akiza. What do you want to hear from me?" He asked her with a wink.

"Right now? Nothing at all my dear Yusei since it might get me worked up. Later though that could change love." She smirked. _They soon finished packing Akiza__'__s stuff and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting in the lobby._

"So, is everyone ready to go?" Luna asked everyone.

"Yep. The rooms are empty, we have our luggage, we just ate breakfast, I think we are ready." Carly said running down everything.

"Good. Then let's hurry to the airport. The plane leaves in two hours." Jack said looking at a wall clock.

"Alright. Just let me grab a couple of granola bars and then we are set." Yusei said grabbing his luggage.

"That goes for me too." Akiza agreed heading for the food counter.

"I can't wait to get home." Leo said pulling his luggage behind him.

"I know what you mean. This place was nice but I do miss our city home and Martha as well." Akiza said looking at him while munching on a bar.

"But we can all agree that this was a nice getaway, right?" Yusei asked everyone.

"Yep." The girls replied at once.

"Well I know that I'm relaxed enough now to handle anything that comes my way." Jack said making his way to the car first.

"That's the spirit Jack!" Carly responded following after him.

"I ain't looking forward to going back to school though when we get back." Leo grunted lifting his luggage into the van.

"Well we will have to deal with the stuff we missed, but I'm sure they will go easy since we couldn't just leave this trip alone since our parents were the ones who gave it to us." Luna said trying to comfort him.

"I hope so. It's hard enough some days without falling behind." He sulked.

"You will be fine Leo. If you need help with anything I'll try and help you when I can." Yusei said smiling at him which made Leo smile back.

"Thanks Yusei!"

"No problem." _Akiza smiled as she watched Yusei and Leo. __'I don't know why exactly, but __why is it that every time I see you with the twins you seem to be happier than when your with me Yusei?__ You always give them a smile that feels different from the ones you give me.'__ She thought with a slight laugh. They all then got their stuff together in the car and all got in with Jack behind the wheel again and went to the airport. They all got to their gate and boarded the plane that was headed for home._

"I can't wait to see Martha again. I'm so excited to tell her all about the trip and all the fun we had." Akiza smiling happily laying back in her seat."

"I agree with you there Akiza. I will be sure to visit as soon as I can." Yusei said sitting beside her.

"Why don't you just come with me when I go home? I thought we were going back together." Akiza asked him sadly looking him in the eye.

"I have to go to blister's right away to see if he has any jobs for me now that I'm back. I need to start bringing in an income since I will need to replenish my food supply when I get back." He said somewhat sadly knowing that he really wanted to go with her.

"I understand Yusei." She said laying her hand over his.

"So Jack, you got anything planned for when you get back home?" Carly asked him as he looked out the window.

"Not really. I'm going to check out what duelling tournaments are being held as well as get back to my King life. What about you? Are u going to go back to your reporter job or try and find something else?" He said turning to her.

"I will stick with this job because I truly enjoy it. I find that doing this job helps me see the good in life. I have seen many things but I now know that I will always be truthful in whatever I write and true to myself." She smiled. "That's the only way you should be Carly." He smiled back. _The plane then took off and headed back for New Domino City. Everyone relaxed on the way back home thinking about the great time they had on this trip. Akiza who was listening to some music with some headphones she had with her was thinking about how to tell Yusei that she was actually planning on looking for a job and a new place to live soon. She knew that she would have to tell Martha as well but she was worried if Yusei would want things to stay the way they are. __'__I have to start finding my own life to live. I have to start living it on my own so I can find a career path that I truly want to follow. I just hope I can keep everything else the way it is even if I'm forced to make sacrifices. I never want to lose my precious people ever again no matter what!' She thought thinking back to her childhood. Yusei woke up slightly after dozing off and noticed the somewhat serious look on her face._

"You ok Akiza? You look a little down. Thinking about some stuff?" He asked with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking about a lot of stuff to be honest." She sighed.

"About what if I may ask?"

"I will tell you when we get back. It is something I want to talk to you about alone alright?" She said somewhat serious.

"Alright. Yusei said bluntly. You can tell me whenever you are ready." He then smiled and nodded back off. _Meanwhile Carly was also thinking about what she was going to do about her new relationship with Jack. Now that she had opened herself up to him and admitted her feelings she wasn__'__t sure how to proceed. 'I know that I confessed to Jack and he returned my feelings and everything but I can't shake this horrible feeling. If he does leave like he said he eventually would and I can't be with him then how will I go on? I need Jack to give me the strength and confidence I need in life.'She thought holding her hand over her heart. She then looked over at Jack who was also fast asleep and reached out her arm to touch his cheek. __'__How do you really feel about me? Would you ever leave me behind if you had the chance to leave New Domino?__'__ She thought to herself. A few hours later with everyone resting before getting home the plane landed and everyone woke up from the landing._

"We are home at last!" Leo cheered as he wok up and looked out the window.

"Leo, keep it down. Wait till we are at least off the plane." Luna shushed him trying to keep him sitting.

"Sorry sis, but it feels so good to be back." He smiled with a big goofy grin.

"Well then let's grab our stuff and head on out of here. I'm missing my villa already." Jack said sleepily as he had just woke up a minute ago thanks to the plane and Leo.

"Ok then. Let's head for the luggage pick up and then after we get all our stuff together we will head our separate ways." Yusei said grabbing his carry on.

"I would love to do another trip like that again in the future." Akiza said heading for the exit.

"Me too. That was a great release of stress. The beach truly is the best." Carly said happily right behind her.

"And it was fun to be at the amusement park as well." Leo added.

"Yes indeed. The whole trip was well worth it. We will have to thank our parents next time we get thee chance." Luna said.

"I second that. Make sure you tell them for us as well. As a king I have to be thankful to those who deserve it." Jack agreed now wide awake. _Everyone smiled and headed for the luggage pick up. Once everyone got their stuff together they all headed for the front doors. They all took in the feel of being back home and were happy to be back in their own backyard._

"Well everyone, it's been fun but I am returning to my castle." Jack said turning away while looking at everyone.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with us Jack. It was fun having you around." Luna said waving goodbye.

"No problem Luna. I couldn't deny a young girl's request now could I? He smiled. Carly you coming with me or not?" He asked turning towards her.

"Yes I'm coming with you! Hang on a sec so I can gather my stuff!" She called to him bringing her suitcase and her carry on with her.

"Well then I'm going to drop off Akiza at Martha's place and then head home for some rest. You two going to be alright getting back home by yourselves?" Yusei asked the twins.

"Yep we can handle it." Leo assured him.

"We will take the bus this time. That's how we got here in the first place." Luna added.

"Alright then. You both take care of yourselves and thank you for this!" Akiza said waving happily at them.

"Good bye!" The twins said together. _Yusei then walked with Akiza hand in hand back to his runner and drove off. While on the way back Yusei was curious as to what Akiza wanted to tell him and decided that he was going to stay at Martha__'__s for the night so he could find out what it was. __'__Whatever it is must be important if we have to be alone together. I__'__m not sure why but I feel it will change our entire relationship. I know that I need to get back to work but this is more important to me.__'__ He thought to himself. After driving for a few minutes they made it to Martha__'__s front door. They got off the runner and knocked on the door only to have it being answered by Crow._

"Hey! You guys are finally back from the trip eh?! Come on in and tell me about it!" He spat eagerly.

"Crow?! Why are you answering the door?" Yusei asked with a shock.

"Well because Martha called me earlier and it seems that one of the kitchen pipes was acting up and though I ain't no licensed plumber I came by to see what I could do. To be honest it was just a loose trap so I just tightened it a bit and I just finished doing that about an hour ago. But I felt like sticking around for a bit more and now I'm glad I did." He smiled.

"Oh, well that was nice of you to try and help Martha like that." Yusei said giving his friend a fist pound.

"So were is Martha?" Akiza said interrupting their moment.

"Oh she is upstairs having a bath. I was just going to leave when she got out."

"Well then while you are here, why don't we tell you about the trip." Yusei said sitting down.

"Sure thing. I want to know exactly what happened on the trip from the two of you. If Jack tells me he will never stop bragging about how he had a blast and everything else and he always leaves out details." He fumed thinking about it.

"Well, we did have a blast I can tell you that for sure. The first day we went to the beach with everyone and played in the sea and sand for the day. Next we went around the town and did some card buying and looking around the sites. Then on the last day we went to a amusement park with everyone and really had a great time." Yusei explained with a smile that was full of life.

"Cool. So you guys get any ALONE time?" He asked directly with a sly smile.

"Seriously Crow. I knew you were going to bring that up but it still gets so annoying hearing it. You don't need to know about details that don't concern others but the people involved." Akiza sighed with slight anger in her voice.

"Hey I'm a grown man and I can ask those kind of questions you know?" He smirked.

"Yeah we know Crow. But instead of prying into our lives, why don't you go out and get one for yourself?" Akiza brutally let out. _Crow was surprised that Akiza was the one giving him the talking down too. She truly had matured while they were gone which only mad him believe that Yusei and Akiza really did have more fun alone than with everyone else. But he was still a little hurt at hearing her harsh words._

"Ouch. You didn't need to go that far. I am just being me you know? You don't have to be so harsh about it all." He said with annoyance.

"Well I'm just saying that you could be more understanding of other's feelings." Akiza sighed calming down.

"You know that Akiza has a point Crow. Poking around others can truly be a friendship breaker if your not careful." Yusei warned him stepping into the conversation.

"Man. You guys are now the ones not letting up." Crow sighed in defeat.

"I just want you to understand my feelings on this conversation." Akiza said kindly.

"I get it, ok? I'll just keep this kind of talk to a minimum for now. "

"Yusei! Akiza! Your both back!" Martha called from the top of the stairs. _She then ran down the stairs and hugged them both which made Crow laugh._

"Well I will be going now since you all have a lot to talk about. I'll catch you later buddy!" Crow said waving at Yusei.

"Yep see you later Crow! Take care of yourself!" _As Crow was about to leave he thought about Akiza__'__s words. Maybe he was a little to into other people__'__s lives to really go out and get is own. __'__Maybe I will try harder to find my own love. That way I'll be able to brag like Jack and yt be honest like Akiza and Yusei. I know I fill find someone if I just try!__'__ He thought before he rode off. Back at the house Martha had settled down and started to question the young couple._

"So how was your trip you two?! Was it really fun and relaxing to get away to the beach with everyone?" Martha asked while having everyone sit on the couch .

"Yes it was fun Martha. We had a lot of fun and relaxation on the trip with everyone. Akiza started to say sitting down beside Yusei. We went to the beach as well as went around the city for a day and on the final day out there we went to a amusement park where we all had a blast." Akiza continued while she was stretching out along the couch.

"Yes indeed. It was a vacation that we all needed." Yusei said smiling wrapping his arm around Akiza's shoulder while smiling at her. _Martha saw the closeness of Yusei and Akiza and decided to do something she had missed doing with them gone._

"Well it seems you two got a lot closer on that trip. You look like newlyweds." Martha teased. _She expected them to blush like always but this time they both just smiled at her and gave a light kiss on the lips to each other._

"We sure did Martha. And I am happy that we were able to. We have no reason to be nervous or shy about our relationship anymore." Yusei said smiling as he turned back facing Martha.

"That's right. We did learn more about each other and we also were able to learn a few more things about our friends." Akiza commented. _Martha was in awe at seeing them so strong and forward. She was happy to see them like this together and saw that trip really was the door they needed to open to move their relationship forward._

"That's great to see and hear you two! I'm so proud of the both of you for breaking those emotional barriers and can now be happy in the presence of others." Martha sniffled.

"Thanks for that Martha." They said happily together.

"So how is Jack doing by the way?" Martha asked grabbing some drinks from the kitchen.

"He is doing just fine Martha. He is currently going out with a young woman named Carly who we have become good friends with. She came with us on the trip and she is really nice to everyone." Yusei started to say as he went to help Martha carry the drinks into the living room. She is a reporter but she is one who only looks for a true story. She is very nice and sweet to top it off." Yusei finished

"I'm happy to hear that about her. To think that Jack would even want to be dating someone when he never took any interest in it before. You would think he would love duelling to much to date anyone." Martha admitted.

"Yeah, but it is working out and that's what matters." Akiza said reaching for a glass when Yusei handed her one.

"So what are you two going to do tonight? Just rest here tonight?" Martha asked sipping her water.

"Well I sure am tired so I will be just resting tonight. Akiza admitted turning to Yusei. What are you going to do? Are you still going to your friends place?" She asked him.

"I'm just going to rest here for the night to be honest and set out in the morning. I can visit him tomorrow and I would love a good night's rest tonight." He sighed as he stretched and yawned.

"Aww, it seems my growing boy Yusei is tired." Martha teased and laughed with Akiza giggling in the background.

"Very funny Martha, but yes I am tired. I won't argue with that" He stated before yawning again.

"Well you know you can sleep here as often as you want Yusei. But I too am going to hit the hay since I had a long day so good night you two. Sleep well tonight." Martha said sitting up and heading for the stairs.

"Good night." Yusei and Akiza said together. _When Martha was out of their sight Akiza looked at Yusei with somewhat serious eyes._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He nervously asked.

"I want to talk about what I had started to say before." She said sternly. _Yusei nodded and allowed her to speak._

"The truth is Yusei, I am going to start looking for a job and a new place to live as soon as I can." She said straight out. _Yusei froze at her words. He never thought that that__'__s what this was going to come up._

"Your serious about that?" He whispered.

"Yes I am dear. I want to start making my own life with my own two hands. I appreciate all that Martha and you have done for me here, but I have to do this for myself. I have to start living my own life and finding my path in my career choices." She explained. _Yusei knew that she was being as serious as she could about all this and knew the best thing to do was to support her completely. _

"Well I honestly don't know what to say about all this right now. But if this is truly what you want Akiza then I will help you with your search in finding that new home and life." Yusei smiled warmly looking right in her eyes.

"Thanks so much Yusei. I know that this is probably hard to take in all at once, but I wanted to make sure I told you first since I love you." She admitted.

"Well I love you too Akiza and I'm thankful for your honesty. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure Yusei. Anything."

"Make sure that wherever it is, it has a bedroom big enough for at least a queen." He teased her with a wink.

"Oh my. Yusei is naughty." She sang playfully.

"No, I'm just making sure you have plenty of room for your stuff." He sarcastically said back trying to change the subject and make himself sound innocent.

"Mm-hmm, sure you were. And I'm sure you weren't thinking of having your way with me in that bedroom were you?" She said slyly.

"I don't know babe. Would you want me too?" He said getting in her face.

"Well I do know that right now I'm happy being with you all alone and I also know that I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too my precious rose." He smiled back returning the kiss. _They continued kissing for a while until Akiza broke it off and gently pushed him on the couch. _

"And just what exactly are you doing?" He playfully asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said unbuttoning her shirt.

"It looks like your getting worked up." He said trying to sit up until she pushed him back down.

"Sorry honey but if your going to have your way with me when I get my own place then I get my way with you right now." She smirked with a grin.

"So long as we keep it down so Martha doesn't hear us then I'm fine with it." He smiled making sure they didn't do too much tonight.

"Ok then, the pants stay on tonight. But everything else is fair game." She smirked seductively pointing to her chest.

"If that's my roses wish. Just keep it down since Martha is still upstairs." He said laying down. _She smiled and went over to him on the couch where they began to make love to each other quietly and happily._

A/n: well now everyone is back in town and it seems Akiza has grown up so to speak. Next time will feature Akiza's search for a new home. Thanks to everyone for R&ring keep it up please!


	27. Shopping with a new Neighbor

Chapter 27 shopping with a new neighbour.

_Three weeks have passed since the trip to the beach with everyone pretty much back to their normal lives. Jack had just finished another duelling tournament as the king and winning the whole thing with Carly cheering him on in every duel from the stands. Leo and Luna were catching up in school work as well as visiting Yusei on their days off to have him help with homework and duelling skills. Yusei was also busy with not only helping the twins with their work but also looking for Akiza__'__s new apartment. He had already asked Blister to help as well but so far nothing came up that seemed liveable for her. Akiza was at this moment getting dressed to go shopping with Martha and the twins. They all had decided to buy some new clothes for the winter that was soon to come as well as grabbing a few groceries for the house. While Akiza was just about to head downstairs to meet up with Martha who was already ready to go with the twins downstairs her cell rang Yusei__'__s tone._

"Hey hun."

"Hey Akiza, what you doing?"

"About to go shopping with Martha and the twins. We need some fresh supplies and I also want to get a jump on my winter clothes."

"Makes sense. I'm actually just heading for my next job in the city right now so I thought I would call to see how you were doing."

"You know you really shouldn't talk and ride at the same time dear." She scolded him nicely.

"Yes I know that. That's why I'm pulled over right now on the side road." He giggled over the phone."

"Alright. So any luck yet on finding me a new place yet?" She asked him.

"No I'm afraid not. It looks like this could be a real problem to deal with. I never noticed before how hard it was to find a place when you were really looking for one." He sighed.

"Yes, I have noticed that too Yusei. But we will just have to keep looking until something comes up. I am going to keep at it until I find something because this is what I truly want." _Yusei was happy to hear such confidence in Akiza's voice. She had truly grown into a strong and independent woman over the months she had been with him and Martha and he was truly happy about it. His thought were cut off as he heard Martha calling to her over the phone_

"Akiza! We are ready to leave!"

"Ok! I'm coming! I got to go Yusei. Call you later!"

"Alright. Later." _He then hung up and started to drive down the road again to his destination. Akiza then hung up and headed downstairs wearing her blue jeans and tight red tank top she also had the earrings that Yusei bought for her on as well as some new beige moccasin shoes. _

"What took you so long?! We were waiting for you." Leo puffed as he was waiting impatiently.

"Yusei called me so I was telling him that we would be out today." She explained getting her jacket on.

"Oh, did he find you a place yet?" Martha asked grabbing her purse.

"No, but he is still trying very hard to find one for me." She smiled.

"Why are you moving again?" Luna asked somewhat sadly to Akiza who was just walking out the door.

"I just want to get a fresh start in a new place with a new life Luna. I can't rely on others forever you know? Just like how you two live alone yet have a happy life together, I wish now to try and live it independently."

"That makes sense I guess. We don't rely on anyone either since our parents are never around." Leo commented.

"Well I know that wherever you go you will always still be welcomed here at my house." Martha smiled as Akiza smiled back.

"Thanks Martha. That means a lot to me to hear that." Akiza said getting into the van. _With everyone on board they headed for the mall with Leo singing wheels on the bus which made Luna sigh heavily._

"He is truly still a child." Luna said shaking her head.

"But he always manages to keep things fun and interesting for us." Akiza commented with a smile.

"That is true Akiza. He truly does." Luna smiled back.

"Well I know that I like Akiza grew up without any siblings so be happy you have someone to call family Luna." Martha mentioned driving the van.

"I am. I truly do love my brother. It\s just the way he is sometimes that can make him so hard to handle." _Leo was singing with headphones on the whole time so he didn't hear a single word the ladies were saying about him. A few minutes later they reached the parking lot for the mall and parked the van. They all got out and proceeded to the doors. When they got close to the doors they all noticed a familiar face at the entrance._

"Carly!" Akiza called out causing Carly to turn quickly.

"Hey you guys! Shopping for some stuff today?" She asked curiously.

"Yep some food and winter clothes." Akiza replied.

"What about you?" Luna asked nicely.

"Well I need new film for my camera and I thought I would check out some new jeans as well. I have been busy with my job as of late so I desperately need film." _They all smiled at Carly and decided to shop together. While heading for the photo section Martha thought it would be fun to ask Carly some questions._

"So are you the Carly that everyone told me was dating my Jack?" Martha asked Carly directly.

"Yes, that's me. I met him through my job and after trying for weeks to gather the courage I needed, I finally then a while ago got the strength I needed and I asked him and he said yes. We then began hanging out for a few weeks until we both agreed to become a couple.` She smiled happily. _Martha smiled back at the thought that her foster's were finding love and good lives after she let them go off into the world. 'Now I just need Crow to find someone and that will be them all.' She chuckled in her mind._

"So how is Jack doing these days Carly?" Martha asked trying to make a conversation with her new friend.

"He's doing just great Martha. Carly said as they began to walk inside the photo section together. We try to hang out after his duels as often as we can and we have also gone to a couple of dinners together so I'm happy with the way things are." She smiled picking up the film she needed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Jack seems to be changing but in a good way. Must b because he has such a nice girlfriend." Martha smiled closing her eyes while nodding her head. _Carly blushed at hearing the word girlfriend and tried to change the subject quickly before they started asking her personal questions._

"Thanks for the Martha. So how about that now that I'm finished in this section we go and head to the clothing area to get our other stuff?" She smiled happily.

"I agree." Akiza said smiling as well.

"Indeed." Both twins stated at once. _As they walked by the clothing area Leo was starting to feel weird at seeing all the cute clothes they had on sale. He normally didn't accompany Luna when she shopped for clothes as he was usually in his own section. As they entering the women__'__s section Leo started to get a very queasy inside his heart from seeing all the girl's clothes. 'What is wrong with me? These clothes are making me feel funny for some reason. They look so different than they used to. Why the heck do I even care about women's clothes?' He thought shaking his head._

"Hey, is it ok if I go check out the toys for a while? I can't stand this girly frilly stuff." He slightly gagged. _Carly upon hearing his request sparked an idea and went over to Akiza. _

"Hey, can we go alone? I want to have your opinion on something." She whispered to Akiza.

"Sure. Hey Martha, Can you take the kids to the toy section? Carly and I would like to discuss a few things…alone." She winked. _Martha smiled knowing what was coming and decided to give the ladies their alone time._

"Ok then, let's go you two. We can leave these two alone for a bit while we look around the rest of the store for a while."

"Great! Anything to get me away from these girly outfits!" Leo exclaimed. _Martha then proceeded to leave with the twins while Akiza was looking at Carly with a confused look._

"Alright, now what is it that you want? Since you told me to make the twins leave it must be something that isn't suited for children's eyes or ears." She stated tapping her foot.

"I actually wanted you to stay so you could help me find… A sexy outfit." She whispered that last part.

"Excuse me? Why do you need me for this? I wouldn't know what to get you for Jack. I have no idea what his tastes are in clothing at all expect that he likes white." Akiza muttered.

"Because I want another woman's opinion and you're the one I trust the most with intimate stuff like this. I really need your help with this so please Akiza?" She pleaded almost about to fall on her knees begging. _Akiza looked at her and was reminded about how she was with Yusei when they first started getting closer to each other. If this was her back then she would have done the same thing as Carly was doing. She then smiled and turned Carly around._

"Alright. Then let's find something for you so you can really spice things up with Jack." Akiza said with a wink heading for the intimates section. _They browsed for a few minutes not finding very much in Carly's favor. Everything Akiza found that she thought would work Carly would shut down with a blush._

"How about this then? Akiza asked holding a white teddy outfit that showed off a good section of her chest.

"I think that would make me seem sluttish." Carly said shaking her head.

"Well I'll tell you this then. You pick out three items and try them on and then I will choose one for you and you have to take it. Understand? I don't plan on helping you forever because once Martha returns with the twins this ends understand?" Akiza told her with a very demanding voice.

"Yes ok." Carly shuddered. _Akiza then grabbed three random items that she knew would fit Carly and gave them to her to try on. Carly then blushed and headed to the fitting rooms to try them out. She tried the first two which were a garter belt design and the other was something similar to a dominatrix outfit. When she got to the final item it turned out to be a thin strapped plain see through wedding type gown with white lily patterned bra and panties set underneath it. She tried it on and it fit her breasts perfectly. This looked liked something for a honeymoon night which caused her to blush but deep down she knew this was something she had to do for herself and decided to get it. She came out wearing her normal attire with a smile across he face _

"Did you chose one that worked for you?" Akiza asked turning to leave.

"Yes thank you. I know that this is what I need and I know that I will be able to do this if I just trust myself enough. She smiled. Now I have something to tell you before I forget."

"What is it?" Akiza turned back.

"In my apartment complex there is a room available for next week. If you want you could move in there. Then we would be neighbours." Carly offered grabbing her chosen clothes.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Carly!" Akiza said hugging her friend. _Carly then returned the hug with a smile._

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled.

"Well I'll tell Martha and Yusei right away. Let's go find Martha and the twins and tell them the good news." Akiza said heading off with Carly right behind. _They searched and found Martha with the twins in the winter sports section. Martha turned to see the coming and waved the to her. When they arrived Akiza told Martha right away about Carly__'__s offer._

"So you are going to take it?' Martha asked heading for the grocery section.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you as soon as I could." Akiza admitted.

"Well I'm grateful you did. I'll still miss you if you decide to take it." Martha said with a smile.

"Can we come visit your new place?" Leo asked hysterically.

"Yes of course. Your all welcome anytime." Akiza assured them happily.

"Thanks." Leo said holding some milk and eggs in a basket.

"Aren't you going to call Yusei and tell him about this Akiza?" Luna asked grabbing some cereal from the shelf.

"No, I want to tell him this in person since I want to see his reaction. I will wait till the next time I see him."

"Alright then. Well let's finish this shopping quickly so we can celebrate Akiza's hope to be new home!" Martha declared with everyone smiling. _They began to shop around again for a few minutes together until Carly looked at her watch and saw that she needed to get back to work._

"Well it seems I have work to do at home, so I got to go and catch my bus before I miss it. I will see you all later alright." She smiled giving a small wave goodbye.

"Yes it was very nice seeing you Carly. You are a smart woman and you have good eyes to be able to see past Jacks flaws" Martha smiled.

"Thanks for that Martha. And Akiza?" Carly said looking right at her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me in there. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. I hope it all works out for you two." She smiled with a slight devil grin which caught the others attention.

"What exactly did you two do together while we were gone?" Leo asked confused.

"Girl stuff." Akiza laughed which made Leo groan.

"Well I don't need to know about that so let's continue." He said pushing the cart with all the supplies.

"Alright then, I'll see you all later!" Carly waved again leaving everyone with her cart heading for the registers. _The others then picked up where they left off and continued to shop for the last bit of stuff they needed. While they finishing up Akiza was thinking about how the twins might have had a troubled time being different genders. 'It must be tough for them since they can't really talk about feelings or physical stuff since it would be tough for the other one to understand.' She thought to herself._

"It must be hard for you both sometimes." Akiza said out of the blue to Luna while Martha was helping Leo put stuff on the conveyor belt at the till.

"What are you talking about?" Luna looked at her confused.

"Having a male brother and being a female sister must make it hard to talk about certain things without the other one feeling awkward or grossed out." Akiza explained trying to clear things up.

"Yeah I admit that having no girls my age around sometimes can be annoying but we have always been together so I just grew to handle it. Leo and I know that we have different interests but that doesn't stop us from being as close as we can be." She explained.

"Yeah I know the feeling. I didn't grow up having the sibling bond though that you two do, so I must say I'm a little envious of you two." Akiza admitted.

"It's ok. I'm sorry that you had such a hard time growing up, that's why I hope this move works out for u." Luna smiled. _Akiza bent down and hugged her friend for the kind words. Akiza knew that with everyone supporting her she could get by. They finished bagging up the supplies and headed back to the van and put everything in the back. _

"So I will drop you two off at your place and then Akiza and I will head back home." Martha told the twins while getting in the front."Thanks for helping us shop today." Luna thanked them getting into the car.

"Your welcome." Martha said accepting the thanks.

"Yea it's hard for us to get back and forth all the time since we can't drive or carry all this on the bus." Leo stated from the back seat.

"I can see that. It's too bad you guys don't have a chauffeur or something or at least a reliable means of transportation." Martha sighed.

"Yeah that would help." Leo sighed. _They drove for a while until they reached the doors to the twins home. They all then got out and helped the twins unload their groceries._

"Thanks for helping us today you two." Leo smiled holding some of the bags in hands.

"Indeed. We really are grateful to have such great friends like you guys." Luna smiled grabbing the rest.

"No problem. You kids really are great to be around. I wish you two were living with me as well but I can live with it." Martha chuckled at her own words.

"Well we shall be heading in now so see you both later." Luna and Leo waved as they headed inside. _As Akiza and Martha waved good bye Akiza thought that now would be a good time to tell Yusei to meet her too discuss what Carly mentioned earlier._

"Hang on Martha. Before I want to see if Yusei is finished with his job." She said pulling out her cell.

"Why are you calling him now?" Martha asked confused.

"I just want to see if he is going to be at his place so I can tell him that I might have found a place to live." She said dialling his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me." Akiza smiled.

"Wow, you definitely are psychic." He chuckled.

"How so?" She asked bewildered.

"Cause I just finished work like ten minutes ago. I was just about to head home."

"Wow, freaky. Anyway, do you have any free time? I want to tell you something important face to face."

"Can't you just tell me now?" He asked bluntly.

"It's important. I might have found a place to live."

"Really?! That's great news! So where is this new place?" He asked in a upbeat voice.

"Believe it or not it's in the same building as Carly. It's her apartment building."

"Cool. That's great. Let's hope you get it." He smiled.

"Me too. I hope I do. I'm going to go check it out tomorrow and if I like it then I'll take it."

"But how will you afford it?"

"I can use financial aid until I get a job."

"That's true. Well go for it. I'll be hoping for you."

"Thanks Yusei. I love you bye."

"Bye love." _They hung up with Akiza smiling and nodded to Martha as she started heading back to their home. They made it back and brought everything into the house. They put everything away and decided to just relax until Yusei showed up. Hours past and a knock came to the door. Akiza opened it to see her smiling boyfriend standing not two feet away from her. He then gave her a slight peck on the lips and proceeded inside with Akiza closing the door behind him._

"Hello my dear Yusei. You are looking quite well today." Martha noted noticing the smile on his face.

"Well work went really well today and I was able to do three different jobs today with plenty of ease. I also am happy at hearing that you might have found a place to live." He explained sitting himself down on the couch.

"Yes it's true. Carly said that one of her apartments in her building in for rent and she has told me before that it isn't a bad place to live at all. She started to explain to him sitting beside him. She also told me that she truly would love having me there since she doesn't talk to anyone else in her complex."

"Well it makes perfect sense to me. I would rather you moved into a place where you would feel comfortable and close to your friends. If Carly truly wants you to move in with her I will fully support it." He smiled at her holding her hand with Martha smiling in the kitchen at hearing the two of them talk so happily to each other.

"Thanks so much Yusei. You truly are the best man I could ever have found." She smiled happily hugging him gently.

"So what did you need to ask me face to face about?" He asked hugging her back.

"I was actually just wanting to ask you if you wouldn't mind coming with me to see the place?"

"Well I think I might have a job to do tomorrow so I don't know if I will be able too.: He scratched his head sadly.

"Please Yusei? I really want you there with me." She slightly sobbed. _He looked at her teary eyes and knew he could never say no to them. `Akiza if we were alone right now I would be taking full advantage of it right now.` He thought to himself seeing her like this._

"Alright then. I will make sure I make the time tomorrow to go and see the apartment with you." H smiled hugging her again.

"Thanks so much Yusei. I truly love you for so many reasons." Akiza smiled at him with a warm smile.

"I feel the same way about you Akiza." He smiled.

"Well I hate to break you two lovebirds apart but you better keep it down tonight since you will need to be fresh for tomorrow." Martha coughed at them trying to get their attention while she came out of the kitchen. _The young couple chuckled and then nodded at each other saying the same thing._

"Well then I'll be heading upstairs then since I already ate before I came here." Yusei stated before standing up off the couch.

"Oh wait Yusei! I need to talk to you about something else!" Akiza called to him before he could leave.

"What is it? Did we forget something important?" He asked her slightly confused.

"Well actually it is personal so I want to ask you alone if I may?" She blushed at her own words. _Martha could see this was going to be something she wasn't a part of and decided to make herself invisible._

"Well I can see that this doesn't concern me so I will actually head upstairs to bed so you two can settle this yourself." Martha told them both before heading upstairs.

"Good night Martha." They said together. _Once she was upstairs and out of sight Akiza turned to Yusei with a mixed emotion look on her face._

"What's wrong Akiza?" He asked her with his voice now worried.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Martha but, I think I am having second thoughts about moving. I honestly can't help but feel scared and worried about what might happen if I'm alone all the time. I know I said I had to do this which is why I can't understand why I feel this way now." She explained with her face now in her hands. _Yusei sighed at her words knowing that this was going to happen sooner or later. He honestly had felt the same when he left Martha's and moved into where he is now so he could relate._

"I can honest understand what you are saying Akiza and it's ok. When I first left Martha's I felt te same way so I know that the feeling will disappear when you actually get into the new place and get settled in. Change is something is nervous or afraid of and it's completely understandable when you feel that way about it." He assured her with a smile.

"You sure about that Yusei?" She asked looking at him as she removed her face from her hands.

"Yep. I promise that if you get a good night's rest and relax you will be ready for tomorrow." H smiled pecking her cheek.

"Thanks Yusei. If that's the case then I better get to bed." She stated while she this time stood up.

"Indeed. We got a big day tomorrow and we should get a good's night rest." He agreed. _The two lovers then kissed each other good night and headed for their respective bedrooms and went to sleep. The next day Akiza headed for Carly__'__s apartment with Yusei on their duel runners. They both had a great night's sleep and were ready to see Akiza's hopefully new place. _

"Thanks for coming with me today honey." She said over the sound of the engine.

"No problem. If you take this apartment, then it will mean that I am the first person to see it." He smiled.

"That's true I guess. But I will need help moving my stuff here if I take it since it will be upstairs." She warned stopping at a light.

"No problem at all. I called Crow before and he said that he would help if we ever needed it. He will just book the time off work to come and do it that's all." Yusei told her with confidence.

"Why do you always seem to save me regardless if I want it or not?" She teased with a slight giggle.

"Because I do. You just have to deal with it." He laughed as the light changed and they continued to drive. _They drove a few more minutes and arrived at Carly__'__s apartment with the manager waiting outside. They got off the runners and went to the door._

"Are you Akiza?" The manager asked extending is hand.

"Yes. I am Akiza Izinski and this is Yusei Fudo. He just wants to help me look over the apartment." She said introducing him.

"That's fine with me, come on in and take a look." The manager said opening the door. _They went up to the third floor and headed for the room When the manager opened it and they went inside Akiza and Yusei were amazed. Inside was a full kitchen and living room with a small closet for storage. It also had a full bedroom with it__'__s own half bath attached to it. It was already partly furnished with table and chairs as well as a nightstand and small dresser in the bedroom._

"Wow. This is very nice and bright." Akiza said admiring the room.

"It is indeed. I wouldn't mind taking it myself to be honest. Yusei agreeing checking out the bedroom.

"Well it's your choice if you want it cause no one else has asked about it yet." The manager assured them.

"Well I do like it and it is definitely good enough for me. I'm going to take it." Akiza smiled.

"Very well then. When you can give me a move in date we can go over everything else at that time." The manager said shaking her hand.

"Alright. Thanks so much for this. I think I will truly enjoy living here." She smiled happily knowing that she found a place.

"No problem. I hope you enjoy living here." The manager smiled back.

"I honestly think I will. Thanks for showing us all this. Good day sir." She said leaving the apartment with Yusei behind her smiling. _They both left smiling while Akiza was jumping for joy in her mind that she found a place to live on her own. A place where she had a friend right by and with enough space to have everyone visit as well. She made it outside with Yusei and gave him a great hug from behind._

"I'm so happy Yusei! I can't believe I truly got it!" She lightly screamed.

"I can tell." Yusei chuckled.

"I found a place to live after all. Now I just need to get a job and I will be all set." She noted as she let go of Yusei.

"Well how about we go and celebrate by telling Martha and then you and I can go out somewhere." He smiled at her deeply.

"I would love that Yusei." She said gently kissing him on the cheek. _The two of them then got on their runners and headed straight back to Martha__'__s to tell her the good news. When they arrived Crow was just outside talking to Martha about something._

"Hey Martha! I got the apartment!" She said almost ecstatic.

"That's great Akiza! I'm so happy to hear that you actually got it!" Martha screamed running up and hugging Akiza with Yusei smiling beside them.

"So she got it eh?" Crow asked Yusei walking up to him.

"Yep. It's a great place too. I saw the inside as well and I honestly think she will be just fine living there."

"That's cool. Well just let me know when and I will help you guys out like I said." Crow assured him.

"Thanks man." Yusei said giving him a fist pound.

"Well I just came to give Martha some extra groceries that I got from someone I work with, so I will be seeing you guys later." He said getting on his runner.

"Thanks Crow. Later." Martha said waving bye.

"Later!" He said peeling out.

"So I guess we should get some of your stuff packed up so you can be ready." Martha said to Akiza.

"Yeah I still can't believe I got it." Akiza said shaking like a hyper school girl.

"Well you did and I couldn't be happier for you." Yusei assured her with his arm around her. _Akiza smiled and laid her head in Yusei__'__s chest thinking about all that__'__s happened in the past few months. She now has a new home, new friends, and a new life. She had truly thought that nothing could ruin her life as it was now._

_A/N: Great job Akiza! Now the story will change again. Next chapter everyone goes to Akiza's new place for a get together and then the final arc of my story begins. If you want to see it for yourself… R&R_


	28. King's game night and dinner

Sorry that I didn't update as fast as I normally do. I have so much going on over here that it ain't funny.

Chapter 28 King's game night and dinner

_Another month has passed and winter was slowly making its way to the city. There was no snow but the coldness was starting to spurt. Akiza who was loving her new apartment had just landed a job working as a cashier at a retail store just a few blocks down from her apartment. Yusei and the others had visited her new apartment a few times and they all really liked it. Even Jack was impressed a bit by how well she had done so quickly. Akiza right now was busy inside her place getting everything set for the evening since she had asked Yusei if he could invite everyone to her apartment for a evening get together of dinner and fun._

_Flashback: Yusei was sitting with Akiza after sending out some resumes to a few places when the phone rang. _

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Mike's grocery store. We have read the resume you had left us and we have decided to be willing to give you a job as soon as possible if that's alright."

"Oh my! T-thank you! I'll start whenever you need me." She said trying to keep her cool.

"Well, before you begin you will need to come in to get your uniform as well as a few rule books. So come in tomorrow and we will proceed from there Alright?"

"I will do that. Thanks still for hiring me." She replied happily.

"Your welcome. We will be seeing you then tomorrow. Have a good day Miss Izinski." The man said hanging up

"You got a job. I could tell by the expression on your face." Yusei smiled sipping some tea that they were drinking

"Yes I got it. I can't believe it happened so quickly!" She said to him still sounding shocked.

"Well congratulations Miss Akiza. You truly deserved this." Yusei smiled as he clapped for her new job.

"Thanks honey. But can I ask for a favour from you?" She asked getting in his face.

"Sure. What do you need from me?"

"Can you see if You can invite everyone here tonight or tomorrow night? I want to have a friend's night here to celebrate my new job and home." She asked him honestly. _Yusei smiled thinking that it was truly a great idea since everyone had been there but not all at once._

"Sure thing honey. I can check and see what everyone is doing for the next little while and see what day will work for them It does sound like fun though what you have thought up." He explained with a smile.

"Alright. So while I'm thinking about it, how do you feel about me having a new job Yusei?" _Yusei was slightly confused about the question._

"What do you mean by that Akiza? I don't get what your asking me." He asked her looking in her eyes.

"Because of me moving into this place and now getting a new job, it cuts heavily into our alone time you know?" She told him slightly saddened. _'So that's why you seem down while you should be happy.' Yusei thought realizing what she meant._

"Well that might be true to a point Akiza. But since you now have your own place to live in, you can now decide when you want people over without permission as well as knowing who all is supposed to be here or not. This is YOUR house Akiza and now we have all the privacy we could ask for." He told her with his voice going into sly mode.

"While I love your honesty and mischievous ways my dear Yusei. I think we should save that kind of thought until after we have our fun with everyone else." She teased him with her hand moving around his chest.

"Alright. But don't forget that you told me before that I get to have my way the first night we do it in here." He smiled.

"That is true Yusei. I didn't forget our little deal. So can you call up everyone and tell them about our get together?"

"Yep I'll go and do that right now."

_End flashback._

_Now in the present day_ _Akiza was thinking about something to wear since both Jack and Carly agreed to come over. She decided to wear something simple and put on a navy blue fleece sweater with matching sweats.' I'll wear this for the day and I'll try and make sure that Yusei and I tone down the love since the twins should be coming as well.' She then proceeded to make some dip for chips and laid out two platters of meat and veggies that Crow and Martha donated to her. __;__This will be a very fun night I hope. The day seems beautiful out so I hope it all goes well.__'__ She thought as she heard knocking at her door. She ran over to see Yusei with Jack and Carly right beside him. She then invited them in and closed the door._

"It seems you really have fully settled in here." Jack said looking around noticing that there were a few pictures hanged up and a few plants lying around.

"This is all stuff that Crow, Martha, the twins and Yusei gave me as house warming gifts. Though it seems you didn't get me anything." She told him letting her last words slide out her mouth.

"That's why I have brought something today with me." He huffed back handing her an white envelope. _She opened it to see that it was a picture of Yusei and her together on their duel runners. Akiza smiled at the thoughtful gift seeing her and Yusei looking so happy together._

"Well thank you very much Jack. This is a really nice gift for you to give me." She smiled at him placing the picture on an end table in the living room.

"I also brought some snacks for tonight since I know the boys will be hungry. Carly mentioned setting a bag down with some bagged chips and candies.

"Before I forget to mention, Crow called me earlier and said that he will be coming as well later and he is bringing the twins with him." Yusei noted sitting down on the couch.

"That's great to hear Yusei. Then when they get here we can try something that I thought of." Akiza smiled pouring some iced tea for everyone from the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you with that. Carly offered. Shouldn't make the host do everything for us."

"Thanks a lot Carly. That does truly help me." Akiza thanked her friend while handing Carly some empty cups. _While they were in the kitchen Jack was talking to Yusei about a serious subject._

"What did you just say Jack?" Yusei asked him seriously not believing what he just heard.

"I said it seems that our favourite jester shrimp is back and could be causing us trouble." Jack said putting his chin into his hands that were supported by his elbows on his knees.

"Jeagar?" Yusei asked stunned.

"Yeah. It seems he has been asking around town about you and me as well as Akiza and Luna. It seems that they starting to make their move and it seems our marks are the cause of it." Jack explained softly so that the girls wouldn't hear them talking.

"Damn it. I won't let him touch Akiza or Luna. That bastard has done enough to everyone and I for one have had enough of that fucked up clown." Yusei stated strongly. _Jack was slightly surprised at hearing Yusei cursing so much at Jeagar. Not that he didn't deserve it but it was different to hear it from Yusei. 'Akiza really has made a man out of you Yusei.' Jack smirked to himself. _

"I know. I feel the same way about him Yusei. That pesky little shrimp will be eating shit for life if he tries to tangle with the king!" He declared. _Just after Jack mad his declaration_ _a knock suddenly came at the door with a little boys voice coming through it._

"We are here everybody!" Leo called from the other side.

"Let them in, ok Yusei?" Akiza called from the kitchen. _Yusei then sat up and opened the door for Crow and the twins._

"Hey Yusei, how's it hanging bro?" Crow waved to him before walking inside the apartment.

"Thanks for inviting us here today everyone. We are truly happy we are able to have fun tonight with everyone." Luna smiled happily coming in behind him.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun today!" Leo exclaimed before heading for the kitchen.

"I couldn't agree more with you. Leo can you head back into the living room for just a second?" Akiza asked finishing the drinks and grabbing an empty can.

"Uh, sure." He replied confused turning around and sitting beside Luna on one of the couches. _Akiza then brought everyone drinks with Carly helping her and got everyone__'__s attention by holding up a can with seven sticks in it._

"What's that you got there Akiza?" Jack asked getting his drink of tea.

"This is a game I heard about from someone who I knew when I was at the arcadia movement. It's called the kings choice. We all draw these sticks which are numbered 1-6 on them and one has a crown on it and that is the king. Who ever holds the king can ask someone else number to do whatever they want.

"So then, if I was the king and I said: number 2 shake hands with number five, or number four do five jumping jacks they would have too?" Crow asked trying to get the rules down.

"Correct. But since there are kids here with us today. We will keep the demands on a mature level. No real overbearing or adult level requests. The king is always a different person we just switch that one off with a new person. Only sticks 1-6 will be drawn to make it fair. Otherwise we could have the same king three times or more in a row." She finished explaining.

"This should be fun. It's similar to that truth or dare game people keep talking about." Carly stated as she examined the game.

"Yeah, it is similar to that game. But this one can involve as many people as the game holds, rather than just one at a time." Akiza mentioned sitting beside Yusei on a loveseat. _Everyone soon was seated in the living room with Jack and Carly on the couch Yusei and Akiza on the loveseat and the twins each took a chair from the kitchen to sit on. _

"Well then shall we begin?" Yusei asked everyone as he looked around the room.

"Sure but I will be king first just so you all can see. So now draw your sticks. _Everyone drew. _"Ok now… number 1, high five number 3. _Jack and Leo. _"Cool!" Leo stated. _Jack let out a smile and gave Leo a high five which made Leo jump with glee._

"See everyone! I got a high-five from the Master of Faster!" Leo declared.

"See? It's easy. Now Yusei your next to be the king and remember, be simple." She warned handing him the kings stick.

"Ok then. Everyone redraw! This should be fun. I want number 5 to sit on number 3's lap." _Carly had 3 Leo had 5._

"Ok then. Leo said sitting on Carly's lap. This is pretty comfortable." He complimented.

"Well thanks for the kind words. Your quite light to lift yourself you know." She said back.

"That's because he's always running around, so he stays in shape." Luna joked with a chuckle.

"Oh hush Luna! I just am naturally light weighted!" He snapped back with authority.

"Alright then. Jack, your turn." Akiza said quickly to stop the argument.

"Ok. Now let's make this one a challenge for everyone. I hereby order number 2 and number 6 to spin around ten times as fast as they can." _Crow had 2 and Akiza had 6. _

"Alright. That's just fine with me." Crow said sitting up with Akiza.

"Don't collapse on me Crow." Akiza teased with a grin.

"I ain't losing to a girl with a physical game." He smirked back. _They both spun around until the last spin when Jack placed his foot below Crow caused him to fall back on the couch._

"Hey! What was that for Jack?! I had almost finished wise-ass!" Crow asked all steamed jumping back in his face.

"Because you still owe me for the time you stole my coffee by accident a few weeks back. That was my payback for it." He smirked.

"That was weeks ago and you just NOW decide to pay me back?!" Crow huffed still unconvinced.

"There is no timeline when you mess with the king." Jack stated simply with his eyes closed and crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Then it's my turn." Crow said taking the crown stick. " I would love it if I knew what you have Jack cause then I would pay you back right now. But since I don't I say that number 3 and number 2 hug each other if they are of opposite sex and if they are the same sex to play rock paper scissors." _Luna had 3 Jack had 2. Luna sat up and hugged Jack who didn__'__t even need to stand up. He smiled a little since he had no complaints about hugging a young lady._

"Thanks Jack." Luna thanked him.

"No problem. We should be grateful that birdbrain went easy on us." Jack sighed.

"Exactly. Crow said in a authority filled tone. But if I had known it was yours I would have made you suffer." He snickered which Jack merely scoffed at him.

"Ok now I will be the king. Carly said. Now I say that number 2, 3, and 6 have to hold their breath and see who wins." _Akiza had 2, Crow had 3 and Yusei had 6. They each began to hold their breath while they stayed sitting down. Luna was watching Akiza, Jack was watching Yusei and Carly was watching crow to make sure it was fair. After a good two minutes Akiza gave in with Crow about ten seconds later. Yusei was still standing somewhat strong_

"Whew. That is tougher than it looks." Akiza panted.

"Your not kidding. I thought I could do better than that." Crow said huffing and puffing.

"Well now I guess it's the kids turn." Yusei brought up catching his breath.

"Ok then. Ladies first tonight." Crow said handing it to Luna.

"Umm, ok. Well then I say number 1 and number 2 have to tell an embarrassing story from their past." She smiled which made a few of them surprised at her request. _Yusei had 1 and Jack had two._

"Well if that's the case I remember one time when we were kids Jack and I were down in satellite getting some new parts for a runner and I still don't know how it happened, but when I was carrying the bags I tripped on something and fell into a puddle of pure mud." _Everyone started to giggle and laugh while Yusei tried to continue the story. _"ANYWAY, when I was able to get back, I got a mouth full from Martha and I had to take three showers to get it all out." He muttered with everyone still slightly laughing.

"I'm sorry to laugh Yusei, but it IS funny." Akiza tried to explain.

"Yeah, sorry." Luna apologized still holding her hand over her mouth.

"Well since he did I guess I will too. I remember this one time a while back when I was still hanging with some of the other orphans at Martha's. One time I was playing outside with some of the girls that lived there and another young brat decided it would be fun to take my clothes from my room and put them all over the furniture including my more private pieces of clothing." He blushed.

"Oh wow." Leo said starting to laugh again.

"Save it kid." He roared at Leo.

"Yikes." Leo jumped to be by his sister.

"Well Leo it's your turn now." Luna smiled.

"Ok. Well I know what I have to say. I want all numbers to give me a pat on the head."

"Leo. I think you should use something more specific than that." Yusei explained.

"Yeah, don't think I'll agree to that." Jack huffed.

"But it's the rules." He whined.

"Alright fine." _Akiza and Carly sat up and patted Leo__'__s head and signalled Yusei and Jack to just do it as well. They unwillingly agreed and patted him as well._

"Thank you!" He smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Jack muttered. Well that's everyone at least once." He stated.

"How about another round?" Yusei asked everyone.

"Well if you all want, can I ask something?" Luna asked politely.

"Sure go ahead." Akiza smiled.

"Just because we are here doesn't mean you guys have to tone it down. If you want to make this game more fun you can just make the person do whatever like how it should be." She explained.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I agree with sis that we shouldn't be the reason this game can't be as fun as it can be." Leo agreed.

"Leo, I think you both should be careful and think about what you are saying. Jack butted in. What if I was king and I told 4 and 5 to kiss on the lips and it was Yusei and you Leo who had to do it?" He smiled a devil smile.

"Jack that would be disgusting!" Leo coughed at the thought while Yusei was unfazed since he knew what Jack just said was true.

"Well that's why we aren't going to do something like that. If you want to play mature games you had better be prepared for it." He told them truthfully.

"He's right you two. While we appreciate your honest effort to make this night more fun, but it just can't happen right now." Akiza told the twins.

"That's true but it was a pretty fun game just the way it was." Carly said smiling.

"Yeah it was. If even just to hear Yusei and Jack's story." Crow snickered with Yusei and Jack eyeing him with killing intent.

"Yeah, well we know some funny stories about you too Crow." Yusei smirked which made Crow remember the past as well.

"I think I'll keep quiet now." He clammed up.

"Smart move." Jack commented with a smile.

"Anyway, Anyone else have any ideas on what we can do next?" Akiza asked looking at everyone.

"Do you have any board or card games here Akiza?" Luna asked looking around.

"No. I haven't had a chance to grab anything like that." She said sadly hoping that the night wasn't going to end like this.

"Well since you brought it up earlier, how about we play a game called: Highest Choice with our duelling decks?" Crow brought up

"What's that?" The girls all asked at once.

"It's game where two or more people draw cards from a deck and here's the rules. If you draw monster cards then the one who drew the highest attack point one can tell the others to do whatever they want. The spells and traps are removed so they don't get in the way." Crow explained.

"Oh right! I remember that game. We played that with Martha when we were younger." Yusei remembered after hearing the rules.

"Exactly!"

"Well I'm in if everyone else is." Jack asked looking at everyone.

"I'm in too. We can use my deck for this one." Yusei offered.

"Sure!" Everyone screamed out with Akiza smiling that the night of fun would continue.

"Alright then. We shall use my deck for this game." Yusei smiled checking his deck and removed all the spells and traps. _He then set the deck on the table with everyone sitting around it._ (A/n: I'm just going to use the highest and lowest cards so I can keep this simple)

"Ok everyone, shall we begin?" Crow asked everyone._ They all drew a card and showed them around. Jack drew Hyper Synchron while Leo drew Turbo Synchron._

"Alright Leo. I guess I can make you do whatever I want. Jack narrowed his eyes at Leo with bad intentions which made Leo quiver. I want you to dance around like a monkey and make the sounds as well." _Leo groaned knowing he had no choice and began to dance around like a monkey moving his hands through his hair and scratching himself all over. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at what Leo was doing and after a minute of it he stopped and crossed his arms._

"Ok that's it! Let's draw again!" He snapped.

"The only thing with this game is that it might not be fair if someone keeps drawing the same cards." Akiza mentioned noticing how they were playing.

"Well you wanted a game and this was the best I could think of." Crow stated knowing he had a point. _They drew again with Crow getting Junk Synchron and Luna getting Sonic Chick. They all showed their cards and Crow knew he didn't want to embarrass her to much._

"Alright Luna, I'll just make this simple. Is there anyone at school you like or have a crush on?" _Luna slightly blushed as she heard the word crush and wasn't sure how to respond._

"Well I do like this one kid right now but we never really get the chance to talk. But he really is nice and kind so I hope we can become closer later. Luna admitted with a blush.

"Which kid is this? You have never shown any interest with anyone that I have seen." Leo asked her since he was now confused.

"Well because it shouldn't matter if I do or not. It's my life and I don't want a hundred people asking me personal questions all day." Luna stated trying to be strong. _Everyone smiled at Luna and then they turned to Crow who nodded to assure them that he wasn't going to dig any deeper._

"Now it's time for another draw." Jack stated drawing first. _Everyone else drew as well with Carly getting Max Warrior and both Crow and Jack getting Quillbolt Hedgehogs._

"Well Carly, it seems that you can now make us both do something now." Crow mentioned.

"Good. Cause I know what I would love to see. I want you two to have an arm wrestling match and see who wins."_ Both Crow and Jack looked at each other and simply said to each other._

"Your going down!" They both roared at each other. _They soon were on the carpet rug and were locked and ready. Leo and Luna yelled start and they both went at it. After a few seconds Crow had Jack halfway down when Jack smirked and swiftly threw Crow down in one motion. Crow then massaged his wrist from the force of Jack's snap._

"Damn man, where did you get that strength?!" Crow huffed still holding his wrist.

"It's called working out. You should try it sometime." Jack teased with Crow simply giving him a glare.

"That was great Jack! You're the best." Carly called out while applauding.

"Indeed, now next draw!" _This time Luna drew Max Warrior while Akiza drew Ghost Gardna and Carly drew Shield Wing _

"Alright Luna, since we both have the same points you can ask us too do something."

"How about asking them to compare breasts." Crow joked which gave him two fists on each cheek from Jack and Yusei.

"You pervert, we are TRYING to keep this low grade BECAUSE of them!" Yusei reminded him harshly.

"Well, to be honest I don't know what to do if it's just the two of you. But I do know what I would like to do. Though I want you to come with m into the kitchen." _Akiza and Carly shrugged and followed Luna into the kitchen while the boys waited in the living room. Luna then had both girls in the kitchen and started to blush._

"So what do you want us to do Luna? We know it must be mature or sexual if you wanted us away from the boys." Akiza noticed with Carly nodding in agreement.

"Well the truth is, I know that I'm still young but I do wish to know one thing. What are your breasts sizes?" She whispered. _Akiza and Carly slightly blushed and looked at each other. They both quickly realized why she was asking this and smiled back at her._

"Luna are you started to become self-conscious about your body? Your worried you might not grow out as much as us or are you just using us as a measuring stick?" Akiza asked with her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this of both of you but I can't help but think about it. Since I'm always around with Leo and Yusei a lot I don't have any female friends who can give me this advice or that I can compare with." She sadly admitted.

"Well I'll tell you right now that using Akiza and I might not be so good since we are very far apart in size." Carly stated outright.

"Ok then. Thanks for even agreeing to hear me out and helping me." Luna smiled.

"NO problem. Now let's get back to the guys." Akiza said heading back out. _When the girl returned both Jack and Yusei were doing Handstands with Leo and Crow laughing._

"What have been missing here?" Carly asked even though she didn't want to know.

"We got bored of waiting for you girls so we continued to play and Leo got the high card while these two got the same low card so this was what Leo made them do." Crow explained while trying to hold in a laugh.

"I see. So they are trying to see who can last the longest?" Akiza asked trying to understand the situation.

"Yep, that's right." Leo smiled _After another minute both Yusei and Jack fell down at the same time and everyone started laughing at them with them just looking at each other sighing._ _As everyone was about to get ready for the next draw, Carly__'__s cell began to ring._

"Yes? What? Oh no! Yes I'll be there soon!" She said frantic.

"Who or what was that?" Jack asked sipping some iced tea.

"That was my boss. Seems I have to finish a project article for him sooner than I thought. I'm going to have to get to work on it as soon as I am able to."

"So your going back to your apartment?" Akiza asked somewhat sad.

"Yeah, sorry I would have stayed longer but work is work. Later." She sighed. _She got up and left._

"I hope that we can do this again sometime." Luna stated trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. It has been fun with everyone together." Yusei smiled looking at everyone.

"I know. I'm sorry everyone but I will see you all later!" Carly said waving goodbye before leaving the apartment.

"So what's next?' Jack asked somewhat impatiently.

"Well how about charades sine we have no games to play?" Luna proposed.

"I have a better idea. Let's all go out for a nice dinner before it gets too dark." Jack Stated shocking everyone.

"How are we going to do that?" Yusei asked staring at Jack.

"I got some tickets for a free dinner from a opponent that I beat in my last duel tournament." He said pulling out some tickets from his jacket to a steakhouse restaurant.

"Wow. Jack this is great! I have heard of this place! It's supposed to be really good." Akiza said looking at the tickets.

"Cool. I get to eat fancy food!" Leo exclaimed.

"Thanks Jack. This is really nice of you." Luna smiled at him making him slightly blush at seeing her cute face.

"Well the thing is there are only four there so we all can't go." Jack pointed out.

"That's fine. I ain't big on places like that anyway." Crow said brushing it off.

"So you want me, Akiza and the twins to go?" Yusei asked confused.

"Yeah. I'll take Carly sometime later so let this be a gift from me to you guys. So you better not waste it." He said bluntly.

"So I guess this means that the game night we had planned is over?" Yusei asked to confirm.

"Well with Carly gone and nothing that we can all really do we might as well keep going with something else." Jack pointed out.

"That's true. Thanks for these tickets Jack. We really do appreciate this." Akiza thanked him.

"No problem. Now I'm going to head off since I am not required around here anymore." Jack said grabbing his coat.

"I'll ride with u till we get there Maybe we can even have a turbo duel along the way." Crow offered getting his helmet.

"Alright. Then it's good night guys." Yusei waved.

"Later." Crow said leaving with Jack right behind._ Once Jack and Crow left everyone else decided to head out to the restaurant. They reached the restaurant and noticed that it was a pretty fancy steak house type place. _

"Wow. This looks nice." Luna commented.

"I agree. I still can't believe Jack did this for us." Akiza replied.

"He has his moments." Yusei smiled.

"So, can we go in and eat?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Yes we can go and eat." Yusei sighed at Leo. _They made their way inside and sat down at a table. Leo and Luna sat together as did Yusei and Akiza. When the waiter came they decided to order a giant rack of ribs and a half BBQ chicken to share with some fries on the side with gravy. Their order came about 20 minutes later with Leo nearly drooling at good it all looked._

"I hope this tastes as good as it looks." He stated pulling off a rib.

"Indeed. It does all look good." Yusei said carving into the chicken.

"Yusei, Can you pass me some of those fries from that basket?" Akiza asked.

"Sure." He said handing her the basket which they were in.

"What kind of ribs are these?' Luna asked trying to figure out the sauce.

"I think they are Honey Garlic." Akiza answered snacking on her fries.

"Those are my favourite." Luna smiled as she started to eat.

"She doesn't like hot and spicy food, which is why she asked." Leo stated.

"That's alright. I don't really like it all too much either." Akiza smiled at Luna

"So how are your studies coming you two? Anything new at school lately?" Yusei asked swallowing some chicken.

"They are going quite well right now. We have made some new friends in our class and we even advanced into the next level for our duelling classes." Luna said washing down her food with some water.

"That's great to hear you two. Keep it up and you will become great duelists someday if you want." Yusei smiled patting Leo and Luna on their shoulders.

"I promise that I will be as good as you someday Yusei!" Leo announced with sauce all over his face.

"I look forward to it Leo." He replied finishing his part of the chicken.

"Do you two have any plans on what your going to do after school?" Akiza asked entering the conversation.

"Right now I just want to become a great duelist worthy of this school. Someday I plan to travel the world on duel circuits and become a true duelling legend." Leo smiled with sauce on his face. _He quickly noticed this and wiped it with his napkin making everyone chuckle. 'At least his manners have improved greatly as of late.' Luna thought as he wouldn't have done that before._

"What about u Luna? What do you plan on doing after school?" Yusei asked the young lady.

"Right now I honestly don't know. I will wait and see what I find that makes me happy and go from there. I have plenty of time to decide my future." She told them all grabbing a bread roll from a basket on the table. _Everyone just smiled knowing that she had the right idea. Akiza and Yusei both knew that they had already talked about this with each other so they saw no reason to bring it up again_

_After they finished their meal they stayed sitting down at the table to let their food go down._

"I'm so stuffed right now. Leo stated before burping. Excuse me."

"Yeah, but it truly was delicious. I could definitely eat here again." Akiza added whipping her mouth with her napkin.

"It's been a long time since I have had that kind of meal. I really enjoyed it tonight." Yusei said drinking the last of his water.

"Indeed I agree with you too Yusei." Luna commented.

"So shall we head out once we all can move again?" Akiza joked as she asked everyone.

"Alright. I'll go pay for this and meet you all outside when we are ready to leave. Yusei said before letting out a small burp himself. Excuse me." _After a minute of resting_ _Akiza and the twins got off their seats and headed out and waited for Yusei. When he showed up after paying for the food they then proceeded to drive the twins home since they really had nothing else to do. They reached the twins home and helped them off their duel runners._

"Thanks for another great night you guys!" Luna smiled.

"Your welcome you two. We truly had a lot of fun because you guys were with us." Yusei smiled back.

"You got that right Yusei! We should go there and do this night all over again!" Leo proposed with excitement.

"Maybe we can. If we ever get the money for that restaurant again." Akiza said.

"Alright, good night!" Leo and Luna said waving Yusei and Akiza goodbye. _As they went inside Yusei then turned to Akiza._

"I had so much fun today. Thanks for it all baby." He smiled knowing that since everyone was now gone he could kiss up to his girlfriend. "No problem love. I'm just happy to be able to have nights like this with friends that are a true family to me." She smiled pecking his cheek.

"Well I'm going to head back to my place now since I have a job in the morning. I'll see you later Akiza."

"Later Yusei." _They leaned in for a quick kiss and then drove off in separate directions. As Yusei was driving off he couldn't help but worry about what Jack said about Jeagar. 'It's been months since those guys have done anything concerning us or these marks. I thought they would have tried something a long time ago so why?! Why now are they moving again now?! I don't know what you or Goodwin had planned for us Jeagar, but if guys do anything to the twins or Akiza I swear I will make you pay! DEARLY!' Yusei swore to himself driving home as fast as he could. Akiza who was also driving home was also thinking about something serious herself. 'I wonder what I should do? I really should tell Yusei quickly but I really didn't want to ruin such a great night with everyone to bring up something that I wasn't sure how he would react to. I think I know what he would say but could it be that I am scared to hear a answer I might now be prepared for? Yusei loves me and I know that that will never change!' She thought heading home at top speed._

A/N: So what could it be that Akiza is hiding from Yusei? Also to all those who are following this story I should tell you that my updates might be a lot slower after this since I soon will have stuff to do which takes me away from my computer. I thank you for following this story and I also wish to know if anyone wishes for me to add a jack/carly lemon or not to the story. If you do just review it. So sorry to everyone if it doesn't come quickly but thanks for r&ring J


	29. The Gathering of the Five

Chapter 29 The gathering of the five

_As the week passed by quickly Leo and Luna who were on a break from school because of a renovation being done were headed for Akiza__'__s work place. Akiza had been working the past few days at her new job at a grocery store and she had been enjoying it quite well at the start. She hadn't made any new friends as of right now but the people were nice and easy to talk too which made the work seem less harder.' I still don't know how Yusei is going to take the news when I tell him about me but I really do want him to be the first one who knows.' Akiza thought rubbing her stomach. Yusei had been taken out of town on an emergency call from Blister and had been gone the last few days. Akiza had decided that she would wait until he came back before she told him. While she was thinking this The twins had entered the supermarket to do some fresh grocery shopping._

"Why don't we get some bananas for a change?" Luna requested.

"Sure thing. I like bananas, but I also like these oranges. We should also get something sweeter this time, like some strawberries." Leo stated pointing to the berry section while licking his lips.

"Alright. Just don't eat them all on me like you did last time." Luna pouted.

"I won't this time sister alright?" He whined.

"Sure you won't. She answered sarcastically. Well let's get some anyway and we will see if you are lying." She said grabbing a basket of strawberries. _As they were leaving the berry section of the store Luna felt like she had eyes watching her. She turned around and saw no one around looking at them. 'That's weird. Must just be my imagination. I think I might need to get a good night's sleep tonight.' She thought shaking her head to empty the feeling._ _They continued to shop grabbing some rice and potatoes as well as some ground beef and pork chops. They filled their baskets and headed for the checkouts. They looked for Akiza__'__s lane and found her at Lane 6 and went into her lane. Akiza who had no one else at the time looked up and saw them._

"Hey there you two. Shopping for the house?" She asked as she started to ring them through.

"Yeah. It's a pain to keep doing this without a proper way back and forth from home. I mean if we miss the bus then it's a long walk." Leo groaned putting the groceries on the belt.

"I wish I could help you guys out. But we aren't always around to drive you two around." Akiza sighed continuing her work.

"We know. It's ok Akiza. We wouldn't want to be using you guys like private taxis anyway." Luna said with a smile.

"Oh come one Luna! When have we ever thought you guys would think something like that?" Akiza spouted with a half smile. "Maybe we should apply here too so we can get money for our own duel runner?' Leo joked then laughed.

"Sure. Just make sure you get training wheels." Akiza joked back as she finished putting the groceries in the bags.

"She got you there Leo." Luna laughed at her brother.

"Yeah whatever." He muttered.

"Well anyway, thanks for coming to see me you two." Akiza smiled with a happy grin.

"Your welcome." Luna replied back.

"Yep. See you again." Leo said. _The twins left while Akiza continued her work. As the twins were on their home Luna couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. Every now and then she would turn around slightly and yet find no one behind them. ' I hope I'm not just going crazy but why can't I shake this feeling!' They just about made it home when Luna finally heard a footstep behind them and turned around quickly which shocked Leo._

"Hey Luna! Don't just spin around like that! You scared me doing that!" He complained looking at her while she wasn't even listening.

"Leo, someone is following us. I was feeling that someone was following us since we left home today and as we went around town the feeling just got worse. Alright! Enough games! Whoever is following us come out and show yourself!" She called out. _As her voice died in the air a figure standing about 6 feet tall with platinum hair and a white suit stood in front of them both with a smile and his arms behind his back._

Ì am truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable by following u young children. He said sincerely. I figured that I would make my presence known once you both got home but your senses are quite sharp for your age young lady."

"Whatever! Who the heck are you old man?!" Leo screamed at him.

"Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Rex Goodwin. I am the director of security and also the richest man in this city. I actually have something of great importance to talk to talk to your sister about young man." He told them walking closer to them.

"And what would that be?" Luna asked backing up a bit.

"Yeah! Why can't you tell us both right here?!" Leo complained to him. _Goodwin sighed and looked Leo dead in the eyes._

"First of all this only concerns those who bear a crimson dragon birthmark which you don't have. Second I would truly appreciate it if you could show some respect for your elders young man." His voice turning serious.

"What's that supposed to mean?! You're the one who was following my sister like some crazy stalker and you are telling me to respect YOU?!" Leo pointed at his face.

"I don't know what you want with me or my mark, but I know that I have no intention of helping or doing anything with you so sorry." Luna made clear about to turn around when she found herself frozen in her place. _'What?! What's going on with my body?! I can't move or talk!' She thought trying to move._

"Luna! What's wrong Luna?! Let's get away from this guy! Leo cried grabbing her arm and finding that she truly was frozen in place. What is this magic?! Why can't she move?!"

"Simple young man. She has been frozen by the power of THIS young man." He stated raising his right sleeve to reveal a dragon's head glowing on it.

"That can't be! Where did you get that?!" Leo screamed still trying to pull his sister free.

"My dear lad, I have had this mark since I was little just like your sister and your friends. The thing that is different is that after studying these marks for years I have learned how to use their power on one another as you can plainly see." He smirked.

"Stop hurting my sister YOU BASTARD!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs hoping someone would hear him.

"Such a foul mouth you have young lad. But it is futile to scream. Earlier today I made sure this area would be empty thanks to a little lie I made up to the people that this area would under investigation until further notice. So because of that this area is devoid of people who could have heard your annoying voice. Now I wish to take your sister to a place where she can learn the full truth of that mark and of her destiny as a signer for the crimson dragon." _He then started to walk slowly up to the twins when Leo jumped in front of the man. He pulled his duel disk out of his backpack that he was wearing and activated it._

"If you want my sister, then you will have to go through me first! He declared. I may not have a mark or fancy powers but I will protect my sister until the end!" _Rex sighed seeing that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. 'I figured that little brat would be a problem. But if he wishes to play the big hero then I shall give him a chance.' He sighed pulling up his sleeve revealing a compact duel disk under his arm._

"Very well child. I shall show you that your bravery while admirable is misplaced." He spoke strongly as they began to duel. (A/n: Just so you all know this duel will be very short since I don't wish to show off much of Goodwin's deck since he will duel more in the future.)

"I draw! I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode! Lv4 1200att 400def. Then I place two face downs and end my turn!" Leo declared angrily.

"I really don't have time to waste so I will end this in one turn." Goodwin said calmly.

"I'd like to see you try scumbag!" Leo snapped back at him.

"Very well, I draw. First I will destroy your face downs with Heavy Storm. _Leo's two face downs are blown away. _Second, since you have a monster on the field and I don't I special summon Cyber Dragon. Lv5 2100att 1600def. Now I will add to the field my Mechanical Chaser. Lv4 1850att 800def. Now I think I will add some fuel to this fire by playing a spell card called: Limiter Removal. This card will double the attack points of all machine monsters on my side until the end phase of the turn. 2100-4200att 1850-3700att.

"WHAT THE-?!" Leo started to panic.

"Sorry little man but I've got work to do that doesn't involve you so goodbye. Now my dragon destroy his monster and Chaser finish him off." _The dragon let out a flash beam of light which caused a shockwave to hit both Leo and his monster hard. Leo screamed out and fell to one knee. A surge of fear rushed through him as he was remembering the duel with Sayer and the real pain that was brought upon him. He looked up shaky and saw the Chaser flying right at him with it's weapon in hand and pierced him with a jolt of energy that felt like a thousand needles were shoved down his throat. He froze in place and soon collapsed unconscious from the damage he just took. 'LEO!' Luna screamed in her head over and over until Goodwin was right on top on her._

"Now young lady, do me the honour of coming with me so I can bring the true power of your mark to life." He smiled evilly as he picked up the frozen child and walked away leaving Leo sleeping on the sidewalk._ By the end of her shift Akiza was somewhat tired from the long work day of working. She was still getting used to standing in one place for a long period of time. __'__Man that fell like an eternity. I just want to get home now and have a nice long soak in my tub.__'__ She sighed to herself getting her work clothes changed out of and putting on her regular clothing. She was about to call Yusei up until she remembered that he had told her before that he was going to be working out of town with Blister all day today and wouldn't be back till very late. __'__Maybe I__'__ll go to Martha__'__s for a visit first. I__'__m sure she wouldn't mind since we hardly see each other anymore.__'__ She thought heading outside where her runner was parked. She made it outside only to see two big men standing over her runner like guards. __'__Who are this guys?__' __She wondered with a worried look. She walked up slowly when they noticed her. _

"Sir! She's here! The signer has appeared sir!" One of the guard men called out. _To Akiza__'__s horror a familiar face stepped out from the shadow of the nearest lamppost around the corner._

"YOU!" Akiza roared in anger.

"Hello my dear Akiza. We meet again on this lovely evening. He bowed to her. What has it been now? Quite a few months have passed since our last meeting eh?" Jeagar said smiling evilly.

"I didn't want you around me then and that certainly has not changed since then! Now leave you piece of shit!" She demanded.

"Or else what?" He questioned her with a confident smirk.

"I'll-" She started.

"You will do nothing." Jeagar interrupted.

"And why not?!" She snapped back.

"Very simple. We already have this area secured and you wouldn't dare release your powers and risk harming or damaging your precious workplace." He brought up.

"Damn you. You really think that I am just going to roll over and let you do what you want?! I have changed completely since the last time we met!" She warned him reaching for her deck in her pocket.

"You think your taunts can scare us little lady? We know that your powers are unstable and we don't see any reason to be afraid of your bluff." One of the guards mocked her. _Akiza had truly hoped that they would have fallen for her bluff but she now knew that she had no choice but to run and try to find some help._

"Let's get this over with sir. Otherwise Director Goodwin will be mad at us for taking to long." One of the guards whispered to Jeagar.

"Very well. Let's go Akiza. You are only the first guest that we need to bring together." He grinned.

"Screw you!" She yelled starting to run away.

"After her!" Jeagar ordered his two men. _They started to chase her down the street and around the corner of the parking lot. __"__Damn it! What do these guys want with me?!__"__ She screamed in her head. She ran through the lot until she reached th back door of a office building next door to the store. She then tried to open it with no luck and continued to run. She made to the edge of the street when she felt her legs freeze up. __'__What the?! What__'__s going on?! I can't move my body at all__'_

"Sorry little lady. But I can't let you run off like that on my men." A voice said behind her. _She turned around and saw Goodwin walking up to her wit a smile and a faint red light coming from his arm._

"Goodwin?!" You're a signer as well?!" She called out.

"That's right. A little secret that I have kept from the public. This mark I have studied and can now use fully allows me to somewhat control those who also bear the mark since I have the head mark which stands for the leader. But more on that later since we should get onto business. I need you to come with me young Akiza to my mansion. There I shall explain to you everything that I can about what and who you truly are." He smiled.

"Like hell I will! I ain't going anywhere with you! Now let me go you piece of shit!" She screamed still struggling. _'Why won't my powers work or help me?! Could they also have been stopped by him?!' She thought wondering why she was so weak until this spell. Goodwin then sighed and decided to share some important information with Akiza._

"Now young lady, if you don't come with me quietly then I won't be able to guarantee the safety of the other young signer girl who I am currently boarding in my mansion." He explained showing Akiza a photo of Luna sleeping on a bed. _Akiza was now boiling with rage at the sight of the picture knowing that Goodwin had just kidnapped a little girl. Signer or not._

"You BASTARD! What have you done to Luna?! I swear if you did her any harm I'll-" Akiza snapped at him before stopping short.

"Relax my dear lady. I assure u I have not harmed the young lady in any manner whatsoever. I simply needed her presence just as I need yours and the rest of your signer friends."

"Damn you, asshole! I'll make you pay for this! I swear I will!" Akiza swore trying to break free.

"Your powers will not help u because you have lost most of them by this time." He told her straight.

"What?! How is that possible?! What do you mean by that?!" She asked shocked to hell.

"A psychic's power comes from their dark emotions. Anger, rage, despair, fear. But you who have fallen in love and given up those emotions have lost all connections to your powers. You have lost the ability to connect to them because your have lost your anger. Ever since you gave yourself to Yusei Fudo you have slowly been losing your rage and replacing it with a feeling psychic energy cannot feed on." He explained to her simply.

"N-no way. So all this time I have been angry and hateful was my own doing? That's what was causing them?! It was my own selfish foolishness?!" Akiza dropped to her knees in tears.

"That's right. But you were so blind by that anger that you couldn't see it for yourself. Didn't you find you weird that as soon as Yusei saved you and you fell in love you most likely felt your powers weakening? They may have appeared in minor bursts but have they truly gone out of control since then?" He asked in a sincere voice.

"I-I can't" Akiza froze in tears on her knees. _She couldn__'__t believe it. All this time, all the pain that she had gone through and had caused others was all on HER! SHE herself was the cause of all her own pain and suffering. The men that were with Jeagar finally got up close to her and grabbed Akiza__'__s arms and carried her away. _

'_YUSEI! PLEASE HELP ME!__'__ She screamed in her head causing her mark to burn intensely. Out of town in a nearby warehouse Yusei was busying tweaking a air conditioner unit. 'Man this unit is totally shot! It will take a miracle for me to even make it fixable let alone workable.' He sighed heavily wiping sweat from his forehead. As he tried to figure out what he was working on a sharp pain stung his mark hard. 'Ahhh! What the hell is this?! Why is this thing burning so intensely all of a sudden?! It's burning like crazy!' He asked himself grabbing his arm. Another surge of energy ran through this time projecting a picture of Akiza crying into his mind. 'Akiza?! Why is she crying in my mind?!' He called out mentally. Another vision ran through showing him Goodwin's mansion and Akiza with Luna both crying. 'There is no doubt in my mind! They are in deep trouble! Akiza and Luna are in danger?! I MUST help them!' He quickly picked up his cell and called up Blister._

"Hello Blister! I'm truly sorry but something very urgent has just come up and I need to get home as fast as I can!"

"Sounds like it if your this worked up. Blister's voice said on the phone. Alright then go out and do what you have to. Just make sure you pay back later."

"I will! Thank you so much!" He hung up and ran to his runner. _He quickly jumped on and proceeded to head back to New Domino City. As Yusei was racing back he couldn't help but worry about why Akiza and Luna were at Goodwin's mansion. 'Why is that bastard doing all this? I know that Jack told me that Jeagar was asking around but why now? Why didn't he do anything earlier than now? I better call up Jack and see if his mark has been acting up as well. Either way I'm going to need his help on this one.' Yusei then grabbed his cell and called up Jack's number. Jack at this point in time was enjoying some tea while alone in his dining room watching his latest victory being replayed on television. He smiled while sipping his hot tea when his cell phone ring almost made him spill it. He reluctantly picked up his cell and answered it._

"This had better be good Yusei! I was just getting comfortable with my tea and videos." He snarled.

"Jack! I'm glad I caught u! I need you to head to Goodwin's mansion As fast as you can!" Yusei screamed into his phone to make his voice loud enough over the sounds.

"What the hell are you talking about Yusei?! Make some sense before you talk!" Jack replied back confused.

"Just listen to me! Goodwin has kidnapped both Akiza and Luna and he has taken them both to his mansion!"

"What did you just say?! How do you know this?! Huh?!"

"My mark kept burning for a few seconds and then it showed me visions of them crying and at Goodwin's place. I have no doubt that he has taken them there! That bastard is going down for this!" Yusei roared which made Jack move the phone away from his ear. _'Yusei's pissed to hell right now! There is no bloody way he is making this shit up! Damn that Goodwin! I will show him that no one messes with the King's friends! NO ONE!' _

"Alright then Yusei, I'm on my way! I'll meet you there and we will take that son of a bitch down together!" Jack stood up in a declaring manner and headed for his garage.

"Thanks Jack! I owe you big time for this! Yusei smiled hanging up. Alright Goodwin, you and your flunkies better watch out because there is no force that will save you from me if anything happens to Akiza! I will make sure about that PERSONALLY." He swore with such determination that his mark was now burning with new light. _A few minutes later Jack had made it into the area on is runner where Goodwin abducted Luna and left Leo lying on the ground. Jack was about to drive by the area when his mark burned sharply telling him to stop. 'What the Hell?! What's up with this thing?!" He then raised his arm and extended it until it started burning again so he could find out where it was leading him. He then went in the direction it showed hi and found Leo slowly walking with bruised all over him struggling just to stand up straight._

"Leo! What the hell happened to you?! He asked the boy as he jumped off his runner and ran up to him.

"Goodwin… my sister… please… save her." He huffed out with his last breath before fainting in Jack's arms._ Jack stared for a moment at the sleeping child and was taken back to a time when he and Leo had a slight argument._

_Flashback: Jack and Leo were having a little warm up duel before Jack had to go to another out of town tournament. Yusei and Luna were there as well watching this match. Jack had 3000 life points and his Red Dragon Archfiend on his field with one face down while Leo had 2500 life points and had his Morphtronic Radion on the field and one face down._

"I swear this is the day I beat that dragon of yours Jack!" Leo declared pointing right into the dragons face.

"I'll believe it when u actually defeat it kid." Jack scoffed at him with a taunting smile.

"I'll make you eat those words Jack! I draw! I summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode! Lv3 300att 1200def. Now I tune my lv3 remoten and lv4 radion to synchro summon: Power Tool Dragon! Lv7 2300att 200def. Once per turn I can now add a random equip spell card to my hand from my deck. It has given me Double Tool C&D! Now I equip my monster with this spell and the spell card: The Axe of Despair! Now my monster gains 1000attack points! 2300-3300 Now my dragon attacks yours! _Power tool charges at Red Dragon. _I also forgot to mention the best part! When a monster is equipped with Double Tool it gains 1000 more attack points when it attacks a opponent's monster!" 3300-4300

"Very impressive kid. Jack smiled at him. But now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Double Tool Spell card!" _The tools were blown away and the dragon's power dropped. _4300-3300.

"It's still stronger than your monster! Leo smiled happily as he saw his monster destroy Jack's monster. Jack: 3000-2700 I did it! I actually defeated Jack's best monster! I am the best!" He danced around like a wild monkey with Luna sighing and shaking her head behind him.

"The duel isn't over yet Leo." She warned him calmly.

"But he did just for the first time beat Jack's dragon so let him have his fun." Yusei smiled at her. _Jack just stood there and watched Leo dance happily and couldn't help but smile at the young duelist. 'This kid maybe an annoying brat who has no real understanding of the harsh side of being a king, but he truly loves duelling more than anything and he believes in it with his whole heart and soul. Someday kid you truly will become a duelist worthy of the title of king no matter what anyone says because you have something many don't: The undying soul of a true duelist!'_

"I may be just a kid now Jack. But someday I will prove myself to the whole world that I too am I true duelist! I will always protect that which I love and care for or go out trying and duelling!" _Jack heard these words and smiled truly at the young legend to be. 'Kid, there are three things I swore to protect when I became King. The first was to protect my title until I lost to a truly better duelist than me. Second was to protect those who shared my life with me as a child such as Crow, Martha and Yusei. And the third thing: Was to protect the children who showed the spirit and heart of a true duelist that would surpass me!'_

_Flashback ends_

_Jack who still had Leo in his arms gripped his hands tightly around the boy as his eyes started to burn crimson red with rage from his heart. _"Goodwin… THIS… WAS… UNFORGIVABLE! I swear on my title as king that will shut u and security down if I have to do it while breathing my last breath! As a true duelist who shines for the future of all those who duel I will NEVER forgive this transgression!" Jack roared with all his might while putting Leo on his runner and turned around and headed back towards Martha's place. _'It's too dangerous to take him with me so I will leave you with Martha and then I will take care of my business.' He thought racing through the streets cutting every corner as sharp or as wide as he could. He soon reached Martha's and knocked on her door hard with Leo in his arms. Martha opened it to Jack holding Leo in his arms and a jolt of fear ran straight through her heart._

"Jack! What happened to him?! She gasped. Bring him inside now and get him some water and a soft bed!" She scrambled heading to the kitchen to get him some water. _Jack then gently laid him onto the couch and rested his head on the pillow that was on it. Martha soon came running out with a pitcher of cold water and come aspirin. She then turned to Jack with a deadly glare._

"What happened Jack?! And I want the entire truth you hear me!" Martha warned him.

"I honestly wish I could tell you myself Martha. I was at home when I got a call from Yusei saying that Luna and Akiza were kidnapped by Goodwin and security. _Martha gasped at hearing this and let Jack continue talking. _After he told me that I rushed out and headed to Goodwin's house when I spotted Leo walking weakly in his current condition towards the same direction as me. I can only assume he and Luna faced Goodwin and lost and they left Leo behind and took Luna with them." He explained to her in as much detail as he could.

"Those selfish men! How dare they do this to young children of all people?! And they call themselves the helpers of the people?! They are just pathetic monsters and mindless wimps if you ask me!" Martha huffed trying not to have a heart attack.

"When I found him I knew that I had to get him somewhere safe and this place was the closest place I could think of/ I'm sorry to put this on you Martha but I have other things to take of right now." He stated getting up and heading for the door.

"I understand Jack. But just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" He asked her turning around to meet her eye to eye.

"Teach these jerks a lesson they won't ever forget!" She literally commanded him. _Jack smiled and turned his head back forward while letting out a slight chuckle._

"As a king, I can't deny a woman's request. COUNT ON IT." He promised her strongly as he left and got back to his runner. _'They are mine for this!' He promised himself getting back in his runner and peeled out and heading back towards Goodwin's. While Yusei and Jack were scrambling trying to reach Goodwin Akiza had woken up in an unfamiliar room that looked similar to the rooms at the arcadia movement. There was only a bed, a couch with a window and a door. She was trying to remember what had happened clearly and what Goodwin did to knock her out. 'My head is spinning badly and I can't focus at all. I have to try and figure what to do soon or I will be in trouble." She thought weakly to herself. She looked around more clearly and noticed Luna sleeping on the couch peacefully. She stood up off the bed and went to Luna's side to try and wake her up._

"Hey! Luna! Can you hear me? You have to get up right now!" She said lightly shaking her to try and wake her up. _Luna's eyes slightly rose up seeing blurs of light and slowly sat up while also feeling drowsy in her head. She shook her head lightly and opened her eyes fully to see Akiza and the room they were in._

"Akiza? Where are we right now? She asked groggy. Why are we here and where is Leo?!" She asked again starting to get her voice back.

"I wish I could answer all those questions for you right now Luna. But I right now am just as far in the dark as you are. I know that we were brought here by Goodwin for something tat has to do with our marks and I also know that Jack and Yusei will be coming to save us." She smiled at the young girl to reassure her.

"I know that Akiza. They will come and save us like they did before. But I am just worried about me brother. We have never been apart like this and I'm scared. She started to cry. I want- no I NEED my brother by my side." She cried with Akiza hugging her and making a very determined face. _'Goodwin. I don't know what your true goal is here or if your even interested in just our marks like you say. But if I find out you did anything to Leo or if you try and do anything to Luna… I will see to it that you never breath without a tube again. She fumed hugging Luna tightly. This is my new family and NOTHING will take them away from me!" She declared before hearing the door open._

A/n: My first cliffhanger! This is the final arc before the last couple chapters. Now the real cursing and duels begin so get ready everyone. If you wish to see how I changed this story… R&R.


	30. The Truth of the Crimson Dragon

It seems that now things are going to get very heated now that everyone is angry and focused on one person. Things are going to get interesting for the signers now. Also I noticed tat I have reached over 100 reviews for my story :D I am truly grateful for all of those who are reading and staying with me until the end. Thank you all.

Chapter 30 The truth of the Crimson Dragon

_Akiza and Luna were trying to gain their senses together when the door to their room opened up to Jeagar standing in the doorway with his devilish grin. The two women gave him a cold stare and stood up in a defensive stance._

"Now now ladies. I am not here to start a fight, nor am I here to become a punching bag for your amusement. I am merely a messenger sent by director Goodwin to fetch you two lovely ladies. Now if you would please come with me? I am sure you have many questions to ask the director and I don't think that neither of you should be kept waiting." He extended his hand out the door leading them out. _They reluctantly left the room and followed the little jester man to a room with double doors. As they stood before the doors their marks began to lightly glow and sting again which caused them both to hold their arms. 'This is the first time it has made me feel like this. Akiza thought. I wonder just what it's reacting to? Just what is it that lies behind this door?'_

"Come inside. This is where your questions will be answered. Jeagar explained. Please step inside and bear witness to a greatness that has stood since ancient times. Allow me to open the door for you both just to show that we truly are gentlemen." He snickered opening the door for them.

"Don't think that you will be able to suck up to us after all this you snivelling serpent. After we get our answers we plan to crush you both." Akiza glared at the jester which made him shutter a little bit while holding his smile.

"I will make note to remember that young lady." He stated before walking away leaving them alone. _The ladies watched him walk away and then looked at each other with a nod of determination._

"Are you ready for this Luna? There is no telling what could be waiting for us in there you know?" Akiza warned the young signer. _Luna sighed then gave a confident smile._

"Akiza, I am thankful that you are trying to protect me and everything, and yes I am scared without Leo around me. But I must be strong so that I too can become as strong as you someday. I won't run from something that I know will haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't face it right here and now. I too am a signer and I will face my destiny head on without wavering." She said standing tall. _Akiza smiled and was truly happy at how strong Luna had become these last few months. 'I am truly happy to have you as a little sister figure Luna. You and your brother are the family I now must protect with all my heart and soul. No matter what comes our way in that room, I WILL protect you!' Akiza declared opening the doors. Meanwhile Yusei had just reached the border of New Domino City and continued to race towards Goodwin's mansion. ' I will be there soon you two! Just wait for me a little longer until Jack and I can get to you! Not a minute later after entering the city he saw Crow heading in the same direction._

"Hey Crow!" He called out causing the young man to turn around.

"Hey Yusei! What's shaking beside you on that runner?!" Crow joked with a laugh.

"Sorry Crow, but this is serious business! That bastard Goodwin kidnapped Luna and Akiza and took them both to his mansion where I am headed for right now!" _Crow's eyes widen as far as they could hearing this. 'NO wonder you look so stressed and pissed off! He thought noticing how tight Yusei was gripping his handles on his runner. Why does everything good around here have to happen when I'm busy though?!' Crow screamed in is head since he was supposed to be heading for work. He then decided that this time he was going to be a part of it in a different way._

"Yusei, wait a second! Stop for a bit!" Crow called out stopping his runner with Yusei doing the same.

"Crow, I don't have time for anything else right now! I have to hurry and save Akiza and Luna!" He huffed angrily at his friend.

"Relax man! Crow snapped back at him. I just wanted to give you these so I will also be a part of this battle. He explained to his friend while pulling out a few cards from his deck. I always seem to miss the fun entirely so this time I will be with you one way or another for sure this time. I am your friend Yusei and I'm damn sure gunna act like one even if I can't go with in body. He said putting his hand to his heart. Because I can promise you I will be there for you in your heart!" He declared to the skies with Yusei smiling back at him.

"Thanks so much Crow. I will always treasure this friendship with you." Yusei smiled giving Crow a fist pound.

"Now go kick some ass and save some beautiful ladies!" Crow shouted handing him some cards.(A/n: I will bring up the cards in the future duel :P)

"You got it buddy!" Yusei screamed with a smile as he resumed his ride back to Goodwin's _Crow who was watching Yusei drive off couldn't help but shake his head knowing that he would much rather be going with Yusei to save his friends but also knew that this only involved the signers which he was not. 'I want to go with you quite badly Yusei. But sometimes you need to know which fights to get into and not to get into. You all had better come back alright or Martha and I will be all over your asses when we find you!' He grinned driving off in the other direction with a big smile. At the same time Yusei was dealing with Crow, Jack was trying to get through to Carly on her cell phone. He tried twice until he finally got an answer._

"Hey Jack! What's going on? U usually don't call me on my cell." She asked him confused.

"Carly. DO you wish for a major story?" He asked her back bluntly. _Her eyes flew open like Crow's did as she was sitting in front of her laptop as they were speaking._

"Would I ever! A story from you would be first class material! SO what's going on that you want to tell me?!" She asked now hysterically.

"Before I say anything I want you to promise me something." He turned serious. _She immediately calmed down and sat up straight at her desk. _

"What is it Jack?"

"I want you to promise me that you won't officially write anything until I come back and meet you face to face. I plan to tell you this story in person with everyone involved with me over there with you. Right now I have to go and do something that might be dangerous even for me. When I get back I will tell you everything, alright?"

"Alright Jack. I won't do anything until I see you here at my place. Whatever you are about to do just promise me you will be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said sadly.

"Nothing will. I promise you that. I got to go now. Take care of yourself Carly." He hung up. _As she hung up she couldn't help but worry about what jack just told her. The mere fact he called her on his cell proves that whatever he was about to do must be truly dangerous. 'Oh Jack! I don't know what you are planning to do. But just please! Please come back to me ok! I need you in my life Jack! I truly do love you!' She cried to herself on her knees. Back with Jack he was thinking about Carly and knew that he didn't want to worry her but at the same time didn't want to keep her out of the loop without saying something. 'I promise u Carly that I will return with your story Carly. But I still want you to know that the reason that I called you is because in the event I don't come back, at least I know our last talk together was one that made you happy.' He smiled before hitting the speed boost and bursting down the road heading towards the mansion. _

_Back with Akiza and Luna_

_Akiza and Luna had just opened the doors to the room they were escorted to. When they got inside they couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. What lied before their eyes was a giant temple with a glowing symbol that was in the shape of the crimson dragon surrounding it. It looked to them both like they had been transported into another dimension. They looked at each other then back to the temple quickly._

"This is amazing! How is all this inside a building?!" Luna asked in awe at what she was seeing.

"I don't know but look at the mark on the ground." Akiza told her pointing to the dragon and the two marks that looked like theirs.

"Those looks just like the marks on Yusei, Jack and Us!" Luna exclaimed looking at her arm.

"Just what IS this place?" Akiza wondered looking all around the area.

"It is a place for the sacred ceremony for the people of the stars." Goodwin's voice called out to them coming up from behind them. _They turned around quickly too see him standing right at the two doors which he then closed behind him._

"People of the stars? What the heck are you talking about Goodwin?! We want the truth and We want it now!" Akiza demanded angrily with Luna standing right beside her.

"I will now tell you everything that I can about the Crimson dragon as well as about the marks we all possess. This is the story of a great battle that took place over thousands of years ago. He started to explain to them walking past them and up towards the temple. This all began when a great battler took place between two great beasts that were virtually indestructible: The crimson dragon and the crimson devil. These two titans of light and darkness battled for years without giving an inch until finally during one fight, the crimson dragon was drastically weaken and was about to be destroyed. When the final blow was about to be struck A human appeared with a powerful soul and with a mark painted onto his body. The mark that you see before you on this floor. At that moment the man sacrificed his life and transferred his soul to the Crimson dragon which recharged the Crimson dragon and gave him the power to seal away the crimson devil far beneath the earth for all eternity. After the battle the crimson dragon was truly seen as a god by the people and was worshipped by the people to protect them should darkness ever arise again. Although the Crimson dragon knew that if the devil should revive or if darkness was to come again it would need help to defeat it. So the crimson dragon chose five humans and broke up it's power among them which bestowed them with the five signer marks which we all have. We have been chosen by the Crimson dragon to carry on it's power and change this world so that it cannot fall into darkness again."

"So that's what these marks represent? We have been CHOOSEN?" Luna asked in shock at everything she just heard.

"Do you really expect us to believe that story Goodwin?! What proof do you have that this battle even happened? Not to mention you still haven't explained why you went so far as to kidnap us to tell us all this. You could have just said that this is what you wanted and we would have come willingly." Akiza huffed unconvinced at his story.

"Come now young lady. We have tried to talk to you both before and you just put up a strong defence or ran away. Isn't that how you met Yusei in the first place?" He grinned knowing he was right.

"Well maybe if you came to me in person instead of sending your goon squads all the time, I might have been more cooperative." She smirked back at him.

"Well in any case, back to the story. The five signers that were chosen were humans that possessed a powerful soul or a special power that gave them abilities beyond normal humans. For instance you two were chosen because of your psychic power, and you little lady for your spirit power. As for Jack and Yusei. They were chosen because of their strong heart and unbreakable duelling spirit. The Crimson dragon sensed this and gave you all those marks to show that you were worthy of it's power. The only reason the Crimson dragon would bring out those marks is because it's power is needed now and I intend to use that power to change the current state of the world." He explained now with a wicked smile placed on his face which worried the young ladies.

"Goodwin. What is it that your really after? This is different from just getting us all together so we could learn to understand these marks. You have a much stronger and darker purpose in mind and we want to know what it is." Luna wondered trying to keep calm with the current situation.

"You truly are a sharp one young lady. He smirked. If you want to know my true intentions… then you will have to beat it out of me in a duel!" He declared ripping off his jacket holding a duel disk.

"What the hell?!" The women said together.

"Duel me and all your answers will come to you." He told them throwing them both spare duel disks that were in the room. _They then grabbed their decks and activated the duel disks. Since Goodwin was facing two opponents his was set to 8000 life points._

"Duel!" They all called together. Goodwin:8000 Akiza:4000 Luna:4000

"Ladies first! I draw! Akiza started. I summon Wall of ivy in defence mode! Lv2 800att 1200def. Then I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Very well. Since this is two against one I will go next so we alternate. My draw. I summon Wisel core in defence mode." Lv1 0att 0def. _The monster he summoned looked like a mechanical egg with a glowing core. 'What is that monster? I have never seen that monster before.' Akiza looked at it with a worried look. 'I don't know what monster that is. But I'm sure that it is quite dangerous if he's using it.' Luna thought herself also confused._

"I now set three card face down and end my turn." He grinned.

"I don't know what your planning but it's my turn! I draw! I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode lv4 1800att 1000def I then set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I see that you two have very different types of decks and strategies. He smirked. How do you plan to beat me using teamwork when you don't even know how the other will work?"

"That's where your wrong Goodwin. Akiza now smirked back at him. We have duelled each other quite a bit and we pretty much know each other's decks We have teamwork like you probably would never understand Goodwin!"

"Perhaps. But you will soon learn that your teamwork can't stand up to my power. I activate the trap card: Raigeki Break! Now by discarding one card from my hand I destroy any card on the field. I think I will choose my Wisel core." _The monster was hit by a lightning bolt and broke to pieces which shocked both Akiza and Luna.._

"Hey! What exactly are you doing?! You destroyed your only defence!" Akiza stated in complete confusion.

"Not exactly. See by sending this card to the graveyard by a card effect I have activated it's special ability."

"That doesn't sound good." Luna gulped worried about what was about to come.

"Now I can summon Machine emperor Wisel! Lv1 0att 0def Wisel guard! Lv1 0att 1200def Wisel attack! Lv1 1200att 0def Wisel carrier! Lv1 800att 600defence and Wisel Top! Lv1 500att 500def. Now combine my five monsters! _The five monsters that looked like machine parts opened up to reveal a head, a body, two arms, and a carrier. They then merged together into one which greatly worried the female duelists. _I give you: Grand Machine Emperor Wisel att2500 defence2300.

"This is not good at all Akiza. What can we do against a monster like that?!" Luna asked quite shaken by this new monster.

"Relax Luna. It might be a different monster than we are used too. But I bet that my trap will teach it some manners! I activate the trap card: Waboku! Now all monsters on our field can't be destroyed by battle and we take no battle damage." Akiza sighed hoping that they would be safe for the moment.

"I'm afraid that you will not be as safe as you might think young lady. He chuckled lightly. For you both see, I now activate the spell card: System Bypass!"

"What does that do?!" Luna screamed at the smiling man.

"Well you see child, what it does is for the exchange of 1000 of my life points I can attack one of you directly with a machine monster on my side of the field." He grinned. 8000-7000

"What was that?!" Akiza snapped and spat at him with disbelief.

"That's right my dear flower. Now Machine Emperor Wisel attack Akiza directly!" 4000-1500 _The machine monster then flew right at her throwing a fast punch which caused her to be sent flying back a few feet. Luna watched with horror filled eyes seeing the power of the monster in front of her. She looked back at Goodwin who wore a evil grin on his face which said: you are powerless. 'This is completely nuts! How can we fight something we don't even understand?! Luna screamed hard inside her mind. He has five monsters which have become one and his deck is perfectly built around it which makes it even stronger! What can we do against this thing?!' Akiza then stood up from the impact and walked back to Luna's side._

"Are you ok Akiza?! Are you hurt at all anywhere?!" Luna asked worried about her friend.

"Save your worries Luna. Thanks to all the psychic battles I went through at the movement that was nothing! I can handle much more than that!" She smiled at her friend to assure her it was alright.

"Now then young child, I believe it is your turn." He told Luna extending his hand to the young girl taunting her.

"Fine then! I draw! I summon: X-Sabre Airbellum in attack mode! Lv3 1600att 200def. I now tune my level 3 X-Sabre with my Sunlight Unicorn! I synchro summon: Ancient Fairy Dragon! Lv7 2100att 3000def. I place it in defence mode and end my turn.

"So this is your synchro dragon that shows your connection to the signers. Ancient Fairy Dragon. Very impressive monster you have there young lady. I pray it can show me some resistance before I win this duel." He smirked.

"I assure you that I plan on showing u exactly how strong she is. She is the protector of spirits and she protects me and all those I see as my friends and family. I won't lose to you Goodwin!" The young signer said standing tall with her dragon beside her. _Goodwin looked right at both women and saw the determination they both had gained. Their marks were glowing strong as was his from the energy of the duel. He smiled as he knew this was exactly what he wanted from them. That's right. Fight harder and stronger. Let your powers reach their peak and allow th mark to fully awaken. Then once it does during this duel I shall take them all for myself. For when all five marks are brought together by one person, the Crimson dragon will appear and grant that person all his powers which can change the nature of this world. That person… SHALL BE ME.' He laughed to himself._

"Now I think the time has come to end this duel. I draw. He smiled at his drawn card. I now will reveal the most powerful effect of my monster that will truly astonish and surprise you. I activate Machine Emperor Wisel's effect! Once per turn I can absorb one synchro monster on your side of the field."

"It can what?!" Luna snapped in horror again.

"That's not fair! That monster's power is beyond anything I have seen before! How can anyone beat this thing?!" Akiza added her fuel to Luna's fire.

"Well sorry to say but all is fair in love and war, and this is truly a war. A war between signers. Now my monster, absorb her dragon and take it's power!" He commanded his creature._ The machine's chest opened up and shot out strings of light which wrapped themselves around Luna's dragon and proceeded to pull it into it's own core. Luna could only watch in horror has her most precious monster had become a late night snack. 'Ancient Fairy Dragon! You cant be taken from me!` Luna cried in absolute terror watching her monster vanish into the Machines core._

"It can't be! How can a monster that can absorb Synchro's exist?! This shouldn't be possible!" Akiza complained knowing that this monster was clearly not one that should have been legal to use.

"Well too bad for you that I am the one who made this monster legal. Now all your monster's attack points are added to my monster's. 2500-4600. Plus I now play the trap card: Trap Stun! Now all your traps are useless for the rest of the turn." He snickered.

'_He truly has beaten us completely! This is bad for Luna! Akiza thought as she looked at her friend who was still emotionally distraught. If she takes a direct attack from that monster the damage to her will be too much for her body to bear! I mustn't let anything happen to her!' Akiza thought as the monster started to move closer to them._

"Farewell you two. It was fun while it lasted! I now play my final spell card: Fairy Meteor Crush! Now if my monster attacks a defence position monster and it has more attack points than your monster's defence points, the difference is dealt to you as damage. Now my monster attack Luna directly!"

"I activate my face down quick spell card: Spreading Weeds! Now I can transfer one plant monster to any another player on the field! So I will give my Wall of Ivy to Luna!" _The ivy monster then vanished in a flash of light and reappeared on Luna's field_

"That was a brave move to break down the damage on her, but I can assure you it was a waste of time. Continue your attack my great Emperor." Goodwin smirked as the monster continued his attack. _It threw another strong punch which shattered the Way of Ivy The wind from the attack hit Luna with still great force and knocked her out. Luna 4000-600 _

"LUNA! Akiza screamed running to her side. Are you alright?! Speak to me Luna!" She screamed franticly holding the young girl in her arms. _The young woman slightly and weakly opened her eyes to see Akiza's sad and painful expression and only smiled back._

"Don't be…sad…Akiza. I just…wanted to…be of some…help. I know that things…will work out…in the end." The young girl smiled as she fainted again. _Akiza's blood was beginning to rush through her with a anger she thought she had long forgotten. She had truly hoped she would never feel this pain of loss again. But yet someone once again was trying to take away that which she held dear to her and she had had enough of it. She let go of Luna gently and turned back to Goodwin with a strong shockwave following her eyes which shocked him a bit._

"Goodwin! To do this to a young child is unforgivable! How dare you harm such a innocent child who just wants to live her life with her family and friends! I am going to end you right here and now!" She roared at him furiously.

"We will have to see about that young lady. I end my turn with that." He smiled at her devilishly.

"I will defeat you Goodwin! I swear of my life and on this mark that I will defeat you here and now! My draw! _Her draw made her face shine with mew hope as she drew the very card she needed. _"I summon my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode! Lv3 1000att 1000def. Now I activate it's special ability! It's can summon Lord Poison from my deck! Lv4 1500att 1000def. Now I activate my trap card: Surviving Disaster! _Goodwin wasn't sure what that trap card was as he had never seen it before. _

"So what exactly does that card do?" He asked trying to look unfazed.

"I thought you would never ask. She smirked. When a monster is destroyed on my field by a special ability I can summon it back to the field and equip it with this card. Plus the trap card can only revive a monster if it is sent to the grave as well. Now I tune my Twilight Knight with my Lord Poison to synchro summon: Black Rose Dragon! Lv7 2400 att 1800 def. Now I activate it's special ability! I can destroy all cards on the field and because of my trap they will both come back!" _The Black Rose Dragon unleashed it's powerful wind and destroyed all cards on the field. The Machine Emperors parts were scattered and destroyed with the exception of the carrier which caught Akiza's notice._

"How come that one is still standing?!" She asked not sure why it was still around.

"Simple. This particular part can't be destroyed by effects."

"Well it doesn't matter since my Black Rose thank to my trap comes back! _The Dragon reappeared in a whirlwind and glared at Goodwin strongly._

"Now I can activate my dragon's other effect. By removing my Wall of Ivy from play I can reduce your monster's attack points to 0! 800-0

"Oh my. Not good for me." Goodwin stated.

"I would definitely say so! Now my dragon…ATTACK!" She ordered her dragon as it released a powerful blast which turned the machine to dust. 7000-4600

"Very impressive Akiza. You destroyed my Machine Emperor. But this duel is far from over." He smiled at her confidently.

"What do you have to harm me now that your best monster is gone?! I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Well if you really want to see, then that's fine with me. I will show you that my monster is not as gone as you seem to think. I draw. I summon Grannel Core in defence mode. Lv1 0att 0def. I end my turn with one face down." He smiled. _'That's like the core that summoned that other monster from before! Don't tell me he has another one of those monsters in a different form! The last one was summoned by destroying it through a card effect. So does this one activate by being destroyed in battle?! I can't attack without knowing so I will hopefully play it safe. _"I will set one card face down and activate the equip spell: Thorns of Malice! Now my dragon gets 600 more attack points and it gains a piercing effect." She smiled as she had thought that she finally gained some momentum in the duel.

"I know that card. If you attack a monster of mine while equipped with that my monster isn't destroyed. But it does lose 600 attack points with each attack it receives. Am I correct?" He asked to confirm.

"Correct. Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect again. By removing Lord poison from my grave to reduce your monster's attack points to zero. 800-0 Now my dragon attacks your carrier!" _The dragon lashed out a strong thorn whip that crashed into the carrier hard while created a strong blast of wind which caught Goodwin off guard and knocked him back a few feet and landing him on his ass. He slowly got up as the shock from the force of the wind produced by the attack still was taking it's effect on him. 4600-1600lp. 800-200att_

"Impressive. Most impressive young Akiza. You managed to damage me quite a bit." He said while cracking another sneaky smile.

"I fail to see what's so funny Goodwin." She glared back.

"What's funny is that I gave you both a chance to beat me and you have failed. Even thought the young child has life points she physically can't continue so her life points have erased to zero. And now I will end this duel and acquire the power that is rightfully mine. I draw. I activate the spell: Pot of Greed. Now I draw two cards from my deck. Now I activate a spell called: Offerings to the Doomed. This card destroys one monster and my next draw phase is skipped. I destroy Grannel Core to activate it's special ability." _The metal core blew up which Akiza remembered all to well from the previous monster. _

"Here it comes!" She called out aloud.

"I summon Machine Emperor Grannel! Lv1 0att 0def Grannel Top! Lv1 0att 0def Grannel Attack! Lv1 0att 0def. Grannel Guard! Lv1 0att 0def and Grannel Carrier! Lv1 0att 0def. Now combine!" _The monsters combined again to form another giant robotic emperor that was bigger and more scary looking than the first 0att 0def. Akiza noticed that all the parts had no attack or defence points unlike the first one._

"What do you plan to do with something that can't attack?!" She demanded.

"Oh, I assure you that it will attack. You see this Machine Emperor's attack and defence points are equal to my life points. 1600att 1600def. Now I activate: Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." _The storm lashed out and blew away all of the remaining face downs and Akiza's Thorns of Malice card. 'Damn it! My offence and defence are gone!' She thought watching everything get blown away._

"I'm still standing asshole!" She called back.

"Not for long. I now activate Machine Emperor Grannel's effect. I can absorb one synchro monster on your side of the field once per turn." _The core of the monster repeated what the previous one did and shot out whips of light which wrapped around Black Rose Dragon and pulled it into the chest. 1600-4000_

"My DRAGON!" Akiza cried out.

"Now this duel ends. I attack you directly with my monster." _Grannel then opened it's left arm to reveal a particle cannon which blasted Akiza hard and sent her flying past Luna and slamming the floor hard. 1500-0_

"N-no. I can't…lose… here. Yusei… I'm sorry…" She said before losing consciousness. _Her last words became like a echo which made it's way to Yusei's heart. He reacted at hearing her words from afar. _

"Akiza! I'm coming, just hang on! I'll be there soon for you and Luna! He called out as he could now see Goodwin's mansion in front of him. I can see it now! Goodwin, if you have done anything to either of them I will make you regret it!" He swore to himself as he kept his foot on the pedal. _He turned a corner and saw Jack racing to the mansion as well in the same direction_

"Jack, you made it!" Yusei called to his friend up ahead with Jack turning to see Yusei coming up from behind him.

"Did you honestly think I was going to be late or not show up at all?" Jack scoffed at Yusei at hearing his friend's words.

"I knew you would come Jack. I trusted you and I know you would love to get your hands on Goodwin since you have been wanting to for quite a while now." Yusei smiled at his friend knowing he was right.

"You got that right! I have wanted to show that director who the true king of the city is and has been the past year! But now I have another reason for taking that asshole down!" He shouted which made Yusei lightly chuckle.

"Yeah. We have to save our friends! Let's go!" Yusei shouted out as they rode together to Goodwin's. _Back with Goodwin and the girls Goodwin was now standing over both women with his arm with the head mark hanging over them. 'Oh great Crimson Dragon who sleeps in the heavens. I speak to you and ask to grant me the power of the two that have fallen. I who have showed my supreme power desire to now become one with yours. Grant me my wish and your power and bestow me the marks of the fallen!' He chanted in his head while his mark began to glow strongly as did the girls. In a few seconds their marks vanished from their arms and reappeared on Goodwin's chest and back. He then smiled and laughed like a mad man. 'Yes, YES! I can feel your power great Crimson Dragon! Soon, once I have all five of your marks, I will become the lord of the heavens and reshape this world in MY image!' He thought before laughing maniacally._

A/n: Well now we all know the truth about the dragon and Goodwin's plan. Now let's see how Yusei and Jack fair against this opponent who can steal Synchro's. If anyone has anything to add or has something they want to see happen… R&R


	31. The final battle part 1

Soon is the time for my conclusion to come upon. To answer a few questions Sayer will not be coming back and as for Akiza's parents I am still thinking about them. I also wish to thank all those who have been reviewing and sticking with my first story until now. Also I have to make it known that I will be losing my internet in the next few days so I will try and get the next chapter up before I do. If I can't rest assured that I will continue to write this story and I will post again once I get it back.

Chapter 31 The final battle part 1

_Goodwin was standing over the two former signers who he just beat and snapped his fingers to call Jeagar who was just outside the room. H walked in and stood before Goodwin with his signature smirk._

"I see that you took care of them nicely as I thought you would Director." The small jester man grinned.

"If they were worthy of holding those marks in the first place, then it wouldn't have been so easy. I had thought they would put up more of a challenge since not only was it two against one, but because they were chosen by the Crimson Dragon. Maybe the dragon has gotten soft with it's choices on duelists." He pondered they quickly shrugged it off.

"Whatever the case may be, we now have three of the five marks in our possession and the other two are headed this way even as we speak these words." Jeagar pointed out to Goodwin who simply smirked at hearing those words.

"Of course they are coming here my friend. They wouldn't dare abandon those who they are close with. And of course our young Yusei Fudo could never abandon the very woman he has given his heart and body too." Goodwin smirked looking at Akiza who was still unconscious from the duel.

"Well anyway, Jeagar. I want you to take our lovely ladies to a room and make sure they stay there until the time comes. It won't be fun unless everyone involved sees the grand finale of our little show." He chuckled evilly.

"As you wish sir. Guards! Come and take our esteemed guests to their rooms." Jeagar called outside the room. _Two men showed up quickly and picked up Luna and Akiza and carried them off with Goodwin and Jeagar smiled devilishly at them. 'Soon it will all come into place. Come to me my remaining signers! I need your power!' Goodwin thought looking up believing that soon he would have everything he would want and need. Meanwhile Yusei and Jack had just reached the front of Goodwin's mansion and saw there were no guards at all at the front door. Both Yusei and Jack were in agreement that this made no sense at all._

"What the hell is going on here?! There is NO way that bastard Goodwin isn't expecting us!" Jack blurted out looking around to make sure they weren't about to be ambushed. _Yusei knew that jack had a point but didn't care about that or anything else right now. The only thing he wanted right now was Akiza in his arms safe and sound and back where she belonged. With him in his arms._

"As much as I agree with you there Jack, I don't care if there are no guards or 20 guards. I must save Akiza and Luna and I don't care WHO I have to go through to make sure that happens!" Yusei declared strongly getting off his runner and looking at the huge mansion in front of him. _Jack was now turned to Yusei with a smile that said he was happy to see the usually calm and controlled Yusei to finally show some emotion and desire about something. 'Man, it's about time I get to see this side of you Yusei. I have known you for years and yet not ONCE have I ever seen you as mad and determined as you are right now. Even when we were growing up as kids you never let anyone get under your skin because you tried to be the best person you could be as Martha raised us to be. I assure you that I plan to make sure that Akiza and Luna are returned safely as I too have my own personal reasons for doing this.' He soon had flashbacks of Leo flash into his mind and ones of Carly as well. _

"Let's do this Jack!" Yusei roared running up the stairs towards the front doors and kicking them open with a full force kick. _The marks soon glowed with the light of determination that Yusei and Jack were giving off as they made their way inside the mansion. Goodwin's marks soon glowed the same way which told him his guests had arrived. He smiled and turned to Jeagar._

"It seems as though our young guests have finally arrived. It's about time since I hate having to wait for others. Jeagar, go and give them a proper greeting. I wish to see how they plan to deal with your unorthodox duelling skills." He smirked. _Jeagar chuckled evilly knowing that no one except for Goodwin had ever even seen his deck. Even the King of Turbo Duels and his friend would have trouble with him which is exactly what he was hoping for._

"Very well then, Mr. Director. I shall go and give a special performance before the grand unveiling of your greatest achievement." He grinned and turned to walk away. _'I shall show those two who's the master of disaster when my deck crushes them under the pressure of my unbreakable defence.' He thought while laughing hard in his head. As the young jester left the room he could hear the young men downstairs and knew that this was going to be quite a fun day if he had his way. Back with Yusei and Jack they had just ran into three guards who were guarding the stairs in front of them._

"Well NOW we get to see the hired goon squad in action. It's about time we got some action around here." Jack smirked himself seeing the guards in front of him while cracking his knuckles.

"We won't let you pass so easily like you did at the front door! You kids should learn not to mess with adults!" One of the guards called out as he charged for Yusei with a strong punch. _Yusei sidestepped the guard and tripped him up by letting his foot stick out enough to catch the man's ankle and sent him flying hard. Yusei then turned to the other guards with a look that said: That all you got? The other two saw how simply Yusei made that happen and were furious that they were being played by young children. Another one of the guards charged in as well but this time grabbed a small club he had hidden in his pocket. He swung at Yusei's head only to have it caught by Yusei's right hand. Yusei then with quick reflexes spun around and made the man flip over his back and gave the guard a super sharp punch to the jaw knocking him out cold. Yusei then looked at the final guard with a strong glare which caused him to flinch._

"Now move or your next buddy!" Yusei demanded sharply with his voice feeling like snake venom. _The guard slowly started to back away until Jack swooped in behind him and delivered a sharp blow to the back of his neck. The final guard dropped like a sack of potatoes while the two young signers stood over them and looked at each other._

"Well that takes care of our bug problem wouldn't you agree Yusei?" Jack smirked seeing the guards out cold_._

"They won't be bothering us again. Now let's continue on and get the girls out of here. I want to make sure Goodwin pays for this!" Yusei seethed his words while clenching his fists hard. _Jack looked at his friend again and started to second guess what he thought before. 'Maybe seeing Yusei angry isn't the best thing to be near and see after all.' He sweat dropped. They then without another pause headed for the stairs the guards were guarding and quickly reached the top of them when they reached the top they realized there was nothing but rooms on each side that all looked the same._

"Are the girls in one of these rooms?!" Yusei huffed looking back and forth.

"Don't know! Let's check each one until we find them! You check one side and I'll check the other!" Jack suggested as they each went to one side of the hallway and began opening the doors. _They searched every room on the floor only to find that all that was in them were antiques and some shelves with books on them and a few spare bedrooms. Yusei was starting to get royally pissed off at why this was the top floor and yet they weren't here. If they weren't up here then why were all the guards guarding this stairway in the first place? He thought about it for a few seconds and quickly came to realize the reason for it all._

"Jack! We have been tricked! The girls aren't up here at all!" Yusei's voice bellowed throughout the whole floor.

"Well what the hell is going on here?! If the girls aren't up here, then why were those guards guarding these stairs so strongly?! This doesn't make any sense at all!" Jack snapped back at Yusei furiously at the fact that he couldn't make sense of anything right now.

"Think about it Jack. Goodwin wants us because of our marks, which means that he wants to do something do all of us right?!" Yusei started to explain his theory.

"Yeah, so?"

"So if we had shown up earlier than he would have wanted us to what would be the best way to keep us away from the girls until he completes what he needs to accomplish?" _Jack narrowed his eyes for a couple of seconds as he began to process what Yusei was saying. A sharp spark_

_Suddenly burst into his head as he figured out Yusei's meaning._

"That son of a bitch was stalling us! He must have them hidden in the bottom of this place!" Jack fumed with anger knowing that he was just played for a fool.

"We need to get back downstairs and to the basement pronto! Let's hurry Jack!" Yusei also commanding his friend as he ran back the way they came. _'That asshole is going to pay for making a fool out of me and Yusei! I will personally make sure that when we finally catch you Goodwin, you won't be able to walk without crutches when I'm done with you!' Jack declared strongly in his head as he and Yusei rushed to the main floor. There were again many doors and they knew it would take too long searching each one together._

"Look Yusei, I know we shouldn't be splitting up when we don't know what that asshole's got planned for us but-"

"But if we don't we will never find the girls fast enough. Yusei finished Jack's sentence. Fine but you had better be careful since I don't want anything happening to you either." Yusei looked at him with a strong smile and held out his fist.

"That's my line Yusei. You had better watch your back my friend!" Jack scoffed at him while they connected fists._ They then each chose a separate door on the opposite ends of the house and found that Yusei's lead to a underground passageway while Jack's led him down another long hallway at the back of the mansion. 'What the hell did Goodwin bury under this mansion? A fully built underground shelter?!' Yusei thought as he began to head downstairs into the cave like passageway. Jack meanwhile was running down the hallway until his mark began to glow brightly which told him he was close. 'Perfect! I must have chosen the right path after all! Now your going to get what you hav coming Goodwin!" Jack smirked thinking that he was going to get the last word in. He made it to the end and soon stood in front of the same doors that Akiza and Luna stood in front of. He checked the doors first and noticed that they weren't locked at all and decided to let himself in. He soon came to see the giant temple and the full mark of the Crimson Dragon glowing on the ground around it. He could feel his mark burning and knew that this was what it was reacting too. _"What the hell is this thing?! Why is something like this under the mansion?!"

"It is the temple of the Crimson dragon." Goodwin's voice said behind him. _Jack quickly turned and saw Goodwin with a duel disk on his arm and a smirk on his face._

"Goodwin! You good for nothing bastard! Where are Akiza and Luna?! If you don't tell me right now no one will EVER recognize you again without using a time capsule to go back to before I leave you a broken mess on the ground!" Jack threatened and demanded which only made the smirk on Goodwin's face grow slightly wider.

"Aren't you the least bit curious about this temple I have lead you too Jack? Or could it be that your rage and anger as blinded you to it?" He spoke softly like a gentleman.

"Fuck you and your shrewd words Goodwin! I came here for two reasons and two reasons only: To get Akiza and Luna back, and to also knock you flat on your ass! NO one messes with Jack Atlas's friends and gets away with it!" Jack declared strongly pointing right into Goodwin's face. _Goodwin dropped and shook his head seeing that he wasn't going to get through to Jack with words._

"Very well then. I shall show you that even a king can always be dethroned when his opponent is truly holding all the cards." He smirked activating his duel disk.

"We shall see! This time I'm not duelling as the King of Turbo Duels, I'm duelling as Jack Atlas! The friend of Luna and Akiza! So you better prepare yourself Goodwin because now you will see my full strength!" Jack roared making his mark burn from is intensity.

"As you wish then Jack Atlas. I shall show you just like I showed the young ladies that before me and my power, all will fail." He said before laughing evilly.

"We will see… DUEL!" _At the same time Jack had bumped into Goodwin Yusei had made it to the bottom of the stairs and ran into two steel doors. He felt them and checked to see if they were locked which they weren't. He then slowly pushed them open and saw that it looked like an old dungeon with torches lit on the walls for light and it was completely rock and damp walls. He walked inside and went a little further in until he heard chuckling which he recognized as Jeagar's. 'So that little clown bastard is up ahead. Does that mean Goodwin and the other's are too?!" He wondered as he started to run deeper into the cave. He ran until he heard Jeagar's laugh again which was louder and clearer than last time. He stopped and proceeded to walk slowly until he saw the jester's shadow walk up to him which soon became the real Jeagar himself. Yusei narrowed his eyes at the sight of the shrimp of a man and didn't want to bother wasting time on him._

"Out of my way Jeagar! I don't have time to play circus tricks with you right now!" Yusei ordered him with authority in his voice.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this boy but only the director can order me around like that. Plus I am the one you want right now anyway." He snickered which caught Yusei's attention.

"What do you mean by that?! Quit playing games with me!" Yusei steamed losing his temper even more.

"I mean that behind me is the room where the young ladies you have come all this way for are behind me in a locked room and only I have the key. I was told that I am to duel whoever came this way with the key as the prize for the winner. In other words Yusei Fudo, you must defeat me to get to the ones you have sworn to protect." Jeagar explained turning on his disk.

"If that's what I must do to save Akiza and Luna, then I will make sure I defeat you no matter WHAT it takes!" Yusei swore to the jester man turning on his disk as well.

"DUEL!" They said together. _A/N: I plan to do the duels one at a time but they will be happening at the same time in the story. SO I will do Yusei's first and then Jack's but they are duelling at the same time against different opponents just to be clear. Yusei:4000 Jeagar:4000_

"I will start, draw! Jeagar declared as he drew his card and smiled at it. I play Spirit Reaper in defence mode. Lv3 300att 200def. I then set three face downs and end my turn." _'He played a monster that is weak but I know that it can't be destroyed a result of battle. Which means those face down cards must be spell and trap counters to keep it on the field. He plans to play defence huh?' Yusei smirked thinking he already knew Jeagars strategy._

"It's now my turn! I draw! _Yusei drew his card and saw that it was one of the cards that Crow gave him before they parted. 'Thanks Crow!' He thought. _Since you have a monster on your field and I don't I can normal summon: Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode! Lv5 2000att 800def."

"Too bad he won't last for very long. Jeagar interrupted. I play the trap card: Trap Hole! Now any monster that is normal summoned with 1000 or more attack points is sent to the graveyard." _'Damn it!' Yusei thought as he saw his monster being pulled into a giant hole in the ground. Jeagar smiled at his move until Yusei started to smile back._

"Too bad I'm not done yet with summoning Jeagar. I discard a card from my hand to special summon: Quickdraw Synchron! Lv5 700att 1400def. Now I bring back the Quillbolt Hedgehog in my grave that I just discarded. Lv2 800att 800def. Now I turn them both together to synchro summon: Junk Archer!" Lv7 2300att 2000.

"Again you are foolish Yusei. I now play another trap: Bottomless Trap Hole! Now when a monster that is summoned has 1500 or more attack points it is removed from play." He snickered.

"Not this time since I activate the quick-play spell: Shrink! Now my monster's attack points are cut in half which voids your trap!" 2300-1150

"Damn. Smart little brat." Jeagar cringed seeing Yusei's combo in action.

Now I activate my monster's special ability! I can target one monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the end phase. But because of your monster's effect, if it is the target of a spell, trap or monster effect it is automatically destroyed!" Yusei grinned.

"Damn you brat!"

"Now Junk archer attacks your Spirit Reaper! _The monster shot a arrow which pierced the monster and destroyed it on contact. _And now I will attack your life points directly!" Yusei declared as he ordered his monster to attack.

"Or rather attack YOUR life points directly I believe." Jeagar smirked in triumph.

"What do you mean by that?!" Yusei asked with a shocked look across his face.

"I activate my final face down: Magic Cylinder! Now an attack on me is redirected to you!" He stated before laughing hard.

"Oh shit!" Yusei cursed to himself as he saw his attack switch directions and hit him head on. 4000-2850.

"You should count yourself lucky that you weakened your own monster's attack power or you would be in even hotter water right now young Yusei Fudo." He cackled.

"Damn you Jeagar! I'm not going down so easily!" Yusei snapped back in anger.

"I wouldn't expect you too. There is no way that a signer chosen by the Crimson Dragon could be this weak after all."

"I assure you that I am FAR from done. I now set two cards face down and end my turn. Also since my turn has ended my monster's attack points have returned to normal." 1150-2300

"That's fine with me. It won't make a difference. I draw. I play the spell card: Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we are holding six cards in our hands. Now I will play the spell card: Heavy Storm. This will destroy all those face downs you have out. _A heavy storm of wind appeared and blew away all of Yusei's facedown cards._

"Is that all you got Jeagar?! I won't be phased by that move at all!" Yusei scoffed at him trying not to worry.

"Oh, I assure you young man that my deck hasn't even begun to show you it's true power. I will show you just why I was chosen to be the director's right hand man."

"More like right hand clown show if you ask me. Now why don't you shut up and continue your move?" Yusei snarled trying to get the duel going again.

"Very well. I now place three cards face down and summon: Lord Jester in attack mode. Lv1 0att 0def. _Yusei checked out the new monster since he had never seen it before and was wondering what could it do with 0 points. He knew though that this monster must be special for Jeagar to summon it now like this._

"So What's so special about this monster? He isn't going to bore me to death is he?" Yusei asked in cynical way.

"You will change your tune soon enough about my friend here. This monster is the key to my deck and he can't be beaten so easily. Now I activate my monster's effect. For every spell and trap on both of our fields this monster gains 1000 attack points."

"It gains attack points for MY cards as well?!" Yusei asked in shock.

"That's right my dear Yusei. So thank you for giving my monster it's strength. Since I have three face downs and you have none my monster gains 3000 attack points. 0-3000.

"This is not good for me. I got no face downs and my monster stands alone without help." Yusei said aloud to confirm his situation.

"Correct you are Yusei. Now I shall show what this clown of mine can do. Go and attack his archer with juggling destruction!" Jeagar commanded his monster. _The monster then summoned three fireballs and started to juggle them in its hands and then threw them at Yusei's archer which blew it to pieces. 2850-2150 'I am not doing as well as I thought I would. I can't get an understanding on his moves or deck and well as his expressions don't show anything into his moves. I honestly don't know what I can do about this. DAMN IT!' Yusei thought with a annoyed look on his face seeing his situation was starting to look hopeless. Meanwhile at the same time the duel was starting between the two men, Akiza was starting to regain consciousness in the room behind Jeagar. She slowly lifted herself up off the ground while shaking her sore head lightly trying to regain some sense and feeling into it. She then slowly looked around and saw that she was in inside some old ancient storehouse or dungeon. She then looked over to her right side and saw Luna sleeping right beside her. She tried to wake her up by gently shaking her but to no avail. 'She's too weak and drained from the duel. I best let her rest until I can figure something out. Akiza thought to herself looking around again for a way out. I have to get us out of here and quick so we can get back to the others. She thought rubbing her arm as it began to feel sore. She looked at it and froze in horror. The mark was gone! Her birthmark of the Crimson Dragon had vanished from her arm. What's going on?! Where is my mark?! What has happened to me?!' She cried out in her mind since she didn't want to wake up Luna. Unfortunately for Akiza, Luna started to moan and slightly shift her body to push herself up off the floor. She slowly looked around like Akiza did and noticed this wasn't a place she would want to wake up to normally. She then saw Akiza sitting beside and immediately jumped into Akiza's lap while starting to sniffle. Akiza hugged Luna gently as if to say it's ok. I'm here with you._

"Wh-where are we Akiza?" Luna sniffled.

"I wish I could answer that for you Luna, I really do. But I'm just as confused as you are right now. I know though that we have lost our marks somehow." Akiza showed her arm to Luna. _Luna then jumped and checked her own arm to see for herself. Sure enough, her mark was also gone and she couldn't feel any energy at all from anyone._

"Your right! It's gone! I can't feel it anymore! I have lost my birthmark!"

"It seems that bastard Goodwin has taken them from us somehow."

"But how can this be?! He couldn't have just taken our marks by force could he?!" Luna asked confused and also worried.

"I wish again that could answer that for you, but I-" _Akiza was cut off by her suddenly coughing and vomiting slightly._

"Akiza! Are you Ok?!" Luna asked in a scared panic.

"Yes, I'm fine. She coughed. Just a little morning sickness, I'll be fine Luna. This really isn't the place someone in my position should be locked in." Akiza noted.

"What do you mean your position?" Luna asked now confused.

"Well the truth is I wanted to hold off on telling anyone until I told Yusei about it, but I know you were going to learn later anyway. I am actually pregnant." Akiza blushed a bit rubbing her stomach. _Luna was in shock to hear what Akiza had just said. Akiza was pregnant? As in she had a child in her now?_

"Your pregnant? Does that mean you have a child growing inside you?" Luna asked clarifying.

"That's right Luna. This child inside me belongs to Yusei and I. I honestly didn't know about it until a little while ago when I started feeling dizzy at work one day. When I went home I started to vomit just like now. So I went to the doctor's office to make sure I wasn't badly ill and sure enough he said that I was pregnant once he looked me over."

"Wow. That's so great for you Akiza! Are you happy about having a child?!" Luna asked all happy now that she understood what Akiza was talking about. _Akiza was about to answer when she heard a faint noise outside the door. She could tell quickly that it was someone duelling and was curious as to who it was._

"Hang on Luna., someone is duelling just outside the door. Let's get closer and see what's going on." She said pointing to the door._ They got closer and pressed their ears to the door and could hear Yusei and Jeagar talking. 'It sounds like Yusei's duelling against Jeagar! Yusei has come to save us! But how did he even know we were here?!' Akiza wondered as she tried to listen._

"It seems that you are starting to see your own weakness and are starting to also realize that beating me is impossible for you. I guess you aren't as strong as Goodwin had hoped you to be. Jeagar sighed in disappoint. SO I guess I will keep the women here and have them work as maids in the mansion for the rest of their lives." He smiled while narrowing his eyes to provoke Yusei. _Yusei's eyes flew open in rage at hearing those words. His mark now glowing with nothing but anger towards Jeagar. He knew that he would never in a million years allow that to happen to either Akiza or Luna. He looked at Jeagar with daggers in his eyes and pointed right into the jester's face._

"DON'T EVER INSULT THEM LIKE THAT AGAIN! I will defeat you here and now no matter what! I will never allow you to use Akiza or Luna for your own purposes! They are happy and they have their lives back and they are like family to me! I will never allow you or anyone else to bring them harm or trouble! To me, Akiza is the most important thing IN MY LIFE!" He declared strongly not knowing that Akiza could hear every word he just said _'Oh Yusei!' Akiza thought not wanting Yusei to know she heard that. Her heart and spirit were now fully recharged at hearing Yusei's strong confession and she knew that was truly going to save them no matter what Jeagar tried. Luna was also happy and taken back by Yusei's confession. She was truly hoping that someday she would find someone like Yusei to be happy with. She knew that she didn't care about looks and brains all that much or what the guy had money or possession wise. She just wanted someone who would love her for who she was and would always be there for her whenever she needed him like Yusei was to Akiza. Now we get back to the duel taking place._

"It's my turn now clown face! I draw! I play the spell card: Cold Wave. Now all spell and traps can't used until my next turn." He grinned.

"Not quite Yusei. I play the trap card: Magic Jammer! Now by sending one card in my hand to the grave I can negate your spell and destroy it." _The card released a dark smoke that smothered Yusei's spell card and destroyed it._

"That fine with me Jeagar. He grinned again. Because now your monster is weaker." 3000-2000

"Damn you. You wanted me to do that!" He protested.

"Exactly, and since I knew you would do that I can now summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode! Lv2 900att 400def. And now I tribute Speed warrior to special summon: Turret Warrior! Lv5 1200att 2000def. My monster gains the attack points of the warrior type monster that was used as the tribute as well" 1200-2100 _The ladies were watching through the cracks in the door and were very pleased at Yusei's comeback move. 'That's awesome Yusei. Just like always, even when things are down you always find the strength to keep pushing forward. That's one of the many reasons I fell for you so much.' Akiza confessed in her mind as she continued to watch._

"You thought this through well Yusei. I can see that restoring your hand was indeed a miscalculation for me."

"You ain't seen nothing yet Jeagar. Now I play the spell card: One for One! With this by sending a monster in my hand to the grave I can summon a level 1 monster to the field and I choose Turbo Synchron!" Lv1 100att 500def

"What are planning on doing with that toy car of yours my dear Yusei?" Jeagar asked trying to remain calm as he knew things weren't looking good for him.

"I now tune my level 1 Turbo Synchron with my level 5 Turret Warrior to Synchro summon: Turbo Warrior!" lv6 2500att 1500def

"I have a funny feeling that this monster has a few tricks to watch out for." Jeagar muttered under his breath.

"And now the fun part to begin. I attack your Jester Lord with my Turbo Warrior!" Yusei declared as his monster charged for Jeagar's

"I have no choice but to play my trap card Negate Attack! Now your attack and your battle phase ends." Jeagar countered with a furious look on his face.

"That's fine because now your down to one face down card. Yusei smirked. 2000-1000 I now play one card facedown and end my turn." 1000-2000 _'What is he thinking? He just gave my monster more attack points by doing that. That must be a counter trap in case I play another face down next turn before my battle phase. Well in any case I have to get rid of that card and I can do it next turn._

"It's my draw! I play the spell card: Distain Card! Now I choose one facedown on your side of the field and it can't be used for the remainder of the turn." He snickered.

"Damn you! I wasn't expecting that." Yusei growled. _Akiza and Luna quickly became worried again seeing that Jeagar was also good at turning things around quickly. _

"Can Yusei do this Akiza? This guy is far better than he looks?" Luna asked worried.

"I believe in him Luna. Akiza answered looking right at her friend. And I know that you should too because that will give him the strength to win. Even if he can't see or hear us, we will always be with him in his heart." She smiled at Luna making her happily smile in return.

"Your right Akiza. He can and WILL win." Luna announced with Akiza smiling.

"Now I will end you Yusei Fudo! I play two cards face down to add to my monster's attack points! 2000-4000

"Great. NOW what do I do?!" Yusei cursed to himself out loud while lowering his head.

"You can lose and become another victim to the Director like your girlfriend! Now my Jester Lord…Attack!" _As the monster threw it's attack at Yusei he slowly lifted his head back up with a smile._

"I activate the effect of Shield Warrior in my grave! When it's in the grave and I remove him from play I can save one monster on my field from being destroyed via battle once!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jeagar exploded in disbelief. _The Shield Warrior appeared in between the two monsters and took the hit for Turbo Warrior._

"Gotcha Jeagar. I knew you couldn't resist attacking me." Yusei chuckled._ Jeagar was now pissed off to no end at being played by Yusei once again and had had enough of the young Fudo's games._

"How the fuck was that monster in your graveyard?! I didn't battle it! Tell me RIGHT NOW!" He demanded As he was now fuming profusely.

"I discarded it when I played my One for One spell card earlier. I knew that you might have had a plan to protect yourself so I made sure I had one too."

"You bastard child! How dare you do that to ME!"

"Now this duel ends Jeagar! My draw! First things first! I play my face down since I can use it again: Trap Stun! Now all traps on the field are useless until the next turn."

"That can't be!" Jeagar froze as he saw all his face down cards turn black.

"Now I play the spell card: The Warrior returning Alive. Now I bring back my Speed Warrior to my hand from the grave. Now I will summon him back to the field in attack mode!" L2 900att 400def.

"What the point of doing that?! My monster still has 4000 attack points and yours don't even come close. What do you think you can do with them?! Jeagar grinned before laughing manically.

"I can use the spell that Crow gave me in my hand. The one that will end this duel once and for all! I play the spell card: Smashing Ground! Now one monster on your side of the field with the highest defence is destroyed!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Jeagar wailed seeing his monster crushed by a giant hand while Yusei's monster's remained.

"This is the end for you Jeagar! Because of my Speed Warrior's effect it's attack points double. 900-1800. Now my two warriors, attack his life points directly!" Yusei ordered his two warriors as they charged in for Jeagar.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" 4000-0 _Jeagar then collapsed and was out cold laying face down with eyes as white as a ghost._

"Whew. That was a close one. Now I have to get back to finding Akiza and Luna." Yusei quickly remembered.

"YUSEI! WE ARE RIGHT HERE!" He heard Akiza and Luna's voice calling him. _He quickly looked behind where Jeagar was standing to see a small door behind him. He quickly like a bolt of lightning ran in front of the door and saw that it was locked._

"Akiza! Luna! Are you both ok in there?!" He called inside trying to still open the door.

"Yes! We are both fine! We aren't injured at all Yusei!" Luna called back to confirm.

"Thank goodness. He sighed. Alright I'm going to kick down the door so move away!" He warned them. _They quickly jumped back as Yusei began to pound with his foot until the door broke off it's hinges and fell to the ground revealing the two young ladies in the storage room. They quickly leaped off the floor and jumped straight into his arms giving him a gigantic hug with tears rushing from their eyes. He smiled and tightly returned their embrace. He had no idea how much he truly missed the feel of Akiza's warm body pressed against his. He knew that he couldn't live anymore without her by his side_ _'I'm so happy your ok Akiza! I'm so relieved to see you both alright! I promise that I will make sure Goodwin is beaten and I will protect you both now and forever!'_

A/n: Wow that was epic. It seems though that Akiza has something that hopefully Yusei can accept. Next chapter will be the Jack Goodwin duel that was taking place at the same time as this one. I hope it's to your liking people. Thanks to all for r&ring. J


	32. the final battle part 2

Chapter 32 The final battle part 2

_At the same time Yusei was making his way to the area where Jeagar and the girls were being kept. Jack was heading towards the place where Goodwin was waiting. Goodwin could tell that someone was closing in but didn't care who since for him it would just be another mark for him to make his own. He already had half the marks and knew that with the remaining two he would gain the power he needed to make his dreams become reality. 'Come my signer brothers. Duel me and bring me one step closer to my dream! Give me your strengths to make this world mine! With the power of the Crimson Dragon and the signer's powers I will never fall or lose!' He thought before laughing evilly. After he finished thinking about the future he would bring Jack kicked open the two doors with authority and stood firmly in the doorway where he saw Goodwin standing in front of the dragon's temple. He shrugged and made his way into Goodwin's face and grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him off his feet._

"Where are Luna and Akiza you prick?! You had better tell me now before I rearrange your pretty face!" Jack roared with anger raising his free hand into a fist in front of Goodwin's face. _Goodwin then grinned and simply shook his head smiling._

"Sorry to disappoint you Jack, but I'm afraid you took the wrong path to find them. They are down the other hallway so you won't be saving them anytime soon. Now if you would be so kind as to let me go so we can settle this the way we all should settle our differences?" He asked holding up his duel disk arm. _Jack grunted and let Goodwin go with a thrust and walked away to get a fair distance to begin the duel._

"So if they are not here with you, then they are down the other hallway that was opposite of this one?" Jack asked to confirm.

"Yes indeed. I am quite certain that you and Yusei split up and he took that path while you came this way. But it didn't matter to me who took which path since I plan to defeat all of you like I did the other two." He smirked then lightly laughed

"You Bastard! What did you do to them?! If I find out you hurt them physically in any way I won't be duelling you, I will be crushing you under my foot!" Jack warned pointing right at him.

"I assure you that I didn't do them any bodily harm. I simply beat them in a fair and square duel and then they collapsed in front of me. I honestly didn't think that just by duelling me and losing that they would lose all their strength and collapse in front of me." He sighed with a distrustful smile.

"Your lying through your teeth asshole! Now tell me the TRUTH! I want the whole truth right now!"

"It seems that whatever I say won't matter. Goodwin sighed now with annoyance. You are too far gone with your anger and blindness. I guess now the only left for us to do is to duel to see if I am lying or not." Goodwin said activating his disk.

"So be it. I'll will show you that no one messes with the king's friends! Not even you!" Jack stated doing the same.

"DUEL!" Jack: 4000 Goodwin: 4000

"I shall go first. I draw. I summon Grannel Core in defence mode. Lv1 0att 0def. Then I shall place two card face down and end my turn." _Jack looked at his field and wasn't sure what to make of it. He had never seen this monster before nor did he know why Goodwin was obviously making no effort to hide that he wanted him to attack his monster. ' I don't know what that monster is Goodwin and I don't know how you beat Akiza and Luna. But I can assure you that I won't go down so easy!'_

"I draw! _He looked and smiled at his card. _I play the spell card: Cold Wave! Now neither of us can use or set spells or traps till the end of your next turn. And now,since you have a monster on the field and I don't I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand with half it's original points! Lv5 2000-1000att 2400-1200def Then I shall summon Dark Resonator from my hand! Lv3 1300att 300def. Now I tune my two monsters together to Synchro summon: Red Dragon Archfiend! Lv8 3000att 2000def. Now I will blow away that piece of junk with my dragon since any monster that my dragon attacks in defence mode is automatically destroyed! Attack my dragon and destroy that core with Absolute Power Force!" _The dragon threw a fist that became red with fire and collided with the Grannel Core and blew it to pieces. Goodwin smiled at the instant he saw his monster blown into pieces knowing that his strategy had worked. He had truly sucked Jack into his plan and now thanks to Jack's own monster and spell card Goodwin had all the advantages. _

"It must be a real shame that a idiot duelist like you is actually the king of turbo duels for the city. I am sorely disappointed in your amateur like abilities."

"What the hell are you spouting off now asshole?! You just lost your only defence and your spell and traps are sealed until my next turn! How dare you insult the true king of duelling!" Jack was steaming furiously hearing that even in his current position Goodwin was acting like he had already won.

"I am only stating a truth Jack so no need to blow your ego inflated top. You can watch for yourself as my monster's true power shall now awaken." Goodwin told him pointing to the scattered pieces of his monster as they began to glow.

"What the hell is happening?!" Jack snapped as he took a step back.

"That is my monster's effect. When this monster Grannel Core is destroyed by a card effect it allows me to summon: Machine Emperor Grannel! Lv1 0att 0def. Grannel Top! Lv1 0att 0def Grannel Attack! Lv1 0att 0def Grannel Guard! Lv1 0att 0def and Grannel Carrier! Lv1 0att 0def Now my monster, combine into the ultimate monster!" _The five pieces came together to form a giant mechanical machine that towered over Jack and his dragon. Jack stood in awe and in shock as he had never seen this monster before. He had no idea why but deep in his heart and gut he knew he was in big trouble._

"What in the world is that monster?! I have never seen anything like that before you bastard! Tell me right now what the fuck that piece shit is!"

"If that's what you want then I will be happy to. Goodwin smirked. This monster attack and defence points are actually equal to that of my life points for the whole duel. So since I'm at full health my monster is at full power." 0-4000att 0-4000def. _Jack watched again in terror as the monster he had no knowledge of was now even stronger than his dragon and thanks to his own spell he couldn't defend himself by setting anything. He quickly realized that Goodwin had truly suckered him. 'Damn this bastard! He knew all along that I was going to summon my dragon and use it's effect. And now it's me who's backed up into a corner and I honesty don't know what he's got planned next. I'm such an idiot for falling for his trap!' Jack cursed himself shaking his head trying to get rid of his pain._

"If that's all your monster has is attack power then your going to need a lot more than tat to beat me." Jack smirked trying to get his momentum back.

"You think that's all my monster's good for? Fine then, I shall sow you what it can really do. It's my turn. I draw. I now activate my Machine Emperor's effect. Once per turn I can absorb one synchro monster on my opponent's side of the field and add it's power to my emperor."

"You can WHAT?! That's not fair you piece of shit!"

"You really don't have any manners do you Jack? Then let this duel teach you some! Now my emperor, absorb his monster!" Goodwin ordered. _The Machine Emperor's chest area began to glow and immediately shot beams of light that wrapped themselves around the red dragon's limbs and neck and slowly pulled the beast into it's chest area. Jack watched in complete horror at the sight of his beloved dragon and partner being turned into a power supply for Goodwin's monster. The dragon was then completely absorbed by the Machine and all of it's attack power was taken as well. 4000-7000 'No wonder Akiza and Luna were beaten so badly. What can we do against a monster that can absorb our synchro monsters?! There must be a way to win and as the king I WILL find it! I swear that I will not lose to this maniac! I SWEAR IT!' Jack swore in his mind with a strong fist forming in his hands._

"Now I think I will just put you out of your misery quickly so you won't have to suffer THAT much. Now my great emperor, attack Jack directly and end this duel." _The monster released a charged beam of light from it's left arm and targeted Jack. As the attack almost hit Jack he smiled which caught Goodwin's attention._

"I activate: Battle Fader from my hand! Now when I am targeted by a direct attack and this monster is in my hand, I can special summon it and end the battle phase!" Jack announced summon his monster. Lv1 0att 0def. _Goodwin wasn't overall impressed at the move since he knew that without that monster Jack would have lost. He quickly chuckled lightly and took a strong look at Jack._

"SO the great King of Turbo Duels has to resort to a tactic like that just to survive another turn? Not at all am I impressed Jack. I expected more from you to be fully honest. But I guess a pitiful child will always be just that: A child." _Goodwin's words had filled Jack's anger meter to it's absolute max. He had had enough of the insults and the tricks and pain he was causing everyone._

"I will show you right now that I AM NO CHILD! I draw! I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode! Lv4 1800att 1000def Now I activate it's special ability. Once per turn I can choose one of your monsters and it can't attack or change it's battle position. I choose your Grannel's attack!" _'My monster can't do anything next turn because of that annoying effect. Oh well I will still obtain victory one way or another.' Goodwin thought unaffected by the current events._

"Now I place one guard face down and end my turn."

"I am not yet impressed Jack. I thought you were going for some major kicking butt strategy and yet all you could is stall my monster for another turn. Very well then I shall draw. I place two cards face down and end my turn without anything else." Goodwin sighed without a care.

"Well if all you got Goodwin is that giant piece of shit metal that I wouldn't want as a can opener on your side of the field then I won't have to stay back for long. I draw! _He looked at his card and smiled. _I now sacrifice my Blizzard Dragon to summon: Strong wind Dragon in attack mode! 2400att 1200def And this dragon lives up to it's name since it gains half the attack power of the dragon that you sacrificed to summon it." Jack smirked. 2400-3300. Now I activate the spell card: Dragon's Revenge! By releasing a dragon type monster form my field and giving up 1000 life points I can deal all it's attack points as damage to you!" _Now Goodwin was shocked at Jack's bold move. He was destroying his only defence and lowering his own life points just to damage his. He quickly realized what Jack was aiming for._

"Bastard! You intend to weaken my own monster as well by doing this! Damn Brat!"

"Well this is what you get for underestimating me! Now my card activates!" 4000-3000lp _The dragon became a pillar of light which bypassed the emperor and smashed into Goodwin hard. Goodwin flinched at the impact and was quite surprised by Jack's sudden and yet heavy move. 4000-700lp 7000-3700att/def._

"That was most impressive I will admit Jack. You did catch me off guard with that one and I applaud you for such a well accomplished plan." He lightly clapped trying to keep his composure over the fact that what Jack just did truly did anger him.

"I will never lose to you Goodwin! I will defeat and then I will find the girls and take them and Yusei out of here! I end my turn with that." He declared.

"I think that now would be the time to teach you a lesson Jack. I draw! I think that now you should get a taste of real pain. I shall now activate the spell card: Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your final face down is destroyed and so is your chance to win!" Goodwin laughed as his card created a storm which blew away Jack face down. _Jack then smirked and began to laugh a little manically himself which caught Goodwin's attention._

"What is so funny?! You just lost your chance to win and your laughing?! Could it be that the thought of losing has driven you mad and insane? Or could it be that you are simply trying to mask the pain with laughter?"

"Neither of those dick head. You just activated my face down card: Security Orb!" _As Jack finished his sentence a orb with claw like finger appeared in the smoke and soon headed straight for Goodwin's Emperor._

"What's that little machine doing?!" Goodwin asked noticing it attaching itself to Machine emperor's attack arm.

"It\s simple Goodwin. When Security Orb is face down and destroyed by my opponent it can destroy one monster on the field and I choose Machine Emperor Grannel Attack!" _The arm then exploded with Goodwin grunting as he saw his monster's attack abilities vanish._

"Damn it!"

"I won't let you use My own Red Dragon Archfiend against me Goodwin. You will never beat me with my own power unless I say so! You got that you old buzzard?!" Jack told him before flipping him off with his middle finger.

"Not bad Jack. But now I activate the trap card: Self detonator! Now I can tribute one machine monster on my side of the field and I can deal half it's points as damage to you." Goodwin smirked.

"What was that?!"

"Your not the only one who can use this strategy Jack. I release my Machine Emperor Grannel's carrier and deal you with 1850 points of damage!" _The carrier then blew itself to bits and shot the pieces right at Jack sending him flying backwards and landing on the floor hard. He slowly grunted as he could feel the pain and surge all through his body. 3000-1150 He then tried to regain himself by pulling himself back up while looking at Goodwin's face with was smiling evilly at him._

"Not…bad asshole. But can you… do more than that? Or is that… all you got?" Jack grunted standing up again.

"I assure you Jack that I have plenty more where that came from and you will soon be the victim of it all. You may have gotten a good blow in earlier but now your luck has run out. You can't win with only one card in your hand and next turn I shall finish you for good with your own monster." Goodwin smiled brimming with confidence. _Jack knew that Goodwin's words weren't false because he could tell just from looking at the field that he was in trouble. He only had one card in his hand and his face down trump card was gone. His favourite monster was still on Goodwin's field giving his monster power and he had nothing that could go against it. Jack at this moment was feeling mixed about what was happening to him. In his entire career he had never been pushed into a corner like this before in his life. And yet he was enjoying it deep down since he was truly being put into a situation where he had to use ALL of his skills to take it all back and turn it into victory. 'I can't believe that for the first time in my life I am actually in this position. I honestly never thought that I Jack Atlas would ever be put into a position where I had to rely on one draw to save my deck and my duel. Is this what it's like for you Yusei?' Jack thought picturing Yusei in his mind knowing that Yusei would always end up in these positions and yet still turn it around by believing in his deck to the end._

"Goodwin. I truly hope you are enjoying this duel because you have become the first duelist to ever make me Jack Atlas fall into a corner that literally has me worried. So believe me when I say good job because now I will turn the tide completely!" Jack declared strongly pointing again at Goodwin.

"Whatever you say Jack. I shall end my turn with that. Now show me what you are talking about."

"I shall! Jack stated drawing his card strongly. _He looked at his card and couldn't believe what he just drew. _I now play my spell card: Card of Demise! Now I draw until I'm holding five cards, and then in five turns my hand goes to the graveyard. _Goodwin's face grew a frown at the fact Jack's hand was now replenished. _Now I play the spell card: Mind Control! I can now take control of any monster on your side of the field although I can't tribute it or attack with it."

"So what do you plan to do with…NO!" Goodwin blurted out realizing Jack's motive.

"That's right Goodwin, I am taking back MY dragon!" _The red dragon then burst from the Machine Emperor chest and flew back to Jack's side of the field spreading it's wings and letting out a mighty roar. Jack was truly happy to see his monster back on his field and also knowing that Goodwin's monster just lost a lot of strength. 3700-700._

"This is not good." Goodwin muttered under his breath again but loud enough for Jack to hear it.

"You got that right that it's not good… for YOU! Now I summon Majestic Dragon to the field! Lv1 0att 0def. Now I tune my Majestic Dragon to my Battle Fader and my Red Dragon Archfiend to synchro summon: MAJESTIC RED DRAGON!" lv10 4000att 3000def _Goodwin was now the one standing in shock at the sight of Jack's new dragon. He had never seen this dragon before and it truly was a mystery to him._

"Where the hell did you get a dragon like that?! You have NEVER had a card like that before! So where did you get it?! Tell ME!" Goodwin demanded now with sweat running down his face as he had lost his calm composure at seeing Jack's new dragon.

"To be honest Goodwin I myself don't know fully how I got this card. But I can tell you this for certain, both me AND Yusei have it." He smirked.

"What did you just say?!" Goodwin spat hearing Jack's unbelievable words.

"Allow me to explain what happened. It was just a little while ago while Yusei and I were having a duel."

_Flashback: Jack and Yusei were duelling in Jack's back yard and were at the end of the duel. Jack had Vice Dragon out in attack mode and one facedown with two cards in his hand and 700lps while Yusei had Sonic Chick out in defence mode with no cards facedown and 400 lps left with two cards in his hand and it was his draw. _

"I draw Jack! I now play the spell card-" _Yusei was then cut off by his arm burning from his mark and a red light was appearing between him and Jack. Jack was also feeling the same pain and burning from his mark._

"What the hell is this?!" Jack asked in pain crushing his own arm with his free hand.

"I don't know, but look in the light! Something is forming inside of it!" Yusei noticed pointing to the center. _Soon the light faded and the image of the Crimson Dragon appeared between the two of them and started to speak. _

"**You who bear my chosen marks that carry the light and power of the stars. I grant you a new star that shall grant you the strength to pierce the darkness that will soon come. A great power will soon come against you that you cannot defeat without a new hope to call upon. For you two who have the strongest duelling spirits of my chosen signers I grant you this power!"**

"Hey wait! What do you mean power we can't defeat?! And what are you doing to us anyway with these marks?! I want some answers now DRAGON!" Jack demanded stomping his foot. _The dragon then let out a flash of light which covered the two duelists completely and then vanished without a trace. They soon looked around to see nothing had changed and everything was as if it never happened. The only thing was is that both their decks were glowing on top with a new card. They both drew it and saw Majestic Dragon. They both were in shock that what just happened between them wasn't just in their imaginations but tried to forget it and return to the duel._

"Now Jack I summon from my hand Debris Dragon! Lv4 1000att 1000def. Now I activate it's effect! I can summon a monster with less than five hundred attack points from my graveyard and I choose: Shield Wing! Lv2 0att 900def. Now since I have a tuner monster on my field I can special summon: Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard as well! Lv2 800att 800def. Now I tune my three monsters together to synchro summon: Stardust Dragon! Lv8 2500att 200def. Now Jack let's see this new power in action shall we?" Yusei suggested looking right at Jack.

"Go ahead Yusei! Let's see if this Crimson Dragon gave us anything worthy of us!"

"I now play the Spell card: One for One! Now by sending a monster in my hand to the graveyard I can summon a level one monster and I choose: Majestic Dragon! Lv1 0att 0def. Now I tune my three monsters again to Synchro summon: Majestic Star Dragon!" 3800att 3000def. _A brand new dragon appeared from a giant white pillar of light and spread it's wings and revealed itself like a angel from the heavens. Jack and Yusei were both stunned and in complete awe at the sight of this magnificent creature. They both quickly regained themselves and returned to the duel._

"Well Yusei, I must admit that even I Jack Atlas am quite impressed by this gift of the Crimson Dragon." Jack smirked knowing that even though he probably had lost it was worth it to see this power. _End flashback_:

"That's how we got these cards. I honestly am right now feeling mixed emotions right now since I didn't ask for this and yet I truly am grateful for it. On one hand it sucks that the Dragon said I couldn't win on my own but again I wouldn't have this awesome new power without him so I will forgive him this time. But now it's time for you to say GOODBYE! I activate my monster's effect! It can negate one monster on your field and absorb all of it's attacks points and add them to my dragon!" _The red dragon let out a bright red stream from it's mouth which engulfed the emperor and took all it's attack points with it._ 4000-4700

"That's impossible! There's no way that can be possible!" Goodwin face froze in shock!

"Your not the only one who can ABSORB power now Goodwin. Now it's time for you to get a taste of your own medicine! Now Majestic Red Dragon attack his Machine Emperor Grannel Top with Majestic Power Force!" _The dragon flew in and blasted the Emperor to pieces which sent Goodwin flying backwards with Jack smiling in triumph._

"I win this duel Goodwin. Now tell me where the girls are and make it fast since I'm tired of looking at you."

"Are you sure you have won this duel Jack? Maybe you should look again at the field." Goodwin grinned and lightly laughed as he started to stand up again. _Jack was confused for a quick second and quickly looked again to see that only the arm was destroyed and Goodwin's life points were unaffected. 700lps Jack's eyes flew open and became saucers at the true sight in front of him. Goodwin's life points weren't damaged and that beast was still around. Something wasn't right here._

"How can that be you cheating asshole?! I hit the head of your beast dead on! There is no way it could have survived that! Explain yourself now!" Jack demanded.

"Very well then. Look at my field if you want your answer Jack." Goodwin answered pointing to a trap card that had been activated.

"What is that card?!"

"That my friend is my trap card: Rotating Parts. When a machine type monster on my side of the field is attacked I can switch all the damage to another one during the damage step of the battle. So I switched it from Top to Guard in order to avoid the life point damage." Goodwin explained before breaking into a soft but evil laugh.

"You got to be kidding me! I can't believe this! How could I let this happen?!" Jack cursed himself with a boat load of anger.

"Well you did Jack. Now do you mind finishing your turn so I can make mine?" _Jack looked at his hand and saw nothing that could help him now. That dragon was his last chance and he knew that if not for Goodwin's trap he would have won the duel. 'Sorry Crimson Dragon, but it seems I wasn't able to use the power you gave me to it's fullest potential. And I'm sorry Akiza and Luna for not being able to save you. I am ashamed to call myself a king when I can't even protect my friends. Leo and Yusei…forgive me.' He lowered his head and quickly raised it back up._

"I end my turn Goodwin. There's nothing more I can do this turn. And at the end phase of my turn Majestic Red Dragon goes to the Graveyard and Red Dragon Archfiend is summoned back to the field."

"I see. So your big finishing monster only lasts one turn and then leaves you huh? So be it. It's my draw. I now activate my Emperor's effect. Once per turn it can absorb a synchro monster on your field and I choose your dragon again. 700-3700 Now I shall finish you by summoning this: Grannel Attack 3! _A new arm appeared and attached itself to the emperor giving it attack ability again. 'I see. So these parts have levels to them as well. Be careful Yusei. I'm leaving the rest to you.' Jack thought with a smile._

"Now I shall finish you Jack Atlas. Attack my emperor and end this duel!" Goodwin ordered as his monster threw a powerful punch which collided with Jack and sent him flying backwards with tremendous force. He landed hard and was knocked unconscious from the impact. 1150-0lps _Goodwin smiled and deactivated his disk causing the emperor to vanish. He then walked over to the unconscious Jack and lifted his signer arm with the dragon's wings and snickered. 'Now I shall possess the fourth signer mark. And when I have the fifth and final one courtesy of Yusei Fudo, the Crimson Dragon's power will be mine! Oh great Crimson Dragon who sleeps I the heavens. Grant me the power of this fallen signer and grant me the path I desire so that I may take his place and continue to bring your power to the world. I ask you Crimson Dragon of the stars: Grant me this Signer's MARK!' Goodwin chanted like before and again the mark disappeared from Jack's arm and appeared on Goodwin's chest. Now he had a mark on each arm and on his front and back. Once he had all five they would combine into the Crimson Dragon symbol and allow the Dragon to fully appear in this world. 'Just one more to go. One more!' As Goodwin was thinking this the duel with Yusei and Jeagar had ended as well with Yusei winning and returning to Akiza and Luna. He had just found them both safe and sound and was truly happy being in his loved ones arms again. To Yusei this was a feeling he never wanted to lose ever again. He soon loosened his hug on them and looked Akiza right in her eyes to see the beauty that he always knew he saw in front of him. He truly was happy even with the current circumstances being with Akiza._

"Did you come to save us by yourself Yusei?" Luna asked breaking his train of thought.

"No Luna, Jack is also with me though he went down a different path. He is also determined to save you two so he came as well. I am truly grateful to have a friend like him when I need it."

"I'm happy too. I'm glad to see that Jack really does care about us even though he honestly never showed it around us before." Luna mentioned.

"Well I can assure you that with how determined he is to save you both from Goodwin, his actions speak way louder than his words." Yusei smiled at the young lady. _Luna smiled back and gave Yusei a big hug with Akiza smiling at hearing that Jack was also there to save them. 'Jack truly is a good hearted person deep down in his heart. I hope that he and Carly truly are happy together since they both are truly my friends.' She thought watching Yusei hug Luna happily. Yusei then decided to save the happy stuff for after they were all safe and sound._

"Now that I have you both safe and sound, it's time to go and find Jack and then deal with that no good wise guy Goodwin." Yusei stated not wanting to curse in front of Luna.

"I agree with there completely Yusei. We have to warn Jack about Goodwin's deck if he should run into him." Akiza mentioned which caught Yusei's attention.

"Why is that? What's so special about Goodwin's deck? Did he cheat that much or just use a lot of rare or forbidden cards?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Well I can tell you for certain that is rare and I say it SHOULD have been forbidden." Luna jumped in.

"What is it?"

"A monster that can absorb synchro monsters and add their strength to it's own. It's called a machine Emperor and it's made of five different monster parts." She explained. _Yusei looked at her bewildered. He had no idea a monster like that even existed not too mention that it sounds like Goodwin had something no one should. He now knew why Akiza and Luna were beaten and were locked up in this room._

"I see. Thanks for the heads up. He said seriously. I will be sure to remember that so don't worry. I'll make sure that somehow I can work around it." He then smiled trying to assure them.

"Yusei. There's more to it than just having a unique monster. Akiza warned him. He has power very similar to mine and he has much more control over it than I do."

"So your saying he's also a psychic duelist?!" Yusei asked in a voice that was starting to wonder if Goodwin was even human.

"I don't know for sure. But when we duelled him everything definitely became real. But it didn't feel like psychic energy at all. It felt much darker and colder than anything I have felt before. But it only appeared when his monster did so I wonder if the monster wasn't the source of it." Akiza explained with her head down trying to figure out Goodwin's power for herself.

"Well it's doesn't matter what he tried to do because Jack and I won't ever lose to a man like him and we certainly are going to leave here together with our marks and our friends together. I promise you both that!" _Akiza and Luna both started to smile again at seeing Yusei's strength and determination. Akiza knew Yusei would never say something without truly being able to make it happen and knew that she could trust his words. 'I love you so much Yusei. I promise that the first thing I'm going to do when we get out of here is tell you about this child of ours growing in me.' Akiza thought rubbing her lower stomach area. Yusei then stood up and began to look down the hallway to see no one coming. The three of them then left the room and proceeded down the other way down the hallway. They ran for a few seconds until both Akiza and Luna recognized the hallway and saw that they were headed for the Crimson Dragon's temple._

"Yusei! This path leads to the Crimson Dragon temple that's beneath this mansion. That's where we were taken for our duel with Goodwin!" Akiza panted while running.

"So then that most likely means that he is still there and right now Jack and him are probably duelling. I just hope Jack can overcome those Machine Emperors you both mentioned before. Jack's strong but even he can't win without having a strategy against those things."

"Let's hurry and get to the room then so we can help him if we still have a chance to. I'm worried about him." Luna huffed as she was almost out of breath since she wasn't used to running. _They soon made it to the doors to the temple room and opened the doors without hesitation to a sight they weren't prepared for. Jack was down and unconscious on the ground at Goodwin's feet with Goodwin staring up at the temple and slowly turning his head around to meet them eye to eye with a sadistic smile._

"What have you done to Jack, Goodwin?! Tell me now!" Yusei exploded instantly with rage.

"I did the exact same thing I did to your two lovely companions there Yusei. He stated pointing to the girls behind Yusei. I simply beat him in a duel and took his signer mark as my reward for my victory." He told them showing them all the marks over his body.

"Then explain those burns and scratches all over his clothes and body! Yusei snapped pointing to Jack's body. That wasn't from simply duelling! Are you a psychic duellist or what?! Tell us the truth now!" He demanded now pointing back at Goodwin. _Goodwin just simply smirked and then laughed while Yusei's anger was rising fast in his mind. He quickly calmed down enough to know that he should Jack out of there quickly so he didn't get worse than he already was._

"Akiza, can you and Luna pull Jack out of there so he's not caught in between us? I need to take this guy down and I need total concentration or I won't be able to win. Please?" He asked Akiza sincerely. _Akiza nodded and walked up with Luna to grab Jack's body. Goodwin simply stood there and allowed them to do so since he knew that he would have gotten in between them if just left where he was. Then soon had Jack in their arms though he was heavier than he looked. Yusei noticed this and helped them out and got Jack to the doorway. Akiza then stayed by Jack's side while Yusei and Goodwin walked further into the room and got their duel disks ready._

"I assure you Goodwin that your reign end here! I won't allow to bring any more harm to any of my friends! This is going to be the final duel and I want you to promise me that if I win this duel you will never and I mean NEVER bother anyone close to me again no matter what."

"That's fine with me. I give you my word on that one Yusei. However young one, if you lose this duel then I will get your mark and then with that I will make sure that you are the first I will test the power of Crimson Dragon on." Goodwin grinned back at Yusei.

"Just try it Goodwin! This is the end of your plans and everything you have done!"

"DUEL!" They shouted together.

_A/n: Well the final duel with everything on the line shall now begin. Also Goodwin will reveal how he got his deck and how he can steal the marks of the signers. All will be revealed in the next chapter as this battle comes to an end. _


	33. The final battle part 3

This is the final chapter of the duels with Goodwin. This will be similar yet different from the story as I changed a few things to fit my story better. So I hope it doesn't bother anyone.

Chapter 33 The final battle part 3

"Duel!" The two duelists shouted together as the final duel began. They both drew their hands as Goodwin took the first turn.

"I shall start this duel, I draw. I summon Wisel Core in defence mode. Lv1 0att 0def. I place two cards face down and end my turn." He smirked knowing that with the Machine emperors in his control that he already had an advantage.

"Now it's my turn! I draw! Yusei drew his card and smiled at it. I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! Lv2 900att 400def. I now attack with Speed Warrior and boost it's attack points thanks to it's effect! 900-1800 _Speed Warrior charged in only to be blocked by a swirling vortex of energy._

"Sorry young one but I played the trap card: Negate Attack which cancels your attack and ends your battle phase." Goodwin chuckled. _Yusei wasn't sure as to why he would protect such a creature and knew he had to get rid of it as fast as he could. _

"Fine I place two cards face down and end my turn." He sighed as his monster's attack points went to normal. 1800-900. _Goodwin sighed and decided that now be the time to explain a bit about why this was all happening._

"Do you truly wish to know why I am gathering the marks of the Crimson Dragon young signer? Do you honestly want to know my reasons for what I am doing?" He asked seriously. _Yusei and the girls eye shot open at hearing Goodwin admit that he had a reason and they all truly did want to know why he did all this to them._

"You damn right we do asshole! You tell us all right now why you did this to all of us! You kidnapped Akiza and the assaulted Leo as well as hurt all of my friends! If you DON'T tell me I was going to force it out of you anyway!" Yusei explained angrily.

"Very well then. I draw! I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack me for three turns!" He smiled as Swords of light surrounded Yusei's field.

"Damn it! I wasn't expecting that card!" Yusei cursed not thinking Goodwin would use a stalling card.

"Now I play the trap card Raigeki Break! I discard one card from my hand to destroy one card on the field and I choose Wisel Core!"

"What?! Why are you destroying your own monster?!" Yusei asked all confused. _Akiza and Luna who were watching both had seen this before and knew that the Emperor was coming._

"Be careful Yusei! This is how he summons his Special synchro absorbing monsters!" Akiza called out to him to try and warn him.

"So that's what he's planning! Well then, bring it on Goodwin!"

"Fine then. I destroy Wisel Core and through it's effect I summon Machine Emperor Wisel! 0att 0def. Wisel attack! 1200att 0def. Wisel guard! 0att 1200def Wisel Top! 500att 500def and Wisel Carrier! 800att 600def. Now combine my Machine Emperor! _The five parts became one and formed Machine Emperor Wisel. 2500att 2300def._

"Just where and how did a monster like that fall into your hands Goodwin?! What the devil are you trying to accomplish with that thing?!" Yusei asked again demanding an answer.

"Very well then Yusei Fudo. You and your friends shall now learn the truth. Goodwin said calmly as he began to explain the story behind everything. It all begins with the battle that started thousands of years ago between the Crimson Dragon and the Crimson Devil The two battled for years against each other since each were fighting with different desires. The Crimson Dragon wished for the peace and harmony for all living things while the Crimson devil desired total destruction of all things."

"No way. It battled against a devil?" Luna asked in shock.

"Yes indeed it did. Everything I am telling you all is what has been passed down to me by those who were at once directly connected to the Crimson Dragon. After fighting for so long The Crimson Dragon was drained of all it's power and was about to be destroyed by the Devil when a human that possessed a tremendous power appeared and granted the Dragon the power of it's very soul."

"You mean-?" Yusei asked not hoping he was right about what that meant.

"Again yes. The human sacrificed himself allowing the Crimson Dragon to restore it's power and seal The Crimson Devil beneath the earth. After the battle was done the people that heard about the Crimson Dragon's victory built this very temple to honour and praise the Dragon as their true protector. But the Dragon alone knew that it's power was not enough to keep the world safe and soon figured out how to grant the power to humans. That power is it marks of the chosen ones that we all possess. The Crimson Dragon's birthmarks are the marks that show we have been chosen to hold and use it's power to keep the world safe and balanced." _Goodwin's story truly sounded like complete nonsense to Yusei and the girls and yet it felt completely true at the same time. They all looked at their arms and soon all came to the same conclusion inside their heads. 'So this mark is because it has CHOSEN us to do something for it? We have been chosen since birth to battle and fight to protect the world without any choice of our own?!' Yusei and the girls thought together._

"You all are probably taking this hard right now but I assure you that it is all true what I just said. Now let's continue this duel and I shall explain some more later. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"This is completely crazy! You are telling us that we are just puppets for the Crimson Dragon?! That we are just toys for it to channel and gain power through?! I won't accept that! I draw! Yusei called out now in a furious rage. I play the spell card: Angel Baton. I draw two cards and then discard one. _Discards Stardust Xiaolong. _Now I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode! Lv2 300att 600def I also Tribute my Speed Warrior to special summon: Turret Warrior! Lv5 1200att 2000def. Now I tune my two monsters together to synchro summon: Nitro warrior! Lv7 2800att 2000def.

"Great job Yusei! That is one awesome synchro monster!" Akiza complimented him thinking that Yusei must have had a plan.

"Not bad Yusei Fudo. Summoning that powerful synchro was impressive and all. But it shall simply become a charge up for my monster since you can't attack me thanks to my swords"

"Not once I play my face down: Dust Tornado! Now I destroy one spell or trap on the field and I choose your sword spell!"

"OH shit!" Goodwin Cursed watching his swords get blown away by the trap card.

"Now I will your Wisel Guard with My Nitro Warrior!" Yusei commanded.

"Alright Yusei! Teach this guy a lesson!" The ladies cheered from the sidelines. _Nitro Warrior smashed into Wisel guard and destroyed it._

"Why did you attack the one monster that was in defence mode when you could have attacked a different part?" Goodwin asked not sure what Yusei was planning on.

"Simple. When my monster attacks and destroys a defence monster it can switch another monster into attack mode and attack again." Yusei smirked as Goodwin realized his plan.

"Damn you Yusei!"

"Now I will attack your Wisel Carrier with my second attack!" Goodwin: lp 4000-2000 2500-1700att 2300-500def_ The smoke from the explosion covered the entire field with Yusei smiling at his current offensive strategy._

"That was awesome Yusei! You took out two parts in one attack!" Akiza called to him which made him turn to her and smile with complete confidence.

"Keep it up Yusei! You can beat this bad guy if you just keep the pressure on him!" Luna stated as she cheered for him as well. _Goodwin regained his composure and stood up straight with a cocky smile himself._

"What's with your face Goodwin? Finally losing your sanity or something?" Yusei asked not knowing what he could have been smiling about.

"Not exactly Yusei. I simply am amazed at how well my plan worked to get you to attack me and activate my trap card: Extreme overload!"

"What the hell is that going to do?!" Akiza and Luna screamed since neither had seen the card before.

"It is going to hurt his life points since this card activates when a machine type monster with less than 1000 attack and defence points is destroyed. I now add up the total of the two points and deal it as damage to you! 800+600=1400. _A blast of lightning flew from the card and hit Yusei hard sending waves of electricity surging through his entire body which made him scream out before falling to his knees. Yusei:4000-2600_

"YUSEI!" Akiza and Luna called out terrified at what just happened and seeing Yusei hurt.

"I'm fine ladies. Just a little taken back from that impact. I'll be fine so don't worry." He told them calmly looking right at the two of them with a smile and standing back up.

"Please be careful Yusei. Don't get too hurt." Akiza whispered softly hoping this would end soon.

"Now I shall tell you more about the Crimson Dragon and why I am trying to take the marks and bring them together." Goodwin stated waiting for Yusei to get back into the duel.

"Fine then. I was waiting to hear this anyway asshole." Yusei grunted still a little shaky from the shock.

"Then I shall explain. After studying the history of the world and the Crimson Dragon I learned that a few thousand years ago the Crimson began a battle with creatures born from the sealed Crimson Devil that took the form of the Nazca lines called The Earthbound Immortals. They were empty emotionless creature that fed on the souls of humans and used them for power."

"They fed on human lives to become stronger?!" Luna gasped with her hands over her mouth at hearing that explanation.

"Indeed. And since the Crimson Dragon had been given power from the humans souls it knew they had to be stopped at any costs. So it gave five humans the power of the birthmarks and from their souls five powerful dragons were born from the strong human soul and the power of the Crimson Dragon. The are the five Signer Synchro dragons that u all use." He stating pointing to Yusei's deck. Ancient Fairy, Stardust, Black Rose, and Red Dragon Archfiend are four of the five dragons born from the Crimson Dragon that have been remade into cards that you current signers are now using in your very decks."

"If that's the case then what is YOUR dragon?! What is the fifth dragon?" Yusei asked since he heard about Goodwin using a synchro dragon.

"I don't have it. You see during that battle that monsters were sealed underground in defeat and became the Nazca lines but the fifth dragon was destroyed in the battle and was lost forever with no record on what it was or what it looked like. So it wasn't able to be remade into a card like the others. It was my family that created your signer dragon cards since it was also my family that are descended from the original signers from that battle."

"NO way! Your descended from the original signers?!" Yusei gasped in total disbelief.

"Indeed I am Yusei Fudo. And after all these years I will make sure that the world changes and I will use the power of the Crimson Dragon to do it!" Goodwin announced before laughing evilly.

"I won't let you use the Dragon's power for anything Goodwin! I am taking back my friends marks back from you no matter what!" Yusei declared pointing his finger in Goodwin's face.

"I doubt it Yusei Fudo. You see the reason I want the Dragon's power is to change the world for the better."

"How do you intend to do that by harming all of us?!" Luna asked him.

"I have learned that if all five marks are brought together the full power of the Crimson Dragon can be released. So once I have all five of your marks on me I can call the Crimson Dragon to this world in it's fullest form and make it obey my every word. I will use it's power to destroy all synchro monster and thus save the world from being destroyed by it's own greed and hatred!"

"What do you mean by that?! You are making no sense at all!" Akiza angrily spat back thinking Goodwin had simply snapped from delusion.

"You see young children, one day when I was growing up as a young explorer before I settled here I came across a temple that belonged to an ancient tribe who were believed to have the power to see the future. So I sought them out hoping I could find an answer as to why I had this mark on my mark. I heard the stories from my family but wanted to know more so I searched the world and I finally found the people and asked them about it. They told me that I was destined to change the world and to save it from the darkness and hatred of the people in it. The mark they showed me a vision of what the world would look like if I left the world alone and did nothing and what do you think I saw?"

"How should we know?! Tell us what you saw!" Yusei demanded getting impatient.

"I saw this city and many others completely destroyed and turned to lifeless rubble!" Goodwin screamed out making everyone flinch and gasp at his words.

"It was all destroyed?! Everything and everyone was gone?!" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes. Goodwin sighed hanging his head. It was all gone. I learned that it was the evolution of the synchro monsters that made humans weak and greedy and made them destroy each other. I learned that I had the remove the synchro from this world no matter what! So I created these Machine Emperor monsters to defeat synchro and achieve my dream of saving the planet! The reason I can take your marks after you have lost is simply because when a signer loses a duel to another signer they can accept the power and responsibility of the fallen one and carry it for themselves." He raised his head back up and was smiling again. _Yusei lowered his head and was silent for a few seconds with Akiza and Luna looking at him worried that he would want to stop the duel after hearing Goodwin's story. He quickly gripped his hands strongly and raised his head back up with a strong and determined look in his eyes._

"Goodwin, I don't know if what you said is true or not. I don't understand if you are just trying to be a greedy asshole or a desperate hero of the world. But I do know that what you are doing is wrong and I won't allow it!" He declared.

"And why not?! Do you want to see the world be destroyed?!" Goodwin snapped back angrily.

"Of course not! But to take away our synchro monsters and trying to become a god just to change the world is stupid! You don't have to go through all this and cause all this pain by yourself Goodwin! I don't want any of this that you have said to happen but I also don't want to remove synchro monsters since that alone will not change ANYTHING!" Goodwin gasped hearing Yusei words.

"If you want to change the world for the better then you have to trust the people in it and simply try and show them the dangers of pushing things to far! You don't have the right to simply decide what should and shouldn't exist because of some stupid vision that may or may not happen! I won't allow you to achieve that power for such an empty purpose! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"We shall see if you can stop me, Yusei Fudo. I draw! I now play the spell card: Monster Reborn. I use it to bring back my Wisel Guard!" 0att 1200def.

"That's not good. It's got it's defence back." Yusei muttered disappointed at the fact that the machine emperor was now somewhat repaired.

"I shall now activate my emperor's effect and absorb your synchro monster!" _The emperor shot out beams of light from it's chest and headed for Yusei's monster._

"Yusei, look out!" Akiza called out scared that he would lose his only defence.

"I activate my trap card: Synchro Deformation! Now I send one synchro monster back to the deck and summon back the monsters that were used to summon them! _In a flash Nitro Warrior was gone and Speed and Turret Warrior were back.._

"So you saved yourself there Yusei! But now your monster's are mine! I attack with my Wisel's attack on your Turret Warrior!" _The emperor threw a major punch which destroyed Turret Warrior with Yusei Bracing himself from the wind pressure from the attack. 2600-2100lps._

"Is that all you got Goodwin?! I'm still standing after all!" Yusei smirked trying to hide his weakened body.

"Don't push yourself Yusei! Please! You'll get hurt if you keep this up!" Akiza cried out at seeing him in so much pain.

"Akiza's right Yusei! Don't try and act so tough just for us! It's not worth it!" Luna said back agreeing with Akiza.

"It's ok ladies. I am going to win this duel no matter what! I promised you both that!" Yusei smiled with confidence at them both.

"If you think that Yusei Fudo then let's see how you do after this! I play the spell card: Misfortune! Now I can cause damage to you equal to one monster on the field and I choose my Machine Emperor Wisel! 1700-850. _Another powerful blast of energy hit Yusei dead on and this time sent him flying causing Akiza and Luna to gasp in a very scared manner. 2100-1250lps_

"YUSEI!" Akiza and Luna cried out while he was on his back grunting from the impact._ He slowly stood up and shook himself hard trying to get feeling back into his body._

"I sure didn't see that coming. But I still won't stay down Goodwin!"

"You should learn too so you wouldn't have to go through all this. I end my turn." _Yusei could tell himself that he in real trouble. The only card in his hand was the spell Graceful Charity which wouldn't help him much since he would have to discard two of the three cards it gave him. 'What can I do now? I honestly am backed into a corner and if Goodwin hits me hard again I don't think I WILL be able to stand up again or even keep my life points. Am I truly unable to beat him or his Emperors? Can I not save Akiza or anyone else?! Am I truly so POWERLESS?!' He screamed in his mind while keeping his face calm on the outside to not alarm the others._

"DON"T GIVE UP YUSEI!" A voice screamed out from nearby with authority. _Everyone turned in the direction of it to see Jack regaining consciousness as he slowly stood back up._

"JACK! Your awake?!" Yusei shouted happily with relief.

"Are you ok Jack?!" Luna asked him seeing him struggling a little to get to his feet. _Akiza then ran over and braced Jack with own body to keep him standing._

"Yusei! You MUST defeat this asshole no matter what! You cannot allow his pathetic ideals defeat you! You are the one who has brought us all together don't forget! It was YOU that met Luna and Akiza and made them our friends as well as gave Carly and I our relationship that I couldn't be prouder of! If you lose to this asshole I will never forgive you, you hear me?! YOU HAVE TO WIN!" Jack declared looking right into Yusei eyes. _Yusei could feel Jack's spirit starting to flow through him giving him more confidence and strength than he ever felt before. He closed his eyes and sighed and suddenly opened up like lightning with a smile on his face._

"Your right Jack. I can't lose this duel no matter what. I can't give up on making our own futures with or hands. If we are going down the path of destruction then I shall do whatever possible to stop it with my own two hands! I swear that I will protect this city and it's people in my own way without relying on the Crimson Dragon to help me! I swear that if you can hear this Crimson Dragon I have only one thing to say to you. You can keep your marks and your powers since I only want my friends and family and those who are precious to me to live happily in their own lives. And if I have to defeat Goodwin and go against you to it… SO BE IT!" He screamed to the skies. _Clouds soon quickly formed over the temple with crimson lightning descending from them and landing around everyone. _

"What's going on here?!" Luna screamed covering her head.

"This is the Crimson Dragon's power! It has descended upon us to watch this duel come to it's conclusion!" Goodwin noted looking up. _Yusei could feel his mark burning and saw his deck beginning to glow on top in the form of a card. He could feel the Dragon's presence inside of him telling him to draw. Yusei smiled and closed his eyes while putting his hand to the card. 'Thank you Crimson Dragon. I now know what you truly want from us. I won't let this go to waste!'_

"Goodwin! This is the end for you! I draw! _he drew his card and knew that he had won the duel. _I play the spell: Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then discard two. _Discards Shield Wing and Qulibolt Hedgehog. _I now summon Debris Dragon in attack mode! Lv4 1000att 1000def. Now I play it's special ability! It can summon a monster in my graveyard with 500 or less attack points and I choose Shield Wing! Lv2 0att 900def. Now again I summon Qulibolt Hedgehog from the grave in defence mode! Lv2 800att 800def. Now I tune my three monsters to synchro summon: Stardust Dragon! Lv8 2500att 2000def. Now I can summon Stardust Xiaolong from the grave in defence mode! Lv1 100att 100def."

"So what do you plan on doing with that Yusei Fudo? Goodwin smirked. That dragon won't beat my emperor with it's level of power. I will guard against it's attack with my Wisel guard and then absorb it next turn. You have lost! "

"Wrong Goodwin! Thanks to the Crimson Dragon, I got just what I need to beat you since it has answered to my call!"

"It did WHAT?!" Goodwin steamed furiously at hearing that.

"What do you mean Yusei?!" Akiza asked to him with Jack still on her shoulder.

"I'll show you all right now with this! I play my final spell card and the gift of the Crimson Dragon: Majestic Calling! Now I can summon any monster with Majestic in it's name from my deck straight to the field in defence mode and I choose Majestic Dragon!" lv1 0att 0def

"Not that card! Your going to-"

"Your damn right he is jackass! Your finished Goodwin!" Jack interrupted and finished.

"I now tune my three monsters again to summon: MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON! Lv10 3800att 3000def. Now I activate it's special ability! I can negate any monster on the field and make it's effect's useless and I choose Wisel Guard!" Yusei declared pointing to it's arm.

"YOU CAN'T!" Goodwin bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"I CAN and WILL! Majestic Star Dragon, negate his monster and then attack it's head directly and end this duel!" Yusei commanded with all his heart as the dragon soared directly into the Machine Emperor's head and blew it into pieces. Goodwin lps 2000-0

"You did it YUSEI!" The girls cheered with great smiles on their faces seeing the emperor demolished.

"I knew you would be able to Yusei. That's my rival!" Jack smiled with Yusei smiling back. _Meanwhile_ _Goodwin had fallen to his knees in disbelief at what just happened. Seeing his emperor destroyed by a synchro was something he never thought would have been possible. _

"How could this happen to me?! How could I lose when I was chosen to change the world?! Why have you defeated me so completely and have now left me with nothing?! What am I supposed to do now about the world without the Crimson Dragon's power?! Answer me Yusei Fudo! What do you expect me to do now about the world?!" Goodwin called to him with his fists pounding the ground in complete anger. _Yusei walked up to Goodwin slowly with the girls coming in and surrounding him with sad looks on their faces. They all could see that he truly believed he was doing what he thought was right as well what would help the world change. Though they all knew that trying to change the world through power and force would only lead to a world of fear and despair. _

"Goodwin. I can't answer that for you since I myself still don't know if what you said is truly going to happen or not. But I do know that if you had succeeded in doing what you wanted and removed synchro from the world then people would search for another source of power and would come to rely on that instead. We can't rule with power or fear otherwise people will never change because the people deep down in their hearts will come to hate you and despise you and the Crimson Dragon and then it's role as the people's protector as you mentioned before will have been destroyed. The Crimson Dragon wishes for the honest and balanced life of all living things as well as the freedom to live your own life by your own decisions."

"Yusei…" Akiza whispered in awe at hearing him speak so deep and calmly to someone who he just 10 minutes ago hated with all his heart.

"It's true that some people make mistakes in life and others abuse what they have and use it for the wrong reasons but we can't just declare them bad or worthless just because of that. We have to show people that they need to understand their mistakes and change their lifestyles to suit not only them but everyone around them. Evolution and escalation is something that we can never truly stop so long as people wish for it from their hearts. We can change the world by working with people to show them how to live their lives without hurting others. Not by forcing them with power or fear of something that is supposed to be protecting us."

"But how can I do that when I have never had any other way of living but the way I am now?! How can you expect people to change their ways so easily when they don't know any better?! You can't just tell someone to stop hurting others or to stop being greedy when they have been raised and shown it their whole lives! How can you say that we can change people so easily when you and I both truly now that they won't listen without a reason?! That is what the Crimson Dragon would do! It would protect them by keeping them in line! That IS it's protection!" Goodwin screamed over and over at Yusei now back on his feet again.

"No it's not Goodwin! That's just controlling others the same way you just said! If you use the Crimson Dragon for that reason then how are you any different from any of those people you just mentioned huh?!" _Goodwin gasped as his eyes flew open at hearing Yusei's words._

"That's right Goodwin! People will not change because you are just caging them rather than teaching them!" Luna told him sadly with tears in her eyes from Yusei's strong words.

"Exactly! Just like how Yusei opened my heart and showed me the error of my past, I know he can do the same thing for others with time! Especially if we all help him together!" Akiza agreed smiling with Jack smiling as well as he got off Akiza's shoulder since he had regained enough strength to stand on his own.

"That's true. I used to be the same way when I was growing up. I used to think power was all I needed to make it in life and as long as I was on top I could do anything. But I soon learned that being at the top all alone is only a life of sadness and loneliness that has no truly happiness at all. I realized that without my friends there in my corner to give me true support and kindness I could never reach the top with a smile since I would have no one with me to truly see me as who I really am. All they would see me as is a man who did everything alone and has nothing but his power. That is not the true king I wanted to be. I want to be a true king who can connect to the people through respect and honesty! Not just power!" Jack declared with his strength back.

"I agree with Jack. Feelings connect people not actions. Which is why we need to show people that we truly care so they can see it themselves." Luna added to the conversation. _As everyone went silent the crimson clouds reappeared over their heads and all the marks on Goodwin as well as Yusei's started to glow brightly. The five marks then vanished while the Crimson Dragon descended above them which made them all gasp at it's magnificent presence._

"The CRIMSON DRAGON!" Luna shouted looking up at it.

"What does it want with us now?!" Jack snapped. _The Crimson Dragon then looked around at everyone they rose up and began to speak._

"**Those who were the bearers of my power. I thank you for your honest and pure hearts. You all have shown true courage in following your own beliefs and paths to the very end and I wish to present to you a gift."**

"What kind of gift?" Yusei asked directly as he wasn't sure what the dragon was about to do.

"**I shall relieve you all of your marks and leave you all in peace. I had chosen you all to bear my marks since you all had shown a strong soul residing inside you. You all had the power and abilities to fight that which was soon to revive."**

"What was about to revive?!" Akiza asked concerned.

"**The Earthbound gods that I defeated with your fellow signer dragons thousands of years ago. They were stirring up underground and their seals were about to break until three powerful gods cards held by those who possess tremendous powers themselves resealed them back into the earth in my place. So now that the threat has been defeated my marks and my power are no longer needed and thus I shall relieve you of your marks and destinies as signers." **_The Crimson Dragon let out a mighty roar which shook the building and temple and drew the marks off of Goodwin and Yusei. The marks were then sucked into the Crimson Dragon's body and it silenced itself._

"Our marks." Jack sighed looking up.

"They are gone. It took them back from us." Akiza noted in agreement.

"**I am truly sorry to all of you for what my marks have brought you in your lives as well as the pain I have put you all through. Rest assured that your psychic and spiritual powers young ladies will be removed as I take back the power that I bestowed on you in the beginning."**

"So you ARE the one who gave me my psychic powers in the beginning!" Akiza screamed pointing in the dragon's face.

"**You have always had your powers young one. My marks were simply an amplifier to them. And now I shall take my leave from this world. Farewell young ones who carry my will and heart. You are right in believing in the path of freedom and trust rather than power." **_As the Crimson Dragon rose into the sky it saw the four signer friends looking up at it with looks of confidence and purity in their faces showing it that it had nothing to worry about and with that vanished into a pillar of red light with it's marks. Goodwin who was still in a somewhat state of shock at what just happened sighed heavily and turned to Yusei and everyone else who sensed Goodwin's eyes on them turned back to him. Goodwin's eyes were now full of guilt and resentment as he now could see that his path wasn't the right on as he once thought. Hearing the Crimson Dragon's final words had truly opened him to the truth. A moment of silence fell over everyone until Yusei finally broke the silence by speaking up._

"Goodwin. I can't say that I have forgiven you for all that you have done to us and all the stuff you have just put us through. However, I will say that thanks to you we were able to learn the truth about everything as well as gotten the answers we had been searching for. So I will say this to you as someone who is thankful to you. Leave us alone from now on and from now on keep a tighter leash on your securities so that good honest people can live without worry of being treated like criminals just being different. Try and find a new path that you truly believe is the one you should follow in your life. I just want to find a path that makes the people I know happy as well as others who truly want and deserve it."

"Yusei…" Akiza smiled with a very heart filled expression on her face from his words.

"I'll agree with you on all that Yusei. But don't think that I will just let him go so easily." Jack stepped in.

"I don't wish to cause anymore violence Jack. He isn't worth it." Yusei warned him calmly.

"Yes Jack. I don't want to see anymore harm happen to anyone I know." Luna begged him honestly with innocent eyes.

"I was actually only going to ask for a favour from him Luna. Nothing more than that I assure you."

"What is it that you want?" Goodwin asked him kindly for the first time honestly.

"All I want from you is to put in a good word for me in the Turbo Duelling World Grand Prix. I plan on leaving this city to expand my duelling prowess around the world and I need a good reference." _Akiza and Luna were in shock hearing these while Yusei knew all along that Jack was going to be going for that at sometime in his life._

"Very well Jack. I shall make sure you get your chance in making into the Grand Prix. Now if you all could kindly take your leave of this place. I wish to find myself right now and be alone for the time being." _Everyone nodded quietly left the room and headed towards the exit. As everyone made it outside Jack sighed calmly and quickly shook his whole body._

"That man should be grateful the dragon showed up when he did otherwise I would have turned him black and blue for what he did to all of us. But hearing the Crimson Dragon's words and understanding them, I guess I couldn't help but think that if I did anything then it would have been ME being the bad guy."

"Yeah. I know what you mean since I felt the same way as you did in there Jack." Akiza admitted.

"Hey! Where's Leo?! Luna called out suddenly remembering what happened before. What's happened to him?! We got to find him!" She screamed out like crazy and was about to cry before Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"I found him on the street all weak while looking for Yusei at the start of all this. So I took him back to Martha's and he should be resting there." He assured her.

"Thank goodness. She sighed putting her hands over her heart hearing Jack's words. Thank you so much Jack." She thanked him with a hug. _He simply smiled and gave her a light hug back._

"Well how about we all head to Martha's so that they can both see that we are ok and this is all over now." Yusei suggested to everyone.

"Alright!" Everyone agreed at once. _They all then got on the duel runners with Yusei and Akiza on one and Luna and Jack on the other and headed to Martha's too tell them the good news._

A/N: So that is the end of the marks and the duelling signer arc. I only have a few more chapters to go and then this shall be done. So to all those who are still with me thank you for reading and reviewing!


	34. The evening of beginnings and endings

I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to see the earthbound immortals but I wanted to have something different so again I apologize. I hope that everyone sticks by me until the end. This is going to be a very emotional and life changing chapter so hopefully everyone enjoys it. Also to all those who liked the emotion that Jack and Yusei showed I agree that tv is to edited for my liking as well.

Chapter 34 The Evening of Beginnings and Endings.

_Yusei and Jack with Akiza and Luna had just finished their business with Goodwin and the Crimson Dragon and were headed back to Martha's to show Leo and her that everyone was alright. They drove until they made it to the front of Martha's house and all got off the runners and knocked on the front door. Martha came to the door and opened to see everyone standing in front of her with smiles on their faces to show they took care of what they needed to do. _

"You guys are all back! She screamed in extreme happiness. Are you all ok?! No one is hurt at all are they?!" She asked them all as she then gave each of them a hug.

"No, we are all just fine Martha. Akiza assured her. How is Leo doing? Jack said he left him here with you after he found him."

"Oh he is resting upstairs still and he only woke up once but he was pretty weak so I told him where he was and also said to him that he should rest some more since Jack and Yusei were on it. But you all can go upstairs to visit him now if you want to show him that you are all ok." She offered as she let everyone come inside the house.

"Thank you so much Martha for helping him. I need to see my brother and know that he's ok though." Luna thanked her wholeheartedly.

"No problem at all Luna. I will always be here for any of you if you need me. _They all then headed upstairs and entered the bedroom to see laying down fast asleep with a soft expression on his face. Luna sighed in relief that he was alright and was resting himself. She then grabbed a chair from the room and put it beside him and sat down at his side. Akiza could see that she wanted to be with her brother and then tapped both Jack and Yusei on their shoulder to signal them to leave the twins alone and give them some time together. The men along with Akiza left the room and headed back downstairs where Martha was waiting for them with water at the table. Everyone then sat down around the table and allowed Martha to speak first._

"So what all exactly happened with all of you? Did you teach that jerk a lesson for hurting a innocent child?"

"You bet we did Martha. He was trying to take all our marks for himself to grant him the full power of the Crimson Dragon."

"Your not serious! He would hurt all of you for something like that?!" She asked loudly in disbelief.

"Exactly. He duelled all of us and won thanks to some stupid new monster that could absorb our synchro so he had a complete advantage over us and ending up beating all of us except for Yusei. He was the one I'll admit that put that punk in his place." Jack sighed knowing that this time it was Yusei who was the center of what happened.

"That's my boys! Never backing down and fighting to the end for what they care about! I truly did raise you both well!" Martha smiled drinking some water.

"You certainly did Martha. They are the best guys I have ever met in my life and I will always be grateful to both of them for saving me and Luna." Akiza commented as she looked at the two men who nodded at her as to say: no problem.

"Trust me Akiza when is say I will always come when you need me too help or save you. I promise you that with everything I have." Yusei assured her which made her smile happily.

"Thank you Yusei. That means so much to me to hear you say those words." Akiza thanked him happily with a loving smile covering her face.

"Look you two, I hate to break up your little moment right now but I think that now that everyone is over I am going to take off and go find Carly now." Jack stated standing up from his seat.

"Your going already Jack? You just got here though." Martha complained wanting her boys to stay longer since she had no one around anymore since Akiza moved out.

"I have to go and find Carly and keep my promise to her. I told her that I would tell her everything that happened when I came back once you all were safe. I have never broken a promise yet and I don't intend to start now."

"That's the right thing to do then Jack. Just try and keep it simple ok?" Yusei suggested since he didn't want people learning about the Crimson Dragon.

"I'll make sure that we are all satisfied Yusei. Now I must be off. Take care Martha, Akiza. I'll see you both later." He said heading for the door.

"Wait a second Jack!" Akiza called to him making him stop and turn around to see her looking right at him. _Yusei and Martha were also confused as to why Akiza stopped Jack from leaving since he had just told them why he was going._

"What is it Akiza? You need something from me?" He asked confused.

"I want you to confirm something before you go. Are you really planning on leaving Neo Domino City to go into a world turbo duelling league?" She asked him since she heard what he had asked Goodwin to do for him before they left the mansion. _He looked at her and sighed and had an idea as to why she was asking him._

"Don't worry about Carly, Akiza. I plan on telling her myself when I get there. I was going to do that from the start once I got back from Goodwin's I don't know how she will take the news or what she plans to do. But this is something I feel that I must do in life to truly be myself. I must expand my horizons and see for myself if I can become a true king of duel monsters. Whatever happens on that road I will face when I get to that point." _Akiza sighed and hoped that this would work out since she honestly wasn't sure how Carly would take the news but she knew that it wasn't place or right to interfere in Jack's or Carly's life._

"I understand Jack. I hope it all works out for you in the end. I will miss you though since you are a true friend to me and someone who has helped me walk this path I walk now." Akiza admitted to him honestly since it was him who helped her with her duelling and finding her path in life.

"I also shall miss you my young Jack. I am happy to see my young boys growing up well and leaving the nest with strong hearts and beliefs. I hope that the next time I see you Jack, you will be the true king that you wish to be." Martha smiled with a slight tear in her eye.

"I promise I will come back. If all works out I will leave in three days. But know I have other people to meet so farewell everyone! We will have a proper goodbye when the time comes!" He shouted as he waved goodbye before leaving the house. _As they all watched Jack leave Akiza and Yusei were also thinking now about their own futures. They both looked at each other wondering what the other was planning to do now that they were now free of their marks and could live without any trouble and in peace like normal people. Akiza knew that now was a good time to reveal her pregnancy to Yusei but wanted to wait until they were alone since she didn't want Martha too go crazy about it as she knew she would. She quickly felt the fluids in her body build up and knew what was coming._

"I need to use the washroom!" She called out before shooting away like a bullet to the bathroom with Yusei sweat dropping at how quickly she ran.

"Wow. She can really move when she wants too." Yusei noted sipping some water. _Martha looked towards the bathroom and could faintly hear the sounds of Akiza vomiting in the bathroom and had an idea of what was wrong with her but like Akiza didn't want to say anything in case Akiza hadn't already._

"I hope she isn't sick or anything. She has just gotten over enough without needing anything else happen to her." Martha looked on worried with Yusei nodding slightly in agreement.

"I know what you mean Martha. I know that Akiza deserves so much more than what she has gotten in life and I hope I can give her everything she deserves and much more." He told her sincerely.

"You got that right Yusei. I have watched over many children in my life including you, Jack, and Crow. But I truly feel that Akiza is like my own daughter sometimes. I don't want to see anymore bad things come to her or you so you both had better live happily!" She warned pointing to him. _He was in agreement about living happily but was confused about the way she phrased it._

"Martha, you know we aren't living together remember? She just got her own place a little while ago remember?" Yusei asked her. _Akiza was now finished washing herself up in the washroom and was about to exit when she heard Martha speaking to Yusei._

"I know that Yusei dear. But that doesn't mean you won't someday right Yusei? You both will be living together pretty soon if I am right about you two." She winked at him making him blush slightly.

"Martha, I know that I would love to be with her all day and night everyday if I could. But she needs her space to try and get the life that she wants and I want to let her have that space. She is finally having a normal life with family, friends, and a job with a independent place to live. I want to her to be able to keep it that way for a bit longer before I ask her to live with me." He admitted.

"So when are you planning to propose to her then? Sometime next year by the sounds of it." Martha sighed hoping that he wouldn't wait that long. _Akiza was now pressed against the bathroom door blushing furiously eagerly waiting for Yusei to answer. She had no idea that Yusei was thinking about marriage and living together already. She was soon rubbing her stomach realizing that it truly was meant to be that she was carrying his child. She then turned on the water in the bathroom to make it sound like she was washing herself so Yusei wouldn't think she would walk in on them talking._

"I was honestly planning to do that in a couple of weeks after I get a few more jobs done so I can afford a nice ring for her to have. I want to propose to her knowing with 100% certainty that I am ready to truly share a life together with her." He admitted with a heart filled smile across his face. _Akiza now had her hands over her mouth as tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks from hearing Yusei confession. She was in a greater state of happiness now than she had ever been before in her life and all she wanted to jump out and say yes while hugging him. But she knew that she wanted to honour his wished and decided to wait until he was ready. Martha was also smiling hearing Yusei sweet words. The little boy she once raised was now not only a full grown man but a happy and respectable one that had found true love in his life._

"That's something I have hoped to hear you say for a while now Yusei. I am glad I could hear you say that with a honest and true smile." She said before hugging him. _Akiza then wiped her eyes and came out trying to keep her cool as to not give herself away. She then walked over to Yusei and planned a small peck on his cheek._

"What was that for Akiza?" He asked her rubbing his cheek.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" She asked back jokingly.

"I guess not. Just was a bit of a surprise to have it happen so suddenly." He said before chuckling. _Martha was again smiling at the two and was hoping in her mind and heart that nothing would ever break the two of them apart. 'I pray for you both to have a strong love and even stronger marriage.' Martha thought to herself before she heard footsteps from upstairs moving quickly. She as well as Akiza and Yusei looked up and saw Luna smiling and looking right at them._

"Everyone! Leo has woken up! Please, everyone upstairs!" She panted before running back upstairs. _Everyone then sat up and made their way upstairs to see Leo sitting up in his bed with a disappointed look across his face. His eyes showed that he was still upset about the loss to Goodwin and at the fact that he was beaten so easily. _

"Hey there Leo! It's great to see you awake! How are you feeling?!" Yusei asked him only to get no reply.

"Are you alright Leo? You don't seem happy about something, everything ok?" Akiza asked him worried that he was upset.

"I'm not happy. I'm not happy about being the weak one all the time. I can't stand it anymore! All the time I try and try and yet when it counts I am always knocked on my rear end with no effort at all! I can never protect Luna like I am supposed to because I am just not worthy of being the OLDER brother! Every time I try and be strong or be the hero I end up being helped by everyone else like Jack and Yusei!" He complained remembering his matches with Goodwin and Sayer. _He never won the important matches in his book and could only win against children in a classroom. He didn't know what to do anymore now that he had lost in his mind his reason for being strong in the first place. He couldn't be strong when it truly counted nor could he in his mind be a true duellist when it counted as well. Luna was pained to see her brother in this state of mind. She wasn't sure what to say since she didn't want him to feel worse by accident in case she said the wrong thing. She knew that the mere fact that he tried to protect her was enough for her but it obviously wasn't for him._

"Come on Leo. Don't beat yourself up over that. The fact remains that you did try your best. You stood up to all your opponents with no fear whatsoever and faced them all head on. How many people your age could say they have your courage or would say that they would have been able to do the same thing?" Akiza asked trying to cheer him up.

"It doesn't change the fact that I keep losing no matter what I do! What good is courage and trying if you always fail in the end?! What's the point?!" He snapped on her slamming his fists into his bed with tears building in his eyes.

"You want to know the point? I'll TELL you the point!" Yusei snapped back getting right in Leo's face which caused him to move back.

"Yusei?" Akiza and Luna asked together stunned.

"The point is the fact that you tried to be the big brother by standing up to those that you knew were bigger and stronger than you all for the sake of your sister! It doesn't matter if you had won or lost any of those matches cause even if you did, do you honestly think any of those guys would have just accepted that and left you both alone?! If you weren't there when Sayer was pressuring Luna to go and join the Arcadia Movement she wouldn't have seen how dangerous it truly was and she would have joined them! If you weren't the way you are now then you and Luna would never have become such great friends to me! Remember the day we all first met?! You both saved me and we became friends because of your strong spirit and true love for duelling!"

"That's right Leo! You couldn't have forgotten that day could you?!" Luna agreed.

"That's new to me. I actually have never heard about how you met the twins since I was just happy we were friends. Akiza admitted. So how did you all meet?"

"I remember that day because it was truly a day that Leo and I could never forget. Luna explained.

_Flashback:_ _The rain was coming down hard out of the blue with Yusei trying to keep his balance on his duel runner on his way back home. 'Damn it all! This storm just popped out of nowhere! I can't see two feet in front of me and yet I can't stop! I better just concentrate on getting out of this storm quickly!' He thought to himself while he continued to fight the rain. As he made a sharp turn his back tire slipped off the road taking him and his runner to the skies. _

"OH SHIIITTTT!" He screamed as he landed hard on a pack of concrete outside a big building with his runner crashing beside him. _His body was now scratched and bruised badly from the fall as well as his lower body was in severe pain. 'Dammit! I can't get up. My body…is…' He cursed before losing consciousness. He soon woke up groggy and noticed that he was in an unfamiliar house. The inside was like a mansion with many cased antiques and valuables. There was also plenty of high-end furniture along every wall. He slowly sat up on the couch that he found himself on with a blue blanket covering him which showed that someone found him and brought him somewhere. He then put his hand to his head to feel for any bumps or scratches and found a small lump. 'Oh man. I hit pretty hard didn't I? That's why rain doesn't work well for the roads. He thought to himself still surveying the room. So I wonder where I am and who brought me here? I want to call for someone but I think I should just wait for someone instead of making a scene.' he thought as he stayed sitting down. After a few minutes he heard two younger voices coming from upstairs._

"I still think that we should tell someone about him Leo. We don't know anything about him and he could be dangerous for all we know." A young female voice said with a warning tone.

"Oh, stop worrying Luna! He needed help and he had a duel runner which means he must be a turbo duellist! This could be a great chance for u to learn some great duelling tips!" A young hyper male voice said back. _Yusei watched the steps and saw two young children with bluish green hair with one in a single ponytail pulled up and the other with two. They came down and saw him looking at them both with a serious look in his eyes._

"Hey! Your awake! You sure are lucky that we found you when we did since you were in BAD shape." The young man told him as he ran right up beside him and sat down on the same couch.

"Leo! You shouldn't just go up to him like you know him! You don't know what he might do to you!" She warned him as she stayed at the foot of the stairs.

"So you both are the ones who saved me and brought me here?" He asked them trying to figure things out.

"Yep! We were on our way home on the bus from shopping when the storm hit and we wanted to get home fast." Leo started to say.

"When we got off the bus we noticed you and your runner in the middle of the sidewalk and we weren't sure what to do at first. The woman continued to explain. When Leo saw your runner beside you he just decided out of nowhere that we should bring you in regardless."

"I see. Well I do thank you both for getting me out that storm. I really should be checking my runner out to see if it can get me home once this storm blows over."

"Awww. Do you have to leave so soon? Luna and I were hoping we could learn some duelling tips from you since we don't seem to be doing well at school." Leo whined since that was one of the reasons he wanted to help him.

"YOUR the one who hasn't been doing well Leo. I am doing just fine with my grades and tests." Luna reminded him which made him pout.

"Well it would help me if I had a different partner than you all the time to practice with. I need a real challenge or I can't get any better!" He whined which made Yusei slightly chuckle.

"Well I must say, you have a lot of spirit. You seem to really enjoy duelling."

"You bet I do! It's my life! I want to be the best in the world someday and show everyone my true skills!" Leo declared like a king.

"Well I know a few other people who are much like you and they would definitely be happy to hear this." Yusei chuckled lightly.

"So what's your name anyway sir?" Luna asked him sitting on the steps.

"It's Yusei Fudo. And yes I am a turbo duellist who knows his way in duelling. If you both wish to have a duel with me then I am fine with that since I can't do anything till this storm blows over." He told them both truthfully since he would need to check his runner as well.

"Awesome! This is going to be sweet! I can't wait to finally have a real duel with a true turbo duellist!" Leo screamed jumping up and down.

"Well I honestly don't feel like duelling right now since I'm feeling slightly light headed. I will just watch you both from here." Luna told them from the sidelines.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Leo then went upstairs and got his deck and duel disk and came back and stood in front of Yusei.

"I'm ready anytime you are Leo." Yusei confirmed.

"Let's duel!" _The two of them then had their duel with Yusei winning after a few turns. Leo wasn't upset at all about the outcome since it was with a true duellist. He knew that if he had won it would have either been luck or Yusei would have let him win._

"That was awesome! You truly are a real duellist! I will keep on getting better until I can beat you fair and square someday!" He declared with a smile.

"Good to hear Leo. I look forward to that day." Yusei smiled back.

"That was indeed fun to watch. You both were really into the whole duel even if it wasn't a very long one." Luna mentioned before lightly giggling. _Yusei smiled while Leo was again pouting at his sister's remark. Yusei then looked outside to see the storm had gone by._

"Well it seems the storm has blown over so I better get my runner checked out and get back home."

"Thanks for duelling Leo, Yusei. He really did enjoy that as did I watching you both." She smiled seeing that she now knew that Yusei was a good person.

"Well it was fun for me too to duel someone new and meet you both. I don't think this will be the last time we see each other since you both saved me." Yusei told them letting them know that he would come back.

"Thanks Yusei!" They said together before waving goodbye. _He then headed downstairs to where the garage was and found his duel runner and noticed it was still able to run. He then drove off and headed home._

_End flashback_

"That was all because YOU saved me Leo. YOU are the one who decided to help me and because of that we became real friends and became like a family. If not for that day, we would probably have never met and you would have had to deal with everything yourself. You are strong because you have a true heart that never lost it's light or it's reason, and I assure you that no matter how weak you may think you are, you will always be that young strong growing child who saved my life on that day." Yusei told him strongly while keeping his eyes on Leo's the whole time.

"That's right Leo. You are my one and only brother and I don't care if you make mistakes or if you fail a couple of times because I know that you always could find the strength to keep moving forward." Luna continued.

"You will become a very proud and strong duellist someday Leo. Everything takes time to become strong and firm. You will be just like Jack and Yusei someday. I can truly see that happening in the future." Akiza assured him which finally made him smile.

"I guess it really does take more time to grow up than I thought. Then I better make sure I don't make the same mistakes again." He smiled which gave him a hug from Luna._ Yusei and Akiza smiled watching the twins embrace each other happily and both figured that it was time for everyone to say their goodbyes and get some well needed rest._

"I think it's time we all went home now to get some rest. We all have had a pretty hectic last few hours and I personally wouldn't mind getting some relaxation." Yusei mentioned.

"I agree with you there. I think it would be best for everyone now that we have this chance to finally feel some real freedom without the weight of those marks that we once had." Akiza agreed with him as she had enough excitement for one day.

"Yeah, I guess your both right. We should just get back to the comfort of our home now where we belong." Luna said getting her brother up out of bed.

"Well if you all are leaving then you had best make sure that you all visit me again sometime soon." Martha told them in the back as she enjoyed having the company.

"Of course we will Martha. We would never forget to visit you. We are all family, every single one of us." Luna smiled at the older woman. _Now that Leo was feeling better and everyone had said what they wanted too they all got their stuff. Everyone then waved goodbye to Martha and left with Akiza and Yusei going to his runner while Leo and Luna were going to find a close bus stop._

"Thanks again for everything Yusei. You are truly a brother to the both of us." Luna smiled as she hugged him.

"No problem, Luna. I can't be everywhere or watch over everything at once, but I try and do what I can whenever possible." He assured her. _The two then shared a quick hug with Leo watching hoping that he too would truly be just like Yusei once he got a bit older. 'I swear Luna, I will become someone that you can truly rely on someday! I will be a true champion duellist!' He thought as Luna came running back to him with him smiling at her._

"Ready to go home?" He asked happily.

"Yes indeed. There's no place like home after all." She joked as they then left with Yusei and Akiza watching go off laughing together.

"I truly wish I had that life. The life with a sibling always by my side instead of always growing up alone. Akiza admitted with a somewhat jealous tone.

"Akiza."

"I know it's wrong for me to think that way since I shouldn't be jealous of what those two have but I guess it's just emotions and other things acting up inside me." She sniffled.

"Don't worry about that now Akiza. It's all over anyway. Our marks are gone and now we can finally live happily without ever looking over our shoulders or worrying about securities." _She smiled and lightly kissed him on his lips which he happily returned. She looked at him happily and wanted to happiness they felt right now to continue._

"Yusei, come with me to my apartment. I need to tell you something very important when we get home. I want to get back now, so please drive me home." She practically begged him. _He acknowledged her desire and put her on his runner and took off to her apartment. Akiza kept quiet the entire way back to the apartment which worried Yusei. He was hoping that whatever she had to say would not make the happy day they had so far together turn sour. They soon after driving for a good while arrived at the front of Akiza's apartment. They then disembarked from the runner and entered the complex. Akiza was smiling again at the thought of being back home and went to the elevator. They made it to her floor and went to her room which they then entered together._

"So good to be back home. It feels like forever since I was here after everything that happened today." Akiza sighed happily.

"That's pretty bad considering that it was just yesterday that you were here." Yusei joked while letting out a small laugh which Akiza shared with him.

"Indeed, which is why I intend to spend my next few days off work just relaxing. After all, I better relax while I still can."

"What do you mean by that? Yusei scoffed at her choice of words. You talk as if your going to be busy the rest of your life."

"Well actually Yusei, that's what I want to tell you. Can we sit down for a minute?" She asked him leading him to the couch in the living room. _He then sat down beside her while holding her right hand and waited for her to explain herself. She then took in a deep breath and let it out and decided now was the time._

"Yusei…I hope that what I'm about to say doesn't upset you or make you leave me but I have to tell you since it concerns you."

"What is it, Akiza?"

"Yusei… I'm pregnant." Her voice left out softly let strong enough for him to hear. _His eyes were now saucers and his heart was beating like a drum with five drummers going all at once. He truly wasn't expecting that even though he knew full well that it was possible that it could happen to her._

"Your positive about that? He asked her calmly. You got it checked out and everything just to make sure?"

"Yes. I thought myself that I might have just been sick so I went last week to the doctor's just to see for myself. But yes, I am pregnant and I became pregnant from that night on the beach. She blushed. At least, that is what the doctor told me from how far along I am. I know that I was the one who said that my period was coming so I was the one who said it was ok, but now I realize that I have completely screwed us both up." She explained with sadness in her voice.

"What are you talking about Akiza? This is not a bad thing and besides, don't blame yourself for something that I am equally as guilty of. He told her while moving her head up to look her in the eyes. I could have stopped us that night as well but I didn't. You asked me on that trip what I would do if you did get pregnant and became a father. Back then, I wasn't sure about my answer as I told you but now I am completely sure about it."

"What do you mean Yusei?"

"When I found out that you were kidnapped by Goodwin, I felt like I lost half my soul. I was so worried about you that I realized at that moment that having you in my life is what truly makes me happy and complete. I can't see myself without you in my life Akiza and I don't ever want to be separated from you again." _Akiza was now blushing hearing Yusei's confession. He now knew the truth and still was planning to stick by her all the way through this. She then jumped into his arms happily crying into his chest._

"Yusei! I love you so much!" She cried happily while he held her tightly in his arms.

"Akiza. I know that it might sound weird hearing this from me now of all times but I don't think I can wait any longer to ask you." He told her lifting her off his chest and standing up off the couch.

"Yusei?" She wondered aloud to herself as she saw him go for his jean jacket that he had hung up when they got back. He then turned around and went back into the living room and stood in front of her with a smile.

"Akiza Izinski, I have always loved and cherished you for as long as we have known each other and I know now that I truly want you not only in my life, but I want you to be the other half of it." He told her getting onto one knee and showing her a small black box.

"Oh Yusei…" She let out covering her face with her hands as tears swelled up again in her eyes.

"I have planned on doing this for awhile and even if you weren't pregnant, I was still going to ask you this Akiza so here I go. Akiza Izinski: Will you please marry me and become my wife?" He asked opening the box revealing a ring with a small rectangular shaped stone in the middle of a crusted gold band. _Akiza's heart was now doing cartwheels inside her as her happiness had never been higher inside her. She was now trying to hold back her tears as she wiped her eyes and smiled wholeheartedly at Yusei._

"Yes. Yes, of course I will marry you Yusei Fudo! I would love to be your happily married wife!" She sniffled before hugging him again which he returned.

"You don't know how happy you have just made me Akiza. I can't even begin to tell you how happy you have just made me by agreeing to be my wife." Yusei told her honestly with a smile.

"And you have no idea how happy you have made me by asking me that one question." She smiled back before kissing him sweetly on his lips.

"I guess that now that we got that settled, we should tell everyone about this as soon as possible." Yusei noted as he went to get himself some water from the fridge.

"We are also going to have to make sure we make it possible for everyone to attend the wedding without any hassle or troubles." Akiza added as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Indeed. But I have a funny feeling that once we tell Martha, she'll give us both such big hugs that she'll pop our heads off like corks off of a champagne bottle." Yusei joked which got Akiza laughing hard while he poured his water and took a gulp of it.

"Well, I know one thing that is definitely going to be fun for you Yusei honey." Akiza smirked at him which caught his concern.

"And that would be…?"

"You trying to decide who your best man is going to be. I'm sure both Jack and Crow are going to be after that position like two dogs after a steak." She joked herself which had Yusei with a confident smile on his face as he quickly finished his water and put the glass down.

"I'm not worried about that at all to be honest. Crow wouldn't want that much attention especially if it has to do anything that involves him having to put on a suit or tux and get in front of a bunch of people. Jack is better suited for the job so I will just ask him. If he says no or can't then I will see if Crow can." He explained heading back to the living room until Akiza grabbed his arm.

"That makes sense to me. But now I just want to do one thing."

"What would that be baby?" _She then pulled him in close and into a strong kiss which he gladly accepted._

"I just want to have some quality time alone together… with you… in my bedroom." She whispered the last bit. _He smiled and knew that normally he wouldn't argue or have a problem with that request, but this time he wasn't sure it was a good idea since he wasn't sure how it would affect her pregnancy._

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get intimate since I'm honestly not sure how if will affect you." He told her concerned. _Akiza smiled knowing full well that it made sense that Yusei didn't have much knowledge on the subject._

"It won't be a problem if we just fool around like we used to when we first started dating each other." She explained to him sexually while rubbing her finger around his chest. _Yusei quickly got the message and picked her up gently and carried her into the bedroom. At the same time Akiza and Yusei were alone together at Akiza's apartment Jack himself was just down a ways in Carly's suite explaining as much as he could about the incident with Goodwin and the signer marks. She was typing up on her computer quickly while Jack watched her._

"This is absolutely incredible! I can't believe that Goodwin would go so far behind everyone's back and do this to you and your friends! This story will show the people that he truly is a greedy man who only cared about power like I have said all along." She explained typing away.

"That may be true, but it doesn't matter anymore because now that he owes me I plan on using his power against him." Jack stated strongly.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'm leaving this city and going into a pro duelling league that is going to take me all around the world. I plan to become the true king of duelling that can be understood and seen by the whole world." He told her directly. _Carly then stopped typing and turned him with a serious look which quickly turned into a smile._

"I knew that you were going to eventually go for that at some point since you have brought it up before. I know that you are too good to keep yourself bound to this city forever. Your desire to be out there with all those other great duelists is something that even I can understand since I know what it's like to want to try and be the best you can at something you do." She explained to him since it was the same for her job.

"This is something I have to do for myself so I can truly be happy with myself. If I don't do this now I will never forgive myself. I know it isn't fair to you that I plan on leaving you, but as I have said before, if you truly want to come with me then I will be more than happy to have you along." _Carly then stared him right in the eyes knowing that he wasn't lying about bringing her with. She then turned around back in her chair and stared at her computer screen._

"Jack, I know that I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go with you so that I could be by your side all the time. But I also know that like you I want to be true to myself and stay with the job that makes me the happiest. I know that that job is being the best reporter of this city and telling the people want they want to know. I will stay here and I will wait for you to return for when you come back a true king of duel monsters." She turned back again and smiled.

"Carly…"He was about to say before she stopped him.

"Don't say anything Jack. I have already made up my mind about all this. I want to truly become as strong as you someday and the first thing I must do to become that strong is to do what I want to of my own free will and try and live my life while waiting for you to come back to me." _Jack was quite shocked at how strong she already had become. She was already making her stand and doing what she truly wanted to do even if it meant being apart from someone she cared for a long time. He then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled._

"You are off to a great start to becoming strong Carly. I have no doubt that if you keep this up you will become the greatest reporter this city has ever seen." _Carly smiled then stood up out of her chair and hugged Jack tightly to show her thanks for the strong yet kind words._

"I will Jack. I will truly become the best this city has ever seen and that's a fact!" She told him proudly. _With that said Jack then kissed Carly deeply which she happily returned and then left her apartment smiling knowing that she truly was a woman he could himself with for the rest of his life once he returned._

A/n: Well that's another chapter done. So it seems that everybody is getting their lives settled and thought out. It's great to see Akiza and Yusei truly getting together and Jack and Carly making a commitment for after they have achieved their dreams. The end is near for this story since I only have 2 maybe 3 chapters left. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me through this. J


End file.
